


A Second Chance

by dreamer1024



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 150,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: "Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all;Nothing's like before."Reader x Various





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be almost 100% about KH characters
> 
> Main partners: Reader x Ven, Vanitas, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel
> 
> I'll likely add more later, but the main point of this story is for the plot. This series will move very differently than Chasing/Cheating Destiny. As in, don't expect any romance for a LONG time XD
> 
> The first 10-20 chapters will be based around Birth By Sleep. Then the real plot will begin. As my loyal readers know, I like to keep things fun, so there will be plenty of fluff and jokes along the way. I promise!
> 
> Reader will only be 15-16 for the beginning, then she'll grow older along with everyone else.
> 
> ♥ Alex

The whoosh of a Keyblade swings over your head, sending your hair swirling from the sudden wave of air as you duck underneath it just in time. You roll out of the way, resting on your back as you point your Keyblade at your attacker, sending a barrage of ice at him. He blocks your attack with a flick of his blade, sending a wall of flames right for you. With a quick roll, you evade the fire and hop to your feet, stumbling for a moment before you recover and turn to face him.

You're greeted by the tip of a blade to your throat, as well as a smug grin.

"I win," your tall friend brags with a tilt of his head as he retracts his Keyblade, resting it across his broad shoulders as he takes a step back from you.

"You have, like, a foot on me, Terr. Not exactly fair," you complain with a small pout as you disappear your Keyblade with a wave of your hand.

Terra, the tall brunet with whom you've been training daily for over two years and a fellow Keybearer. There aren't many known Keybearers left in the worlds. You suspect there's more out there in hiding, but as of now, only three live with your Master – Master Eraqus – in the Land of Departure, where he trains your small group in becoming Keyblade Masters.

Keybearers used to roam the worlds, fighting off darkness and keeping light alive. There were hundreds of them so many years ago, living amongst the people in peace.

That is, until the Keyblade War. Most perished in this war, their lines dying with them and leaving the worlds all too vulnerable to the darkness. Very few remain, with even fewer Masters walking amongst us. So, when one is found, they're snatched up and sent to train with Master Eraqus, a strict-yet-kind dark-haired man who's as wise as he is skilled.

You were sent to Master Eraqus at the ripe age of 10, and have stayed with him since then. Three long years have been spent training every day, learning the old skills of Keyblade wielding to someday protect the worlds against the ever-growing darkness.

It's a lonely existence that's only made better by your two friends and training partners. There's Terra and Aqua. Aqua's a very pretty blue-haired girl with more spunk and brains than you could ever dream of having, only to be coupled with her exceedingly impressive skills with magic. She and Terra make formidable partners, especially since they're both older than you and incredibly talented.

"Don't use height as an excuse, [Name]," Terra scolds, swinging an arm around your shoulder as he hauls you away from the sprawling grass at the mountain's base to lead you back to the castle in the distance.

The castle in the Land of Departure rests between two mountain's peaks, hanging by thick, golden chains. It looks rather precarious and unsafe, but Master Erqaus has confirmed more than once upon your questioning that it's indeed secure enough to hold up the building. It's a beautiful, quiet world that's somehow become more of a home than Radiant Garden had ever been. While you miss your family and friends, there's nothing you'd exchange in the world for your current life.

You absolutely love being a Keybearer.

"Ugh, you're sweaty," you complain, trying (and failing) to wiggle out of your friend's grasp.

" _Sweat builds character_ ," Terra tells you in a gruff voice, in his best (but still abysmal) impression of Master Eraqus.

"You're so stupid," you laugh as you finally wrangle yourself free, pushing him away with a shove to the chest.

"Stupid is as stupid does."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Whatever," he sighs, resting his hands behind the back of his head as he saunters along the path beside you. "Say, do you think we'll ever be able to actually use all this training?"

"Hopefully not. We should always pray that the worlds remain at peace," you remind him.

"Yeah, but who's to say that's gonna happen," Terra replies with a casual shrug.

You frown at the thought, peering up at the man from your peripheral vision before you focus your attention forward once more. You're walking up the winding path, almost at the Castle. It's a peaceful walk, with the sun shining overhead to signify it must be early afternoon.

AKA – lunch time.

"D'you know where Aqua is?" you ask, realizing you haven't seen the bluenette all day.

"I think she's already at the castle. She spent the morning working on her magic."

"Typical."

Terra's response is a knowing grin as he takes a second to glance down at you. Sometimes you remind him of the bratty little sister he's never asked for.

"They need to get an elevator here," you add with a huff as you start climbing the stairs leading to the main entrance. "Too many stairs."

"Good Lord, [Name]," Terra laughs with a shake of his head. "You're in a mood today."

"I'm just getting sick of losing to you and Aqua. I feel so out of my element sometimes," you admit, tearing open the double doors leading inside the castle once you reach the top of the stairs. The interior of the castle always blows you away due to its beauty, with everything colored either white or gold and light flowing in from high windows above. "You're both so talented, and I'm just... me."

"We're all talented. That's why we're Keybearers," he corrects.

"I guess," you hum as he allows the door to slam shut behind him.

At the sound of the loud noise, Aqua's face suddenly peers over the barrier of the second floor training room just past the wide foyer, a wide grin on her face as she catches your attention.

"Welcome back!" she greets eagerly. "That was a quick session."

"Yeah, he kept winning," you grumble as Terra shoots Aqua a proud grin.

She rolls her eyes at his cockiness, before the main door's sudden opening distracts her. The three of you glance back, eyes widening as you spot one familiar figure and one unfamiliar figure walking through the doorway and into the castle.

Master Xehanort is the familiar figure marching through the doorway. He's a man who's old and wrinkled, with a gray goatee and tan skin, and, most importantly, a very talented Keyblade Master. He and Master Eraqus are acquaintances, kind of, who only communicate in limited circumstances. You aren't sure why they have such strained contact, but you know they have some fundamental disagreement as to the way in which a Keyblade should be wielded.

One lives in light, and the other in darkness.

Trailing behind the Master is a boy, around your age, with messy blond hair. His electric blue eyes are lowered to the ground, and he's shuffling as if in a trance. It's a strange sight, to be sure.

Someone brushes past you, and you take a step back to see it's none other than Master Eraqus hurrying towards Master Xehanort and the strange boy. The two Masters begin to chat as the boy sways awkwardly in his standing position, his eyes still locked on the ground.

"Is he okay?" you ask skeptically with a raise of your eyebrow.

"I'll go see," Terra replies, stepping away from you to head towards the boy.

As if right on cue, Masters Eraqus and Xehanort step away from the boy, leaving him alone. Not like he notices - he just continues to sway in place. Terra hurries towards the boy, coming to a stop just in front of him.

"Hey there. I'm Terra," Terra introduces with a hand on his chest. "What's your name?"

The boy sways once more, still looking down.

"Ventus," the boy finally whispers, his voice soft.

"Phew! You can talk," Terra exhales in relief, causing you to facepalm just as Aqua appears right next to you. "You guys, c'mere," Terra adds, turning to the two of you.

Aqua practically sprints towards the two, while you hesitantly follow behind. Master Xehanort always gives you a case of the willies, and if this boy is an acquaintance of his, you're more than wary.

"Hey, I'm Aqua!" the girl excitedly greets as she appears next to Terra.

"And I'm [Name]," you add, slowly trailing behind her.

The boy named Ventus repeats your names, slowly, cautiously, as if he can barely manage to speak.

"Are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you?" Terra asks, turning into a one-man Spanish Inquisition. The boy named Ventus suddenly seems overwhelmed at the barrage of questions, as his eyes clench shut and he starts to hunch over. "... You good with a Keyblade?"

"Seriously?" you ask Terra with a laugh before the boy falls to his knees and lets out a strained cry.

His head cradled in his hands, he can only shriek, his eyes clenched closed and his fingers digging into his hair. It's a haunting sight that none of you know how to handle.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Terra asks as he kneels down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Aqua adds, following the brunet's lead.

You start to take a step towards the blond, only for Master Xehanort's voice to ring through the air: "What did you do?!"

You all stand at attention as the old man skulks forward, grabbing a now-collapsed and unconscious Ven in his arms. The Master looks towards Terra as the brunet tries to frantically explain what happened, his amber eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Ventus cannot tell you anything," Master Eraqus speaks up, and the three of you look over at your Master, "because he cannot remember anything."

"What, he has amnesia?" you guess as Terra and Aqua gasp in shock, staring down at the boy.

"Something like that," Master Xehanort agrees, standing up with Ven's limp figure secure in his arms. "He will need to rest for the time being. Is it okay if I keep him here, to keep him safe?"

"Of course. Let me show you to an empty bedroom," Master Eraqus agrees, stepping aside to allow Master Xehanort to step past him before the two men head towards the staircase.

The boy is still unconscious, limp and seemingly broken.

"Was that my fault?" Terra asks once the three of them are wrong.

"I mean, that was a lot of questions to ask him at once," Aqua points out with the slightest of shrugs.

"Is he going to live with us from now on?" you add, watching as Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort disappear up the staircase just in the distance.

"I think so," Aqua agrees.

"It'll be nice to have another friend though, right?" Terra asks you, giving your arm a nudge.

There's a lingering question of doubt in the back of your head, but you force a smile as you give a nod.

"Yeah. Sure."


	2. Wayfinder

A boy is standing alone in the middle of a broken canyon, surrounded by monsters cloaked in black – better known as Heartless. The boy is clutching a Keyblade, watching the creatures with a look of pure fear.

"Please, don't do this, Master!" the boy named Ventus cries out, staring in horror at his mentor, who's watching with an expression as blank as a bare sheet of paper from his vantage point above. "I'm not strong enough..."

"No," his Master agrees in a gravely voice, "it is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses awaken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now!" he exclaims, holding out a clenched and gloved fist in front of his chest as the boy named Ventus starts to pant in terror. "Sharpen your fear into rage!"

More and more Heartless appear, surrounding the boy as they watch him like their next meal.

"You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world! Make no mistake."

The Heartless start to close in, and the boy named Ventus tightens his grasp on his Keyblade.

"Do it."

The Heartless march in tandem.

"Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master, the χ-blade!"

A Heartless leaps into the air, straight for the boy. He cries out, holding up an arm in a feeble attempt to lessen the impact. Darkness overtakes him, and he collapses to the ground without so much as putting up even the simplest of fights.

His Master walks towards the unconscious boy, staring down at him with a look of disgust.

"Really? You would rather die than use the power?" he asks the boy. "Feckless neophyte," he adds, reaching out a foot to kick the boy onto his back.

A swirl of darkness forms around the Master's hand as a black Keyblade appears in his clutches, continuing to watch the boy.

"If I must, I will extract the darkness from within you myself."

He holds the Keyblade up in the air, closing his amber eyes as he holds the blade directly above the boy named Ventus' heart. A bright light shoots forth from the tip of the blade, piercing the boy's heart, who awakes with a gasp at the sudden sensation. Bright light, moving like a wave of water, laps at the boy's chest for a few seconds before an object escapes his body.

Half of his heart, sacrificed to a higher power.

It soars into the sky just as tendrils of darkness form just beyond Ven's discarded body. A ball of darkness forms, and then expands, as a boy appears from the depths. His face is covered, as well as the entirety of his body, as his limbs stretch out into the air while he floats in the air.

The boy named Ventus, meanwhile, gives up his fight as his head slumps to the side, all but dead to the world as his unblinking blue eyes stare out into nothingness. The new arrival lands beside his counterpart, staring down at the boy named Ventus.

"Empty creature from Ventus, riven," Master Xehanort recites with a pleased grin, "to you, the name Vanitas shall be given."

A second of silence follows as the boy's gaze rises to the man standing before him.

"Yes, Master."

[♥]

It had been about a week since the strange boy named Ventus came to the Land of Departure. You didn't want to be, but you were curious as to who exactly this boy is. The manner of his arrival, the person who dropped him off, and the air he conveyed made you unnecessarily curious as to his purpose here, with your training partners and Master.

Aqua had also taken an interest in Ventus. She would sit by his side often, holding his hand as she waits for him to wake up. You kept reminding her that he was out like a light, and probably wouldn't want to wake up with a stranger hovering right over him, but she'd just laugh and ask why wouldn't he want to know someone cares about him?

You couldn't disagree. The poor kid has clearly been through a lot, and his body is showing the results of his trauma. It's obviously not normal to sleep for this long. But you're still cautious of getting too close to the boy.

And then finally, one week after his arrival, Aqua's voice calls out through the castle and disturbs you from your studies.

"Terra! [Name]! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!"

You're sitting in your room, and you see a flash of brown rush past the doorway towards Ventus' room.

'Oh, Terra,' you think to yourself with a roll of your eyes as you slowly hop to your feet and stroll out of your room. 'Always so curious.'

You head down the hallway, pausing in the doorway of the room next to yours. Ventus'. He's sitting up in bed, staring at his feet as his head is drawn down. Terra and Aqua give a quick chuckle at seeing the boy blinking in silence, and you allow a small smile to grow at the sight.

"Welcome back, Ventus," you call out to the boy, and his eyes dart over to you.

A weak smile grows on his face, and he gives a nod of greeting.

"Hey," the strange boy named Ventus hums, his voice as soft as his gaze.

"Hey," you murmur back, giving a small wave in return.

You don't know it at the time, but this exact moment is the start of an unbreakable bond that's formed between the four people standing in that room.

And it all started with a simple wave and a "hey."

[ **TWO YEARS LATER** ]

Tonight's going to have a meteor shower.

How do you know that?

Because you've been told of this occurrence no less than five times by Ven since breakfast.

So, because you're a good friend, you decided to head down towards the mountain path to watch the scene with Ven after dinner. You head down alone at sunset, and wait for him as you lie comfortably on a grassy hill to watch the sky.

As you lie there in silence, you can't help but think how funny it is that two years can change things so much. You still considered Terra and Aqua to be your family, but by now it had grown by one to include Ven as well.

Ven ("Just Ven" as he eventually corrected when you first called him Ventus) is a strange person, to put it bluntly. For someone who came to you in such a state of distress, he's turned out to be a friendly, goofy, caring individual, and a fiercely loyal friend who'd run to the ends of the earth to protect those he holds dear.

A rush of air blows past you as something sinks down beside you, and you turn your head just in time to see Ven's beaming face as he plops down next to you.

"You almost missed it," you tell him as you lazily raise a hand in the air, pointing a finger at the sky.

The night's sky is filled with thousands of stars, blinking down at the two of you as if you're the only ones watching. Every few seconds, a light flashes through the sky as a star falls through the heavens above, landing who knows where.

"Nah, I'd never miss this," Ven counters, his hands linked together behind his head as he lies down on the grass to get a better view of the sight.

The two of you rest in silence, watching the sight with small smiles. You can tell something's on his mind, but he doesn't share his inner thoughts, merely continuing to grin as he stares up at the sky.

It's a comfortable silence, the type of silence that can only come from close friends. There's an uneasy feeling that's running through you, however, as the seconds turn to minutes. Something about this night feels different, though you can't put your finger on just what's wrong.

"Hey, Ven?" you speak up, turning your head to face him.

He does the same, his lips just barely curled up in the faintest hint of a grin.

"Yeah, [Name]?"

You open your mouth to respond, before you spot Aqua heading towards you guys down the dirt path. She raises a finger to her lips, telling you to be quiet, and you give a quick nod in agreement to her.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Ven adds teasingly.

"What?" you ask, your gaze darting back to his. "O-Oh, uh... nevermind. It's nothing."

Ven's bright blue eyes narrow for a second before he shrugs in defeat.

"Okay."

He turns to face the sky once more, his eyes shutting as he tries to drift off. It only lasts a few seconds, as he suddenly can't shake the feeling that he's being watched. He opens one eye, and then the other, just in time to spot Aqua's face moving closer to his as she leans over him.

He releases a yelp of surprise, jumping to a seated position as you and Aqua start to laugh at his rather undignified expression.

"Gimme a break, Aqua," Ven grumpily complains as he turns to face her, sitting on his knees in the process.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead," she murmurs with a shake of her head as she fights back giggles, his face widening in shock. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

"I wasn't sleeping!" he argues with a glance towards you. "Right, [Name]?"

"I dunno, you do look pretty sleepy right now," you argue, grinning wildly in victory as he shoves you playfully out of the way.

"Well...... I wasn't," he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest as he glances away. "I just... It feels like I've been here before, looking up at the stars."

"You do that every night," you point out as you haul yourself to your feet.

Aqua reaches out to ruffle Ven's hair, causing him to close his eyes and scrunch up his face in distaste.

"I meant I felt that I've looked up at the stars somewhere else," he grumbles rather childishly as he pushes her away.

"Except you've always lived here, with us," Aqua tells him as she rests her hands on her knees to be closer to him.

Your eyes narrow slightly at her fabrication, but by now you've grown used to it. No one ever mentions where Ven came from, or who brought him to Master Eraqus, or his life before living here. It's ignored, as if it never happened.

And, you suppose, it never has. It feels as if Ven's been here from the beginning, and you prefer pretending he has than to wonder about his origins.

"Yeah..." Ven agrees, his gaze darting down to the floor for a moment as a smile grows on his face. He looks up at Aqua once more, suddenly back to himself. "I know."

She smiles in return, as you reach out a hand to Ven. He watches you, his cheeks dusted the slightest shade of pink as he accepts your hand and allows you to pull him to his feet beside you.

"Thanks," he tells you, and your response is a simple nod.

Aqua's already moving towards the edge of the path, overlooking the vast, grassy and hilly world below. You follow after her, plopping down on the edge next to Ven, who's sitting between the two of you.

"Hey, Aqua?" he asks.

"Hm?"

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven continues.

"Hmm..." she hums, looking down for a moment as she appears to gather her thoughts. "Well, they say –"

"That every star up there is another world," Terra's voice interrupts, and the three of you hurriedly glance over your shoulders to spot the brunet standing there. "Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and they're shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"Since when have you been a poet?" you ask with a raise of your eyebrow.

"What? I don't get it?" Ven complains as he shifts in his seat to fully face his friend.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven," Terra retorts with a cocky little smirk growing on his face.

"What's THAT mean?" Ven snaps as he pushes himself from his perch to march towards Terra.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure," Terra ominously replies with a very casual shrug.

"I wanna know now," Ven whines.

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid."

You fight off rolling your eyes at the two, while Aqua starts to lightly giggle behind her hand.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Ven asks the bluenette.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers," she explains, looking up at the two.

"They pretty much already are," you point out as Terra and Ven exchange sheepish expressions.

"We're not related," Ven finally tells you as he clasps his hands behind his head.

"... We know," you dryly reply with a blank look shot his way. "It's a joke, Ven-Ven. Lighten up."

"Hey! I'm plenty light," he argues as Terra and Aqua stifle their giggles at your nonsensical banter.

"Oh! Actually, that reminds me," Aqua speaks up in sudden remembrance as she pops up to her feet and pulls into her back pocket. She brings up her hands, holding four dangling charms from her fingers. "Ta-da!" she adds with a cute smile that's so wide her eyes shut. "I made us good luck charms! Just in time for our Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow, Terra."

The charms are shaped like stars, with five peaks and held together by string. They look as if they're made of thick glass, or some other hard material. All four are in different colors – one green, one orange, one blue, and one purple.

She tosses Terra the orange charm, Ven the green one, and you the purple one, keeping the blue charm for herself.

"I get one, too?" Ven asks with a beaming grin as you study yours in awe.

When did she even find the time to make these?!

"Of course. One for each of us," Aqua states as she holds out her palm, the charm resting peacefully in her hand. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

She chuckles under her breath as she turns to face the three of you.

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Sometimes, you are such a girl," Terra sighs, playing his role perfectly as the scene-ruiner of the group.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua counters with an offended scoff as you and Ven exchange glances and shrug in confusion.

"Wait..." Ven mutters, suddenly looking conflicted as he glances at the grass. "This isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that's yet to be seen," Aqua admits, sounding a little dejected. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really?" you ask.

"What?" Ven adds excitedly.

"An unbreakable connection," Aqua responds, holding her Wayfinder in the air as she studies it against the contrast of the night's sky.

Your heart swells at the words, only bolstered by the bright grins of your three closest friends as you stand in a circle facing each other. Life seems so full, so simple, you find it hard to imagine a time you'd ever not be around them.

"But, I mean... What are the odds we'll even have to use these things?" you ask with a laugh as your fingers wrap around the charm.

Years later, you'd look back at this moment, at that question, and wonder just how the hell you could be so naïve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will start getting longer/more exciting/introduce character development VERY soon. There might be one more "intro" chapter before we dive into the main plot.
> 
> Also, yes, mah boi Vanny made an early appearance. Sue me XD
> 
> Rates/comments are always appreciated :3


	3. The Mark

  
The stars are falling from the night's sky one by one, signaling the slow fall of a distant world to darkness.

Beautiful, enigmatic, captivating darkness.

"Are your preparations complete?"

The boy looks away from the sky, sad to miss the falling stars. His hair is as black as the darkest corner of the worlds, and his eyes are a soft gold, serving as needed illumination to the dark night.

"We'll be up early," Master Xehanort continues, slapping the boy on the shoulder. "Go take a short rest."

Those golden eyes practically shine, depraved excitement taking hold.

"You know I don't give a damn about going without sleep for a day or two," the boy grins, looking like a wolf with its prey directly in its sights.

"Our story begins now, Vanitas," Master Xehanort hums, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder.

"Story...? Piece of cake," Vanitas scoffs, placing the pitch black mask over his face before looking back at the sky.

Four stars fall, one after the other.

He grins.

[♥]

"Are you nervous?"

It's a silly question, met with a look that conveys your thoughts.

"Why would I be nervous?" you ask your anxious blond friend as you stand in the large training room tucked away in the castle.

Light is streaming in through the stained-glass windows above, giving the room a soft glow. Aqua and Terra are standing smack in the middle, stretching in preparation for their Mark of Mastery exam. Three thrones sit at the front of the room, one occupied by Master Eraqus, and the other by Master Xehanort, of all people.

Why he was interested in a simple Mark of Mastery exam is beyond any of you.

"Because! What if they don't pass," Ven mutters, shooting your friends a worried look from your positions standing near the wall.

Master Eraqus didn't want you and Ven to watch, citing safety concerns as well as privacy. But after a few hours of incessant begging from the two of you, he finally relented, and allowed you to watch the exam. You were excited, yes. But not nervous in the slightest.

"Ven, don't be ridiculous. They're both gonna pass," you assure the boy as you gently pat his back.

"I hope so..."

He trails off, glancing up at the Masters just to your left. To his surprise, Master Xehanort is already staring at him, an unreadable glint to his amber eyes as his lips turn up in a pleased smirk. Ven hums, breaking his gaze and staring at the floor with a pinkish tinge of embarrassment to his cheeks. He can't recall ever seeing the man before.

So why is the Master watching him like he knows him?

You, meanwhile, glance between the two with a frown. That exchange wasn't missed by you, and it wasn't exactly what you'd call friendly.

"Ven, what was that –?"

Your sentence is interrupted just as your hand brushes against his wrist, as Master Eraqus clears his throat and steps forward, away from his throne. Ven stands hilariously straight and seriously at attention as your Master surveys the room, and even you find yourself straightening your back as his gaze falls on you momentarily.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," he tells Terra and Aqua, who are standing before him, their Keyblades clutched in their hands. "Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy – not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our two youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

You can see the nerves apparent on Terra and Aqua's faces as they stare forward, trying to appear unfazed. But you know them well enough to know when they're bothered. And right now, they're definitely scared.

"I trust you are ready," Master Eraqus continues.

"Yes," Terra and Aqua simultaneously reply.

"Then let the examination... begin!" Master Eraqus exclaims, stepping back as he pulls out his Keyblade.

A light appears at the tip as he points it towards the two, who stand strong and prepare for what's coming.

( _A/N: How hilarious is it that Terra and Aqua's Mark exam is fighting dark orbs, and Sora and Riku's is the entirety of Dream Drop Distance? It never ceases to amuse me XD_ )

Six large floating orbs of light appear just behind Terra and Aqua, who jump back and watch as the orbs suddenly turn a swirling black color. Your and Ven's eyes widen, and you glance back just in time to see Master Xehanort lower his hand, which is glowing black.

"He caused this?!" you mutter in shock.

"What a dirty trick," Ven hums, shaking his head as he watches his friends charge towards the dark orbs.

Just as he finishes speaking, in his peripheral vision he spots a dark orb sailing straight towards the pair of you. With you facing the fight, you can't see it, and just at the last minute Ven hops in front of you, summoning his Keyblade and slicing it through the orb. The second the blade makes contact, the orb goes sailing across the room like a tennis ball, right in time for you to look back with eyes wide in shock.

"Did you just –?"

"You're welcome," Ven interrupts with a cocky little grin as you summon your own Keyblade.

"Okay, calm down, sparky," you tease, following after him as you both head towards the center of the room.

"Ven! [Name]! Go back to your rooms!" Aqua snaps, noticing that you've joined the fray.

"Don't worry about us!" Ven exclaims, giving her a thumbs up before he just barely smacks an orb away from him at the last minute.

"They've been training for this, Aqua," Terra points out with a glance towards the girl. "Let them fight."

Aqua shoots him a glare before she gives up, focusing on the fight before her.

You nervously play with the hilt of your blade, watching as your friends combat the orbs with ease. While you've definitely improved over the years, you still lack their confidence. With a sigh, you finally charge forward, sending your Keyblade right through the darkened orb before you. It rebounds away from you, straight towards Terra, who jams the tip of his blade into the orb and causes it to disappear into wisps of smoke.

You feel proud, until you glance back to see Master Xehanort watching you, and only you, with a deep frown. The judgment radiates from him. You've barely met the man, and yet, he appears to have some level of distaste for you and your friends.

Why?

"[Name], heads up!"

You snap out of it, jutting your Keyblade to the side as an orb runs right towards you. It turns to nothing but smoke, and you can't help but grin when you realize it's the last orb remaining.

Master Eraqus then stands, and you and Ven hurry back to your places against the wall as your Keyblades disappear. It was weird, the need you felt to assist your friends who could clearly handle what was going on by themselves. But it's as if a switch went off, and you HAD to jump in.

Perhaps it's just the innate nature of a Keybearer taking hold.

"That was unexpected," Master Eraqus comments, "but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat." He reaches out a hand, gesturing to the two Keybearers. "Remember, there are no winners – only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua both leap backwards, Keyblades at the ready as they square off. Aqua is the first to charge forward, with Terra hurrying towards her as well, their Keyblades meeting in a clash of sparks and a loud 'clank.' You take turns between watching them and Master Xehanort, who's clearly on the side of Team Terra as he takes in the brunet's moves with a wide grin.

As the fight continues, you notice Terra's entire demeanor start to darken. Literally. Aqua's giving him everything she has, and you can see Terra's eyes narrow in the classic sign that he's getting frustrated. He suddenly pauses and raises a hand, dark purple and black light covering his palm and fingers. Aqua hurries towards him, and you notice Terra stare down at his hand and give it a good shake before the darkness dissipates and he returns to fighting with his natural abilities.

You glance towards Master Xehanort once more, and he's clearly watching with a look of amusement.

"What was that?" Ven asks.

"I have no idea," you answer honestly, just as Master Eraqus holds his hand up, signaling the end of the test.

He turns to Master Xehanort, the two leaning close as they talk quietly. Terra and Aqua are standing still, as you and Ven sit back and wait to see what comes next.

"Is that it?" you ask.

"Guess so," Ven mutters with a dejected sigh. "That was so quick, though."

"I guess Masters know what to look for," you decide with a shrug.

"We have deliberated and made a decision," Master Eraqus calls out, his voice calm and stern as he and Master Xehanort make their way closer to Terra and Aqua. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

The four of you all gasp, your and Ven's mouths dropping open in shock as you stare at the shocked duo standing before your Master.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check," Master Eraqus explains, as Terra's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

You watch as Master Xehanort turns to walk out of the room, his hands clasped behind his back and a pleased grin on his face. Ven, meanwhile, charges towards his two friends, with you right on his tail.

"Hey," you hear Aqua speak up, reaching a hand towards Terra and then hesitating at the last second, before she can touch him.

"You okay?" Ven asks, coming to a stop right behind Terra, you right beside him.

Terra stands in silence for a moment, his gaze stuck on the ground.

"The darkness," he whispers, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where did it come from?"

Before anyone can answer – not that any of you even know what to say - Terra turns on his heel and storms of the room, leaving Aqua standing alone as she tries, and fails, to touch his hand in an attempt to keep him there.

"Sorry, but I need some time alone," Terra calls out before he disappears into the hallway.

The three of you watch him leave, unsure what to say or what to make of today's events.

"Well... Congrats, Aqua," you finally tell the girl with a wide smile, hoping to distract her from what just happened.

"Yeah, great job," Ven adds with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, you guys. You'll join us soon," she responds, before her grin falls. "Well... me," she corrects with a tiny frown.

"Master Aqua, are you ready?" Master Eraqus calls out, pulling the three of you from your conversation. "Ventus, [Name], would you mind?" he adds, gesturing for the open doorway.

With that, you and Ven shuffle out of the room, leaving the two masters to speak in silence.

"What's gonna happen?" Ven asks you, peering up at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Honestly? I have no idea," you sigh. "Let's go find Terra."

"Nah," Ven immediately disagrees, leading the way up the staircase leading to your bedrooms. "He's gonna want to be alone right now. We'll see him tonight, for dinner."

"Okay, Ven-Ven," you muse, exchanging a small smile with him as you two continue to climb up the stairs.

Meanwhile, just at the bottom of the staircase, Master Xehanort reaches his pupil, who's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, the black mask hanging from one of his hands.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Master Xehanort asks as he comes to a stop in front of the boy.

The boy scoffs, giving a roll of his yellow eyes.

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"Not here you won't," Master Xehanort snaps as he walks away from the boy and towards the exit of the castle. "I have to keep up appearances."

The boy shoves his mask over his head, hiding his mess of black hair and pale skin from view.

"I know that," he chides, glancing towards the old man as he walks away before peering up the staircase above. He can just make out Ventus walking with some girl, both of them chatting quietly amongst themselves. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

Perhaps it's time for both halves to finally meet.

[♥]

As Master Eraqus speaks, informing Aqua of the trials and tribulations ahead of her in her new role as Keyblade Master, she listens intently, of course. However, there's a nagging feeling in the back of her head, unable to forget the look on Terra's face as he heard he failed the exam.

Why did he summon the darkness? HOW did he summon the darkness? There's so many questions, and so few answers.

Suddenly, a bell rings through the air. It echoes around the room, and Aqua hurriedly looks around before she spots a soft purple light coming out of the wall just behind her Master.

"What is this?" he asks as he walks towards it, just as Terra runs into the room and skids to a stop beside Aqua.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"I have no idea," Aqua replies, secretly happy to see Terra looking, and sounding, like himself.

"Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell," they hear Master Eraqus tell someone before he turns around and walks towards them. "That was my dear old friend, Yen Sid," Master Eraqus tells them. "As you know, he is Master no more. But he stills keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His council serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern – for he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat – one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form – Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.' As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort... is gone?" Terra repeats in disbelief, his head falling.

That's the last thing you hear before you take off down the hall. At the sound of the bells tolling, you ran down to see what was going on. The opportunity to eavesdrop proved to be too enticing, and you hid just at the doorway, listening to every word.

You heard of the Princesses of Heart, of course. But Unversed? An upset to the balance? A missing Xehanort?

You have to find Ven.

Your legs move quickly up the flights of stairs, as fast as you can towards the bedrooms at the very top of the castle. All you can hear is the pattering of your feet and the racing of your heart beating inside your chest. Just as you turn the left corner towards your room, you run face-first into someone else running down the hall. Both of you stumble back with groans of pain, you rubbing your sore forehead as you finally glance up and see Ven standing in front of you, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry," you apologize, though you're forced to drop your hand from your face as Ven grabs it in his, hauling you down the hall in the direction you came. "Wait, where are we going?!"

"Gotta find Terra," Ven mutters with a shake of his head as he drags you down the staircase.

"He's with Master Eraqus and Aqua," you tell Ven, giving in and deciding not to fight him as you both hurry down the stairs. "Will you fill me in on what's going on?" you add, not liking the worried look on his face.

"I just..." He trails off, wondering how exactly he can tell you he just spoke to some random stranger in his bedroom who disappeared into a swirling portal of darkness. "... Someone told me Terra's leaving."

"Someone?" you repeat with skepticism.

"A guy in black, I dunno," Ven dismissively responds, releasing your wrist as he pushes open the double doors leading outside. Sure enough, there's Terra, standing in the middle of the courtyard. "Terra!" Ven calls out, leaving you behind as he runs to the brunet.

Terra glances over his shoulder, watching as Ven charges towards him. The blond leans over, panting to catch his breath, as Terra reaches a hand out to ruffle his hair.

"It's okay," you hear him comfort with a small smile.

"You should head inside."

You look back, staring at Aqua as she slowly walks towards you.

"Not until I find out what's going on," you retort, your eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance.

Aqua doesn't respond, her lips slightly pursed as she looks over your shoulder. You follow her gaze, hardly able to believe your eyes as you watch Terra's armor spring from his shoulder, covering his entire body. He holds his Keyblade in both hands, lifting it up in the air. A light shoots out from the tip, flying through the sky before a black portal is summoned high above. You can't look away from the portal, wondering just where it leads, before Terra suddenly disappears inside of it, riding a motor bike-looking vehicle as he zooms through the air.

And with that, he's gone, without a look back or even saying goodbye.

"Wh-What..."

You're forced to trail off as you watch Ven engage his armor, transforming right before your eyes.

"[Name], don't –"

Aqua stops talking as you break away from her, running down the stairs towards your friend as he hops atop his Keyblade, which has turned into a hovering board.

"Ven!" you call out, reaching for him.

But he's gone before you can reach him, shooting up into the air as he soars into his own portal, leaving you standing there alone as you stare up at the sky. You can hear someone jogging beside you, and you know without looking that it's Aqua. You can't bring yourself to look at her, a burning feeling growing in your throat as your emotions threaten to take hold and burst forth.

"You have to bring him back!" you hear your Master call out.

You break your gaze from the sky, staring back at he and Aqua. You've never seen him look this way.

Terrified.

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua replies, holding a hand against her chest as her eyebrows furrow.

She runs forward to get some free space, before her body is covered in white light. It subsides after a few seconds, revealing her standing there, Keyblade in hand and wearing her own set of armor. She, too, follows after your friends, soaring through the sky and disappearing into her own portal.

They always say that life changes out of nowhere, that what you once knew can become a far off memory in the span of seconds. You always thought that was a foolish concept, until that one afternoon you watched your friends depart without so much as saying goodbye.

As you stand with Master Eraqus, the air eerily calm, you can't help but feel a surge of anger. You're the one who's been left behind while Master Xehanort is missing, and something called the Unversed are spreading. Keybearers are expected to fight against these monsters, to help restore the balance.

And, well... you're a Keybearer.

Why not leave too?

"When will they be back?" you ask, looking over at your Master, who's studying the sky.

"I don't know," he responds honestly, resting a hand on your shoulder as he leads you back to the castle, finally peering down at you. "But as you know, Aqua is very capable. She should be back with Ventus before sundown."

"... Okay," you agree, not sure why you don't believe him.

"You must not leave, [Name]," he continues, shooting you a knowing look, as if he can read your mind. "It's dangerous out there. I would implore you to wait here until we have more information about the state of the worlds."

"Yes, Master. Of course," you murmur, though you're not sure if you can keep that promise.

The need to leave is becoming more overwhelming with each passing second.

No one wants to be the one left behind, after all.

[ **HOURS LATER** ]

The hours pass slower than you ever imagined possible, as you sit at the edge of the courtyard staring out at the blue sky watching over your world. You wait patiently, knowing that any minute now Ven will reappear from a portal, being dragged by the ear by a triumphant Aqua.

But, it never happens.

The sun starts to set, and a new wave of panic runs through you. Where were they? Were they okay?

... Are they having an adventure without you?

With a sigh, you reach into your pocket, pulling out your Wayfinder. It practically glows in the sun, shimmering as the light hits it in different ways. As it rests in your palm, you feel a little better, as if your friends are suddenly here with you. Your fingers close over the charm holding it against your chest as you glance up at the sky, and then down to the steel attached to your shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Master," you whisper to yourself before closing your eyes and pressing your shoulder.

Your body instantly grows heavy as armor covers every inch of you, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. You feel more powerful than ever as you clench and unclench your fists, staring down in awe at just how different you look.

Just like a warrior.

Following the leads of your friends, you grip your Keyblade in both hands before tossing it in the air. It soars through the sky, before a flash of light envelops it. A sleek hover bike, similar to Terra's but significantly less bulky, rushes towards you, and with a running leap you jump onto the back, taking a seat and grabbing hold of the handles.

Before you can take off, a voice calling your name filters through the armor covering your head. You glance down to see Master Eraqus watching you from the bottom of the staircase at the foot of the castle entrance.

He has a small smile on his face as he meets your gaze.

"Don't be gone long," he tells you, reserving himself to the reality that his students aren't willing to stay behind and wait patiently while the worlds are in danger.

You give him a stiff nod before focusing your attention on the portal in the sky. You kick off, roaring swiftly through the air before you disappear into the portal, entering the Lanes Between as you begin your search for your friends.

Little did you know, that would be the last time you'd step foot in the Land of Departure before its untimely fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter but I wanted to get the boring pre-story stuff out of the way :3
> 
> Most stuff from here on out will be "original," so to speak. There's probably about 10 more chapters left in the BBS realm. Then it'll be 100% original and I cannot wait for everyone to see what I have in store :D
> 
> Thoughts are always appreciated! <3


	4. New Worlds, Old Friends

The Lanes Between are cold. The thick air, surrounded by darkness, permeates, threatening to seep under your armor and swallow you whole. It makes the entire experience – which would otherwise be fun, because who wouldn't love to fly through space on a glorified motorcycle – a little less exciting and a little more terrifying.

Finally, a bright light appears just before you, sucking you in to who-knows-where without so much as a warning.

In the blink of an eye, you're suddenly standing just outside of a forest, a small cottage to your right and a path leading to a faraway mountain in the distance to your left.

You can't wipe the smile from your face.

It's a bit cliché to say, but it just feels like a new world. Everything from the sights, to the sounds, to even the smells are different. Birds are chirping, and the scent of dirt and grass fill the air. The world seems much smaller than yours. It's a simple place, but not in a bad way. It's simple in the best way, precisely because it's new and forbidden.

"Hello? Can we help you?"

You glance over your shoulder, doing a double-take when you realize you've interrupted a gathering of seven small men and a very handsome couple – an extremely pale woman with dark black hair and red lips, and a brown-haired male dressed in the nicest clothes you've seen in awhile.

"You look lost," one of the short men adds, his arms crossed over his chest as he shoots you a distrustful look.

"Oh, hush, Grumpy," the woman chastises with a soft voice that sounds more like a coo before she turns her attention to you. "Do you need directions back to town?"

"Oh... No, I'm good," you reply, awkwardly scratching the back of your neck as you avoid their gazes for a moment to gather your thoughts.

You know you can't be discovered as being not from this world, to play it safe and avoid the questions that would follow. So you do your best to pretend you're a townsgirl, all while wearing clothes that clearly don't fit in, judging by the outfits of the people before you.

You drop your hand, finally looking at them once again.

"Actually, maybe you can help. I'm looking for my friends – perhaps you've seen them? Terra, Ven, and Aqua?"

"Oh! I met a Ventus," the girl realizes with a smile. "He helped me escape the evil trees."

"The what?" you ask with a dry blink of your eyes.

"Is Aqua tall, with hair that's a shade of blue?" the tall man beside her adds, ignoring your question. You nod in agreement, and he gives you a small smile. "I believe I met her. She pointed me in this direction, back to my beloved Snow White."

The dark-haired woman next to him absolutely beams at his words before devolving into girlish giggles. You, meanwhile, release a sigh of relief. So they had been here, at least Ven and Aqua.

And you were too late.

"What about Terra? A very tall man, most likely acting way too serious?" you ask.

"I think so. Is his hair brown?" the girl questions, and you once again nod. "Then, yes, I saw him as well. He wielded a very strange weapon... But I haven't seen any of them in hours. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps they're at the castle?" the man suggests, gesturing behind you.

You look back, at the tall castle just beyond the forest.

"No, I'm sure they aren't here anymore. Thanks anyway," you tell them, running a hand through your hair as you head towards the path, to leave this world before you divulge too much or raise too many suspicions. You momentarily pause, looking back at the group. "By the way, my name's [Name]," you add with a hand over your chest.

"I'm Snow White. The Princess of these lands," the woman tells you with a kind smile. "And this is Prince Ferdinand," she adds, resting a hand on the arm of the man beside her. "These are our friends – Sleepy, Grumpy, Doc, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Bashful," she adds, pointing to the small men one by one.

"Charmed," one of the men responds sarcastically as the shortest of the bunch turns bright red at being mentioned.

"Nice to meet everyone," you reply, hardly able to believe your luck that you met one of the Princesses of Heart. And, if she's safe, that means your friends have done their jobs here, and there's definitely no reason for you to stay longer - especially since you've thus far been lucky to go undiscovered. "Thank you so much for your help. I'll be getting out of your hair now."

"Bye-bye~" Snow White sings, everyone giving you waves as you turn on your heel, ready to depart this land for whatever world lies ahead.

One world down... who knows how many more to go.

[ **ONE SHORT RIDE THROUGH THE LANES BETWEEN LATER** ]

The first world you visited was, for lack of a better world, boring. Lovely, sure. But your expectations were so high as to what worlds are like outside of yours, that you were left pretty dissatisfied.

Maybe other worlds are just like mine, you think to yourself. Maybe 'far off adventures' are just something in books, or the past.

Another light glows before you in the Lanes Between signaling the closeness of another world, and you're promptly sucked into your next destination. Blinking, without your armor, you appear in the middle of a courtyard in less than three seconds from the first moment you saw the light. It's nighttime here, and the first thing you see is a white bench resting next to perfectly trimmed bushes off to the side of a dirt path.

You glance to your right, eyes widening at an absolutely stunning castle far off in the distance. It's all white, practically glimmering as it bathes in the moonlight. The castle is so tall that it towers over the trees and the town, like a beacon for those who are lost.

"Wow," you hum to yourself, taken aback at the sheer beauty.

The picturesque scene is ruined as a woman's screams tear through the sky and bring you back down to reality.

You don't even have time to ask what that noise was when a woman with blonde curls and dressed in a blue and brown dress with a white apron tied around her waist runs from the clearing leading to the castle, straight towards you.

"Watch out, please get to safety!" she calls out as she reaches out to grab you by the arm in an attempt to drag you behind her.

"What's going on?" you ask, holding your ground as you summon your Keyblade in your free hand.

She gasps, a hand covering her mouth as she stares at your weapon.

"You... You wield the same weapon that they do," she muses in disbelief, her hand falling to her chest.

"Have you met my friends? Terra, Aqua, Ven?" you ask her, as you both forget her panic mere seconds ago.

"I-I met a Terra," she agrees with a nod. "And Ventus, but he's a mouse."

"Um, what?"

"And I did meet a girl, with blue hair," the woman continues, pretending that you never asked what she means when she says that Ven's a mouse. "The girl is just past those hedges, fighting off some terrible monster. I fear I would have died, if not for her coming to my rescue."

"Sounds like Aqua," you realize with a small smile as you glance towards the clearing before looking up at her. "Get to safety. I'll go help my friend," you add, nodding once in reassurance.

She looks at you as if you're crazy, before murmuring an agreement and releasing you as she marches down the path away from the castle. Before she can make it too far, she clears her throat, earning your attention.

"Thank you," she tells you with a soft smile, making her already pretty face downright beautiful. "My name's Cinderella."

Cinderella... Another Princess of Heart.

Perhaps the Lanes Between spit out whomever's traveling on them directly at the destination they most desire to visit.

"I'm [Name]," you reply as she brushes her hair from her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cinderella," you add with a respectful bow of your head, thinking to yourself that she's dressed rather plainly for a Princess before you charge through the clearing and towards your friend.

You can hear the clattering of metal and Aqua's exclamations of magical spells just in the distance, signaling that you're going in the right direction. Lights and pops are flashing just beyond the second clearing, and soon enough you run through a break in the bushes to find yourself watching Aqua as she stands over the charred remains of what looks like a mix between a stagecoach and a pumpkin. From her panting and the smoke rising from the carcass of the monster, it's clear you just missed the battle.

"... What the hell goes on in other worlds?" you whisper to yourself, shaking your head in disbelief before you hurry towards the girl. "Aqua!" you call out, and she stumbles over her feet in shock at hearing your voice.

She looks back, blue eyes wide and searching yours.

"[Name]?! What are you doing here?" she exclaims, sounding a mixture of impressed and annoyed.

You watch the girl, standing over the smoldering remains of whatever it was that attacked her, before you finally meet her distrusting gaze. She's staring at you with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, and you immediately know you're in for a lecture.

"You left the castle?" she finally asks you. "That's very reckless, [Name]. You aren't ready –"

"Aqua," you interrupt, shaking your head and stifling a chuckle at her ever-infuriating mothering nature. "C'mon, I couldn't stay behind while you guys were out here trying to save the worlds."

"I'm not on some grand adventure, I'm just trying to find Ven," she corrects. "Have you seen him, by any chance?"

"Nope."

The girl sighs, running a hand through her hair as her Keyblade disappears and she solemnly shakes her head.

"Ven... Where are you?" she asks herself, glancing towards the castle just past the path.

Granted, it's only the first world she's searched, but there's been no sign of him thus far. Not even Terra had seen him, and Aqua had figured the blond was right at his heels. If Ven's not with Terra...

"Ven's not here?" you guess, and she gazes over at you.

"No, there's no sign of him."

"Well, the first place I visited, I met someone who knew Ven. A Princess, actually. Snow White," you explain, watching as Aqua's face quickly lights up.

"Really? She did?"

"Yeah, apparently Ven helped her out before leaving. Cinderella mentioned Ven, too. Kind of..."

Aqua hums, tapping a finger to her chin as her mind runs a mile a minute, mulling over the possibilities.

"Well, I suppose that's a good sign. Though that doesn't put us any closer to finding him..."

"Us?" you repeat with an eager grin.

"Me," she corrects, shooting you a look. "You need to head home, [Name]. It's not safe for you out here."

"I will, once we find Ven and restore the balance to the worlds," you promise with a cheeky smile.

Knowing she won't get through to you, she relegates herself to a heavy sigh and an understanding nod of her head as she walks towards you, summoning her Keyblade.

"Fine. If you're going to be stubborn, at least use this," she tells you, lazily pointing the blade towards you.

A bright light shines from the tip of the blade, surrounding you in its warmth. You hold your hands up, staring in awe at your fingers as an unspeakable power suddenly surges through you.

"Some extra spells, to help you out along the way," Aqua explains, lowering her weapon as the light slowly dissipates. "Magnet, Zero Gravity, Cure... Wait, have you come across any Unversed yet?"

You shake your head 'no.'

"Well, you will. This should help. Some of them can be pretty nasty," she tells you as the light fully disappears.

"Thanks, Aqua," you murmur, hardly able to believe your luck at knowing such a fantastic person who's always so willing to help. "Where to next?"

"I need to say bye to Cinderella," she states, gesturing towards a two-story home just past the hedges. "Where will you go?"

"The next world, I guess," you reply with a lazy shrug. "Will you be okay, by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she responds, giving you a soft, reassuring smile. "Don't go looking for trouble, okay? And don't go looking for a fight. You still have so much to learn... you know, maybe we should stick together," Aqua adds as she suddenly realizes just how new you are to fighting, and how naïve you are to the dangers of the worlds.

"I can help," you offer, knowing full well that when Ven doesn't want to be found, he's too good at hiding.

A few extra minutes won't cause any harm.

"Is it dead?" a soft voice calls out, and you both glance back to see Cinderella cautiously stepping forward towards the two of you, a man cloaked in blue trailing behind her.

"Yes, you're safe," Aqua calls out, waving them over.

"Oh, thank you so much. The Kingdom owes you a great service, dear girl," the man, who's sporting a rather ridiculous moustache, tells Aqua as he hurries past her, towards the castle.

"Don't mention it," Aqua brushes off with a shrug as you both trail after the two ahead of you.

The path is wide, covered in dirt and well-paved. You meander through a small village, the road cobbled and people standing aside to watch the procession move towards the castle. Finally, you reach the gate, which open with loud groans at first sign of the mustached man.

The gates open to reveal a beautiful courtyard, a pond directly in the middle of the trimmed grass and paved paths leading to an all white staircase before the looming castle. Up close, the castle is even more beautiful than from afar. You're so distracted by the sight that it takes a moment for you to realize Cinderella is running towards a man who's jogging down the stairs, straight for her. They meet in an embrace, like old lovers. It's enough to bring a smile to your face, the showing of love so rare nowadays that you're unsure what to even make of it except for pure, unbridled happiness.

You and Aqua perch at the stone ledge beside the pond, glancing at the town just on the other side of the gate. Lights start to flicker before you, before a woman appears from thin air. She's wearing a blue dress, and has a content smile on her face as she watches Cinderella and her Prince.

"Friend of yours?" you ask Aqua quietly.

"Fairy Godmother," Aqua notes just as the woman's attention turns to you. "A pure heart filled with light," she adds, glancing up at Cinderella. I"t's strange, the Master taught us darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if it's not with Light?"

You both glance towards the Godmother as she chuckles.

"My dears, you're too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams."

With a nod and a smile, Aqua seems to understand the older woman's statement.

But you're left more confused than ever.

All your life, you've been told to fight darkness with light. If that's not the way to combat it... then how?

What more is left to experience? What adventures and lessons are on the horizon?

And, most importantly... what is your dream?

Weirdly, you've never felt more lost than at this moment, sitting next to a pond outside a beautiful castle. The questions don't cease, and for the first time in your life, a weird sense of doubt creeps inside of you.

It's that nagging feeling in the back of your head that you're making a mistake, the voice growing louder with each minute.

But you're in too deep to look back now.

[♥]

"This is more like it," you mutter under your breath as soon as you appear in the newest world.

You're standing on a thin, craggy path just outside of a large, dark castle. The sky is a grayish-green, and cawing crows are encircling the tall fortress. It's a creepy looking place, but way more interesting than a cottage in the woods or a perfectly trimmed courtyard outside of a castle.

"I guess we should check out the castle," Aqua decides, nodding to the building at the tip-top of the path.

"Sure," you agree as you follow after her.

The path is narrow and winding, and the walk is in silence. It's not uncomfortable, or awkward, or even forced. There's just not much to say, as you both worry about Ven. Aqua has the extra worry about Terra, but she's not sharing that information with you. Knowing you, you'd take off to go find Terra instead if you knew he was possibly starting to flirt with darkness.

You finally reach the top and head through the towering gates, to an inner courtyard that's just as dark as the surrounding area of the castle. There's a clear path leading deeper inside and away from the gates, with small staircases leading to platforms overlooking the path. The entire castle is eerie, hardly a place where you'd want to spend any significant time.

"There it is," you murmur in realization as you spot a couple steps leading up to large double-doors, signaling the entrance to the castle.

"Good catch," Aqua compliments as you lead the way.

You hurry up the stairs and duck inside the partially ajar doors, coughing and waving a hand in front of your face as dust and dirt floats up into the air as you step inside. This place hasn't seen any upkeep for years, maybe decades, you notice as you glance around the dilapidated building. The brick walls are crumbling, and the floor is cracked and falling apart.

"This place is so strange," you hum, beginning to wonder if Ven is even in this godforsaken castle. "Does anyone even live here?"

"It looks abandoned," Aqua agrees as she looks around the room. "How about we split up, save some time. You take the left, and I take the right?"

"Sounds good. I wanna get out of here as fast as possible," you tell her.

She chuckles and nods, summoning her Keyblade as she smiles down at you.

"Be safe, [Name]. We'll meet back here in twenty."

"Yeah, see ya then. Don't get lost."

With another nod, she turns on her heel and runs down the corridor to the right. You watch her disappear into the darkness before you veer left. The path is long, dark, and lonely as you make your way through the wide corridor. It's seemingly never ending, as it feels like you've been walking forever.

Just as you start to give up hope of ever finding Ven and Terra, and mere seconds before you give up and depart this world, you hear the clash of metal on metal just ahead, past a dark doorway. With a tilt of your head, you listen for a moment at the sounds of a battle before you summon your Keyblade and charge forward, through the crumbling doorway.

You find yourself in a two-tiered room, shaped in a circle with the lowest level in the middle and surrounded by a taller ledge that encircles the room. The lower level is filled with what can only be described as short minions who are wielding axes and long blades as they fight against none other than Ven.

You don't call out his name, not wanting to distract him from the fight in which he's engaged. Instead you run forward, Keyblade at the ready and prepared to defend your friend. You hurry towards the nearest minion and swing your Keyblade towards him, sending the creature flying back against the wall.

Ven, meanwhile, does a double-take when the minion he was fighting is tossed aside by the actions of someone else. He glances to the side, eyes snapping open as he spots you beaming at him, your Keyblade resting against your back.

"Not so hard, is it?" you ask him with a teasing grin before you turn on your heel and blast a group of minions with a flurry of ice.

They disappear in green smoke, leaving the room empty except for the two of you. Ven's gawking at you, his shoulders slightly hunched and his jaw partially open in shock.

"Wh-What are you... doing here?" he asks.

"What am I doing here?!" you repeat, marching forward to grab the boy by the collar of his shirt. "What are YOU doing here, Ventus?! You left home, without saying goodbye, and disappeared into other worlds! Some friend..."

You release his shirt with a scoff, crossing your arms over your chest as you glance away from the boy. He's frowning, his fingers scratching the back of his neck as your words hang over the two of you like poison.

He hates that you're right. You'll never let him live it down.

"I know. I'm sorry, [Name]. It's just... Terra, he left, and I... what if I never got to see him again?" he asks, his eyes wide and extra blue in the darkness of the room.

"Don't be stupid, of course you'll see him again," you quickly retort.

"You can't promise that."

The rare seriousness on Ven's face has you going quiet, though you keep the bratty look on your face as you stare at him.

"You could have died, Ven. We aren't ready to travel alone. Come back with me. Home."

Ven's eyes meet yours, his lips pulled down as he slowly shakes his head.

"I can't, [Name]."

"This is touching."

A voice booms from above before a cloud of green and purple smoke floats from the highest platform in the circular room. A woman wearing all black is revealed, a long staff clutched in her pale hand. She's wearing a strange headdress that hides her hair, and she's watching the two of you with a smirk on her red lips.

"Must be Maleficent," Ven murmurs in realization, causing your eyes to narrow in confusion.

The name isn't familiar, and you have no idea how Ven knows her.

"Did you release Aurora's heart, child?" the woman asks, her gaze locked on Ven.

"Aurora?" you repeat with a tilt of your head.

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven calls out, clenching his hand in a fist as he takes a step towards the woman.

Her eyes dart down to the weapon clutched in his hand, her smile widening.

"A Keyblade. You must be Ventus," she notes.

"Huh? How do you know about me, and the Keyblade?" the boy asks.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration," she explains with a wicked grin and a dangerous glint to her eyes.

"Terra?" Ven snaps in disbelief as you release a gasp of shock.

Terra would never do such a thing...

... Right?

"He was here?" Ven continues.

"Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart," the woman states.

"He would never!" you argue, stepping forward so you're standing next to Ven.

"That's a lie!" Ven yells, his grasp on his Keyblade tightening.

"I was asked to leave you unharmed... even you, [Name]," she muses, glancing at you for a moment, "but it seems I have no choice!"

Her arms rise in the air as she starts to glow green. Just at that moment, you notice three older ladies – dressed in green, blue, and red – hiding in the corner of the room. The woman wearing blue catches your eye and shoots you a wink before the three of them disappear and turn into twinkling lights which rush towards you and Ven as Maleficent, too, disappears.

"[Name], get outta here," Ven tells you, but you immediately shake your head as you grip your Keyblade tight.

"I'll fight with you," you promise, meeting his gaze with an intense look that immediately tells him you're serious.

He wants to force you out of the room, but he knows you'd never listen to him. He relegates himself to sighing in half-hearted agreement before glancing over his shoulder as Maleficent appears in the middle of the room.

Her arms raised high, thunder suddenly falls from the skies. You and Ven break apart, quickly dodging the fast attacks. You're practically scrambling, completely on the defensive. Her experience shows, as does your inexperience. All you can do is run, until you find yourself face-to-face with her as she appears right before you in a cloud of green.

With a grunt, you throw all your force forward so that your blade knocks directly into her side as hard as possible. She stumbles back with a grunt, shooting you a look that could kill before she disappears in smoke.

You stand still for a moment, your mind and body numb. You've sparred with Terra, Aqua, and Ven countless times before. And yet this feels so different. The racing of your heart as it pumps adrenaline into your blood, the smell of the fight, and the sounds – it's terrifying and exhilarating, all at the same time.

"Look sharp!" you hear Ven call out, and you glance up just in time to see a swirling orb of purple light headed straight towards you.

You duck down, rolling on the ground before you come to a stop, kneeling and looking up at your attacker. She's already moved on, now blocking Ven's attacks with waves of her scepter. You leap to your feet, hurrying towards the two with your Keyblade at the ready.

The movements feel so natural, almost like you're a puppet with your master pulling the strings, as you match Ven's attacks. The witch is soon overwhelmed, disappearing to the opposite side of the room. But you and Ven hurry towards her as fast as you can move, your Keyblades swinging in unison as they strike her against the chest.

She stumbles back with a grunt, her hand resting over her heart as she gasps for air. She disappears once more, reappearing atop the highest platform and before a large throne. You and Ven pause, staring up at her with looks of disdain and wariness. But she's clearly thrown in the towel, as her attacks suddenly cease and she continues to watch the two of you with large smiles.

"There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!" Ven calls out as she comes to a stop, her pacing ending.

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent asks. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"... He did?" Ven mutters, his confidence finally wavering.

"Of course he didn't," you hiss at the boy beside you.

"Ven! Don't be fooled!" an all-too familiar voice exclaims from somewhere behind you.

You glance around the room before you spot Aqua running from the doorway, obviously listening to at least a portion of your conversation.

"Terra would never do that!" Aqua adds with clenched fists. "You know that as well as I do."

Ven's face suddenly lightens as he gives a nod and a soft, "yeah," of agreement.

"Ahh," Maleficent hums from her place over you, "the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus... Aqua... [Name]..."

As she speaks your names, she points to each of you. Your frowns only grow as your brain is racked with questions, especially wondering how exactly she knows who you are.

"The Master sent me," Aqua quickly tells Ven, being smart and ignoring the meddling witch. "Ven... let's go home," she adds with a gesture towards you as well.

"But Terra..."

"Terra's not ready to leave yet," Aqua interrupts.

Ven scowls, as if he's in an entirely different universe as he stares into nothingness. His expression is blank, his eyes lost.

"Sorry, Aqua. But I can't go with you guys. It's just... I have to find him, before it's too late!" the boy exclaims, taking a few steps back while still facing Aqua before he turns on his heel and charges out of the room.

"Ven!" she calls out, a burst of air blowing past her as you hurry after the blond. "[Name]! Come back!"

"Sorry Aqua, but Ven needs my help!" you reply, shooting her a sympathetic look over your shoulder as you run into the narrow hallway.

The moment you reach the fresh air outdoors, you notice Ven standing there in his armor. You hurry towards him, hoping to reach him before he leaves as you call out his name as loud as you can. He pauses, glancing over his shoulder at you – though his eyes are hidden by his helmet.

"Don't leave me," you beg. "Not after I finally found you."

You know that his face under his armor looks apologetic as he slowly shakes his head.

"[Name], I –"

"Let me help! Did you like when Terra left you behind?" you ask, holding your hands on your hips as you shoot him an annoyed expression.

He stands still for a moment before he releases a heavy groan and lets his head drop back.

"Okay, fine. You can come with," he concedes as you break out in a grin. "Try to keep up!"

With that, he takes off into the air. You quickly transform, following after him into the gray sky, him standing atop his altered Keyblade while you ride on your makeshift motorbike.

Aqua doesn't run after you two, however. She stays behind, feeling the weight of her Wayfinder in the pocket of her shorts, serving as the reminder that your separation won't last forever.

No matter the distance, you're always all together.

Or at least, that's what she'll keep telling herself.

[♥]

In the meantime, you continue to follow after Ven down the Lanes Between. The air is cold, from what you can feel through your armor, and there's not much to look at during your journey. All you can hear is the whoosh of air as you blow past, through the purple-tinted darkness.

Suddenly, a figure appears from behind you. He's soaring through the air without a vessel, and isn't wearing the armor you and Ven have to don to keep the darkness away. He turns to face you both, his head and face hidden by a gray mask and his body cloaked in black as a strange red light surrounds him, almost like flames.

"Him again!" you hear Ven cry out before he races after the stranger, away from you and down a different path.

"Ven!" you snap, but you're too late.

The path closes before you can follow after them, leaving you on your mission alone. You have no idea who that boy was, or just where they both disappeared to. But it doesn't matter, for within seconds a light appears ahead of you, signaling the appearance of a new world. You close your eyes and brace yourself for the landing as light envelops you, sucking you out of the Lanes and into the new world.

You slowly blink, rising an arm to cover your eyes as you adjust to the light. Your eyes soon snap open, as you recognize your surroundings all too well. You're standing in the middle of an all too familiar marketplace, three-story buildings lining the well-paved path as people go from shop to shop to pick up necessities and trinkets.

You'd recognize this place anywhere, because it's your home.

Radiant Garden.

"Yo, [Name]?!"

The sound of your name draws you from your stupor as you glance to the side, watching two ghosts of your past running towards you.

"Lea?!" you greet in confusion as the redhead tackles you in a comforting hug. "And Isa! It's so good to see you guys!" you tell both of them as you give the stiff blue-haired boy a hug.

"You too," he mutters, giving you an awkward yet welcoming pat on the back.

"Well, well, well. What brings you back here after leaving without even saying goodbye?" Lea asks, his hands on his hips as he leans in to shoot you a teasing smile.

"I, uh..."

You trail off, unsure how to respond. You can't tell them the truth, for that would raise far too many questions. But you also don't want to lie to two old friends who you grew up with.

"I'm just here for the weekend. You guys free for lunch?" you ask.

Lea's smile only widens, and even Isa looks pleased as he gives a nod of agreement. Both boys look so much older than when you left years ago. They're almost adults now, taller and more mature (at least in their looks). It appears Lea's childish nature hasn't depleted in the slightest, something that makes the grin on your face grow.

"There's a café up there," Lea states, pointing deeper into the city. "Let's go catch up."

"Sounds like a plan," you agree with a smile, laughing and pushing away Lea as he roughly ruffles your hair before he takes off down the street, leaving you with a sighing Isa to take up the rear.

"Some things never change," Isa tells you with a shake of his head.

"That's a good thing," you murmur with a beaming grin.

Fate brought you back with these boys one last time, before destiny reared its ugly head and put them both on a path you'd never want for them. But it's like Master always says – whatever happens, happens for a reason. And years later, you look back on this encounter with a smile, for it's clear fate's hand guided you to Radiant Garden and your old friends.

And fate would continue to tie you to them for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is a LONG chapter, but I think it's worth it so everyone can see this story isn't just about Birth By Sleep.
> 
> Think of the first 10 chapters as the prequel. I promise there's a lot more coming :3
> 
> Thoughts?


	5. Lea and Isa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are long af and will probably continue to be so in the future
> 
> At least until we make it past the BBS timeline and into my own "original" material
> 
> Thoughts? ^_^

"When did this place open?" you ask, glancing around the clearly new restaurant, judging by the shining tables, shimmering floors, and comfortable chairs.

"Maybe a year ago. That's what happens when you disappear – life moves on," Lea tells you as he takes a swig of his sugary drink. "Say," he adds, pausing for a moment to wipe liquid from his upper lip, "how long are you stayin' here?"

"Um... just the weekend," you reply, taking a quick sip of your drink.

"Lame," Lea sighs.

"What brings you back here? Looked like you were gone for good," Isa tells you.

It's hard keeping anything from the two. They're both a year older than you, so you never had classes together in school. But they were your neighbors, with your family living in the house between theirs, so you essentially grew up with both boys as your brothers. Now that they're older, however, it feels strange spending time with them. You've been gone for so long, and have been so engrossed in your Keyblade training, that you aren't sure how to even act around them.

Not to mention that you ditched Aqua, Terra's still missing, and Ven disappeared along with a strange boy wearing a mask.

Maybe you should be doing something besides grabbing lunch and pretending to be normal. But with your stomach rumbling and hunger rendering you dizzy, eating isn't the worst idea in the world. Besides, you can't let these two think anything weird is going on, lest they grow suspicious.

"I was bored, decided to come back. Relive some old memories," you state after losing yourself in your own thoughts for a moment.

"We're bored too," Lea complains with a slight pout to his lips. "There's nothing to do here. All we do is explore the castle, try to find an adventure."

"The castle? Why that boring old place?" you ask.

"Don't get him started," Isa sighs, rubbing his sore temples.

"They're doing experiments up there. Weird ones. Like, on humans," Lea tells you with a wiggle of his eyebrows, barreling past Isa's insulting comment. "There's no way that old freak Even isn't up to something. I'm trying to figure out why, and what they're doing."

"Human experiments? Yeah, right," you laugh with a shake of your head.

"Glad to see at least one of you has a brain," Isa mocks as Lea glances between the two of you with narrowed eyes.

"Then how do you explain people going missing, genius?" Lea asks, leaning forward to give Isa a flick of his finger against his friend's forehead.

"I don't know how, but I know it's not human experiments," Isa dryly replies as he shoos Lea's hand away. "That's something from story books."

"Whatever," Lea sighs, giving up as he takes a large gulp of his drink and sinks back into his chair.

You can't help but smile as you glance between the two. So much time has passed, and yet they still act exactly the same – like bickering brothers.

The meal meanwhile passes as expected. Lea and Isa fill you in on all the gossip of the town, which isn't important to your mission but is interesting to hear. You've been gone for a long time, but you still remember a surprising number of people and faces. The laughs are frequent, and the conversation pleasant as the three of you rejoice at the unexpected reunion and enjoy your meals.

Before you know it, nearly an hour's passed. The food's long been consumed, and you're sitting in your post-meal coma, content as can be as you watch your two old friends argue over something completely inconsequential. You're hardly listening at this point, merely happy to be away from the struggles of your real life even if it's only for an hour or so.

But you know you need to return. That knowledge is running through the back of your mind, breaking through and ruining all moments of reprieve you manage to find. That thought finally jumps to the forefront as what looks like a gigantic metal arm rushes past the café and down the road, away from the Marketplace. You sit up straight, watching with wide eyes as the object disappears past the buildings. Lea and Isa thankfully don't see it, as their backs are facing the street.

"You okay?" Lea asks with a raise of his eyebrows. "Looks like you just saw a ghost."

"You really don't look well," Isa adds with a tone of concern.

"I just remembered that I should be getting home," you quickly state, your voice coming out as a pathetic stammer as you leap to your feet.

"Home?" Lea repeats with a crinkle of his nose.

"Your... Your parents, they no longer live here," Isa reminds you, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"You didn't know?" Lea asks when he notices a look of confusion is growing on your face.

Communication with your family is forbidden during training to be a Keyblade Master, to remove all outside stressors and distractions. But you never in a million years thought your parents would move without sending word. Then again, you didn't hold the closest of relationships with them before your leave to training. Call it the struggle of being born a girl to a family who preferred boys. Needless to say, your brothers received all the love and attention.

Perhaps your parents did move without sending word after all.

"Yeah, they just... disappeared, one day. Never came back," Lea continues with a decisive nod.

"Are you trying to tell me they're two of the missing people? The ones you're investigating?" you guess, your voice and the words sounding foreign to your ears.

"No. I mean, they did move, right?" Lea confirms. "I saw a moving crew outside your house."

"Yeah," you lie, pretending as if you're privy to what they already know. "I just... old habits. I'm just used to them living here. I'm gonna... go for a walk past their place, that's what I meant to say."

Somehow, they believe your pathetic lies, judging by the nods of understanding they give you.

"Is it okay if I run off?" you ask, nodding down to your food that's been unpaid for. "I wanna make it there before sundown."

"Don't worry about it," Lea waves off with a shake of his hand. "But you better say goodbye before you leave again!"

"And pay us back for your meal," Isa wryly adds with a punctuated rise of his eyebrows.

"Here," you agree with a wide smile as you pull into your pocket and toss some munny onto the tale before hurrying away from the café. "This should cover it. See you guys in a bit!"

"Bye," you hear both of the boys call out as you run after the strange monster, leaving them behind as they exchange thoroughly confused looks at your antics.

But you barely care, as you run through the streets to follow after the creature. You have yet to have fought an Unversed or even see one – could this be one? The arm is incredibly large, and looks like it belongs to an armored soldier as it floats over the streets and buildings of the town. You run as fast as you can after it, through the waterway and a doorway leading to a staircase. You bolt out, down the stairs and onto a transparent platform where three people are already standing at attention.

"[Name]?!" Ven greets, apparently back from wherever he disappeared to.

"Hey," you greet, nodding to him, Aqua, and Terra, who are all holding onto their Keyblades. "Fancy meeting you here."

Aqua gives a small smile in return before her gaze darts up, at the monster in the sky. Multiple body parts have formed together to create a large creature, an armored soldier with red eyes. A strange emblem is on its chest, almost shaped like a heart. You're able to see the emblem as the monster lowers itself towards the ground, towering over the four of you.

Without a word, Terra leads the charge forward, his Keyblade clutched in both of his hands as he launches towards the monster. His blade slices through the creature's leg as its body breaks apart once more – its head, torso, and legs fly in all directions, with the torso heading right for you.

You summon your Keyblade, rushing forward and swinging your Keyblade down with as much force as you can muster. The blade cuts through the metal like butter, and you leap back with your blade high in the air as bolts of thunder appear from its tip, hitting the torso multiple times. The torso floats high in the air before a white light appears in its middle. You barely duck out of the way in time, scurrying out of the path of a laser blasting through the platform. You almost walk right into red bolts of unknown power shooting out of the head of the creature, summoning a block spell to protect you from the assault.

Taking a second to glance to the side, you notice Aqua's fighting off the lower portion of the monster alone with incessant bursts of magic. You run towards her, shooting out your own blast of ice towards the floating legs. Jumping in the air, rushing towards the legs, you swing your blade as many times as you can manage. Between your attacks and Aqua's magic, there's no opportunity to fight back; within seconds, the legs break apart, releasing orbs filled with potion as one-third of the creature disappears into nothingness.

You grab an orb, watching as the green object sinks into your palm to give you a boost of energy, before you glance up. Terra and Ven are fighting off the monster, which has reattached its head and torso and is still giving it all it has. You and Aqua exchange looks before nodding once in silent agreement and hurrying forward. She points her blade towards the monster, standing still as bursts of multicolored shots run free, straight towards the torso. These hits must be enough to weaken it, as the torso disappears just as the legs did moments prior.

The head is left alone, facing off against the four of you. It rotates, revealing a bright light as a massive laser starts to form. The four of you duck in opposite directions as the laser bursts forth, the creature moving to the center of the platform as quick darts of light escape at a ceaseless pace. You do your best to block each laser, but a few of them manage to hit you. The pain almost numbs you, and you barely manage to hold onto your blade as the lasers move through your body.

Finally, it ends, and you rub your sore shoulder as the pain slowly dissipates and you hide in the corner to take a quick – very quick – rest. Fighting grows easier each time you engage in it, and you're even starting to enjoy it. But it is tiring, and you struggle to gather the strength to continue when you're injured, but you manage to do so as you give a crack of your neck before hurrying forward. You launch forward so you slide on the ground, slashing the monster from below as you skim beneath it.

"Terra!" Aqua calls, noticing that the monster is starting to emit black smoke.

"Ven, now!" Terra shouts as he jumps high in the air.

"C'mon!" Ven yelps in agreement as he follows after Terra, both men on opposite sides of the creature, with Aqua between them.

Her blade slashes through the head with a 'whoosh' noise, and you watch from below as Ven and Terra's Keyblade slice through the head from above with ease. The head falls to the ground just beside you, black-and-blue smoke rising from the discarded heap and into the purple sky.

"Got 'im!" Terra exclaims, running towards you as you crawl to your feet, watching hesitantly as the monster begins to break apart.

"We make a good team," Aqua comments with a beaming grin as the creature officially disappears into nothingness.

"Sure do," Ven agrees, the four of you standing in a makeshift circle as you try to catch your breath. "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets," Ven adds, digging into his pant pockets and pulling out four thin pieces of paper."

"For what?" Aqua asks as you peer in to look at the paper.

The words 'DisneyTown Passport' are emblazoned in yellow on the bottom.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town!" Ven explains as he hands the three of you your own tickets. "He said to..." Ven trails off, studying a ticket with a frown that turns into a pout before he half-heartedly hands it over to you. "... He said to take two grown-ups."

"You mean us?" Aqua asks with a glance towards Terra. They both exchange looks and laugh as they pocket their tickets, before her face turns serious. "Listen to me, Ven – we need to get you home."

"It's okay, Aqua," Ven argues with a nod and a triumphant grin. "Trust me, the guy in the mask in history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

Terra rushes forward, roughly grabbing Ven by the shoulders and giving him a good shake.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" Terra snaps.

"Y-Yes?" Ven stammers as you walk towards them.

"The boy we saw in the Lanes Between?" you add, moving into Ven's vision.

"Vanitas..." Terra hums, glancing away from all of you with a frown. "Ven, [Name], you guys need to let Aqua take you home."

"No way! I wanna go with you guys," Ven begs, slinking into Terra's peripheral vision.

"There's no way I can go back now," you add with a shake of your head in disagreement.

"You can and you will go back," Terra solemnly states. "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua speaks up with a tilt of her head. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness," Terra says, his vision downcast as he avoid the gaze of his oldest friend.

"I'm not so sure," Aqua counters. "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

You try to reach out for Ven before he can speak up, but you're too late as he takes a step forward with clenched fists.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never –"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra interrupts Ven, his tone tense and expression emotionless. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

"He was only..."

Aqua trails off, glancing down with a sad look as she stops herself from continuing and divulging too much information.

"Aqua," Ven sighs, as you look between the two with confusion.

Watching such tension between your two friends causes a severe feeling of discomfort to run through you. There's something unnatural about this interaction, as if you're watching the group fracture before your very eyes. There's been arguments before, of course. But never anything like this.

"I get it," Terra concedes, his voice soft yet firm.

"Terra!" Ven calls out as the brunet turns on his heel, walking away from the two of you.

"Just stay put!" Terra yells, glancing over his shoulder as Ven follows after him. "I'm on my own now, alright?"

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua begs, but it's too late as Terra continues up the stairs, away from your group. "The Master has no reason to distrust you! Really! He was just worried."

The brunet is gone, however, your reunion far too short and tumultuous. You and Ven are watching Aqua, her silence only setting off alarm bells. Her fight with Terra made it clear that there's still much you don't know about your friends, secrets that have been kept. But it's also clear that Aqua's worried for Ven's safety, some masked boy is causing mayhem, and Terra's walking down the dangerous path of darkness.

And now, for the second time in a day, one of your closest friends is gone without so much as saying goodbye.

"You're awful, Aqua," Ven mutters, causing you to gasp in horror.

"Ven," you scold, but Aqua slowly shakes her head.

She doesn't want anyone sticking up for her. Not now.

"So, now you two know the truth," Aqua states, her lips pulled into a thin line as she stares down at you. "But the Master loves Terra. And you know that, too."

"Were you also ordered to take me home? And [Name]?" Ven asks accusatorily. Aqua stands there in silence for a moment before she releases a scoff and looks up at the sky. "Aqua, now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra," Ven decides, a look of determination as he glances in the direction where Terra disappeared.

Aqua gasps in shock as her gaze snaps down to the blond.

But she doesn't fight him as he takes off without even saying goodbye, running towards the staircase leading to the waterway and leaving you alone with Aqua. You watch Ven with a frown, knowing better at this point than to try to stop him. And even if you wanted to, you're frozen to the spot. Between the confusion over your parents' sudden move, the battle with the armored Unversed, and the fight between old friends, your mind is racing.

"Can I travel with you? At least for now?" you ask Aqua, meeting the bluenette's gaze. "I can't go home yet. Not until the worlds are safe."

"If I were to drag you to the castle, you'd just leave again. Wouldn't you?" Aqua guesses.

"Yup."

"That's what I thought," she gives up with a sigh, though she has a sad smile on her face. "Let's get outta here," she adds, walking down the path leading towards the edge of the platform. "You can't stay with me for long though, [Name]. My mission is too dangerous for you."

"Okay," you agree softly, trailing after her like a baby duckling with her mom.

And part of you supposes that's exactly what you are.

Just a lost girl following after her betters, a stranger to the worlds and unsure of what's to come.

As the sun begins to set, you never would have imagined that just a day ago, you were watching the stars in the sky with your best friends in the world, unaware of the nightmare you're now living.

There's so many questions, and so little time.

[♥]

"Hey Aqua?" you speak up, interrupting the otherwise silent walk.

You're now close to the Marketplace, having faced some Unversed along the way which you both fought off with ease. The monsters are persistent, but easy to kill. You, however, are sick of the awkwardness that's formed between the two of you since the fight.

"Yes?" Aqua asks.

"Where are you heading next?"

She blinks a few times before she relaxes into a grin.

"A new world, I suppose. I have to keep traveling, until I find out what's disrupting the balance."

"Do you have any clues?" you inquire.

"No. The appearance of these Unversed are clearly connected, but... I have no idea why darkness is emerging," she admits with a dejected sigh. "I just know we need to fight against it, and not turn against each other."

"I'm sorry," you apologize, not for you but for your friends. "Terra and Ven are being jerks. Just ignore them."

Aqua laughs lightly.

"Easier said than done. I know they're upset I'm trying to bring them home and reign them in. But, Master Eraqus is right. This journey, as they're traveling it, will only bring about destruction," she explains.

"Do you really think so?" you ask.

"Yes," she agrees with a nod, though she's distracted as a portal of swirling black smoke appears on the opposite side of where you're standing in the Central Square.

A man wearing a black mask walks through, his entire body cloaked in black and red fabric. You can't see his face, but you'd recognize him anywhere. He's the Boy in the Mask who Ven left you to fight in the Lanes, the boy Terra warned you about...

"[Name], get outta here," Aqua snaps as she summons her Keyblade, her gaze locked on the boy.

"Let me help," you beg, but before you can finish your sentence, she's already down the stairs and running towards the boy.

You can see his gaze turn towards you, his face shadowed under his mask but his intent clear.

He means harm, towards you and anyone connected to you and your friends. That much is clear.

"[Name], run!" Aqua shouts, turning from the man for a second to glare at you.

You heed her warning and turn on your heel, running towards the chamber leading to the Outer Garden just outside the castle. You're ready to fight, but you're also not stupid. There's no way you're ready to fight someone like that.

Before you can make it too far, however, you find yourself running straight towards Ven, who's rushing toward you down the stone bridge.

"What are you doing out here?" you ask him as you skid to a stop.

"I could ask you the same thing," he counters, hands on his hips as he studies you. "Terra... left again. Sent me on my way with a pat on the head."

"Typical. He and Aqua don't seem to trust us yet, do they?" you muse with a sigh. "Aqua just... sent me away too."

It's not exactly a lie, after all. She did yell at you to leave her side. You and Ven are alone, in the end.

"Is she still here?" Ven inquires.

"Yeah. She's... the boy in the mask, he showed up. She's fighting him now, in the courtyard," you tell him, quickly grabbing Ven's arm as he moves to leave. "We can't intervene, Ven. He's too dangerous."

"I fought him and won already!" Ven snaps, breaking free of your grip and charging through the chamber towards the courtyard. "C'mon, [Name]!" he adds over his shoulder as he takes the stairs two at a time.

"Damn it," you mutter, knowing Aqua's gonna kill you for getting Ven involved in a fight she and Terra clearly want him to avoid.

You follow beside him, your Keyblade summoned and at the ready in case a fight is still being waged. You both run up the stairs and charge into the sunlight, only to find Aqua standing alone, the boy gone and the battle over.

"Aqua!" Ven calls out, running towards her with you at his heels.

"Ven. [Name]," she greets, shooting you a knowing look. "Were you able to find Terra?"

"Yeah, but... he's gone," Ven admits. "What about the Boy –"

"He's gone," Aqua interrupts, her tone as steely as her expression. "I can't stay here."

"Let me go with you, Aqua," Ven suggests with a hand over his heart. "Let us go with you..."

"Do as I say and go home. You can't stay out here, Ven. Neither of you are prepared, and I will keep saying so until I'm hoarse."

Ven sighs, his head dropping down to his chest as you look up at Aqua.

"Aqua..." you murmur, hoping she'll change her mind. "We're improving. We can help."

"Why won't you let me?" Ven adds.

"I don't want to put either of you in harm's way," she explains, walking towards you and leaning down as she places one hand on each of your shoulders. "You understand?"

You and Ven don't respond, both of you stepping back with your gazes locked on the ground. Light pours into your vision as Aqua transforms into her armor, her arm raised high as she summons her vessel to travel through the Lanes Between. You glance up just in time to see her take off into the sky towards the portal, leaving you and Ven standing there alone.

"You ever get the feeling we're unwanted?" you ask the blond.

He chuckles bitterly as he glances towards you.

"I do," he agrees with a grim smile. "But I want you beside me. We can stay together, until the end."

"Okay," you agree with a smile, glad to have at least one loyal friend left. "It's a deal."

"What's a deal?"

Lea's voice rings through the air like music, and you glance back to see he and Isa sauntering towards you.

"You didn't leave without saying goodbye," Isa notes with a small grin.

"Friends of yours?" Ven hisses as he leans towards you.

"Whoa, what's that?" Lea asks, pointing towards the Keybade gripped in Ven's hand.

"Lea, we don't have time for this," Isa reminds him, nodding towards the castle in the distance.

"Lighten up, Isa, it'll only take a sec," Lea decides as he marches towards you and Ven. "You still play with swords?" he adds with a nod towards Ven's Keyblade. "That's cute. Now this right here –" your idiot of a friend pulls out two black, plastic pads, one in each hand, both sporting a flame on them – "tada! What d'ya think?"

"Not a whole lot," Ven remarks with a shrug.

"You're just jealous! I'm Lea," your friend introduces, his hands on his hips as he leans forward. "Got it memorized?"

"You're still saying that?" you ask with a laugh that causes Isa to chuckle in response.

"What's your name?" Lea adds, ignoring you.

"Ventus."

"He's a good friend of mine, so be nice," you add, patting the blond on the back.

"Oh, I will. Ventus – let's fight," Lea decides, holding up his 'weapons.'

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ven asks with a tone of amusement.

"You scared of losin'?" Lea teases. "C'mon. Hope you're ready!" he adds as he hops back and assumes a fighting position.

Ven chuckles, looking happy for the first time in awhile as he jogs after your old friend.

"Now we're talking!" Lea muses with a grin.

"You're gonna be sorry!" Ven mocks, his smile wide as he holds up his Keyblade.

Isa sighs, slapping his forehead with his palm as he starts to shake his head.

"You just had to bring along someone who acts as stupid as Lea," he tells you as the two begin to fight.

"Is it stupid, or charming?" you muse, watching the two engage in a friendly brawl.

"It's stupid," Isa quickly corrects.

You both share a laugh as you watch the two. It's an unfair fight, with Ven very quickly overpowering your old friend. The redhead pants, rubbing his sweaty forehead as he watches the blond retract his weapon.

"You... had enough?" Lea asks through pants as he sits on the ground. "Because I'm willing to... call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ven hums before he stands up straight and releases a chuckle. "Right."

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big 'L' on your forehead for Loser... Lame... Laughable," Isa speaks up, the humor clear in his voice as he walks towards the two.

"Wha... Isn't this the point where you... cheer me up, or somethin'?" Lea asks, pointing between you and Isa as you share some giggles. "'You're just havin' a bad day' or... 'That's what you get for pulling your punches.' Some friends..."

"So, you know him?" Ven asks you.

"For a long time," you agree, shooting the red-haired male and blue-haired male smiles.

"Was I supposed to lie?" Isa asks, ignoring your and Ven's conversation.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea muses, his hands clasped behind his head as he glances at you and Ven. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him, Ventus."

"Well, that's just rude," you comment with a grin as Lea shoots you a quirky smirk.

"Lea, we have to go," Isa speaks up, looking down at his oldest friend.

"'Kay," Lea agrees as he hops up to his feet.

"Already?" Ven asks, clearly enjoying their company.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all," Lea glances over his shoulder towards the blond, "we're friends now. Get it memorized."

At that moment you break apart from Ven, running towards your two old friends. You throw your arms around their shoulders, pulling them down to your level and into a loose hug.

"You and that stupid phrase," you murmur with a laugh and a shake of your head as you pull back from them.

"Hey, I just want everybody I meet to remember me," Lea comments, patting you on the back as you drop your arms.

"Hard to forget such an ugly mug like yours," you tease, leaning your face closer to Lea's as you speak. He gives a mock noise of disapproval before he playfully shoves you away and Isa chuckles at your joke. "Are you guys going to the castle to investigate?"

"Hell yes," Lea agrees as Isa nods.

"We really need to get going, before it's dark," Isa adds with a knowing look towards you clearly telling you to let them go.

"... Be safe, okay?" you ensure, your eyebrows rising as your eyes widen.

"Always am," Lea tells you with a smug grin.

You falter, watching the two before you finally nod and take a step back, towards Ven.

"I'll see you guys soon. Don't get into any trouble," you state with a worried smile.

"And you as well," Isa agrees as Lea gives you an over-exaggerated salute with two fingers pressed to his forehead.

And with that, they're gone, marching towards the path towards the castle as you're left alone with Ven.

It would be the last time you'd see your friends as they were - close, carefree, and normal. The years would change them more than any of you could imagine, your adventures only just starting.

But you have no idea of what's to come as you watch them disappear down the path with a sad smile, hoping that you won't have to wait so long for the next time you meet.

"Something on your mind?" Ven asks, breaking your thoughts as you glance over at him.

"Of course. I'm worried about Aqua and Terra, and confused about our roles in all of this. And..." you trail off, your face falling as a sigh escapes your lips. "Well, I just found out my parents moved away without telling me."

"Wait, really?" Ven asks with a surprised raise of his eyebrows. He's aware of the strained nature of your relationship with your parents, but even them leaving is out of character. "You okay?"

"Nothing I can do about it. This takes more importance," you reply, summoning your Keyblade in your hand.

You stare down at your weapon with a faint smile, enjoying the feeling of power that surges through you as you hold it.

"Maybe it's time to head to a new world," Ven reminds you as you look up at him. "Take our minds off our troubles."

"Yeah," you concede as you smack the symbol on your shoulder.

Your body is swiftly cloaked in armor before you hop onto the motorbike made from your Keyblade, taking off into the sky after Ven and into a portal leading to a new world. You ride through the Lanes Between, just behind Ven. It's a boring and silent ride, until a sudden light appears just before you. You glance towards Ven, right before you're both sucked into the light and into a new world.

You blink a few times, adjusting to the sudden light and new surroundings. You're standing in the middle of an arena, the floors covered in dirt and large pillars blocking it off from the rest of the world. Two large statues are towering over a green door leading inside the building before you, the statues that of men dressed as soldiers and wielding large swords.

"Where are we?" Ven asks as you both glance around.

"No clue, but we should probably head inside," you state, pointing towards the doors just ahead.

"Yeah," Ven agrees, leading the way as you both march forward.

He wrenches open the door, revealing a small entry room. It's in the shape of a square, with a small doorway on the other side of the room leading to a pitch black passageway. Standing just at the doorway, his back to you, is what you can only describe as a man-goat. He has the upper body of a man, and the legs of a goat, short in stature and covered in dark fur.

"Hey, whatch'a doin' there?" Ven calls out.

The creature yelps and jumps up into the air before turning around, a deep frown on his face.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!" the man-goat snaps. His frown turns to a look of confusion. "Huh? And who in the Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Who in the what?" you repeat with furrowed brows as the door behind you slams open, a lanky boy with red hair and wearing an all-white toga running in with a frantic expression.

"Phil! I'm all signed up!" the newcomer calls out, almost bowling you over as he charges inside the small room.

"All right, Herc, I hear ya," the man-goat concedes, his voice soft. "Now would ya keep it down already?"

"Aha!"

Another newcomer walks through the door before it can fully shut, and you and Ven give up and slink towards the wall away from everyone as you watch a tall boy wearing blue and black with a gray helmet covering his face and dark hair walking into the room.

"Beautiful. You happy now? You blew my cover," the man-goat complains to the first boy as the door slams shut.

"Okay, fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy," the dark-haired boy speaks up with a sweeping motion of his hand, his attention on the man-goat. "The trainer of heroes!"

"True heroes!" the redhead agrees as you and Ven exchange looks.

"Heroes, huh?" you ask as he grins excitedly.

"Can you teach that?" Ven asks, turning towards the three strangers.

"'Course he can," the dark-haired boy scoffs. "C'mon, Phil. Please. I really wanna be a hero," he begs, his hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Look, we've been through this," the man-goat you're assuming is named Phil argues. "I got two words for ya – student-teacher ratio."

"One, two..." Ven counts off the words on two fingers as you stifle a laugh.

"I already got my hands full," Phil continues, turning towards the dark passageway. "C'mon, Herc."

"I'm low maintenance, I swear!" the dark-haired boy argues as the redhead moves towards Phil.

"Wait!" you call out, taking a step forward. Everyone turns to you, even Ven. "You train people to be heroes?"

"Not just anyone. Only those who have the makings of true heroes," Phil states, looking you up and down. "And darlin', you don't got it."

"Darling?!" you snap, held back by Ven as he steps forward as well.

"Sir, I promise we're worthy of being trained. Please let us prove that to you."

"Yeah, all of us!" the dark-haired boy agrees with a pump of his fist.

Phil looks between the four of you before he releases a sigh and drops his head back.

"Okay, fine. The Games are coming up, so I'll watch your matches. Then I'll decide who I want to train."

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you!" the dark-haired male gushes before he runs forward, into the dark passageway.

"The Games, huh? Sounds fun!" Ven muses as he jogs after the boy.

"Sorry, kid. Captain Eager just took the last spot," Phil calls out, and Ven comes to a stop, glancing back with a pout.

"Phil, I don't understand. I thought you were my trainer!" the redhead complains.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc?" Phil asks. "Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off."

"But, Phil..."

The redhead's argument falls on deaf ears, as Phil follows after the second boy into the dark passageway.

"Oh, and no more training sessions for awhile. It wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him," Phil's voice calls out from the darkness.

The redhead's face falls, and both you and Ven step forward.

"Hey, cheer up," Ven consoles, patting the boy on the back. "So you gotta fight a couple matches, no big deal. I'm Ventus. Want me to help you train?"

"You'd really do that for me?" the boy asks.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Ventus. I'm Hercules," the boy introduces with an eager grin. "And, um..."

He trails off as he glances towards you, a nervous expression on his face.

"I'm [Name]," you greet with a small wave.

"Herc for short," the boy adds with a smile, reaching a hand out to you.

"Just call me Ven," your friend states as Hercules drops your hand and moves onto Ven's. "You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks. Wanna head inside and warm up?" Hercules asks, nodding towards the dark passageway.

"'Kay," Ven agrees with a good-natured shrug as he follows after the boy, you at his heels.

The path is short as you're soon walking out into a coliseum. It's large, with an arena taking up the entire middle of the room and stadium seats rising from the ground up to the very top. It's hard to not be amazed at the sight, your jaw ever so slacked as you take it all in.

"Careful, you're gonna catch flies looking like that."

You snap your mouth shut, glancing up at the dark-haired boy standing before you and blocking your sight. You can't see his face through his full helmet, but you can make out a pair of deep blue eyes.

"The name's Zack," he adds, breaking out in a wide grin as he offers his gloved hand to you. "Zack Fair."

"[Name]," you introduce, quickly shaking his hand before you drop yours to your side. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Yeah," he agrees with a slight tilt of his head. "Wanna join?"

"Huh? Me?" you ask, pointing to yourself.

"Sure, Phil won't mind taking on another. Phil!" he calls out, turning towards the man-goat who's standing just a few feet away.

"Do you have to yell?" Phil asks with a wince.

"This is [Name]. Can she join my training today?" Zack asks.

"She could definitely use it," Phil mutters under his breath as he walks towards you, circling you as he studies you. "You have a weapon?"

"Yup," you agree, summoning your Keyblade in your hand as you stare down at the man with a smirk.

His eyes widen before he releases a stiff chuckle.

"Wow, what's that?" Zack asks, pointing to your weapon.

"It's a -"

"Go spar," Phil orders, interrupting you as he gestures towards the empty stage in the middle of the coliseum. "Let's see what you got, girl, and maybe I'll help you out."

"Yes!" Zack celebrates with a laugh and a punch of his fist into the air before he jogs towards the arena.

You watch him for a moment before you sigh and follow after him, secretly excited to perhaps get some extra training from an expert.

As you assume the position, your Keyblade clutched in your hand as you stand off against the strangely friendly boy named Zack, you fail to notice a boy cloaked in black with his face hidden watching you. He's standing behind a pillar, unseen to all as he watches your movements as you engage in battle with the dark-haired boy.

The edges of his lips curl up as he studies the way you move, your points of attack and mannerisms.

The Keybearers are surely an interesting bunch.

And somehow you were the most interesting of all.

Perhaps it's your innocence, your lack of knowledge and eagerness to bright light to the worlds.

After all, there's nothing more satisfying than breaking people like you. Especially if you're close to Ventus.

Destiny sure is sweet.


	6. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for this excessive delay.
> 
> Life's been a little crazy and I struggled with some aspects of this chapter.
> 
> But I hope everyone enjoyed! There won't be such a long wait for the next chapter, I promise <3

- **Six Years Ago** -

You stand in the doorway of your bedroom, holding onto the wall as you listen intently to the conversation. Some strange man, tall in stature and dressed all in blue with long gray hair, had appeared at your doorway about half an hour earlier. From what you could gather, his name is Yen Sid, and he's some kind of Master.

The only question is, why is he here? Your parents are downstairs talking to him, and they seem to know him.

"The Keybearers will be needed earlier than expected," you can hear the man named Yen Sid explain to your parents, his voice deep and calming. "It might be hard to believe, but she is a Keybearer. We must begin her training as soon as possible."

"How can you be sure?" you hear your mom ask, and you subconsciously inch closer to the edge of the hallway in order to hear better.

"What's a Keybearer?" your brother asks from his place next to you, hiding behind the doorframe to eavesdrop.

"I dunno," you reply with a shrug, doing your best to look confused.

The truth of the matter is that you do have an idea what they're speaking of. Just a few weeks prior, when you were almost fast asleep, a heavy item appeared in your hand without any prompting. You had looked down in shock, only to see an oversized Key clutched in your palm. The sight had terrified you, and you immediately tossed it to the ground.

But the item disappeared, only to instantly re-appear in your hand.

Ever since that moment, you've been able to summon the key on command. You've never used it, of course. But, fearing being labeled a freak, you kept it a secret. Now, it looks like there might be something very wrong with you after all.

"Sounds made up," you add with an awkward laugh.

"[Name], darling, can you come downstairs?" you hear your mom call out, causing the two of you to jump in surprise.

"We know you're listening," your father adds, and you can hear a slight chuckle in his voice as he speaks.

"Busted," your brother notes with a smirk before he shoves you down the stairs.

You stumble a bit, shooting him back a glare once you stabilize yourself before you take off downstairs, with him right at your heel. You both shove and push each other to try to get in the room first, causing you both to trip through the doorway – shoulders touching and having to squeeze through in order to fit. Your parents are standing near the fireplace with eyebrows raised in judgment at their misbehaved children while the stranger watches with an amused smile.

"This is Master Yen Sid. He has a request for you, [Name]," your mother states, raising a hand towards the tall man.

He clears his throat as he steps towards you, a hand extending your way in greeting.

"Hello, young Miss [Name]. I have been informed you are touched with a very special power," he tells you, shifting his hand so that he's pointing at yours when he realizes you won't be shaking his hand. "You possess something called a Keyblade, do you not?"

"I don't," you lie, sticking your nose up brattily in the air.

"I am sure you're scared," he continues, his voice soothing and deep. "But there is no reason to be. Your power is rare, and important. You have the ability to save the worlds some day, which will cause you to always live in danger. I would like to extend an invitation to train you in the art of wielding such a power, to protect yourself and your family."

"Wait... What? We're in danger?" you ask, taking a step back from the man as your heart starts to race. There's a strange sensation running through you as he speaks, as if you feel an unstoppable need to believe what he's saying. "My... my family," you glance over at them, barely able to form words. Until this moment, the strange weapon that would appear out of nowhere just seemed like a bad dream. But, it must be real, and it's dangerous. "... I didn't ask for this."

"May I see it? Just to confirm I found the right girl," the Master states with a gesture of his hands towards you. "If I am mistaken, then I will be on my way. But if I am right... we must do what we can to protect you and your family."

You hold his gaze for a few moments before you release a sigh and hold out your hand, clenching your eyes shut as you shift your head towards the floor. With your palms extended, a burst of light appears just before a shimmering, silver Keyblade appears in your hand. You grasp the hilt, peeking a glance at your parents and brother who are watching you like you're a freak of nature.

"The hell is that?!" your brother exclaims, pointing at your Keyblade.

"A... A Keyblade..." your mother whispers, a hand covering her mouth.

"You must get her out of here," your father adds with a worried look towards this Yen Sid, who nods once in agreement.

"What?!" you exclaim as you quickly wave your hand so your blade disappears. "Leave? I can't leave! I just want this stupid key to go away, I don't want it!"

"You've been chosen, darling," your mother tells you, taking a step towards you and resting a hand on your shoulder in a sign of comfort that feels oddly cold. "There's nothing anyone can do. It's a great honor –"

"What is?!" you practically shout, losing your patience with their vague statements and threats. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Keybearers protect the worlds. They maintain the balance between light and dark, and ensure that darkness does not descend over the lands," the man named Yen Sid explains, standing beside your parents as he stares down at you. "You are one of them, chosen by the Keyblade to protect the light. It is an honor, [Name], and as I said, I want to assist in teaching you how to wield such a power. My protégé, Master Eraqus, trains young Keybearers. Your parents have consented to release you into our custody until your eighteenth birthday. Unfortunately, your approval is non-negotiable," he adds as you open your mouth to argue. "If you refuse and stay behind, and fail to train, you and your family will be targeted and killed. Or worse."

"There's something worse than death?" your brother asks with a scoff as he crosses his arms over his chest, clearly not buying this.

"Yes, there are fates worse than death," Yen Sid replies with a blank expression. "I would rather not speak of such things and cause any unnecessary fear. All that I desire is your answer."

All eyes turn to you, and it takes everything in you to not pass out from shock. This is real, and your fate has already been decided without your input.

"Well, it doesn't sound like I can say no," you muse, releasing a sigh as you run your hands through your tangled mess of hair. You had just been lying down, ready to go to bed, when the doorbell rang announcing this man's presence. And now, just minutes later, you're being whisked away by a stranger in the middle of the night without your parents' objection. "When do I have to go?"

"Immediately."

Your breath hitches in your throat.

"But, I can visit my home, right?" you add, glancing at your parents and brother with a nervous expression.

"There is to be no contact until you are of age. Eighteen."

Burning tears start to form as you release a light gasp, barely able to believe what you're hearing.

"N-No, I can't –"

"You must be brave now," your father's voice rings through the air, as he stands before you, as strong and proud as you've ever seen him. He's always been the calmer parent, with your mom representing the more emotional of the two. And now, you need his courage. "This path has been chosen for you. You must follow your destiny, and do whatever you can to protect yourself. People will come after you once they learn of your powers. Bad people."

"How do you even know that?" you inquire as you narrow your eyes in confusion.

"The less you know, the better," your mother tells you as she gives you a soft pat on the back. "Take your brother and pack some clothes, honey. I'm sure it sounds like you'll be gone forever, but I promise, we'll be reunited soon."

Something in her words caused you not to believe her when you first heard them. You were distracted by your brother's comforting hand grabbing yours as he pulled you away from the adults, towards your bedrooms to pack up your belongings.

Years later, your fears were validated when your family disappeared without a trace. You'd never see your parents or brother again, though as time passes you'd come to wish their disappearance would be a secret.

More often than not, the truth is harder to swallow than reality.

[ **One Hour Later** ]

"So, who's this Master Eraqus?" you inquire as you follow after the tall, strange man named Yen Sid.

Your bag is hauled on your shoulder, filled to the brim with clothes and various memorabilia collected throughout the years. Your favorite possessions include pictures of your family and friends, which you snagged quickly before saying goodbye to them. You weren't able to say goodbye to friends, but you were able to have a nice farewell with your parents and brother. There were hugs and tears, and promises of a reunion in too many years. Your parents promised to give Master Eraqus regular updates, and demanded to receive the same of your progress.

But, strangely, despite the heartbreak you feel, a surge of excitement is running through you as you follow Master Yen Sid up a mountainous path towards a castle in the distance. The thought of being free, of going on grand adventures and meeting others who can summon that weird weapon called a Keyblade, energizes you. There's no denying you'll greatly miss everyone back home, but the possibilities of your new life are endless.

And knowing that maybe there's something special about you is enough to serve as your encouragement to move forward, to find out more about who you really are and learn about the mysteries of the world.

"He is a skilled Keyblade Master who teaches young ones like yourself. You are close in age to his two current students, I believe."

"Oh," you hum, not quite sure how to respond as you adjust the bag on your shoulder. "Are they nice?"

"I have no idea, but I assume so."

You can only frown as the two of you start to ascend the stairs leading to a castle suspended in the sky between two mountain's peaks. By this time, it's middle of the night, with hardly even a breeze blowing in the air.

You're equally nervous and excited, ready to open this new door and terrified of leaving the life you knew behind.

But there's no looking back as Master Yen Sid rips open the entry door, revealing a man shorter than him but taller than you standing there. His dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and his face is covered in scars. Standing behind him are two kids about 1-2 years older than you: a girl with blue hair tied back in pigtails, and a boy with shaggy brown hair hanging in his eyes. They're watching you intently, studying your mannerisms as you follow Master Yen Sid inside the castle.

"Ah. This is her?" the new man greets.

"Yes. [Name], this is Master Eraqus and his two pupils," Yen Sid introduces, gesturing towards the man.

He finally breaks out in a kind smile as he takes a step towards you.

"Welcome to the Land of Departure, [Name]. While I speak with Master Yen Sid, my students will show you to your bedroom. Get a good night's rest, and we'll begin your training tomorrow morning."

"Okay," you agree with a nervous grin before glancing back at Yen Sid. "Goodbye, Master. Give my parents my best. Let them know I'm safe, and that I'll be back soon to whip my brother into shape."

Master Yen Sid actually allows a chuckle to escape his lips as he gives a nod.

"Good luck."

You nod as well, shifting your stare towards Master Eraqus. He looks kind and caring, like someone with the patience to sit down and actually teach you everything you need to know. He's no replacement for your parents, but most doubts and nerves are set at ease as you hold his stare.

"Thank you, Master Eraqus. Goodnight," you tell him, giving the man a respectful bow before you follow after the two kids, who are rather impatiently marching towards a staircase just past the entryway.

"Sorry that we're in a rush," the girl tells you as she glances over her shoulder at you. "Master Eraqus just woke us up, and we're pretty out of it."

"I can find my way on my own," you offer, feeling bad at taking them from their beds.

"Nah. We're happy to help," the boy speaks up, though he sounds anything but happy.

Silence falls over the three of you, the only noise emitted in the hall that of your shoes pattering on the staircase. The castle is large, easy to get lost in and likely filled with secrets. You start to grow self conscious at the lack of conversation with the two, but you have no idea where to start.

'Hi. My name's [Name]. I just left my family behind because I can wield a giant key as a weapon, which apparently is enough to make me some kind of hero. You guys have keys too. Wanna be friends?'

You laugh internally at the ridiculous notion, completely stumped at how to break the ice.

Thankfully, the two come to a sudden stop before a door that's halfway ajar.

"Here's your room," the guy tells you with a nod towards the door.

"Oh. Thanks," you reply, turning to slump towards the door.

After a few steps you come to a stop, glancing back at them with an unsure grin.

"I'm [Name], by the way," you add, shoving your hand in the face of the boy.

He looks at the appendage like it's poisoned before the girl steps forward, throwing her hand into yours.

"Aqua," she greets with a kind smile and a vigorous shake of your hand. "And this big lug is Terra. He's nice, I promise."

"Charmed," he mutters with a glare towards Aqua before he faces you and shakes your hand, a smirk finally leaking onto his face. His grasp on your hand is firm and unforgiving, but with a certain indefinable warmness to it. "Get some sleep. Master Eraqus won't take it easy on you, even if it's your first day."

"Good to know," you grumble, dreading the idea of training first thing in the morning.

All you want right now is to sleep, and find out in the morning if this is all really happening.

"If you need anything, we're right down the hall," Terra states, thumbing over his shoulder to a handful of doors behind him.

"Sleep well! Can't wait to get to know ya more tomorrow," Aqua adds, practically beaming as she gives you a wave before she turns on her heel, all but skipping to her room.

You watch the two of them, a humorous duo to be sure, as they head down the hall. Finally, with a sigh and an adjust of your bag, you dart into your room, throwing the item on the ground and collapsing on a freshly made bed next to the wall and under a large window overlooking the vast mountains beyond. You're unconscious within less than a minute, physically and mentally exhausted.

There's nothing quite like sleeping in a brand new bed, in a brand new home, for the first time ever.

\- ♥ **Present** ♥ -

_Swoosh._

_Clang._

_Clash._

The noises emitted from your Keyblade as it meets against Zack's sword are ringing through the almost empty arena. Phil's watching from the side lines like a hawk, calling out insults and instructions as you fight for what feels like your life. Zack's quick, to be expected from someone who claims that all he wants in life is to be a hero. And you're embarrassingly losing to him, despite your years of training with Master Eraqus.

If this mission is teaching you anything, it's that you're not nearly the fighter you thought you were.

"Time's up!" Phil barks, jogging towards the two of you as fast as he can from his position on the stands.

"Phewww, I'm beat!" Zack sighs as he flops himself down onto the ground, resting his hands behind his back as he stretches his legs out in front of him. "You're a bit of a firecracker, huh?" he adds, glancing up to shoot you a cheeky grin.

"Wh – me? No," you laugh in disbelief. "You kicked my ass, Fair."

"So, 'couple pointers," Phil speaks up, marching forward with his chest pressed in the air as he stands before you. "Fair, you gotta work on your focus. You got the heart, but not the patience."

"Aw, c'mon Phil," Zack groans as his head flops back, embarrassed at being called out in front of you.

"And you, girl –"

"[Name]," you swiftly correct, though he barrels past as if you hadn't interrupted.

"– don't be so scared! You're holding yourself back. Can't be a cautious hero, 'cause there's no such thing."

Such advice is antithetical to everything you learned from Master Eraqus. You've always been taught to play it safe and know your limits, instead of throwing it all in and risking life and limb to win.

"Don't be scared of hurting me, for one. Weakening your opponent should be your goal," Zack points out.

"Do we need to start at phase one again?" Phil asks with a wave of his hand, causing a number of round barrels to appear in the middle of the arena.

"Not the barrels again," you beg in panic, remembering with horror that stage of training. "I just... I was always taught to be safe. This is all foreign to me."

"What's foreign is a Keybearer who's afraid of fighting. Ain't you all born to fight to the death?" Phil asks you.

"I'm not afraid," you quickly state, your eyes suddenly narrowing and your gaze hardening.

"Okay. Then fight."

Phil gestures to the open arena as he speaks. Your expression continues to harden as you give a quick nod of agreement, turning to walk into the arena. Zack moves to stand up and follow you, but a hand reaches out to stop him.

"Not you," Phil corrects, nodding towards Ven, who's chatting with Hercules not too far away. "You," his voice bellows out across the coliseum. "Blondie. You're up."

"I can't fight Ven," you argue with a laugh.

"I'm fighting [Name]?" Ven guesses, his gaze darting between you and Phil. "Why?"

"No questions. Just suck it up and fight, pansies."

"... Good luck?" Hercules tells his new friend as Ven hesitantly moves towards you.

"What's going on?" he asks as he comes to a stop in front of you.

"You heard the man-goat. We're fighting."

"The term is satyr."

"Way to focus on what's important, Venny."

The blond cracks a grin before he holds out his arm and summons his Keyblade, taking a step back from you as he hunches over slightly and assumes his fighting stance.

"Who d'you think is gonna win?" Hercules asks as he heads towards Zack, who's still lounging on the ground.

"Dunno," Zack muses, watching with a small smile as you clutch your Keyblade in your hand, pointing it towards Ven as the two of you face off against each other. "Probably him. But I wouldn't count her out just yet."

"Me either," Phil agrees to their joined surprise.

But there's no time to reply, as you and Ven suddenly charge towards each other.

Your and Ven's Keyblades collide, sparks flying as his arm swings wildly again, and again, and again. You're just strong enough to keep up, ducking and weaving and blocking his merciless attacks. Something has caused the boy to improve greatly in his time since leaving the Land of Departure, and you can't help but wonder if it's because he took the leap and traveled alone.

"TIME OUT!" Phil's voice screeches throughout the arena, and you and Ven immediately pause and glance at the man. "Defense is only half of fighting! Swing back and whack him at least once!"

You grit your teeth, but nod in agreement as you turn to face Ven once more.

"You can't hurt me," he reminds you with a reassuring smile. "Give me all you got."

Glancing down at your hand for a moment, you watch as your fingers clench the hilt of your Keyblade. With a feeling of determination, you peer up at Ven, catching his gaze for a long moment before you take off towards him without so much as a warning. He raises his Keyblade, blocking the swing of your blade. But you don't stop, raising your blade immediately after the first attack and rushing towards Ven again. He barely manages to duck out of the way in time, rolling on the ground and out of your way as your blade collides with the dirt.

You take a leap backward, leveling the tip of your Keyblade towards Ven as he hops to his feet. A burst of multicolored light soars towards Ven, and he's able to block them with a flash of pink as he summons a quick shield. But that doesn't stop you, as you rush forward and slash your Keyblade against the barrier.

Your heart is racing, and you're unable to stop yourself.

The fear is slowly ebbing away, replaced with a desire to improve and be able to fend for yourself without relying on others.

After all, the only way you'll succeed in your mission of correcting the balance of the worlds and protecting your family and friends is if you finally grow a backbone.

It only took you six years to do so.

[♥]

"I'm pooped," Ven whines, the side of his head smooshed against the wall of the coliseum as he tries to catch his breath.

It's been about thirty minutes of non-stop fighting between you and the energetic blond. It sounds silly to say, but you do feel that you improved, even if it's just a tiny bit of strength or by some increased confidence.

"Since when have you been so fast?" Ven asks in almost a whine as he tilts his head towards you. "It was kinda hard to keep up with you!"

"Practice?" you guess with a shrug.

"Huh," Ven hums, pushing himself up so that he's standing straight as he turns to face you with his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm glad to see you're starting to catch up."

"... Thanks."

"Don't be a brat, it's a compliment."

"Yeah, it definitely sounds like one."

"If you two are done..." Phil interrupts with a clearing of his throat as he marches towards you and Ven with glances between the two of you. "I'm going on break for a few. But, while I'm gone, you guys should think 'bout if you wanna sign up for the Games."

"The Games?" you repeat with a tilt of your head.

"The Games!" Phil repeats, tossing his arms in the air as he starts to grin. "There's two brackets, the East and the West. You'll be fighting in the West, because there's already a heavy-hitting contender in the East."

"The Games are the ultimate test of who's a hero. We go up against round after round of enemies, fighting to the end and, then, against the victor of the second bracket, until there's only one winner!" Zack explains, punching his fist into his open palm.

"Which will be me," Zack, Hercules, and Ven state at the same time, pausing as they all exchange confused looks and you stifle a laugh.

"Who knows, maybe it'll be me who wins," you speak up.

"Sure, maybe!" Hercules agrees with a kind smile as Ven shoots you a skeptical look.

"What, don't think I can do it?" you guess as he shakes his face and dons a more normal expression.

"Of course you can. In a few weeks, after some practice," he concedes.

Your eyes narrow in annoyance, taking a step towards him.

"Or maybe in a few days. Maybe hours. We were equally hopeless when we left home, Ven. Don't treat me like some inferior," you snap, shoulder-checking him as you brush past.

You hear him call your name, but you don't look back. You head away from the arena, away from the doorway leading back to the entrance of the coliseum. Instead, you plop down at the seats lining the coliseum, stretching your legs out as you stare up at the bright blue sky to clear your mind. You can eventually hear the three boys leave the arena, leaving you alone, but you barely register it.

Maybe you are just being a brat right now by sulking in the corner, but you're not exactly in the mood to have Ven talk down to you. As much as you're trying to ignore the fact that your family is missing, it's eating at you. Where are they? Are they okay? Or has it been so long, that you're all but forgotten, the lost sister and daughter who left home much too young and never looked back until she was forced to return.

But on the other hand, it's not like Ven's wrong. Of course you couldn't win some tournament where people fight to the death. You're improving, sure, but not enough to be the best. Not yet. But when Ven correctly points that out, you treated him like the enemy...

"I'm an idiot," you sigh, closing your eyes as you rest your palm against your forehead.

"Hey."

An unrecognized voice rings out through the otherwise silent air. Your eyes snap open, staring down at the floor for a moment as your heart inexplicably starts to race. Finally, you will yourself to drop your hand and glance up.

But, the arena's empty. You're sitting alone, with no one in sight.

"Over here."

The voice sounds like it's coming from the shadows hovering over the sides of the arena, from the tall walls shading the sun. You slowly stand to your feet, stumbling down the steps and onto the hard dirt of the floor of the arena.

You glance towards the shadows again, eyes narrowing as you spot a flash of gray amidst the darkness.

"Is someone there?" you call out, your voice thankfully failing to expose your nervousness.

"Yes. Step closer."

You heed his advice, your legs feeling gelatinous as you move towards the shadows. As you get closer, you realize it's a person cast in darkness, leaning against the wall and staring ahead, as if he can't see you.

"I mean you no harm," the man speaks, his head swiveling as he shifts to face you.

Not that you can see his face, that is. A black mask is covering his face, and all you can see is your reflection mirrored back to you as you stare up at the stranger.

The boy in the mask...

You release a soft gasp as you take a hurried step back, away from the boy and back towards the sun shining on the arena. He doesn't move to follow, only continuing to watch you with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're... the boy..."

"You've heard of me?" he asks, a slight chuckle to his voice as he shakes his head and stares up at the shadowed ceiling. "No doubt from that pathetic Ventus."

"Hey, don't talk about him that way!" you snap, your hands clenching into fists as your eyes narrow in anger.

You don't know much about this mysterious boy, but you do know that he's dangerous and out to get your friends. Maybe you should be running for the hills. But you can't seem to leave, as you glare up at your reflection. It's as if an invisible force is willing you to stay, and learn of the mystery of the boy with his face masked in darkness.

"And why is that? Will you stick up for someone who treats you as their lesser?"

His question causes you to pause, the hardened look leaving your face and replaced with one of curiosity.

"Ven doesn't think of me that way," you argue.

"Doesn't he? Isn't this the same guy who doesn't think you can win against him, or anyone else for that matter?"

"You've been listening to our conversations?" you guess with a scoff and a roll of your eyes. "I've been warned about you, y'know. Terra warned us to stay away with you."

"Terra? You mean your friend who left you behind, without so much as saying goodbye? The boy who's dabbling in darkness, and causing turmoil in all worlds he visits? Some friend. I'd call his advice tainted, to say the least."

His words remind you of Aqua, who spoke of Terra's use of the darkness and the destruction he's left behind in other worlds. Could it be true? Is Terra slipping into someone you would never recognize?

The look of confusion alters, changing to one of distrust as your eyes narrow.

"You're a manipulator," you speak up, realizing what he's trying to do. "My friends are imperfect, but they're still my friends. And you're not going to succeed at whatever it is you're trying to do."

The boy laughs, the sound grating on your ears. There's no humor in his voice. He finally pushes himself off from the wall, swaggering towards you as his arms fall to his side.

"You and your friends will die," he tells you, sounding as if he's making a promise in that moment. "Slowly. Hopefully at my hand."

He reaches a gloved hand towards you, and you move out of his way, away from the wall.

"Why can't you leave us alone? We've done nothing to you."

"Perhaps you haven't. But you associate with those who have done me great harm," he replies, stepping towards you and resting a hand on your shoulder to hold you in place before you can duck away from him. His grasp tightens, and your eyes widen in fear. He leans closer, his mask mere inches from your face. "Don't worry. I won't fight you," he adds, picking up on your nerves. "There's no point, fighting someone so useless. Just be sure to tell Ventus I said hello."

In the blink of an eye, the boy is gone, leaving you alone and breathing hard in the shadows. You stumble back, a hand resting over your chest as you try to calm down and catch your breath.

The boy in the mask is real, and he's definitely out to destroy your friends.

But, why? And for what purpose?

You have more questions than answers at this point, and each hour seems to bring about more confusion as the mysteries grow and deepen.

"What are you doing in there by yourself?"

You jump from the sudden intrusion, glancing back to see Zack standing at the entrance to the shadowy corner where you're hiding. He's standing there with his hands on his hips, watching you with a tilt of his head.

"Sorry, just gathering my thoughts," you lie as you turn to face him and walk forward, towards him and the arena.

"Well, get gathered, because the Games are about to start!" he tells you with an excited

grin. "You ready??"

"... Yeah, sure," you reply with a weak thumbs-up as you follow after him.

"You okay?" he asks, glancing down at you as he notices your troubled expression and sudden dourness.

"Mm... mm-hmm. Just fine. Nervous for the Games I guess."

"Ah, no need to be! It's gonna be a blast, and you're definitely gonna kick some ass!" he comments as he swings an arm around your shoulders to pull you into a sideways hug.

"You really think so?" you press with a raise of your eyebrows.

"'Course. You got spunk, kid. Keep your head up high, and you'll make it far."

"Kid?" you repeat with a laugh as you playfully push him off of you.

"Well, what else would you call yourself?" he asks teasingly.

"Not a kid."

"Alright, alright. How about future savior of the worlds?" Zack guesses, rubbing a hand on the side of his armored helmet.

"Much better," you decide with a grin. "Although, isn't that your role?"

"I can share."

You can't help but laugh at the boy's unbridled enthusiasm, shaking your head as he shares a smile with you.

"So, you really wanna be a hero, huh?" you ask, watching the boy as he gives himself some space and starts to do some squats.

"Well, yeah. It's what I'm meant to do. And this is the best way to prove it," he explains, not even remotely out of breath as he continues stretching out. "What about you? Don't you wanna be a hero?"

"Of course I do," you quickly agree with a determined nod. "It's just... well, I think I'm a slow learner. I have a long way to go before I'm in hero territory."

"You'll get there," Zack decides, flashing you a smile as he comes to a stop and looks down at you. "Keep getting stronger, and keep fighting. You're halfway there."

You bite back a grin as you meet his gaze, his bright blue eyes shining from under his helmet. You can't help but wonder what his face looks like without obstructions.

"You really think so?" you ask as you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I know so!"

"Ready to get started?"

A new voice joins the conversation, and you glance back to see Ven and Hercules sauntering towards the two of you.

"Born ready!" Zack states with a pump of his fist in the air as you turn towards your friend.

"Venny, I –"

"Let's get going," Ven interrupts you as he moves past, towards the arena and away from the three of you.

Hercules and Zack charge after him, leaving you alone and frowning. The blond glances back towards you after a few moments, an almost hurt expression on his face.

Your eyes in turn narrow. Just what reason did he have to be upset with you? You aren't the one who's publicly doubting his abilities.

"You're up first, girl," Phil tells you as he marches towards you out of the vestibule.

"[Name]," you correct.

"I know what I said," he huffs as he points a finger to the arena. "Now get in and fight."

With a sigh you trudge to the arena, feeling someone pat you on the back for support – likely Zack – as you brush past the boys and into the arena. The world moves in slow motion as you summon your Keyblade, standing off against a large group of Unversed who are watching you like you're their next meal. There's not even the slightest breeze in the air, and you stand there in silence for what feels like half a minute.

Finally, a whistle blows through the air and you charge forward, your blade colliding with the closest creature and sending it careening towards the wall where it collides and explodes in a burst of blue light. You turn your attention to the remaining monsters, running towards them and leaping up in the air, a burst of fire leaving the tip of your Keyblade and engulfing them in flames.

"Hey, she's good," Hercules comments, sounding impressed as the boys watch you.

"She just needed a boost of confidence," Zack decides with a self-satisfied smile.

"... Yeah," Ven mutters, barely able to recognize you as you run around the arena killing everything in sight.

You look so different from the girl he knows so well. It's hard to imagine you as some warrior, which is probably why a large part of him wants you to go home where it's safe. And yet here you are, holding your own in battle and suddenly moving with a confidence that seems so great.

Twin smiles grow from two vastly different people for vastly different reasons as they stand at opposite sides of the bottom of the coliseum, watching the fight with varying emotions.

One is in awe of his old friend, taken with the grace with which she moves and just how much she's improved.

And the other with a knowing grin, aware that his words lit a fire under the girl to force her to push herself to the brink and prove herself to her friends.

And, perhaps, with a little seed of doubt now planted in her mind regarding those so-called friends.

[♥]

You're resting on the stairs lining the coliseum, trying to catch your breath as you watch Zack and Hercules standing across from each other. You and Ven both made it to the semi-finals, but you lost to Zack and Ven lost to Hercules. So, you're sitting next to each other, both somewhat pouting as you watch the victors face off, both wishing you had made it further.

"They're both doing well, huh?" you ask, breaking the ice as you look towards Ven.

"Yeah," he agrees with a sullen frown and tone of voice.

You continue to stare at the blond before you finally release a huff, running your hand through your hair as you try to think of how best to tell him what you need to tell him.

"Hey, Venny," you speak up, and he finally peers up at you with your use of his nickname. "I, um... I saw the boy in the mask."

"What?!" Ven snaps, sitting up straight with eyes wide as he fully looks at you. "When?"

"Just before the Games started, over there," you state, pointing at the shadows just beyond a steel gate not too far from where you're sitting.

"Wh..."

Ven trails off, looking down at the shadows. He can't see a thing, though that doesn't mean he's not still there.

"What did he say?" Ven asks, his tone hushed as his gaze darts up to you.

"He... told me to tell you hello," you convey the message with a half-smile. "And that we'll all die. Us, Terra, Aqua..."

Ven swallows roughly as he glances at his hands clasped together in his lap. He isn't sure quite how to respond, but a certain level of guilt is creeping up into his subconscious. He left on this entire mission because of the boy in the mask telling him to leave and follow Terra... and now he's found you? And knows who you are? Would that have happened, if Ven had insisted on the two of you returning home?

"Listen, [Name] – that won't happen. Just avoid him at all costs. He's dangerous, and –"

"Obsessed with you?" you interrupt with a laugh. "He mentioned you... a lot."

"Really?" Ven asks with a widening of his eyes. "Huh... That's... weird."

You both share small smiles at the absurdity of the entire situation as Phil runs into the middle of the arena, just before Zack and Hercules can really get into their fight.

"Hey, we got trouble! There's monsters loose in town, and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match!"

"Real monsters?" Hercules asks excitedly.

"We have to stop 'em," Zack adds as he jogs up next to the boy.

"Leave the monsters to me!" Ven declares, hopping up to his feet and leaping down to the ground.

"Me too!" you agree as you scramble up and follow after him, charging out of the arena together and through the vestibule.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" you ask as Ven slices down a large Unversed who charges right for him as soon as you exit the vestibule.

"No idea, but I just hope the match isn't interrupted!" Ven responds, glancing back just in time to see you envelop all Unversed nearby in a spell of thunder. "C'mon, to the city!" he adds, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the ever-growing crowd of monsters.

He drags you almost faster than your legs can carry you, hurrying through the coliseum walls and towards the town just past a twisting path of stairs leading down. You hurry down them, finding yourself oddly enjoying the feel of his hand around yours as he skids to a stop, holding onto his Keyblade with his free hand as you both stare in awe at the sight of dozens of Unversed floating around the marketplace of the town. They're multicolored, and almost look like jellyfish. But as harmless as they might look, you know they have to be taken seriously.

"You won't get past me!" Ven calls out, releasing your hand and charging down the stairs, with you right at his heels.

The sea of Unversed moves towards you, never-ending as more and more of them appear, surrounding the two of you. Your Keyblade is clutched in your hand, ready to make your first move, when someone appears next to you. You do a double-take, watching as Hercules clenches his fists and takes a fighting stance.

"Herc! What about your match?" Ven asks, glancing up at the lanky boy.

"Forget the match. No way I could let my friends fight alone," Hercules states, glancing between you and Ven with a sappy smile. "'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, y'know... I'm gonna be one! Now, let's finish this together!"

The two boys run forward, charging towards the enemies while you hunker down behind them. Aqua had once taught you an attack you've never actually used, but you figure you might as well try it. You take a deep breath and leap up high into the air, locking your gaze onto some enemies and leveling your Keyblade towards them. With a burst of energy, you send rainbow-colored lights towards the Unversed, causing each one of them to explode as soon as the light passes through them.

You land on your feet, watching in awe as almost twenty of them disappear from your attack.

"Damn, Aqua," you mutter, staring down at your Keyblade with an awed smile before you glance up just in time to see three Unversed rushing towards you.

You adjust your blade, running to them and slicing through them one after another with your Keyblade. Ven and Hercules have made quick work of them, leaving just a few left by the time you join their side. Your job is pretty easy, just having to smack down a couple before the town is free of Unversed, for now at least.

The three of you stand together, catching your breath as you survey the cleared area.

"Sorry that I made you lose the match, Herc," Ven apologizes, his head down.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't have to apologize," Hercules tells him with a soft tone. "It was totally my decision."

Ven glances up at Hercules, his gaze widening as an Unversed floats out of nowhere towards your new friend. Before either of you can move, Zack comes out of nowhere, smacking the Unversed down and killing him on the spot.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" he asks as he stands up straight and strikes a hero's pose.

"Hey, you're here?" Hercules greets in surprise.

"I've set my eyes on being a hero, too," Zack reminds the three of you as he walks closer to you. "I just don't run as fast, that's all."

"Great reasoning," you tease, laughing as the boy rather roughly shoves you away.

"So you both threw the match?" Ven asks, happy to get Zack's attention from you. "Who won, then?"

"I left first, so it's not me," Hercules states.

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you," Zack points out.

"Still..."

"Hey, I never said I'd coach the winner," Phil interrupts Hercules as he walks towards the four of you. "All I said was I'd see the match, and then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that," he comments as he stares at Hercules and Zack. "But this time, only one of you cared fast enough, and that makes all the difference."

"Then that means..." Ven realizes.

"Oh, man, I was this close!" Zack whines as his body collapses, his shoulders hunched and his head falling down. "Well, that's life," he almost immediately rallies, standing up straight and grinning as he takes off his helmet to reveal his full face. "Congrats, Herc."

"Thanks, Zack," Hercules responds with a relieved grin.

"Yeah, well, we'll still see if you're thanking him when I'm through with ya," Phil comments as the boys turn to face him. "You got a long road ahead of ya, champ."

"Hey – don't count me out!" Zack exclaims as he lowers himself into another set of squats. "I've still got plenty of big dreams with my lousy luck!"

"And even lousier running ability," you tease, stepping in front of the boy with your hands on your hips. "What's next for you, anyway?"

"Keep training to be a hero," Zack tells you as he pauses his workout. "Maybe Phil will take me on after the next games when I get to prove myself!"

"Yeah, maybe," you agree with a smile.

"Why, what's next for you? D'you have time for a quick meal?" he asks as he takes a step towards you.

"What, like a date?" you ask with a laugh, though your grin falters as he instead nods excitedly.

"Yeah, 'course! If you're available, that is."

"I'm not," you reply with a quick shake of your head. As if you could even think of dating right now. Then again, he is cute... "But, raincheck?"

"I'll hold you to that," he decides, watching you with a smirk as you nod goodbye to him and move towards Phil and Ven.

"Time to get going?" you ask the blond.

"You're leaving?" Hercules guesses, overhearing your question.

"Yeah. Our journey's not over yet," Ven replies with a sideways nod towards you.

"But you'll visit, right?" Hercules asks as Zack appears at his side with a wide smile.

"I'll stop by once you're a true hero," Ven responds.

"Stop by once me and him are both heroes!" Zack interrupts.

"Oh, so you mean never come back?" Ven jokes, leaning closer to the boys as you stifle a laugh.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack warns as he pulls Ven into a headlock, giving his blond hairs a noogie.

The two share a laugh, causing you and Hercules and even Phil to join in.

You can't help but feel at home here, like you're amongst true friends.

So it's too bad you'll have to leave, and won't return to them for much too long. A decade, in fact. Hercules would in that time become a true hero and, you'd learn later, grow into the role of a demigod, the son of the king of the Gods. Zack would grow up not too far behind Herc, his fighting prowess the thing of legends with both of them defending Olympus with all they have.

And though it's a long time until you'd reunite, it wouldn't make your bonds any less meaningful.

[♥]

"Ven, where are we going?!" you call out through the Lanes Between as you follow after him on your hovering motor bike.

You've been traveling for what feels like nowhere with no end in sight. You're starting to get exhausted and hungry and, naturally, cranky.

"We should be getting there soon. I think."

His second sentence is much softer, like he wishes you couldn't hear it. You meanwhile roll your eyes under your armor, releasing a sigh as you realize he's just as lost as you are.

Just then, a creature comes out of nowhere. It looks almost like a gigantic octopus or squid, flying through the air faster than you can keep up. The Unversed insignia is emblazoned across its chest, you notice as it turns to face you and Ven.

"Look sharp!" Ven warns, racing towards the creature.

He uses his hovering board as a weapon as it sinks into the creature, again and again. You rush after him, clenching the handlebars and pressing all buttons hoping that at least one will fire something that harms the monster. And it works, as lasers soar from the front of your motorbike, hitting the creature as you zoom towards it.

You're so focused on the buttons, that you don't see one of the monster's tentacles move towards you, smacking your bike and sending you flying through the air. You fall from your motor bike, your Keyblade appearing in your hand as you careen through the air and out of the Lanes. You finally release a scream, which is stifled through your armor, as you're sucked into an orb of light, disappearing into nowhere.

Ven glances back just in time to see you sucked into the white orb. He moves to follow after you, but before he can go far the Unversed pops up in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He groans, relegating himself to having to fight the monster and leave you on your own.

"Let's do this, you ugly beast," Ven mutters as he shoots towards the Unversed, ready to attack once again.

[♥]

You cough out some sand and saltwater as you come to, slow to wake up and feeling dazed. You must have fallen on your head judging from the pounding and the pain, and you finally, slowly, open your eyes.

You're lying on a beach, which you could have guessed from the sand and the cool water lapping at your feet. But you also must be on an island, judging from how small the shore is. The sun is starting to set, casting a soft orangeish-pink hue over the land.

"You okay, lady?"

A kid's voice ringing through the air causes you to scramble up, resting on your knees as you glance up at two young boys. One has brown hair, and the other silver. They look between 5-6 years old, and are both watching you like you're an alien.

"Phew! We were really worried," the brunet tells you as he gives a dramatic brush of fake-sweat from his forehead.

"How long have I been here?" you ask, glancing between the two boys.

"A couple minutes," the brunet decides with a shrug.

"You're from another world, aren't you? Like the man we met," the silver-haired boy comments, earning a nudge in the ribs by the brunet.

"Way to keep a secret," he chastises.

"Oh, like you wouldn't have told anyone," the silver haired boy snaps with a roll of his green eyes.

"What man?" you press, wondering if it's maybe someone you know. "And there's no such things as other worlds," you quickly add, remembering your most important goal is to keep the reality of other worlds a secret.

"The tall hero!" the brunet tells you, extending his arms in the air in excitement.

"Terra," the other boy responds, glancing at you as if he can read your mind. "And of course there's other worlds. Because you're not from here. So, what are they like?"

"Terra?!" you repeat, accidentally showing your enthusiasm as a grin leaks onto your face. "Terra was here?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

"You know him?" the silver-haired boy presses, determined to uncover your secrets.

"I... Yeah, I do," you respond with a nod. "But you shouldn't tell anyone that he came here. Or me. Can you boys keep a secret?" you add, resting your hands on your hips as you lean closer to them.

"Scout's honor!" the brunet replies with a salute.

"I guess," the other boy mutters with a bratty shrug.

These boys can't help but remind you of Ven and Terra, with their demeanors and actions. They're adorable, and definitely equally precocious but in different ways.

"I'm [Name]," you introduce with a wave, figuring that if Terra gave them his name then you should be okay.

"Sora!" the brunet greets, remaining the doppelgänger of Ven.

"Riku," the silver-haired boy sighs, reminding you greatly of Terra.

"Nice to meet you boys. Now, d'you mind telling me why you aren't at home with your parents? And how you know of other worlds?" you ask them.

"We're heading home now," Sora tells you rather sheepishly with a hand running through his hair.

"And everyone knows about other worlds. We aren't idiots," Riku scoffs.

Your eyes narrowed, you glance between the boys. There's a darkness running through the boy named Riku that you can't define, but you definitely recognize. He's just like Terra – kind, but with a mysterious streak. Sora, meanwhile, is the embodiment of light. His smile is as bright as the sunset, and both boys clearly wield unspeakable power.

A power strong enough to hold the strength of the Keybearer.

"Y'know," you muse, moving closer to the boys as you kneel down before them. One of your hands lands on Sora's shoulder, the other on Riku's. "You shouldn't be looking beyond this island. The worlds are scary, unforgiving. You shouldn't leave your families and friends behind."

As you speak, you search the boys for any dormant power. To your surprise, Riku possesses the power of the Keyblade – gifted to him by Terra who saw himself in the boy, no doubt. You turn your attention to Sora with a smile, removing your hand from Riku as you face him.

"The worlds out there are vast. And exciting," you tell the boy, resting your second hand on his shoulders. "Why would you want to see them?"

"To make friends! And explore everywhere I can. I love exploring," Sora tells you with a wide grin.

"She finally admits there are other worlds," Riku comments with a smug grin.

"Shush," Sora hushes his friend with a playful glare sent his way, causing you to giggle at their innocence.

You release the boy's shoulders and take a step back, holding a hand out in front of you're your Keyblade appears in your hand, and you kneel down in front of Sora, extending the blade towards him.

" _In your hands, take this Key._

_So long as you have the makings,_

_Then through this simple act of taking,_

_Its wielder you shall one day be_

_And you will find me, Friend_

_No ocean will contain you then_

_No more borders around, or below, or above_

_So long as you champion the ones you love._ "

You grab the actual blade of your Keyblade, presenting the handle to Sora. The boy stares at it for a few moments before hesitantly grabbing the hilt, holding the Keyblade in his hand as a wide smile grows on his face.

"That's the same weapon Terra had," Riku speaks up, his green eyes wide as he watches his friend.

Sora in turn releases the Keyblade, glancing up at Riku with a grin.

"You just sound jealous, Riku," the boy coos with a teasing smirk, releasing a giggle as the silver-haired boy shoots him a glare.

"I'll meet you by the boats," Riku states, staring over at you for a second. "See you on the other side."

Knowing a personality like that won't stay on an island for his whole life, you merely nod in understand as the boy turns on his heels and makes his way towards the dock. Sora, on the other hand, is still grinning up at you, looking very pleased with himself.

"Can you keep this a secret?" you ask, gesturing to your Keyblade before it disappears. "If you don't, the magic will wear off."

"'Course!" the boy states proudly, his hands on his hips. "I'll make you proud..."

He trails off with a sudden frown, not knowing your name.

"[Name]," you interject with a hand over your heart.

"Nice to meet ya!" Sora greets with a wave. "I gotta get going, but... thanks. Your secret's safe with me."

"Good luck," you tell the boy with a kind smile as he turns to run after his friend.

You watch the two of them, your heart feeling oddly full as the two boys charge through the sand together. They're so full of life, and happy, and carefree... Little would any of you know that in a decade their lives would change so much, never to be the same. You'd meet years later, in much different situations in life and with only the faintest recollections of your original meeting.

You'd never guess, as you stand on that beach watching two young boys run to find their boat, that you just met two future saviors of the worlds.


	7. Light and Dark

 

The two boys standing on the dock jutting out over the cool water, the perfect pictures of innocence and precociousness with images of your dear friends reflected in their clear eyes, have subconsciously drawn you to stay on this island for just a few more moments. The peace and tranquility you find on this beach, with the sound of the crashing waves and the smell of salt wafting through the air, is mesmerizing, and a much needed distraction from reality.

But you know you need to return to the real world, where unpleasant villains and horrible creatures await.

"You should write us a postcard, from wherever you end up," Sora calls out to you from across the beach with a wide grin as he rocks back and forth on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back.

"How about instead, you two forget you met me and that other worlds exist?" you counter, earning stubborn shakes of the head in response.

"Nah," Riku argues as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"We'll just live vicariously through you," Sora adds with a thumbs-up.

You chuckle under your breath, shaking your head as you summon your Keyblade. The boys watch in awe as you're suddenly surrounded by armor, covered from head to toe as you toss your blade into the air. It soars through the sky before swooping down, transformed into a giant floating motorbike. You hop on, and with one last glance their way, take off into the air towards a portal of swirling darkness pocketed in the sky.

The portal vanishes with a soft 'pop,' and Sora sighs in disappointment at his inability to follow after you.

"Y'know," Riku speaks up, still staring at the sky where the portal had just been. "I'm gonna get off this island soon. Just watch."

Sora giggles, endlessly amused as his friend's desire to leave. Ever since he had heard the story of the boy who left the islands many years ago to explore other worlds, Riku had become obsessed. Not that Sora could blame him, necessarily... but he happens to like living on the Islands. Riku's a different story, though. And his desire to travel is slowly becoming infectious.

"Whatever you say, Riku," Sora hums, staring off at the setting sun in the distance.

For a moment, the water turns purple and pink as the sun falls below the edges of the ocean.

They cherish the moment of serenity, with nothing but the crashing waves on the shore to distract them.

For it's only ten years until they're gone from the Islands, ripped away in the night and hurtled into adventures they could never imagine.

[ **ONE QUICK JOURNEY DOWN THE LANES BETWEEN LATER...** ]

The dark skies open in a flash of white, sending your soaring through the air and down to the grassy knoll below of the new world in which you've appeared. You stumble off your vessel, your Keyblade disappearing as your armor fades away, leaving you standing there in your normal clothes. You glance around, taking a moment to admire the bright colors flashing in the sky – green and purple lights are floating above, trailing across the black sky like a path.

Finally tearing your gaze away from the sky, you glance back only to spot a tall tower behind you. It reaches high into the sky with a sharp peak above, and a few steps leading to the entrance. It's what's on those entry steps that gain your attention, however. Sitting on the stairs is a large mouse, wearing human clothes and munching on a sandwich. He's staring at you as he eats, though he doesn't look like slightest bit alarmed at your sudden presence.

"Hiya. What brings you here?" the mouse asks, his voice high and squeaky.

"Not sure," you reply, sauntering towards him and plopping down on the step beside him. "The Lanes popped me out here. What about you?"

"Well, this is the home of my mentor, of course!" the mouse responds as if it's obvious with a light giggle. "The name's Mickey."

"[Name]," you greet with a smile as you accept his outreached hand in yours and give it a shake. "Who's your mentor?"

"Master Yen Sid."

"M-Master... Yen Sid?!" you repeat with a stammer, eyes widening in shock. "Your mentor... is Master Yen Sid?"

"Well, yes! Who else would live here?" Mickey asks with a tilt of his head. "How do you know of him?"

"My Master was trained by him. Master Eraqus," you explain, smiling a bit as a look of recognition grows on his face.

 

You don't feel like telling him that Master Yen Sid is the one who took you from your home and your family years ago.

"Oh, I know of Master Eraqus! Small world," the mouse states with a grin. "If you'd like, you can come meet Master Yen Sid. He's always eager to meet young Keybearers."

"Okay," you agree with a shrug, pushing yourself to your feet and then following after the mouse inside the tower.

A large entryway greets you, with a tall ceiling and a winding staircase leading upstairs.

"It's a bit of a walk," Mickey warns as you start to trudge up the staircase.

And he's right. The two of you walk for what feels like hours, chatting about all aspects of your lives. It turns out Mickey is from a place called Disney Town, to which you still have a ticket to visit. A fleeting idea of you exploring that world with Terra, Aqua, and Ven momentarily runs through your mind, causing your heart to clench in despair. Your friends are so far away, your bond seemingly fractured. Terra's straying away from the light, Aqua's too busy for you, and Ven sees you as some kind of burden.

What you wouldn't give for one more night with them under the stars, before all of this mess.

Funnily enough, Mickey's met Ven and Aqua. As you told him about your friends, his face lit up at their names. Knowing that they had already met Mickey gives you another feeling of disappointment, that after years of being inseparable you're all starting to grow memories without each other.

"Here we are!" Mickey suddenly announces as you reach the top of the staircase.

You're slightly out of breath, but smiling at the sight of a large door ahead with a magician's hat emblazoned on the wood. Without another word, Mickey reaches forward and rips open the door to reveal a spacious office. There's a huge desk on the opposite side of the room, with a tall man cloaked in blue sitting behind it.

You'd recognize that face anywhere.

"Ah, hello [Name]," Yen Sid greets, a wry smile on his face as his gaze meets yours. "I see you met my student, Mickey."

"Yes, Sir," you greet, hurrying inside and standing at attention in front of the man on the opposite side of his desk.

"Were you not ordered to return home by your Master?" Yen Sid adds with a knowing raise of his eyebrow.

"W-Well, yes, but –"

"No matter," he interrupts. "I see you are in good company for those with difficulty following directions," he teases with a smile towards Mickey, who starts awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "You know, as King, you must be more careful. I have been trying without success to track you down for days, Your Majesty."

"King?!" you repeat, taking a step back as you study the mouse with an opened mouth. "You're a King?"

"I try not to tell people..." Mickey muses with an annoyed glance towards his Master.

"You both must be more careful from now on," Yen Sid continues, peering between the two of you. "There's a dark and dangerous force following after you. Stay sharp, and try not to be alone. He grows closer with each hour."

"He?" you and Mickey both ask with identical gulps.

"Yes, he. The two of you are some of the only forces who can stand in the way of the darkness, and put a stop to the evil leaking into the worlds," Yen Sid states rather calmly, in contrast to his terrifying words. "It gets more dangerous by the minute. Will you take hold of the challenge facing you, and fight off the darkness?"

"Yes!" you and Mickey respond, clicking your heels together as you both stand at attention once again.

Yen Sid chuckles at the sight, waving a hand in the air.

"Good, good. My faith rests in you, as well as your fellow Keybearers."

The door slams open, the man silently telling you both that it's time to leave. Mickey steps backwards, slowly leaving the office, as you stray behind, your gaze locked on Yen Sid's.

"Do you have a question, [Name]?" Yen Sid asks, noticing that you aren't leaving.

"Y-Yes," you stutter, glancing a few times between Mickey and Yen Sid as you gather your courage to ask the question that's been plaguing you for hours. "... Where are my parents? And my brother?"

Silence falls over the three of you, your heart racing in your chest as you await his respond. Yen Sid watches you, a look of sympathy starting to grow on his face as the seconds pass.

"They are... I have lost contact with them," Yen Sid admits, his fingers digging into the arms of his chair as his head falls down. "I am sorry. I wish I had a better answer."

"Are they alive?" you press, taking a step towards the man.

He peers up, his eyes meeting yours. The sorrow is clear, which is especially alarming for a man who's usually so stoic.

"I do not know," he admits with a shake of his head, sitting up straight as he leans back in his chair and forces a blank expression. "You must focus on yourself for now. Fight off the darkness, and then we'll find them. I promise."

"Okay," you hesitantly agree, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of your head telling you to ask more questions. Instead, you give a nod, walking backwards towards the doorway. "But I want to see them, once this is all over."

"I'll do my best," Yen Sid promises with a nod of his own. "Good luck, Keybearers. The fates of the worlds count on you."

Something tells you the man is lying to you, but who are you to question him? Instead, you give one last nod and step out of his office and into the dark hallway, beside Mickey. He's holding a glowing blue and green object in his hand as he stares up at you with a grin.

"It's a much easier way to travel," he explains as the object lights up. "And as for your family..."

"It's fine. We need to focus on the mission," you quickly interject, not wanting to discuss such a heavy subject with a relative stranger.

With a smile of your own, you place your hand over the object. As soon as your skin touches it, you're ripped into the air, faster than the speed of light. Your hand stays on the object, moving so quickly that you can barely catch your breath. After less than ten seconds, you land on solid ground, rolling over a few times before you end up with your face smashed into dirt.

You cough out the specs of dust and gravel, shakily raising your head as you try to place your surroundings. Next to you are tall, white tents, with the ocean stretching out past the peak where you're resting. Mickey is lying in front of you, shakily and slowly resting on his knees as his eyes blink open.

"Where are we?" you ask, rubbing the top of your very sore head as Mickey hops to his feet.

"I dunno," he responds as he glances around rapidly, his eyes narrowing as he looks slightly nervous. "Never been here before."

A portal suddenly appears right before him, dark black and purple swirling together for a few moments before the boy in the mask steps out.

Vanitas.

Mickey takes a step back, his eyes widening as you subconsciously shrink away from the man as he takes a step forward.

"Move it," Vanitas snaps before he raises a gloved hand, a burst of air shooting forth.

Mickey's given a direct hit, sending him hurtling through the air head-first into the portal. You pause, gaping at the sight as your heart skips a beat. The mask directs towards you, and for a moment you wish you were invisible.

"Pathetic," is all he says as his gaze is drawn from you and towards the portal as he starts to walk towards it. "Whatever would Ventus say, if he knew you cowered from all fights?"

Your eyes narrow, readying your retort, but he's gone in a flash, stepping into the portal and disappearing after Mickey. You lie there for at least a minute, your heart racing as you worry almost obsessively over your new friend. Just where was he taken, and what did Vanitas want with him?

You hop to your feet, brushing the dirt off your pants as you soak in the sights. A ship rests at the shore of the beach, shooting cannons off at the coast. You can make out an island shaped as a skull in the distance, where you swear you can see some people flying around over the water.

'Maybe I'm concussed,' you think to yourself as you turn on your heel and start to leave the tent encampment.

That thought soon leaves your mind, however, as you spot Aqua running towards you, a wide grin on her face.

"[Name]!" she calls out, tackling you in a hug.

You almost fall backwards, though you regain your balance as you pat the girl on her back and return the embrace.

"Aqua..." you hum, barely able to believe your luck at finding her. "Mickey, he –"

"What about Mickey?" Aqua swiftly interrupts, pulling back to stare down at you. "Is he okay?"

"No," you respond honestly just as you hear a strange noise behind you.

You'd know that noise anywhere.

It's a portal.

"You have a good time hanging with the kiddies?" Vanitas' voice calls out as Aqua slowly releases you to peer over her shoulder.

You also look over her shoulder, watching Vanitas march towards the two of you grasping a familiar weapon.

Terra's old wooden Keyblade, engraved with his name.

Ven's most cherished gift.

"How'd you get that?" you ask, pointing at the wooden toy.

"I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy," Vanitas grasps the other edge of the wooden blade, slowly starting to rip it apart, "if you ask my opinion."

With the last word, the sword tears in two. You and Aqua both simultaneously gasp, reaching out towards the broken blade. Vanitas tosses the remains to the side, and you watch in horror at such a callous act.

"Just like I've outgrown my need for you two," Vanitas adds, holding out a hand and summoning his black and red Keyblade.

"You freak!" Aqua shouts as the man assumes a fighting position, her hands grasped in angry fists.

You take a step beside her, ready to fight, but Vanitas raises his free hand towards you.

"Not you. You're still too weak," he murmurs before you're sent flying back, into a portal and into nothingness.

The last thing you see is Aqua summoning her Keyblade, squaring off against the villain, before your world turns to dark.

You only fall for a few seconds, however, before the sky opens. You fall through the air, slamming against the ground with a rough and painful 'oof.'

"What the hell," you grumble, in serious pain as you sit up and rub your throbbing back.

Finally opening your eyes, you actually smile when you realize you're back in the Land of Departure. The Castle, your old home, is practically beaming down at you, reflected perfectly in the warm sun.

"[Name]?!" Master Eraqus greets, taking a step towards you with a smile on his face. "You're home!"

You laugh, jumping to your feet and running towards him, embracing him in a hug as his arms wind around you.

"I'm home," you sigh, breathing in the familiar scent of your true world.

As much as you love Radiant Garden, it hasn't provided you the same security the Land of Departure has. It doesn't remind you of those you love the most, or of the future lying before you, and the promise you represent to the worlds.

"Ventus!" Master Eraqus hums in your ear, and you pull back to look over your shoulder.

Sure enough, there the blond stands, his face downcast as he stands still behind you.

"You're alone?" Master Eraqus adds as you pull away from him, giving him the range he needs to walk towards Ven. He kneels down before him, grabbing onto his shoulders as he gives the boy a good shake. "I thought Aqua would... well, what matters is you're home! You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here, where you can learn –"

"In your prison?" Ven snaps.

"What?!" Master Eraqus asks as he releases Ven.

"That's your excuse, for keeping me imprisoned here! Isn't it!" Ven asks, pulling back with his arms raised and his hands clenched in fists.

"What did you hear?" Master Eraqus asks as he stands up and you move away from both of them, not wanting to get in the way of whatever's going on.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon," Ven responds, his voice dripping with disdain. "Some kind of... Keyblade!"

Your Master looks shell-shocked for a brief moment before he relaxes in a sigh, his face dropping.

"Xehanort... He could never let it go," Master Eraqus mutters, running a hand down the scar on the left side of his face. "I failed... I had the chance to stop him, and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again!"

He holds his hand out, summoning his all-black Keyblade as he glares at Ven.

"Master!" you cry out, barely able to believe your eyes.

"Master..." Ven mutters, taking a step back as the Keyblade is pointed directly at him. "What are you..."

"The x-blade has no place in this or any other world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear, and I am left with no choice. Forgive me."

Your world moves in slow motion as your Master adjusts, his Keyblade still levied at your friend as the blond takes another step back, his blue eyes still wide with fear.

"But you must exist no more!" Master Eraqus calls out as he takes a step back, his Keyblade surrounded by white light as it's held at his side.

The white light swarms towards Ven, with him bracing himself with his arms as you cover your eyes. Something suddenly appears before both of you, blocking you from the attack. You peer out over your arm, spotting Terra standing there, Keyblade at the ready and body at full attention.

"Master! Have you gone mad?!" Terra snaps, as you both hide behind the taller male.

"Terra, I command you – step aside!" Master Eraqus responds.

"No!" Terra exclaims as you and Ven exchange worried looks.

"You will not heed your Master?"

"I won't!"

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?" Master Eraqus asks himself with a shake of his head as he stares at the floor. "If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ventus' fate."

He peers up with a heated glare, and you gasp at the fire in his eyes.

"Master, no –"

Your words fall on deaf ears as Master Eraqus runs forward, his Keyblade crashing against Terra's. The two fight as you and Ven stand behind him, barely able to believe what's happening. Master Eraqus and Terra's Keyblades clash bitterly, sparks flying as they wear matching looks of determination and – for lack of a better word – anger. You stand to your feet, still cowering behind Terra as you hold out a hand to Ven's who's kneeling beside you. To your surprise, Ven grabs hold of your hand and doesn't let go, not even when he's standing. 

"This is horrible," you mutter, barely able to believe your eyes as your watch your friend and mentor battling your teacher to what looks like the death.

Neither of them are letting up or taking it easy.

"Terra, stop! The Master is right!" Ven calls out, trying desperately to get the brunet's attention.

"What are you even talking about?!" you snap, tugging on your interlocked hands to force the blond to look at you. "He just tried to kill you!"

"Good!" Ven retorts, though you both pause and glance to the side as you suddenly realize the world grew silent.

The last thing you see is a flash of white, an orb of pure light hurtling your way. You, Ven, and Terra are engulfed, sending the three of you flying back. You hit your head on the pavement, as does Ven, rendering both of you momentarily unconscious.

Terra manages to remain on his feet, staring down at you and Ven for a second before he grips his free hand in a fist, glaring at his Master from across the walkway.

Master Eraqus takes a step back, taking a fighting stance as swirling white light starts to surround him. Terra's blue eyes narrow, his lips pulled into a straight line as wisps of darkness form around him.

"You may be my Master," Terra muses, pulling his Keyblade in front of his face, "but I will not let you hurt my friend!"

It's at this moment that you stir, pulling your face up to stare at the sight. Terra's surrounded by darkness that's absolutely pouring out of him, short bursts of blue sparks cracking around him.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Master Eraqus yells as you shake your head, taking in the sight but barely able to believe it.

Terra reaches his Keyblade behind him, a teal portal appearing at the edge of the walkway. With a move of his hand, you and Ven are sent soaring towards it, causing Ven to finally stir.

"No, Terra!" you call out, scrambling to your feet.

"Wait!" Ven adds, reaching a hand out towards his friend as white light starts to lap around your bodies.

You run out of the way just in time, watching in horror as Ven is sucked into the unknown, leaving you standing there alone. Glancing towards Terra and Master Eraqus, you're relieved to see that Terra is facing off against him, not realizing that you're still here. You quickly duck down, hiding behind a pillar as you watch the men engage in battle.

It's fierce and terrifying, a fantastic display of power and prowess, as they fight before the towering castle. All you can do is watch in fear, wanting desperately for them to stop but knowing they won't. Darkness and light is pouring around the walkway, lapping at your feet and destroying almost everything in sight.

Finally, you hear a horrible, strangled gasp of pain. You peer around the pillar, eyes wide as you watch your Master fighting hard to catch his breath, a hand resting over his chest.

"What have I done..." Terra murmurs as his Keyblade disappears and he takes a step forward. "Master... I just wanted... to keep Ven safe."

"Terra," you speak up, your fear betraying your hiding space as you stumble out from behind the pillar, watching the scene with a feeling of nausea. "Terra, how could you..."

"No. Terra was right," Master Eraqus interrupts, his voice raspy and labored. "I failed you. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now I've done worse – raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus."

Your Master starts to fall to the ground, collapsing under his own weight as his body grows weaker. Terra reaches out towards him, pain evidence on his face as his lips pull into a sorrowful frown.

"My own heart is darkness!" Master Eraqus continues, grasping desperately at his shirt.

Your eyes start to burn, tears forming and starting to cascade down your face as reality hits. 

He's dying, right before your eyes.

His body seems to freeze as he releases a gasp, his face stuck in an expression of terror as he suddenly collapses, face down on the ground. You run towards him, hoping for one last moment together, but as soon as Terra's arms begin to wrap around him in an embrace, your Master disappears in a burst of the brightest light.

"No..." you whisper, your mouth growing salty as the tears keep flowing, some passing over your lips.

The light bursts into many pieces, floating towards the sky like weightless balloons. You can only watch in horror, standing behind Terra as he stares at the sky. Both of you have to refrain yourselves from pinching your skin, hoping this is only a terrible nightmare from which you'll wake up soon.

Terra rests back on his feet, his face falling as his hands rests on his thighs. You shuffle closer to your friend, numbly resting a hand on his shoulder to provide some comfort, no matter how brief. A hand rests over yours, and you glance down to see tears falling from Terra's eyes, identical to the ones trailing down your cheeks.

"What did I do?" Terra asks, half to you and half to himself.

"What a sight."

Your hand tightens its grasp on Terra's shoulder, and his hand squeezes over yours as you both look up in utter shock at the sudden intruder. Master Xehanort is standing directly in front of the two of you, his hands clasped behind his back as he grins.

"Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!"

Terra's eyes swiftly begin to dry, the tears stopping as his eyes narrow in anger.

"Master Xehanort!" he shouts with a pound of his fist into the ground. "Why?"

"You know, at times I find your progress quite striking," Master Xehanort muses as he turns on his heel to face the castle. "But you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy!" Xehanort snaps, turning on his heel to point at the brunet. "Give your heart over to darkness!"

Terra gently releases your hand, shoving you back as softly as he can as he stands to his feet. He summons his Keyblade, and you follow his lead, standing behind him but watching Master Xehanort with all of your attention focused on his every move.

"What do you mean?" Terra asks.

"Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate – the Keyblade Graveyard!" Master Xehanort summons his own Keyblade, holding it high up in the air as he refuses to take his eyes from Terra's. "There you will watch your dear friends meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!"

You drop your arm to your side, subconsciously moving closer to Terra as Master Xehanort's Keyblade points straight towards the sky. A dark light shoots from the tip, lightning cracking above you as the light expands, swirling amongst the darkness as a purple orb appears. It continues to grow, winds whipping around you as Terra's hand finds your wrist.

"Stay close to me!" he yells to you over the howling wind.

You nod before looking up, eyes widening as you soak in the sight of a gigantic black-and-purple orb floating high above the castle. Glancing around, you can only watch in horror as the world around you starts to disappear, shrouded in seeping darkness. Winds almost like a tornado swirl around the castle, creating a horribly haunting screaming noise. Chunks of the very top of the castle start to crack under the pressure, small pieces sucked up into the black orb like it's a magnet.

"You won't need a home anymore where you're going!" Master Xehanort calls out over the howling winds and shattering of the building before you.

"What?!" Terra hisses, noticing that the Master is disappearing into a portal he's summoned. "Xehanort!"

The man pauses, his Keyblade still clutched in his hand as he looks back at his one-time student.

"Her blood will be on your hands," he states with a knowing glance towards you. "All of theirs will be. Congratulations, Terra."

And with that, the man is gone, the last thing you see is the smirk on his face before the lapping tendrils of darkness overtake him. Terra runs after him, but he's too late – the portal disappears just as he comes close.

"Terra!" you cry out, feeling the pressure of the winds increase as the castle starts to crack at its center.

The chains holding the three buildings together shatter, the metal encircling what remains of your home in a makeshift prison. The brunet peers over his shoulder at you, noticing the look of sheer fear on your face, before he turns on his heel and hurries towards you.

But he's too late.

With a shriek, the wind takes you, throwing you into the air and hurling you head-first into the brutal winds.

"[Name]!" Terra calls after you, reaching a futile hand towards you in the hope that you can reach him.

But you can't – he's too far out of your grasp. All you can do is scream as you're pulled higher and higher into the air, surrounded by discarded chunks of the castle as you're sucked directly into the darkness of the portal.

And then, all you can see is black.

The world grows quiet, nothing but your breathing can be heard. You try to speak, but it's as if your mouth is sealed shut. You're floating down, your eyes heavy as it feels like you're falling through water. It's cold, as you fall down through nothingness, your arms at your side and your legs limp.

After who knows how long, of you falling head-first into the abyss, a light appears. You blink a few times, unable to move your arms in order to shield yourself from the blinding light below you. Your speed increases as you race towards it, a strange platform in the middle of absolute nowhere.

Your body adjusts, hovering in the air as your legs extend towards the ground and you stand upright. Hesitantly, your feet touch the ground, and you stand on shaky legs as you glance around and up. Who knows how long you fell, because all you can see above and around you is everlasting darkness. There's no sign of life, as you glance towards the ground.

You're greeted with your face, a mural of you painted on the ground. Your eyes are closed, a Keyblade in your hand. Your body is intertwined with Terra's, Aqua's, and Ven's. Your clothes match the colors of your Wayfinders, and you subconsciously dig your hand into your pocket to find the forgotten item.

You pull it out, staring down at your open palm where your purple Wayfinder rests.

" _It is not your time yet_."

You jump, summoning your Keyblade in your free hand as you crouch down and look around.

"Who said that?!" you exclaim, readying yourself for a fight to the death.

Or are you already dead?

" _Good_ ,” the voice chuckles. " _Keep up that fighting spirit. Continue to protect those you love. You will be safe, no matter the challenges you are presented_."

"What are you talking about?" you ask, standing up straight as your eyes narrow. "Who are you?"

" _I am no one and I am everyone. But, it is not your time yet. Go back, and fight, Keybearer. You are a piece of the puzzle that cannot be lost. The four saviors, chosen to protect the Light_."

"Four..." you repeat, peering down at the Wayfinder poking out of your clenched fist. "You mean, me and my friends?"

" _I've said too much_."

And with that, darkness starts to seep over the stained-glass mural of you, Terra, Ven, and Aqua. Ven's face is the last one that's covered, as the darkness starts to lap over your feet. You can feel yourself start to be pulled down, but for once, you aren't afraid. You merely close your eyes, allowing yourself to give in to the darkness.

The last thing you hear is the disembodied voice hum, " _May your heart be your guiding Key_ ," before you're sucked back into the darkness.

This time, you fall unconscious, images of your friends' smiling faces playing through your mind as you fall into the unknown.

[♥]

You come back to consciousness as you're falling out of the sky, the wind hitting your face like a ton of bricks. You open your eyes just in time to see the ground fast approaching, landing flat on your face with a rough groan of pain.

"Why do I keep falling out of nowhere?" you grumble under your breath as you sit up, rubbing your sore and seemingly broken body as you take a moment to look around.

The fear is sitting in your stomach like heavy rocks, along with worry over what happened to Terra and your home, and confusion over your strange experience in the darkness. Just who was that voice, and how did they know you? And of your journey, including what's to come?

With a sigh, you run a hand through your hair, doing your best to forget about everything you just experienced and focusing on what's happening now. You're sitting in a large canyon, tall rock formations surrounding you. Just ahead, an exit is clear, narrow and flooded with light in contrast to the dark clouds surrounding you where you sit. It's a world you've never seen, but gives you a strange sense of familiarity.

"Where am I..." you mutter, pushing yourself to your feet as you turn in a circle.

"You made it."

You snap your gaze behind you to the source of the new voice, eyes widening when you spot the boy in the mask standing there, leaning against the wall.

Vanitas.

"Have I been expected here?" you ask.

"All of you have. This is the final battleground, after all," the boy tells you as he stands up straight, raising his arms up to his sides. "Where the x-blade will finally be forged."

"x-blade?" you repeat with a tilt of your head.

The pronunciation is just different enough that you assume it's not the weapon you wield. It also rings known to you, as you could have sworn you heard Master Eraqus say that word.

Your heart twinges with sorrow at the memory of your Master.

"Yes! Can you hear the sounds of the fates above, rejoicing that the ultimate weapon, the key to unlocking true and everlasting darkness, is about to be created? Our deaths will be its catalyst, and the worlds will bow at my feet!"

You merely blink, and blink again, as you stare up at the boy who's undoubtedly smiling behind the shadows of his mask.

"Oh. So you're crazy then," you realize, and his head shifts straight.

"What?!"

He takes two steps towards you, fists clenched in annoyance at your mocking attitude, before his gaze suddenly darts to the side.

"Until next time," he mutters before disappearing in a flash of black smoke, leaving you alone and coughing as you wave away the wisps of darkness from your face.

"[Name]!"

You too glance to the side, smiling in relief as you see Aqua jogging towards you.

"You're here!" you greet, laughing as she tackles you in a close hug. "Where'd you come from?!"

"Down that path. How'd you get here?" she asks with a caring hand cupping your cheek.

"It's a long story," you sigh, your gaze dropping down to the dirt as the memories flood into your vision. "The Master, he –"

"I already know," Aqua interrupts, pulling away from you and starting to walk towards the narrow exit of the canyon. You trail after her, curious how she already knew what you saw. "Stay close to me," she adds, not exactly wanting you to follow but knowing you won't agree to stay behind. "I don't know what's going to happen... but whatever you do, please stay close to me."

"Okay, Aqua," you agree, your voice almost a whisper as you trail after her, much like a duckling following after her mother.

Both of you step out into the shimmering sun, blinded for a second at the sight. Light is shining in your eyes, so much so that it takes a moment to adjust to your new surroundings. Slowly, you do, and you can barely believe what you're seeing.

You're standing before an endless sea of discarded Keyblades protruding from the ground, as if left perfectly in place by their owners. But there's hundreds of abandoned weapons, strewn about as far as the eye can see. The only free space, free of Keyblades, is an unofficial walkway, a makeshift path for anyone brave enough to walk through.

"Keyblade Graveyard," Aqua whispers as the two of you walk down the path, towards the center of the mess.

"Is it an actual graveyard?" you gulp, glancing around with a newfound sense of terror.

That feeling of fear is soon washed away, however, as you spot Terra standing in the center of four paths leading to the center of the graveyard. His face is downcast as he watches the wind blow through the loose dirt under his feet.

"Terra!" you call out, running towards him.

He quickly glances up, pulling you into his arms and into a loose hug as you launch yourself towards him. He holds you close and pats your back as you bury your face into his chest, though his gaze is locked on Aqua's sullen features as she watches him.

"I was told... the Master was struck down."

Aqua's words cause your heart to skip a beat, and you fall back out of Terra's arms as you glance up at the brunet. His expression is a dead giveaway, guilt mixed with sorrow.

"Yes... That's right," Terra agrees, glancing towards the ground once more. "I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it."

Aqua gives a gasp of surprise at Terra's admission, and your heart wrenches with pain. You'll never be able to wipe the memory of your Master's dying face from your mind.

"The Master – he tried to hurt Ven," Terra explains. "I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he could awaken the darkness inside me."

Terra looks up, through you and only at Aqua.

"You were right, Aqua. And so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray – but no more. I'll be better for both of you, and for Ven too," Terra promises, his gaze softening as he glances between you and bluenette.

Aqua, meanwhile, sighs, her face downcast as she tries to find her words.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage?" she finally asks, her eyes closing. "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you – making you fight." Her eyes open, staring at Terra's feet. "You'll go astray again. Tell me – how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"

"Aqua, he's better now," you point out, taking a step towards the brunet as you do your best to catch his attention with a soft smile.

But his gaze is cast elsewhere, watching Ven as he marches towards the three of you. You follow his gaze, the grin on your face almost painful as you watch your friend. His face is stony, but you can't not be pleased to see him.

As happy as you are to see him, however, something makes it feel like the end.

"[Name]," Terra speaks up, his gaze still on Ven though he's addressing you, before his blue eyes finally fall to you. "I'm sorry for whatever pain I've caused."

"Terra, you have no reason to..."

You trail off, feeling your eyes prickle with stinging pain. You know Terra's been manipulated, and that he's fighting a losing battle with whatever darkness is inside of him. But it's hard to forget that he killed your Master, your second father. Terra reaches out to clap your shoulder, his touch equally comforting and haunting.

At the same time, Ven comes to a stop before the three of you, glancing between you guys.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight," Ven announces, "and make some kind of 'x-blade.' But the Master said we can't let that happen. And he tried to destroy me for it."

"x-blade?" Aqua repeats.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But..." Ven pauses to place a hand over his heart. "It scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."

Terra moves forward, resting a hand on Ven's shoulder as he tries to gain his attention.

"Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you."

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all," Ven realizes, his gaze still downcast. "If I do, guys... I want you to –"

"The four of us can never be torn apart, right?" Terra asks, his voice earnest as a small smile grows on his face. "I'll always find a way."

Aqua leans down, resting the tips of her fingers against Ven's cheek as she moves close to him. You in turn place your hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling as a show of support as you peer down at the morose blond.

"I'm asking you, as a friend," Ven states, gently resting his hand over Aqua's and moving it away from her face before removing Terra's hand from his shoulder, "Just... put an end to me."

Aqua releases a soft breath of shock, pulling her hand back as she stands up. Terra's eyes are wide, his arms crossed over his chest, as you merely stare at the blond with an open mouth.

"Ven... What do you even mean?" you ask, though a sudden gust of wind swirling around the four of you serves as a distraction.

Dust churns through the air, distorting your vision as you all glance around. Finally, you spot a figure walking towards you from the distant canyons cloaked all in black. From the hunched over posture, you can tell it's Master Xehanort. In the flash of an eye, Vanitas appears beside him, the taller of the two as they march towards you.

The two of them come to a stop, Vanitas' black and red Keyblade clutched in his hand as they face off against the four of you.

"Behold," Master Xehanort muses, extending his hand to the side to gesture to the thousands of discarded Keyblades. "These lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade war raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate Key. And it will soon belong to me..."

Master Xehanort drops his hand, pointing a white-gloved finger directly towards Ven.

"... x-blade!"

The four of you narrow your eyes before simultaneously reaching your hands up, smacking the release button on your shoulders to summon your armor. In seconds your bodies are coated, standing in the hot sun covered from head to toe in protective armor.

Ven starts to move forward, but Terra pushes him back. He quickly picks up speed, charging towards the two men with his Keyblade at the ready, before Master Xehanort raises a hand. With this movement, the ground under Terra's feet shakes and shoots up in the air, sending him high in the sky. In front of him, the ground on which Master Xehanort and Vanitas are standing soar up into the air, creating mountains from the ground as they go high, high above you, Ven, and Aqua.

Dark clouds start to gather, covering the sun and sending the world into a deep darkness, like that before a storm. You swear the temperature drops as you glance at Ven and Aqua, who are watching Terra as he starts to run towards the newest peak, ready to fight the targets above.

Even with your face covered, your fear must be palpable, because you finally look down when you realize Ven's hand has grabbed yours.

"It's gonna be okay," he tells you with a nod of encouragement.

For some reason, you believe him.

How foolish you were.


	8. The Quiet Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long af but also the end of the "prologue"
> 
> Next chapter will have all new stuff, and I predict updates will be a lot faster as well because now we're getting to the ACTUAL plot!!
> 
> Rates/comments are loved :3
> 
> <3 Alex

 

The sky above quickly grows dark as clouds begin to gather, coating the entire canyon in shadows as the sun hides behind thick fog and the world grows completely silent. You can't hear anything, not the blowing of the wind in the air or the sound of feet crunching on the hard dirt of the ground as you watch Terra charge towards Xehanort and Vanitas.

Xehanort raises a hand out in front of him just as Terra leaps up into the air, his Keyblade raised above his head. The ground shakes as Xehanort's fingers move, the earth shooting up into the air like a platform and causing Terra to stumble head-first onto it. He loses his balance and slides forward on his stomach along the rocks, glancing up just in time to see a second platform of rocks flying up, high into the sky and well past where he lies.

Xehanort's golden eyes are staring down at Terra, a small smirk on his face as he watches him lying there momentarily stunned. The boy in the mask is at his side, as usual, both of them taken far away from the four Keybearers below as the formation of rocks soars up in the air.

In the middle of the desolate graveyard, there now rests a sudden mountain whose peak lies just below the dark clouds above.

"How is that even possible?" you ask as you stare in awe at the mountain.

"Xehanort's extremely powerful and dangerous. This is why we wanted you both to stay behind," Aqua states forcefully as she glances down towards you and Ven, her face hidden by her helmet. "Can you handle this?"

"Yes!" you and Ven simultaneously snap, thoroughly annoyed at being doubted even in this desperate hour, before the ground starts to shake.

"Oh, what now?" Ven adds just as the dirt covering the ground begins to swirl around, violent winds like a tornado suddenly ripping around the graveyard.

Discarded Keyblades are swept up in the winds, which are sent flying through the air in a swirling tendril. The winds dance through the sky, weaving seamlessly as if on an invisible track. Just past the winds and the mess of weapons, you can make out a figure wearing black, standing at attention with his Keyblade clutched in his hand. Behind him, the wave of Keyblades turn in his direction and rush towards him. He leaps up into the air, riding the winds and Keyblades like a board as they race straight for the three of you.

In that single moment, everything becomes real.

"Ven, [Name]!" Aqua calls out as she hops out of the way of the incoming storm.

Ven tries to run away in time, but he fails to. He's taken under by the powerful tornado, sent flying back as the Keyblades slam into him and throw him onto the ground. You manage to miss the worst of the attack as you toss yourself on the ground like a rag doll, covering your head as the screaming winds rush past you. You glance up, watching as Vanitas and the Keyblades soar through the sky, right towards Terra as he runs towards the side of the mountain.

"No," you mutter under your breath, starting to hurry towards him when a second group of Keyblades rush towards the ground, straight to where Aqua's standing. "No!"

You don't even have time to warn her; the girl suffers a hit, the Keyblades hitting the ground under her feet and sending her flying in the air before she plummets into the dirt. She hits the ground so hard that it cracks, creating a small, jagged crevice where her crumbled body falls. The collision causes Aqua's helmet to fall off and reveal her sweaty, shocked face, you notice as you and Ven run towards her.

"Aqua!" Ven cries out as he kneels next to her, while you quickly scan the sky for any sight of the next attack you all know is coming.

Terra is running as fast as he can towards the mountain from his heightened platform, oblivious to the assaults your group has suffered. A strange, almost clanking and tingling sound is rushing towards him from behind, and he glances back just in time to see a mass of Keyblades rushing right towards him. He tries to get out of the way in time, but the weapons are moving much too fast through the sky, colliding with him and sending him falling through the air, towards the ground from such a height that would surely be fatal.

Aqua, meanwhile, shakily rests on her hands and knees, holding her Keyblade out behind her back as she calls out Terra's name upon noticing his distress. A light shoots from the tip of her blade, hitting Terra directly in the chest and enveloping him in a purple orb that flies up in the air, resting just in front of Xehanort at the tip-top of the mountain.

Xehanort watches with a twisted smile as the orb breaks apart, red light shooting throughout the sky as Terra falls down, skidding for a few feet before landing on his knees in front of the old man. He readies himself to attack, when he suddenly spots a flash of silver behind Xehanort. Ven's joined them atop the highest point of the mountain, soaring through the air with his Keyblade raised high as he leaps up behind Xehanort.

Before he can land a blow, Xehanort effectively stops his assault and grabs Ven's helmet, dragging him up and holding him high up in the air as his arms and legs struggle for freedom.

"Ven!" Terra calls out, watching in horror at the sight before him.

Xehanort's gaze is on Terra as his grasp tightens on Ven's helmet. Ven lets out a groan of pain as white light shoots around him, thick ice growing over his armor. Terra tries to run towards his friend, but the storm of Keyblades hits him like a ton of bricks, sending him flying from the peak of the mountain just as Vanitas appears beside his Master.

Meanwhile, with one violent shake, Ven's entire body is sheathed in ice, his body frozen as it lies restless in Xehanort's hand. His helmet cracks due to the pressure, revealing a single blue eye trapped under the dense freeze.

At the bottom of the mountain, Terra rips off his helmet, glancing up to where he had just fallen from. He watches closely as Ven is dropped from the peak, his frozen figure falling through the air and down to him below. Terra readies himself to hurry and catch him, but he notices Aqua is already on it, following Ven closely with her arms outstretched.

Terra releases a small sigh of disappointment before jumping as a hand suddenly rests on his shoulder, looking up to spot you standing behind him, cloaked in your armor.

"Don't go back to him alone," you plead, watching with a sense of dread as Terra's beautiful blue eyes start to dull.

The colors of his eyes swirl together like a storm, the blue slowly fading before all that's left is a yellow-ish gold. You barely recognize him as your friend as you stare down at him, your hand slowly releasing his shoulder.

"Terra..." you hum, taking a step back as he stands at attention.

"Ven," Terra growls back before he tosses his Keyblade into the air.

His motorbike is summoned, and he glances down at you as he moves towards the vessel. His gaze is cold, but you can still recognize your friend in there... somewhere. It helps that his eyes have turned back to his normal blue again. He pauses before his floating motorbike, reaching a hand out to grab yours, giving it a light squeeze.

"Be safe, [Name]," he tells you, giving you a grim smile before releasing you and jumping up in the air, landing atop the vehicle as he storms to the mountain's peak.

It's a short journey to the top, as Xehanort watches from the edge. He holds a hand up in front of his face, purple-and-blue light appearing in the palm of his hand. He reaches the hand towards the sky, watching with a smile as the orb disappears amongst the clouds. Thunder cracks throughout the world before a strong gust of wind explodes from behind the clouds, parting them to reveal the sky above.

As the clouds part, a faint blue light illuminates the world below. You look up, barely able to contain yourself when you see the light is coming from a blue moon in the shape of a heart.

Kingdom Hearts.

You tear your gaze from the sky to glance to your left, noticing that Aqua is cradling a frozen Ven in her arms not too far away from you. You hurry towards them, just as Terra appears at the top of the peak.

Terra hops down from his vessel, the Keyblade appearing in his hand as he stares at Xehanort. His armor is gone, his eyes back to blue, as he stares at the Keyblade Master with a look that could kill.

"Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make, over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!" Xehanort muses as he holds his arms out at his sides.

Terra scoffs loudly, holding his Keyblade out at his side.

"My friend, Ven," Terra states, "you tell me, Xehanort. What did you do to him?!"

"Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside of him! Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials."

The words set off a flurry inside of Terra, as he holds up his Keyblade, pointed straight towards the Master.

"Xehanort!" Terra cries in frustration, ready to fight the man responsible for so much mayhem and devastation.

Meanwhile, at the base of the mountain, Ven is still frozen, locked in Aqua's caring arms. You skid to a stop next to them, watching as Ven struggles to even get out one syllable of a single word.

"Ven..." you murmur, running a hand down the side of his cheek as Aqua continues to cradle the blond.

"How about you leave the popsicle with me?" a voice calls out, "so you can go have your little fight with Terra."

You'd recognize that voice anywhere. Glancing up, you spot the man you know is standing there.

"Braig?" you greet, confused at the sudden entrance of your parents' old friend.

The man's expression only grows more amused as he spots you resting next to the frozen blond, your bluenette friend at your side.

"You can't be too happy about Terra deep sixing your Master," Braig adds, though his gaze is locked on you as he walks closer to the three of you.

"Who are you?" Aqua asks, holding Ven closer to her.

Braig's single, golden eye narrows at her question, clearly not happy at being unknown.

"You think you guys have some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to go first?"

"Shut up!" Ven snaps, struggling to speak as he lies in Aqua's arms.

She quietly shushes him, before shifting him away from her arms and towards yours. Hesitantly, you accept the boy into your arms, the armor coating your body shielding you from the extreme cold expelled from his frozen body. He's struggling to speak and move, but he's managing to hold his composure.

"Oh! This kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down," Braig muses as he watches Ven's blue eyes narrow in a glare.

"Go ahead," Aqua mutters as she summons her Keyblade, standing between you and Ven on one side and Braig on the other. "If you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" The girl is surrounded in a blue light as she stands at attention, ready to fight for her life. "Terra will prove to you that he's stronger!"

Ven calls out her name as Aqua charges forward, her Keyblade at her side. She and Braig clash in battle, and you can only watch in horror, subconsciously moving Ven's body closer to yours as you rip off your helmet, desperate for air.

"You know him?" Ven guesses, using all of his effort to look up at you.

"Yeah... He's friends with my parents," you mutter, watching Aqua make quick work of the man.

You hadn't seen him in years, but you'd recognize his voice anywhere. He's barely aged since the last time you saw him, and still carries himself with a confident, verging on cocky, attitude. But you have no idea what he's doing here, in the Keyblade Graveyard and fighting your friend on behalf of Master Xehanort.

What you do know is that he's no match for a Keybearer. Aqua is running around Braig, landing hit after hit and quickly wearing him out as he does his best to defend against the onslaught of attacks. As the battle is waged, Ven starts to slowly thaw, enough that he can move his head and his hands as he gradually shifts his gaze towards you.

"[Name]."

You tear your stare from the fight to look down at your friend, taken aback by the sudden earnestness of his expression as he looks up at you as if you aren't in the middle of a life-or-death battle.

"Yeah, Ven?"

"In case... In case the worst happens... I..."

He rests a hand over yours, which is holding onto his arm, just as Braig lets out a sharp gasp of pain. Your head whips up, watching as the man stumbles back and Aqua stands up straight in victory.

"I keep forgetting – don't mess with Keyblade wielders," Braig jokes, trying to catch his breath as he stares at the girl. "But you know what? That just means I made the right choice." Aqua takes off, charging towards the man as fast as she can to land the fatal blow. "Well, he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it. And [Name]," he calls out, his attention momentarily turned to you as you sit on the ground, cradling Ven close to you. "Don't worry. Something tells me you'll be seeing your family again real soon."

"What?!" you hiss, barely able to breathe as you watch your parents' friend turns on his heel and take off, leaving Aqua alone as she skids to a stop and stares after the man running away with a feeling of confusion.

She doesn't watch for long, however, as she quickly turns to face you two. You're sitting there in stunned silence, holding onto Ven as if he's a lifeboat amongst the harsh waves of the ocean. You can feel the blond struggling in your arms as he looks up, his blue eyes widening in horror as he stares up at his friend.

"Aqua, look out!" he cries.

But he's too late. Aqua doesn't even have time to turn around as a flash of black falls behind her, a thick, heavy object colliding with the back of her head. She releases a gasp of pain mixed with shock as she falls to the ground, with Vanitas landing on his feet behind her unconscious figure.

He steps forward, his Keyblade held high above his head as he stands over Aqua. His Keyblade slowly lowers until it's placed directly over her heart. Anger, terror, and fear races through you as your grip on Ven tightens, sending waves of heat over his frozen body. He starts to move, able to finally break through the ice and shake it off as he continues to lie helpless on the ground, though smoke is staring to rise from his body as the ice begins to melt.

Vanitas blade rises into the air, gripped tightly in his hands as it continues to rest over Aqua's heart. You move to push Ven aside as you start to scramble to your feet, ready to come to the aid of your friend, when Ven gently brushes your hands off of him. He climbs up to his feet and shakes off the rest of the ice as he stands at attention, his fists clenched as he walks in front of you to block you from the boy in the mask.

"No!"

Steam is rising from Ven's body as he stands, hunched over, facing off against Vanitas. No further words are exchanged as the boys suddenly run towards each other, with Aqua left abandoned and unconscious behind Vanitas. You start to move towards her, when a hand suddenly grabs yours. Tearing your gaze from the fight, you look down to see Mickey standing behind you, his lips pulled into a grim, thin line.

"Go find Terra, [Name]. Nothing good can come for you here."

"Wh-What..."

By the time your sentence is out of your mouth, King Mickey is already running towards Ven and Vanitas, leaving you standing alone. He seems to be moving towards Aqua, so with a discontent sigh, you turn your attention to the top of the mountain where you know Terra and Xehanort are standing.

Atop the mountain, Terra's standing just in front of Master Xehanort. They're both trying to catch their breaths, staring at each other like mortal enemies. The first round of battle is complete, with Terra easily overtaking the older man. But then again, his main fight was with Vanitas, with Master Xehanort mainly standing back and watching. Terra knows the old man wouldn't make it so easy to win, and there's no way he can get overconfident from just one fight.

When Terra finally turned his attention to Master Xehanort, the old man raised up his Keyblade and blocked the assault. The two struggle for a moment, before Xehanort's yellow gaze turns behind Terra.

"Go take what Ventus owes you. And take Aqua and [Name]'s lives."

With a grunt, Terra shoves the old man away and starts to turn around and run away, towards Vanitas, who's moving towards the edge of the cliff. He dives off into the air without a second thought, and Terra skids to a stop, watching in horror as the boy careens towards his friends standing below. Master Xehanort suddenly appears in thin air before him, causing Terra's mouth to drop open as he takes a step back.

"You see how powerless you are to save them?" Master Xehanort asks. "Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!"

Terra stands still for a moment, his eyes downcast.

"You will pay, Xehanort! Was my Master – no, my father, Eraqus, not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!"

"Yes, boy!" Xehanort muses, his tone filled with joy as black darkness starts to swirl around Terra's entire being. "That's it! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!"

Terra's grunt turns into a loud roar as he leans back, his fists clenched and the blackness swirling around his body. He's completely engulfed as he holds onto his Keyblade, the darkness shooting up into the sky as he releases a shout of anger and pain at the chaos that's been wreaked over his friends.

It's at this moment you appear at the top of the mountain, riding your motorbike as you hover in the air just over the dirt ground and watching as your friend disappears momentarily amongst the wisps of darkness.

"Terra, no!" you call out, earning the attention of the brunet and the old man as they stare up at you.

All it takes is a wave of Xehanort's hand to send your motorbike into overdrive, the engine failing before you can officially land atop the mountain. You can hear Terra calling your name, and the last thing you're able to see before falling through the sky is his worried face, blue eyes locked onto yours. Your motorbike disappears, your Keyblade automatically summoned in your hand as you're pushed back by a strong gust of wind sent shooting towards you from Xehanort's hand. The wind is whipping through your hair as you fall, the ground growing closer faster than you can gather your thoughts and act. You instinctively raise a hand, covering your head as you brace for impact.

"Now that that's done," Xehanort muses, distracting Terra from his worry over your well-being as he forces himself not to follow after you down the side of the mountain. "Let's focus on what really matters."

Terra's breaths are coming out in sharp pants, anger rising through him like water filling a glass. He can feel himself slipping, the darkness slowly taking over and warping his mind. He taps into the darkness that so scares him as he holds up his Keyblade, pointing it at the old man as he readies to fight.

You, on the other hand, continue to fall through the sky, watching the ground in frozen horror. Moments before impact, your brain suddenly starts working again, and you throw out your hand holding your Keyblade to summon a gravity spell. You instantly come to a stop, hovering head-first a few feet above the ground. You breathe out a sigh of relief as you move yourself so your feet are facing the ground before breaking the spell. You stumble to your feet, but you've never been happier to be on solid ground.

With a glance up at the mountain, a frown of worry grows on your face as you fell the need to travel up there and help. But it's Terra's fight, not yours, you realize as you stare forward to focus on your own surroundings. Just ahead, Ven's standing off against Vanitas, their fight clearly finished as they glare at one another and pant for air. King Mickey, meanwhile, is kneeling next to a still-unconscious Aqua, trying desperately to revive the girl. You hurry towards them, trying to hide in the shadows so that you aren't spotted by either Ven or Vanitas.

Just as you don't want to intrude on Terra's fight, you also don't want to intrude on Ven's.

From Ven's point of view, all he can see is Vanitas. This boy, this absolute thorn in his side, is proving the perfect match. They're equally strong at this point, with neither one able to land the fatal blow. Ven's eyes widen as the boy's mask starts to fade away, like an ocean's wave pulling back from the sand. What's revealed underneath is the face of a boy around Ven's age, with striking amber eyes and hair as dark as the night's sky.

The Boy in the Mask revealed.

"You've done it Ventus," Vanitas speaks as he stands hauntingly still. The Keyblade in his hand disappears as he takes a step forward. "Now that my body is about to perish... you and I will have to join together! The x-blade will be forged!"

His arms rise up in the air as swirls of darkness seep out of the boy. A manic smile is on his face, as Ven releases a gasp and stands up straight. The darkness leaks into the ground, forming a circle around the two of them.

You pause, stopping for a moment as you watch them with a curious tilt of your head. It's a troubling sight, watching the two of them stand in a circle of darkness, neither backing down and both filled with growing rage.

Suddenly, purple lights shoot out from the swirling darkness, straight towards Ven. You start to move towards him, ready to help, but you stop to instead look over at Aqua's figure. You glance up at the two boys, unsure of what exactly to do, before you turn on your heel and run towards Aqua.

It's not your fight... You have to keep reminding yourself of this so that you don't go running after Ven, to help him and provide support.

Ven releases a grunt of pain as three Unversed grab onto him, holding him in place as Vanitas steps towards him.

"The Unversed... come from you?" Ven asks in disbelief as he tries, and fails, to fight off the monsters.

The boy chuckles as more Unversed start to filter out of the swirling orb of darkness behind Vanitas, of all different types and sizes.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel – a hoard of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could. Hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents," Vanitas mocks as he stands right in front of Ven, leaning in as he savors the boy's suffering. "And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me."

As if serving as an example, the Unversed slowly disappear, turning into wisps of darkness that float towards Vanitas. His body swells with the darkness as the Unversed disappear inside of him, returning home as he regains his strength.

"You never stood a chance against us, Ventus!" you hear Vanitas call out from behind you.

You look back just in time to see Vanitas take one final step towards Ven, them both disappearing in a flash of white. Nothing remains as the light fades, leaving you alone with Aqua and the King in the middle of the canyon.

"Where'd they go?!" you ask, starting to feel a little frantic as you sit up straight.

"To their final battle," King Mickey replies soberly, his voice calm but his face showing his nerves. "Do you know their connection? Ventus and Vanitas?"

"No," you hum, glancing down at Aqua's unconscious features.

"They are one and the same. Ventus is Vanitas, and Vanitas is Ventus."

"Wait... but... how? You're pulling my leg, right?" you ask with a slight chuckle as you take Aqua's gloved hand in yours.

"Sadly, no. Xehanort..." Mickey's voice drips with hate at the mention of the man before he releases a sigh. "In an attempt to create the x-blade, he used Ventus. He pushed him almost to death in an attempt to unlock the darkness inside of him. When he was unable to do so, he forced out the darkness. And Vanitas was created."

"That's... impossible," you hum, shaking your head as you soak in the information. "Ven is so good, and Vanitas is so... well, not."

"Believe me, it's true. As unbelievable as it sounds... it's real."

You stay silent, staring down at Aqua as your mind rolls a mile per minute. From every interaction you've had with Vanitas, and watching the callousness with which he treats you and your friends... He and Ven can't be the same person.

Right?

"By fighting, they might complete Xehanort's goal and forge the Keyblade. We can only hope that Ventus prevails, but..." King Mickey trails off, shaking his head as he releases a small sigh. "How's Terra?" he adds as he looks up at you.

"Fighting Xehanort," you respond, your throat feeling tight as you wonder what's going on with the man who's essentially your brother.

You hate being apart from both Terra and Ven, but this is part of the journey of a Keybearer. You can only really look out for yourself, and every one of you has their own separate fight this night.

Aqua has to prove she's worthy of the title of Master, and defend her friends.

Terra has to prove that he can fight off the darkness within him, and that he's ready to be called a Master.

Ven has to fight off the Boy in the Mask, his other half... The darkness inside of him.

And you have to prove that you're meant to wield a Keyblade, that you can fight for yourself and save the worlds.

A soft gasp earns your attention, and your thoughts are interrupted as you look down at Aqua. Her blue eyes are finally opened, and she's staring up at the sky with a look of shock.

"Gosh, we're glad you're okay!" King Mickey says with a wide smile as he moves into her eye line.

The girl struggles to move, holding a hand to the back of her head as she closes her eyes in pain. She suddenly sits up, her eyes wide as realization hits her like a ton of bricks.

"Ven!" she calls out, glancing around as she remembers that the last she saw, he had been a frozen mess incapable of defending herself.

The three of you look around the area, though you know it's beyond hope that you'll see your friend this soon.

If ever...

You quickly put the dark thought from your mind, turning around to continue to scan the area. Surprisingly, standing atop a heightened platform next to you, is Ven. His helmet is off, his head downcast as he stares down at his feet.

"Oh, thank goodness," Aqua gushes with a smile. "Ven! You're safe!"

Something about the boy looks off. But, you follow after the girl and the King as you run towards your dear friend who's back from the unknown. Aqua makes it there first, with you closely behind. He's holding a strange looking blade in his hand, much larger than his normal Keyblade.

"Ven?" Aqua asks as you kneel down before him.

You try to get a good look at his face, desperate to see the light of his eyes and the warmth of his smile.

"Oh!" Mickey hums as he stares at the blade in Ven's hand, eyes narrowed in recognition.

Just at that moment, Ven finally looks up. His eyes are a soft gold, a twisted grin distorting his usually lovely features, changing them into something else.

Something ugly.

With that grin on his face, Ven moves towards you, lifting up his arm and thrusting the strange Keyblade right for you. You quickly move out of the way, just as Mickey leaps forward, his own Keyblade blocking Ven's. Mickey lands in front of you and Aqua, who are taking apprehensive fighting stances at the strange behavior exhibited by your friend.

"That's not Ven!" Mickey exclaims, pointing his Keyblade at the boy.

Darkness swirls around the blond's body, revealing Vanitas' typical black-and-red outfit. Even though you see your friend, all you recognize standing in front of you is Vanitas.

"Correct," Vanitas' voice emits from Ven's body. "I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now."

"No!" you cry, stepping forward with a hand covering your chest.

"Ah. You. I shouldn't be surprised, that the foolish girl would be sad at her friend's inevitable demise. Don't worry, though. Ventus can hear your calls to him," Vanitas tells you with a warped smirk. "This x-blade," he holds up the strange weapon, "will open a door – one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

Vanitas holds his hands up, the manic grin still adorning his face as he stares up to the sky.

"Shut up!"

Aqua's yelling voice distracts him, as he stares over at your friend. She's standing at attention, her Keyblade grasped tightly in her hand as she faces off against the boy.

"I'm sick of your nonsense," she continues, standing in front of you and next to Mickey. "Give Ven his heart back!"

"As if mere words would convince me to give in, and turn back from my one, true, purpose," Vanitas states with a scoff, though he's forced to stand at attention as a crack of lighting soars from your Keyblade directly towards him.

He blocks it with a swing of his oversized blade, glaring at you as you try your best to catch your breath.

Never in your life had you felt such raw anger.

"Ah. The useless girl awakens after finding her potential," he teases, clearly not threatened by you. "You are your mother's daughter."

You freeze, your heart skipping a beat as your face softens and your arm lowers.

"Wh... you know my mother?" you ask, your voice soft and unsure.

"I know of your parents, and what happened to them. As well as your brother. Such a pity... but, you know what they say," the boy states, golden eyes locked onto yours. "Only the good die young."

You gasp, and Aqua looks down at you with a worried expression.

"[Name]..."

"You know what happened to my parents?!" you snap, ignoring Aqua as you shove your way forward and towards the smirking boy. "Are they alive? What happened to them?"

"They weren't a match for us."

It's at those words that you lose control, your body giving into the hate running through you as you charge forward. Your Keyblade clashes against Vanitas' as the two of you engage in a desperate, vicious fight. Your moves are almost like those of a dancer, as if you cannot be contained. You've never felt so wild, and so... free. It's as if you've been taken over by another life form as you wage war against the boy, ducking and weaving under his assaults as you do your best to land blows of your own.

Aqua watches you for a moment, stunned at your newfound abilities. Since when had you been able to fight like that? Not since she was training with you back home, that's for sure. But as she watches you here and now, you suddenly look formidable. Far from the naïve girl she knows.

She and the King soon move to follow after you, ready to destroy the boy who stole your friend. The boy who's tormented all of you, and reveled in the pain and confusion caused by his reckless actions. The sounds of battle soon rage around you as Aqua unleashes a flurry of multi-colored lights towards the boy, and Mickey moves faster than you've ever seen anyone move as he flits around, landing attack after attack on Vanitas. Magic is swirling around you as you follow after the King, your actions almost unrecognizable as your Keyblade meets his, blocking you from hitting you.

He's fast, but not fast enough to fight off the three of you.

After a few minutes of unrelenting battle, Vanitas leaps back, striking his Keyblade from left to right. A strong burst of wind flies forth, sending Aqua and the King flying backwards. They fall onto the ground, tumbling a few times before they lie flat, having fallen off the platform and are now lying on the ground below. The fall momentarily stuns Aqua, as she rests against the rock she hit, shaking her head as she tries to regain her vision.

You were standing just far enough to the left that you weren't hit, and you remain standing just in front of Vanitas.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Vanitas asks with a laugh to the three of you as you try to catch your breath.

"Never," you hiss as Aqua pulls her blue Wayfinder out, holding it in her palm as she closes her eyes.

"Terra, Ven... lend me strength," she whispers as her fingers fold over the object.

The Wayfinder glows for a second, earning her attention as her eyes peel open. Her mouth drops as she looks down, watching as her Keyblade is suddenly coated in the brightest light she's seen. She turns towards Vanitas, gripping the Keyblade as she hops to her feet and charges towards him.

"You're just wasting your energy," Vanitas dismisses, though you notice he takes a fighting position to brace for her arrival.

You glance down, spotting the panicked expression on King Mickey's face, just as Aqua's Keyblade collides with Vanitas'. The ground shakes, energy expelled from the blades as they meet. You stumble back, barely able to stand up from the sheer pressure exerted at the clashing of the two Keyblades.

Aqua's struggling to maintain her balance, Vanitas' strength pushing her back and threatening her to fall and give in to him. But she holds strong, as you run towards her.

"I got ya," you hum as you stand behind her, placing your hands on her back.

Your help is just what she needs, and is enough to overpower the boy. Aqua leans forward, her Keyblade overtaking his as she releases an inhuman yelp. Light pours from the two blades, shooting straight to the sky.

"What?!" Vanitas snaps just as he's thrown backwards, falling onto the ground on his stomach after he's flipped around a few times in the air.

He loses his grasp on the x-blade, and it remains floating in the air – frozen in time. Light surrounds the x-blade, the weapon shaking as uncontrollable bursts of energy shoot forth. The light moves haphazardly across the platform, running around the ground like lasers. You and Aqua are shielding your faces from the laser-like beams, which are almost impossible to hide from. You finally will yourself to glance up, noticing that Ven's body is his own once again – he's wearing his coat of armor as he lies lifeless on the ground.

"Ven!" you cry, pushing aside all worries as you charge towards him.

You should be paying better attention, but all that matters is that you go to your friend, and shield him from the attacks emitted from the strange, failed x-blade.

Your eyes are locked onto Ven's figure, desperate to hear what he wanted to tell you in case neither of you made it out of this fight alive.

But it looks like it's going to be a long time until you hear what he had to say, for just as you're almost at Ven's feet, a beam of light shoots right through you. The air is knocked out of you as you fall to the ground, resting on your knees as you rest a hand over your heart.

Your broken, shattered heart.

You will yourself to look down, hardly able to believe your eyes as you see light flowing out of your abdomen, where the laser entered.

You can faintly hear Aqua calling your name, as well as her footsteps pounding behind you.

"Ven," you murmur, reaching out your free hand to land on his calf. "I'll... find you. Wait for me."

The x-blade resting in the sky shatters into thousands of pieces, leaving nothing but an orb of light behind. The light starts to wrap around you, welcoming you into its folds like an old friend. You find yourself smiling as you close your eyes, falling into the light and allowing your mind to descend into absolute nothingness. All you can see is the happy faces of those you love most – Ven, Aqua, and Terra. Even Lea and Isa are there, as well as Master Eraqus and your parents. Your brother is standing closest to you, a beaming grin on his face as he holds a hand out to you.

"Took you long enough to find us," he teases.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, the last thing you say before you disappear into the light.

Aqua, meanwhile, can only watch in horror as you're swallowed by the light, leaving nothing behind. Not even your Wayfinder...

"Aqua, there's Ven!" King Mickey states, pointing up into the air.

The girl tears her gaze from where your body had just been as she instead looks up, just as Ven goes flying past her. Recognizing that she can't allow both of you to disappear, and that you are already gone, Aqua runs after the boy, taking a flying leap into the air after him. She reaches out, her hand struggling to make contact with his. She's finally able to grab onto his hand, her fingers wrapping around his as she pulls her friend closer to her, closer to safety.

She looks down, feeling the tears begin to grow as she watches the orb of light swallow everything it touches in the world, including your body. Then, the light comes for her, and she pulls Ven into her arms as the light engulfs them both.

However, the light engulfing Ven has not led to his awakening. Quite the opposite. His consciousness is instantly ripped from his body, pulled down into the darkness. He floats amongst nothing, falling down into the darkest pits of the worlds as his life slowly fades away.

He's dying, half of his body gone, and his mind defeated.

All that's left is this empty husk, with half a heart and no will to carry on.

Suddenly, the darkness fades. Ven can see, and his eyes can open.

' _This place_ ,' he thinks to himself. ' _I've been here_.'

Now he's flying through the air, in control and heading towards safety.

' _So warm... I remember now. This is your heart_.'

And with that, Ven completely fades into unconsciousness as his broken heart succumbs, and the new, warm, familiar, full heart he's come to love envelops him and welcomes him home like an old friend.

[♥]

Meanwhile, atop the mountain bathed in the pale glow from Kingdom Hearts, Terra's watching as Xehanort collapses, the tip of his Keyblade sinking into the ground as he falls to his knees. The battle's done, with Terra standing victorious. Xehanort is panting hard, resting on the hilt of his blade as his body takes some desperately needed rest.

Terra walks towards him, his Keyblade at his side as he stares down at the defeated old man. He's forced to stop, however, as the ground suddenly shakes and the entire world is coated in golden light. Terra blinks, his eyes squinting from the sudden, blinding light.

It finally fades, revealing a grinning Xehanort.

"There, you see?"

Terra turns around, releasing a gasp as he spots a large beam of red light shooting forth from the ground below.

"The x-blade has been forged!" Xehanort celebrates.

"Ven!" Terra calls out, his heart sinking into his stomach.

"Terra, it is time for the final union!"

Before Terra can fully turn around, Xehanort has raised the Keyblade over his head, its tip hovering just over his heart. As fast as Terra can blink, the crazy old man has sunk his blade into his own chest, purple light pouring from his body. His arms fall down to his side, the blade staying upright and embedded in his chest of its own volition.

"At last, our moment is here!" Xehanort gasps as his Keyblade disappears in a flash of purple light, his heart escaping his chest surround by an orb of faint white glow. "Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger, new one!"

Terra can only watch in horror at the sight, soaking it in like a nightmare. Why had Xehanort sacrificed his own heart? Why was the man so calm, and watching with a grin sinister enough to send the hairs on the back of his neck up?

"I swore I would survive," Xehanort states as he watches his heart climb higher into the air. "And be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" His body glows in a white light as Xehanort directs his attention to the man standing before him. "And now it's your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!"

Xehanort raises his hand, his heart moving down in front of him before it's sent plummeting towards Terra. Terra moves up his arm to block the attack, but he's too late. The orb of light collides with him before he's able to summon his armor, and it hits him straight in the chest.

Terra's armor coats his body just seconds after the assault, moments too late. He staggers on his feet as Xehanort's body disappears into specs of light, which move into Terra's body like a wave of water. Terra's armor falls to the floor, revealing his body as it usually looks. But, his hair is now a shade of gray, and his eyes are a dark yellow as they slowly open to take in the world.

"This heart belongs again to darkness," Terra speaks up in a voice that doesn't belong to him. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it – it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

Xehanort's Keyblade appears in Terra's hand as he walks forward, a grin very different than his growing on his face. He moves forward, ready to embark on his next journey with his new body, before the world turns black with red chains expanding across the sky. He's trapped.

"What??" the man asks in a voice that doesn't belong to Terra.

The chains only continue to grow, until the sky is bathed in red and orange. Xehanort looks behind him, spotting a man cloaked in Terra's armor kneeling on the ground. This man is holding onto Terra's Keyblade, which is dug into the ground. He slowly pulls his blade free as he stands up straight, his Keyblade held down at his side as his face remains downcast.

"Your body succumbs," Xehanort calls out, "your heart succumbs. So why does your mind resist?!"

He watches with his Keyblade raised as Terra's armor continues to stand straight, ready for a fight with the man trying to claim his body as his own.

He won't go down without a fight for the death. He might lose, but it's better than doing nothing when someone tries to take over every inch of himself. The battle is happening inside of his subconscious, but it doesn't make it any less important.

He must win, not just for himself but also for his friends.

And, most importantly, for control of his own self and mind.

[♥]

Aqua's bright blue eyes open as she feels as if she's weighed down by an anchor, slowly coming to her senses. The fog slowly lifts as she finds herself lying down in the middle of a random office, behind a long desk and a tall chair.

"Where am I?" she asks as she sits up and looks around, staring at the bookcases lining the walls and the dark night's sky just past the open windows.

"You lost consciousness, Aqua." The sound of an old man's voice causes Aqua to quickly look around behind her. "Fortunately, Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

Aqua recognizes this tall man cloaked in all blue as Master Yen Sid. He's watching her with a look of pity, which quickly makes sense as she turns to the side. There, resting with his back against the wall, is Ven. His head is lulling to the side, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth partially open as he stares into space. King Mickey is sitting at the boy's side with a frown, looking completely distraught.

"I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra or [Name]," Master Yen Sid adds when he notices the girl is still subtly looking around for her friends.

"I see," Aqua softly replies, her voice so quiet that the man can barely hear it. She slowly moves towards Ven, hesitantly resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ven!" she exclaims as she gives him a soft shake.

"Ventus!"

Another shake, and still no response.

"The boy's heart is sleeping," Master Yen Sid explains as Aqua retracts her hand with a dejected sigh.

"When will he wake?"

"I could not say," Yen Sid admits as he closes his eyes and tilts his head down. "It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

"No," Aqua mutters as the horrible reality of her friend's fate begins to set in. Her head suddenly snaps up, complete with a look of newfound determination. "I'll keep him safe – until he wakes," she adds as she turns back to the blond. "Forever if I have to."

"I'll tell you what your friend needs right now," Yen Sid speaks up as he slowly turns away from the scene before him. "It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus' heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between Light and Darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend – one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs – the realm of light."

By this point in his speech, Master Yen Sid is seated in his chair, turned back to look at the three resting before him. A large grin grows on King Mickey's face at his Master's words.

"Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too," Mickey assures the girl. "Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one."

"Four lights," Aqua corrects with a soft smile. Mickey gives her a confused look, causing the girl to giggle lightly. "Terra, and [Name]."

"But... they're gone," Mickey points out with a sad pout. "Maybe for good."

Aqua slowly shakes her head as she starts to rustle through her pocket before she pulls out her shimmering blue Wayfinder, holding it up for the young King.

"I think I know how to find them," she states with a knowing grin as she stares down at the charm.

She gently rests her hands over the Wayfinder, closing her eyes as she imagines your smiling faces for a brief moment.

She'll find you both, safe and sound.

She knows she will.

[♥]

The fight is like nothing that Terra has ever experienced. It's as if his armor is moving for him, so seamless and flawless and filled with nothing but raw power. Each block is so precise, each attack so brutal, that Xehanort doesn't stand a chance. Terra has to give it his all, until there's barely a drop of energy left inside of him. But finally, amongst the chain-covered orange orb, Terra lands the death blow.

He wins, watching as Xehanort falls to the ground in defeat.

Falls to the ground still wearing Terra's stolen body.

Terra watches his collapsed body before a gust of breeze sends his cape flowing behind him. He unsheathes his Keyblade, holding the tip just above the ground. The blade digs into the dirt, and Terra slowly lowers himself to his knees as he rests behind his Keyblade, his head down.

Nothing but dark clouds surround him atop the mountain, his fight now over.

The ground swells, shaking the entire world to its core in rough tremors. A bright light from below grows, overtaking everything it comes into contact with. Terra remains kneeling, awaiting whatever fate is coming for him and his discarded body.

The smiling face of Ven fades into the blinding light, followed by you appearing beside the boy and making a silly face as you lazily sling your Keyblade over your shoulder. Both you and Ven fade to instead show Aqua, her eyes closed as she grins widely and holds up your Wayfinders – one in green, a second in orange, another in blue, and the fourth one in purple.

Kingdom Hearts resting in the sky above starts to absorb the light from below, the poor souls trapped inside the discarded Keyblades surrounding the graveyard traveling through the air and into the Heart. Clouds swirl around the blue heart, allowing for those who passed to finally move on, in peace. As the last heart is pulled into Kingdom Hearts, the clouds finally move to cover it, hiding the light as well as the Heart from view.

The world grows dark as Kingdom Hearts fades from view, though this is not a sign of defeat.

Xehanort's plan has failed.

The worlds are safe – for now.

And Terra remains kneeling, his heart full as visions of his friends fill his shattered mind.

" _Aqua, Ven, [Name]... One day I will set this right_."

[♥]

You're trapped, Ven is asleep, Terra is gone, and Aqua is the lone survivor left to pick up the pieces.

However, you're unaware of all of this as you find yourself floating and falling through absolute nothingness. The world surrounding you is dark, but it almost feels like you're sinking through water. But you aren't drowning, and you aren't suffering. You're completely at peace, your eyes closed as you give into the odd sensation.

Is this death?

As a bright light suddenly appears before you, and you slowly open one eye, you realize that no. This is not death, and this is not the end.

This is the beginning.

But of what, you are not sure.

" **Who are you**?" you think to yourself, though you can hear your voice echoing throughout the abyss.

" _I'm Riku_..." a voice calls out from the light, though you cannot see the body to which it is attached. "... _How are you talking to me_?"

" **Oh. You're that boy** ," you remember with a laugh as you recall the boys on the island. " **I'm [Name]**."

" _Hey, I remember you. This is... kinda funny. Talking to you like this_."

" **Sure is. Listen... Can I stay with you for awhile**?"

There's no pause as the boy responds: " _Go for it_."

You smile as your body fades into nothing, overpowered by the light and transported into the warmest, safest place you've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

[♥]

The Boy in the Mask has known nothing but pain for his entire life, so it only stands to reason that in death, he should be surrounded by never-ending pain. It's excruciating, so painful that he can't even bring himself to scream. Darkness is enveloping him, causing his bones to crack and break as his lungs fill with the thick gunk that makes up the darkness.

" _Hey_."

The voice is kind, and the only somewhat normal thing that has brought Vanitas something other than pain.

" **Hey** ," Vanitas responds.

It feels like talking to an old friend, someone he can trust and rely on.

" _Do you need a break_?" the voice asks.

At the same time, the pain lessens. It becomes more bearable, his bones and muscles finally receiving some relief as the spasms subside and his mind starts going numb.

" **Yeah. I think I do**."

" _If I let you in... do you promise not to do me harm_?"

Vanitas pauses, mulling over the question.

" **Yeah** ," he finally responds, before gasping in relief as the pain fully stops and he's pulled into an unknown light. " **Heh. It's warm here**."

**" _There's always room in here for one more... Vanitas_."**


	9. Realm of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow forgot to add this when I first wrote it??? X_X

 

Aqua steps out of Yen Sid's tower and into the cool evening air, watching the green lights dance among the dark sky of his world. She's hunched over, suffering under the weight of Ven's lifeless body strewn across her back, as the two head out alone. She knows they can't stay here in the tower, for Ven needs to be more protected. She can't let anything happen to him, and she's more than happy to be his guardian.

"Ven needs a safe place," the girl comments as she glances around, looking for an escape route.

It's just the two of them left, their other friends missing and lost to who-knows-where. Before Aqua has too much time to contemplate their respective fates, however, Ven suddenly raises a hand. His fingers twitch before his hand is fully lifted up in the air to summon his Keyblade. A light escapes from the tip of his blade, shooting forward and creating a portal to an unknown location. Aqua gasps before releasing a chuckle and allowing a smile to grow on her face.

"Alright," she agrees, knowing that Ven must subconsciously want to take her somewhere. "If that's where you want to go."

And with that, the girl takes off, walking right into the light with the boy still hanging over her shoulder. She doesn't walk for long, definitely less than a minute, before she's standing in a place she'd always recognize.

She's back in The Land of Departure, which is cloaked in black and crumbling under the seeping darkness that's overtaken the world that was once her home. There's just enough of the world left that she's able to identify it, but at the same time, it's barely recognizable. There's nothing that remains except for the broken castle and shattered platform. The trees, the mountainous hills, the homes in the valley...

It's all gone...

The weight on her back reminds her of Ven's predicament and his need for shelter, as well as her promise to take care of him while his body and mind and heart sleeps. She stares ahead at the stairs leading inside the castle, before a flash of light draws her attention. Lying on the floor just before the steps is a discarded Keyblade.

Master Eraqus' Keyblade...

Keeping Ven situated on her back, she reaches for her master's weapon, picking it up and studying it as her last moments with Master Eraqus run through her mind... where she promised to bring Terra back, and promised that he will prove he deserves the title of Keyblade Master.

Well... that he deserved the title of Keyblade Master. She still has faith that her friend is okay, but... perhaps she's being naive. Perhaps he's long gone, failing in his goal of attaining the title of Master.

With a sigh, the girl pushes the thoughts from her mind, dropping her arm to her side as she continues to carry the Keyblade as well as Ven. She marches up the stairs, heading into the abandoned castle as she does her best to stay positive despite the overwhelming darkness surrounding her – literally.

While the castle has been damaged, as evidenced by the crumbled walls and shattered floors, the training room looks as it always has, Aqua thinks as she walks into the spacious room. The beautiful stained glass window resting above Master Eraqus' throne is not shining as it usually does, bathing the room in multi-colored lights. But the room still looks as she remembers it, from so many memories she has made in this room throughout the years.

'Aqua,' she recalls her Master telling her. 'Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep... I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away.' Aqua can hear her Master's voice in her head as she approaches the three thrones at the front of the room, gently resting Ven down in the middle chair. His legs are hanging almost comically over the side as his head falls down, his eyes open but empty. 'Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain... trick.'

Aqua slowly moves behind the middle throne, hesitantly holding her Master's Keyblade at chest-distance as she points the blade at the chair. A bright Keyhole appears in the middle of the throne, made up of pure light. Aqua takes a step back, her movements cautious as she suddenly darts forward, thrusting the Keyblade towards the swirling Keyhole. Light pours from the Keyblade, shooting straight into the awaiting Keyhole.

'Just use the key, and this land will be transformed.'

Light pours from the connected Keyblade and Keyhole, sending air flowing around the room like a windstorm. Aqua braces herself, holding her position as she watches in awe.

'From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you.'

The girl gasps in surprise as the light grows, taking over the entire castle and blinding her momentarily. Her eyes close, unable to see amongst the glaring light. Finally, it begins to fade, and she carefully opens one eye. She's standing in a room of white, with strange, glowing emblems covering the walls. Chains are leading from the floor to the emblems, all connected to a large white throne in the middle of the room. Ven is sitting in the throne, still unconscious, still unaware of what is going on.

Aqua looks down at the boy, kneeling down as she rests a hand atop his head.

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe," she tells Ven, desperately hoping he can hear her in his current state. "We'll all be back to wake you up before you know it."

There's no sign of acknowledgement on the boy's face as he continues to slumber peacefully. Aqua sighs as she stands up straight, turning towards the double doors leading out of the room. She doesn't look back as she exits, allowing the doors to shut behind her and leaving Ven alone, but safe.

She knows she's making the right move, but she can't bring herself to look back at the poor boy, alone and unable to defend himself. All she can do is hope that she makes it back in time.

It's a short walk out of the castle, and Aqua finds that the world has changed entirely. All that's surrounding the lonely castle is a thin pathway to who knows where, as well as incredibly dark skies. She takes a step back and looks up at the castle, soaking in the sight. It's hard to see throughout the oppressive darkness, but Aqua can tell her old castle is now a light brown color, with the same stained glass windows sprinkled throughout.

It's familiar, but also incredibly foreign. There's something sinister about this new building, but Aqua can't quite put her finger on why.

'Aqua... put an end to me,' Terra's voice hums in her head as she studies the sight.

The girl pauses, glancing out at the winding path with narrowed blue eyes.

"Terra," she calls out, recognizing the boy's cry for help amidst the darkness. "Tell me where to find you."

After receiving no response, she starts to walk down the path, ready to find her friend while leaving behind another in the process.

Something is telling her she needs to return to a different castle, to look for Terra.

Something's telling her that it's time to go back to Radiant Garden.

[♥]

Aqua appears in Radiant Garden without her armor, stumbling slightly to her feet as she glances around with her mouth hanging partially open. The sky above is now a dark purple, with swirling, angry clouds. It looks so different than the bright, happy world she first saw. It's as if every world she's ever visited is crumbling following the fall of Ven, and Terra, and [Name]...

She walks through the central square, pausing when she spots none other than Terra standing right in the middle of the lowered platform in the middle of the outer square, just outside the Marketplace. But even though she recognizes Terra's clothes, his hair is now a light gray.

This isn't Terra, not truly. But she still runs towards him, watching in terror as the man stares up at the sky with a completely blank expression.

"Terra?" she greets nervously.

The man blinks slowly before staring down at her. She gasps as she notices his eyes are a dark yellow, definitely not his own. The man reaches out for her, extending a hand towards her shoulder. She tries to move out of his grasp, but the man follows after, tightly clenching his hand around her neck as his face hardens. His grip strengthens as he holds her up in the air, watching as she struggles to claw her nails into his hand and kick her legs out at him.

"Who... am I?" the man asks in a voice that's deeper than Terra's as darkness seeps out from his person.

"Such a terrible... darkness," Aqua struggles to speak as the man's grasp tightens around her neck. "Fight it. Terra, please!"

She knows her pleas will fall on deaf ears, but it's worth a shot if maybe, just maybe, she can get through to her dear friend.

"Terra... you say?" the man repeats with an amused smile and a tilt of his head.

He releases Aqua, causing her to collapse and crumble down to her knees as she tries to catch her breath, sucking in air like it's been ages since she's been able to breathe. She finally glances up, watching as the man stumbles back. His eyes are clenched shut and a hand is resting on the side of his head as a look of pain washes over him. He buries his face into his hands, grunts of anguish escaping his lips as he battles an internal foe.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished," the man slowly speaks mid-grunt, slowly lowering his hands as he glares at Aqua sprawled out on the floor. Terra has fallen once more, the stranger taking hold of him again. "Smothered by the darkness within him!"

His Keyblade is summoned, a wild grin growing on the man's face as he holds his Keyblade over his head, ready to attack. Aqua pushes herself up and leaps back, doing a backflip through the air before landing on her feet. She stands off against the man she still recognizes as her friend, holding out her hand in front of her chest as she takes a long, calm, deep breath.

"My name is Master Aqua," she speaks, determined to fight to the death if it means saving Terra. Her Keyblade appears in her hand, which she then shifts to hold over her head. "Now return my friend's heart, or pay the price!"

[♥]

The fight is brutal. Painful. Aqua has never experienced so much trauma and suffering in battle before, but her fight against the man controlling Terra's mind and body has been the worst so far. He's fast, unrelenting in his attacks. She's able to keep up and land her own devastating blows, but it's not without causing damage to herself. Terra even summons a strange demon that rests behind him, lashing out and draining the girl even further with each long swipe of his claws.

It feels like a lifetime until the man finally releases a groan, hunched over as he grabs onto his shoulder and his face contorts in pain.

She's won.

Before he can compose himself to make further movements, light engulfs the man, who stares down at his body in confusion. The golden light covering the man stands out, a rare source of light amongst so much darkness.

"Stop fighting back!" the man commands as he rests a hand over his heart.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua calls out, desperate to reach her friend.

The man's arms jump up in the air to his side as soon as Aqua speaks, as if he's being controlled by another.

"This'll teach you," the man grunts as he struggles to move the hand holding his Keyblade so that it lines level to his chest. "Get out of my heart!"

Before Aqua can move to stop him, the man holds up the Keyblade, digging in the tip of the blade directly into his heart.

"Terra!" Aqua cries as a soft light flows out of the man's chest.

The black Keyblade falls to the ground, as the demon behind the man fades into purple fog before disappearing. Without a word, the man falls back as his yellow eyes close, and he falls into the darkness left behind by the demon. The man starts to sink into oblivion, his hand the only thing Aqua can see as she runs towards him as fast as she can.

She takes a running leap, flying face-first into the darkness without concern for herself. As soon as she enters the darkness, she appears atop her Keyblade's vessel, hurling through the never-ending darkness as she follows after Terra's body. She is not sure where she is, but she has an idea...

The realm of darkness.

She fell through the black abyss, sent tumbling through sheer nothingness until she reappeared in an entirely new world.

A world from which there is no escape.

All she can see is Terra's floating body, filled only with a desire to grab him and rescue him from the depths. Her vessel is moving at full speed, and she has absolutely no regard for just how deep into the darkness she's traveling. All she cares about is finding Terra, no matter the cost.

She's finally able to get close, reaching out a hand towards his. Her fingers wrap around his wrist, holding onto him like he's a lifeboat in the middle of the roughest seas. She lifts up the unconscious man, hauling him over her shoulders as she glances up, watching as a portal of light appears in the near distance. As fast as she can, she travels towards it, ready to return home and away from this place.

The nightmare is almost over...

But just as she gets close, her vessel starts to falter. It can't handle the pressure or the excess weight, as it shakes and threaten to fail. Aqua's eyes narrow, as she takes a moment to gather her thoughts before doing what she knows she has to do.

She releases herself from her armor, which is now floating in the darkness and holding onto Terra for dear life. Aqua's floating behind them, Keyblade in hand as she moves forward to grab Terra's hand in hers. She gently adjusts herself so that the man is holding onto the Keyblade, moving her hand as she places a gravity spell on the two.

"I'm with you," she promises before her armor and Terra shoot up in the air, towards the portal and away from her as Aqua's left floating in the darkness.

Alone.

And yet, she smiles as she watches her friend move towards salvation.

"Ven," Aqua whispers with a grin as she starts to fall down into the depths of the realm. "I'm sorry. I might not make it back as soon as I thought... But I promise I'll be there one day...

To wake you up."

[♥]

It's nighttime on Destiny Islands, as two young boys lie out on the beach. Their hands are linked behind their heads as they stare up at the night's sky, admiring the twinkling stars and shining moon above them and lighting up their world.

Riku suddenly sits up, restless and unable to calm his mind or racing heart.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back," he tells his lounging friend.

"Yeah, me too," Sora agrees as he sits up as well.

The two boys scurry to their feet as they start to walk back towards the town just past the ocean. Riku can feel an unusually nervous energy coming off of Sora, who is also strangely quiet for being such a chatterbox 99.9% of the time.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Sora hums.

"You're..."

Riku trails off as he points at the boy, eyes widened as he watches a lone tear drops from his right eye. Sora touches his face, looking surprised as he pulls back a tear-soaked finger.

"That's weird," he murmurs as he stares down at his hand. "It's like something's squeezing me inside."

"Somebody up there must be sad," Riku explains. "Because I feel the same way."

"Up where?" Sora asks with a confused tilt of his head.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky," Riku states as he stares up at the stars above. "So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for us to help them."

"Well, gee, do you think there's something I can do?" Sora questions, suddenly feeling terrible about not being able to help these sad souls.

"Hm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen to them," Riku decides as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I dunno, Riku... You say some weird stuff sometimes," Sora points out as he cups his hands behind the back of his head. "But, I'll try it!"

"Okay. I will, too!" Riku agrees with an excited grin.

Sora smiles as he looks up at the sky before shutting his eyes, and after he gives a quick glance to his friend, Riku does the same thing.

In Sora's mind, he sees a room made entirely of white. His vision shifts haphazardly, until he's watching a blond boy resting atop a large chair. The boy is sleeping, lost to the world, his eyes half-lidded as his chest slowly rises and falls.

"Hey... can you hear me?" Sora calls out.

All he's met with is silence, failing to reach the strange boy.

Riku, meanwhile, closes his eyes as he tries to call out to the sudden weight on his heart. All he can see is darkness, nothing but sheer, complete, total darkness.

"Stay away from this place," a girl's voice suddenly warns, though Riku still can't see a thing through the darkness. He tries desperately to find her, but he can't see a thing. "Stay away from here, if you know what's good for you."

Riku gasps, opening his eyes as he tries to catch his breath, desperate to leave that place.

"Whoa, you okay?" Sora asks, patting his friend on the back.

"Y-Yeah," Riku stammers, resting a hand over his racing heart. "I'm... fine."

If only he had heeded your advice about the darkness... then perhaps some of the horrors of Riku's life could have been avoided. But, he doesn't listen, and years later, he'll walk into the darkness with a smile – for some twisted reason, because he wants to see just what lies in the darkest depths of the worlds after being teased by its secrets.

Curiosity killed the cat, indeed.

[♥]

Back in Radiant Garden, Braig is leading a congregation of people through the courtyard just past the Marketplace. He's flanked by a tall, blond man on one side and an even taller, dark haired man donning dreadlocks on the other side.

"Right this way," Braig speaks up as he heads to the lowered platform of the courtyard.

He leads them straight towards an unconscious body, that of a gray-haired man wearing tan pants and a dark gray shirt. Beside the man is some discarded armor, as well as an abandoned black Keyblade. The blond man hurries forward, kneeling down beside the stranger as he scoops him up into his arms.

"Young man, what ails you?" he asks. The man's eyes open, revealing bright yellow eyes that lock with the amber orbs of the blond man. "Can you speak? Tell me your name."

The man blinks once, as if struggling to form a thought.

"Xeha... nort."

"Xehanort?" the blond man repeats as Braig releases a dark chuckle.

Xehanort almost instantly passes out once more, and the blond man gasps in horror.

"Quickly, get him to the castle!" he calls out, worried for the man's health.

"You can count on me," Braig promises as he picks up the unconscious body in his hands. "Dilan, get those for me," he adds, staring at the dreadlocked man before nodding to the discarded objects scattered about the ground.

"Sure thing," the castle guard agrees, scooping up the objects and following after the other two men as they head towards the castle as fast as they can. "Say, Ansem, what's this guy's problem?"

The man named Ansem makes a face of discontent as he stares down at Xehanort, recognizing that the boy is not from this world. There's a certain darkness surrounding him, like that of a person who has been through hell and back.

"I am not sure," the elder man responds.

Little does Ansem realize, by helping Xehanort that day he finds him in the gardens, that he's inviting that darkness and hell into his own home and workplace.

His act of kindness would be his worst mistake yet.

[♥]

 

Your world is nothing but black for what seems like forever. As soon as you were struck through the heart with an arrow of light, you began your long, slow descent into darkness. Memories of your past swim through your mind as you sink into the depths. Time spent with your parents and brother, laughing and playing throughout your childhood, rise to the forefront. Your parents are embracing, looking as in love with each other as they were the day they met, while your brother is standing beside them, a wide grin on his face as he calls you over to join them.

You can hear their voices and laughter as if they're present with you in the darkness, causing your heart to swell with pride and joy.

After you unite with your family, Aqua is beside you. The girl is giggling, holding up four different but similar Wayfinders in various colors. Aqua's grinning face fades into nothingness, before Terra appears before you. He's posing goofily, one arm flexing behind his head as the other points away from him, his hand gripping his Keyblade. He turns towards you to give you a wink, before he too fades away. Ven replaces him, lying beside you in the grass as you both watch the stars above. He's pointing up, smiling as he points out the galaxies and star formations throughout the vast sky spread about the Land of Departure.

You can't help but feel at ease next to the boy, unable to hear him but incredibly happy at being next to him. He turns to face you, his lips moving in unspoken words as he speaks to you, likely about the falling stars above.

To your misfortune, the boy suddenly vanishes before your eyes. You're left alone, floating in the darkness with no anchors to weigh you down.

A strange voice echoes throughout the depths, asking if anyone is there.

You respond with the only answer you can think of – to stay away from here.

All you can do is hope he listens, and heeds your warning to keep away from the horrors of the darkness. You wouldn't wish this misfortune on your worst enemy.

Just as your eyes close, ready to give into your memories and enjoy the calmness of the afterlife, a sudden light surrounds you. You glance down just in time to see the Wayfinder clenched in your fist light up, engulfing you in warmth. It's the only time in forever that you've felt warm, and your eyes close as a smile grows on your face and the light envelopes you.

"It's not your time yet," a voice calls out.

Your eyes snap open, and you gasp for breath as you suddenly find yourself standing on solid ground. All you can do is pant for air as you glance around, surrounded by darkness and nothingness. Faint blue lights are lining your path, strobbing along the thick clouds of darkness on which you are standing.

You're currently suspended in the air on a thin platform, lit only by these blue lights.

But, no matter the predicament... you're alive.

Your friends are far away, and you're alone in the darkness... but you're definitely alive.

With a heaved sigh, you make your way down the pathway, allowing the faint lights to mark a path. The Wayfinder in your hand is still glowing, however, causing you to pause on your walk as you stare down, cupping the object in your palm.

You can only smile as you gaze down at the light purple light, feeling the power of your friends beside you as you do so.

"I'll come find you guys soon," you murmur, your voice raspy from the inability to speak for so long. "I promise..."

Your fingers curl over the object, placing it in the back pocket of your pants before you stare forward, taking in the sight of the dark abyss before you. Memories of the events that transpired in the Keyblade Graveyard race through your mind, as confusion takes over. How did you even end up here? Should you not be dead, after being struck through the heart by a beam of light?

But then you recall Riku's voice, the boy you met on the foreign Island. He had called out to you while you were trapped here, asking for your name. Instead you pushed him away, a selfless act to be sure, but one you regretted. How you wished you had instead begged for help, to be rescued from this godforsaken place...

Because, who even knows that you're here? Where is Aqua, and Ven, and Terra?

Your friends are gone, and you're left alone, to fend for yourself and find your way back to them.

It's at this moment that you make a promise to not condemn yourself to death in the darkness. You'll do whatever it takes to break free from your prison, to forge your way back to the realm of light and return to your dear friends and family.

With a glance forward, you stare at the dark path before you. As much as it scares you, you know you must move forward, and do your best to make an impression in this strange world.

It's the only way you'll be able to keep your promise, and find your way back home.

[♥]

Xehanort wakes up with a gasp, his eyes snapping open as he takes in his surroundings. He's in an all white room he's never seen before, lying in a surprisingly comfortable bed.

"You're awake."

The voice comes out of nowhere, and causes Xehanort to jump up in the air and look around as if he's awoken from the deepest slumber and doesn't even know what century it is.

Perhaps he's not wrong.

"Don't be afraid," a calming voice calls out, and Xehanort quickly glances to the side to stare at the man seated at the foot of his bed. "You're safe, here with us."

"Where am I?" Xehanort asks, the man's words doing little to calm him.

"Excuse me?" the blond seated at his bed asks.

"Where am I?" the man repeats, sitting up as he stares at the strange man at his side.

"You're in my laboratory," Ansem explains, gesturing around the various bottles and measuring cups around the room. "We do some... unusual experiments here. How adventurous are you?"

"Very," Xehanort responds without thinking.

"Good. Then welcome to the team," Ansem states as he holds out a hand.

Xehanort gives the man's hand a shake, almost unable to believe what he's seeing.

"I must admit," Xehanort chuckles, "I do have some rather unique ideas as to what must be done to regain control..."

"Do tell," Ansem muses with a smile that can be described as nothing but evil.

The two have forged a bond, unbreakable and usually reserved for those who reside in the deepest depths of darkness. And yet the bond between the two speaks of nothing but darkness, ready for the them to dive deep and enjoy the worst that the worlds have to offer.

The darkness excites Xehanort in a way that Ansem cannot understand.

If only he were to know what's to become, by allowing Xehanort inside of his laboratory...


	10. Slow Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS OR THIS SERIES!
> 
> Life has been ridiculously busy, and I definitely had a BAD bout of writer's block. But I'm back, and I did spend some time the past few months doing a long outline for this series. I finally have the pieces together, so updates are finally gonna start again :3
> 
> Same goes for Worlds Collide - I'm about halfway done with the next chapter for that, too~
> 
> ♥ Alex

"Hey there, hands off the merchandise!"

"I told you this wouldn't work," Isa scoffs, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches his friend wrestle against the man holding them both up in the air by the backs of their shirts.

"No one likes a know-it-all, Isa!" Lea snaps at the blue-haired boy just before they're tossed onto the hard ground just outside of the castle. "Ow, do they pay ya extra to be so rough?" he adds, rubbing his now sore back as he glares up at the manhandling guard.

The man has long, black hair styled in dreadlocks, and towers over the two boys. His face is stern and framed by thick facial hair, his eyes sharp and deep blue.

"Oi, get back inside," a second guard, somehow taller than the first and with reddish hair, asks as he saunters towards the three of them. "Even's looking for you."

"Just finished taking out the trash," the first guard named Dilan states, his accent strange and impossible to decipher.

The two guards exchange looks and share a laugh, as Lea and Isa roll their eyes in unison, still sitting on the floor.

"One day we're gonna find out what's going on here," Lea threatens as Isa hops to his feet and starts to brush his clothes free of dust.

"And what's going on here?" a smarmy voice calls out.

The boys peer around the guards, staring in awe at a tall man cloaked in a white laboratory coat who's sauntering towards them. He has shoulder-length tan hair, with piercing green eyes and an expression of distaste on his narrow face.

"It's him," Lea whispers, his eyes widening at seeing such a celebrity in person.

"You idiot," Isa hisses as he leans towards the redhead to smack his forehead.

"Are these the intruders?" Even continues, pointing between the two boys.

"Yes, sir," the second guard, Aeleus, agrees with a nod.

"Hm," Even hums, scratching at his chin before a devilish smile grows on his face. He walks towards the two boys, leaning down to be closer to their faces as he rests his hands on his thighs. "How would you like to have a tour of our facilities? Maybe put your fears to rest?"

"We aren't afraid," Lea states with a stubborn sniff. "But... I guess I'm not one to say no to some free hospitality."

He glances towards Isa, who gives him a reassuring and agreeable nod.

After all, entrance to the castle is the only thing they've been seeking for over a year now.

"Wonderful," Even states with the grin of a starving wolf as he stands up straight and gestures to the ajar double doors leading inside. "Follow me."

[♥]

"Hello?"

Your call falls on no ears, echoing through the vast abyss where you find yourself.

"Hello?!" you call louder, desperate to hear someone's – anyone's – voice returning your desperate pleas.

But no one responds. You're alone, as you walk through a dark, terrifying forest. The trees are as tall as the eye can see, with thick and almost angry looking branches covering the black sky above. You have no idea where you are, but it's clear now that you're in the Realm of Darkness. It's been clear that's where you're trapped for awhile now. You can't put a time frame on how long you've been here, though – time stands still in the Realm, with each minute feeling like a lifetime.

Especially since you're alone, with nothing surrounding you except for strange creatures that never stop attacking you.

As if they know your thoughts are focused on them, at that moment the odd black monsters appear from the ground, short in stature but no less dangerous. Their eyes are yellow, piercing through the darkness surrounding you. With a sigh, you summon your Keyblade, ready for what feels like your hundredth fight since you've arrived here.

You run forward, your Keyblade swiping through the air before it collides with the body of the strange black creature. It disappears with a whisper of a hiss, black smoke rising to the sky as its body vanishes. The rest of the monsters disappear one after another as you move through them with an ease you worked so hard to obtain.

The days of you being a hopeless fighter are long gone. After the seemingly endless time spent in the Realm, your skills have sharply improved, turning you into a one-woman assassin. Which is what you've always wanted – to be able to fight for those you love, to protect your beloved friends and family.

As the last monster falls, your arm falls to your side and you look up at the sky. Just through the branches, you can make out the darkness above. There's no light, nothing to illuminate your path or give you any semblance of peace.

You're alone, as you walk through a dark, terrifying forest. There are no friends here, no one to provide you any kind of guidance or comfort.

Where are they?

The last you remember is watching Ven transform into his own worst nightmare, his eyes yellow and his grin sinister. Terra was facing off against the man who seeks your ruin, and Aqua was watching you, her eyes wide with fear as your heart shattered from a beam of light.

So, where **are** they?

Perhaps none of these answers will be answered, you realize as you trudge through the woods. Your only company is the trees, which are far from reassuring. The only sound throughout this world is the clomping of your feet against the ground, following you around like a shadow and keeping you from staying truly hidden.

In the deepest darkness, the only thing that can be heard is your presence.

And your presence is what attracts the monsters.

The walk through the forest isn't easy, with the creatures showing themselves at every turn and continuously making you fight for your life. You manage to fight them off every time, but it's draining. Your energy is depleted, your spirit broken. But you never stop fighting, and you never will. You need to see your friends, and your family.

Each step feels like torture, but something inside of you tells you that these steps are taking you closer to your freedom. There's no reason at this point to feel so positive... but you also know your friends are waiting, somewhere. And that someday you'll be saved.

You can only hope that day comes sooner rather than later.

[♥]

In the years since the strange man named Xehanort appeared, collapsed in the middle of the town's square, Ansem's laboratory has flourished. Xehanort is the best pupil Ansem could ever ask for, eager to learn and desperate to push experiments to the brink in the search for the truth about the Heartless. The man is obsessed with how humans become Heartless, and obsessed with what happens to the shell left behind as their heart vanishes...

And Ansem couldn't be more thrilled to allow his student to assist him in their goals.

Xehanort, however, has his own darkness surrounding him that scares Ansem. What started out as curiosity slowly morphed into something else. While he admires Xehanort's tenacity, it also terrifies him because he knows not where it ends. His thirst for knowledge eventually turns deadly, as he soon desires live humans for experimentation.

Ansem, naturally, denies this request.

His other students, however, secretly side with Xehanort. They invite Xehanort to join them, to their secret lair where they work in private. For years they've been luring in the vulnerable, trapping them in the basement of the castle and using them in their desperate quest for knowledge, to dive deep into the heart and its innerworkings.

Xehanort's arrival is what finally brings death to the poor souls chosen. None survive various experiments, all falling prey to whatever twisted thing that Xehanort and his team think up – all in the goal of finding some "door" that Xehanort is obsessed with. It's all he speaks of, ranting and raving daily about how this door will break down the barriers to the worlds, and release "true darkness" into the worlds.

All of these experiments take place in the basement of the castle... and the basement of the castle is where Lea and Isa are taken that fateful autumn day, down into a place they could never imagine.

"Boy, this is a long hallway," Lea complains as he glances around.

The walls are all white, lined with photographs of random people all wearing the same clothes – white lab coats. Some look excited, some look bored, and some... well, some look terrified.

"Who are these people?" Isa asks, pointing up at the nearest portrait as he walks past.

"Friends of yours?" Lea teases with a wiggle of his eyebrow as he leans closer to Even, who scoffs in disgust.

"It's best not to ask," Dilan stonily replies.

Lea and Isa exchange concerned glances before Lea shrugs, too curious to walk away now. Lea does pause, however, as his eyes land on three familiar faces.

It's your brother, flanked by your parents, their photograph staring down at him from its place on the wall.

Their faces are nothing short of petrified.

"Whoa, that's the [Surnames]," Lea realizes with wide eyes.

"Thought they moved away...?" Isa asks as he pauses beside his friend, staring up at the photo in awe.

"They did," Even snaps, grabbing the boys by the shoulders and dragging them down the hall behind him.

Lea and Isa's eyes remain locked on the photo, suddenly regretting very much that they decided to explore this place. A gnawing pit grows in their stomachs, each step feeling like a massive mistake that's growing bigger by the second.

The place suddenly stinks of death.

"What happened to them?" Isa asks, breaking the silence.

Even glances down at the boys, his green eyes glassy and frozen with disdain.

"Not everyone is strong enough to survive."

And with that, all hope the boys share of escaping this place alive disappears like a ghost.

[♥]

It feels like years before you finally escape the Woodlands, exhausted and barely able to find the will to continue. The only thing that keeps you from collapsing and giving up all hope is the Wayfinder weighing down your pocket, reminding you of the reason why you'll never give up and always keep fighting.

Just as you exit the woods, you spot two familiar backsides just ahead of you – one belonging to a boy with blond hair, and another belonging to a tall man with shaggy brown hair. You'd recognize them anywhere.

"Terra! Ven!" you cry out in excitement, running towards them as fast as your legs will take you.

They continue to walk away from you, as if oblivious to your desperate call. Just when you're within an arm's reach, as your fingers brush past Ven's back, they disappear in specs of gold light, vanishing in the wind like a far-off memory.

You slowly come to a stop, your legs feeling like jello as you stare at where your friends had just been walking.

It seemed so real... but then again, nothing here is real. Everything exists merely to crush your existence, to force you to turn to the darkness because nothing else makes sense. But you won't let it win.

With a sigh, you look ahead, onto the next journey in this dark, scary world. A staircase leading up to what looks like a broken castle lies before you. You wordlessly make your way towards there, doing your best to push aside the memory of your forgotten friends.

You can't help but wonder if you saw them here... does that mean they're lost, too?

The stairs are long, but thankfully not steep, making for a rather pleasant climb towards the broken castle. Within minutes you arrive at the top, staring wide-eyed at the sight before you – brown pillars surround a surprisingly colorful room, with many hidden enclaves sporting tall mirrors. Jewels of all colors are everywhere, giving the room a haunting - yet lovely - glow. The mirrors only enhance the colors and the lights.

Why are there so many mirrors here, you wonder?

You head towards the nearest mirror, curious what you look like after so much time lost in the darkness. You make your way up the short staircase, admiring the ornate decorations and colorful jewels surrounding the large mirror. Something tells you that you're not looking your best, and a vision of you with wild hair and tired eyes is what you're imagining.

But the reflection staring back at you isn't what you were expecting.

Staring back at you is Aqua, her face just as beautiful as you remember. A small smile is adorning her face, her blue eyes twinkling in the light of the large room where you're standing. It's almost like you're seeing a ghost, a ghost of your past which feels so far away and yet... so close.

"Aqua..." you hum, reaching out a hand to place upon the cool glass.

As soon as your skin touches the glass, it begins to ripple, like the ocean's water during a strong storm. Her face begins to distort, twisting and pulling with the waves of the glass. Finally, after a few moments, the ripples settle, revealing your face. Your face is as tired as you imagined, sunken from the time with barely any food, water, or shelter. The stress of your life clearly shows, and you look so much older than you did when you were banished here.

But, to your surprise, your reflection doesn't raise her hand. She just stares back at you, a smirk on her face. It's twisted, almost haunting.

And just in a second, the glass shatters, an energy reaching out from within and pulling you through the mirror. You try to scream, but your voice fails to respond, nothing but silence surrounding you as you fall through the dark. In the blink of an eye, however, it's over, and you're left standing in the middle of a room surrounded by enormous pillars, reaching up to the ceiling at least 100 feet high. The floors are transparent, giving a mirror image of those same pillars, distorting your reality. When you look down, it's as if the floors go on forever, as if one wrong step would send you tumbling down into the abyss.

Some of the monsters appear in a circle around you with whooshes of air, and you quickly put on your serious face and prepare to fight.

Strange illusions or not, all you know is that you have to get out of here in one piece.

And find your friends, or someone to help you along your journey.

There's no way, in a world so vast, that you're alone here.

[♥]

"Lea," Isa hums, watching his red-haired friend as the two trail behind the scientists working at the castle. ""I don't know about this."

"Aw c'mon, ya wet blanket," Lea hisses, leaning closer to his friend as they all pause outside of a tall doorway. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Isa just stares blankly up at the redhead as the sandy-haired Vexen, who's standing at the doorway, approaches them.

"So," the man states, gaining their attention. "Want to see what we've been up to?"

With that, he moves his hand, shoving open the door. The boys glance inside, eyes widening at the sight. There's machines galore, surrounding a single, giant contraption. It looks like a massive computer, with a flashing screen in its middle displaying random numbers and combinations that are beyond the knowledge of the boys.

Lea's eyes widen with excitement, while Isa's narrow with distrust.

"What's going on in here?" Isa asks as they're both shuffled inside.

"This is where our research occurs," Dilan replies with a glance down at the boys.

"It's why you've been trying to sneak in, right?" Aeleus asks, his eyebrows ticking up in curiosity. "To find out what happens in this very room."

"And, what does happen here?" Lea presses, his hands resting on his hips as he leans closer to the taller man.

"Your imagination is the only limit to what we can do here," a deep, unknown voice calls out.

Lea and Isa quickly snap their heads around, looking behind them. Standing in the doorway is a tall man, with white hair and striking amber eyes. His lips are turned into a stern frown, and though his hair is white, his skin is unblemished with wrinkles. He's young, not much older than Isa and Lea.

"Looks like we got some new recruits," another newcomer agrees, though this man's voice is familiar.

Both Lea and Isa instantly recognize the eyepatch-wearing man who saunters into the room behind the stranger.

"Braig?" Isa asks with a tilt of his head.

"Boys," the man greets with a stubborn sniff as his gaze stays fixed on the computer monitor. "Guess you couldn't stay away from here, huh?"

"Okay, again I'm gonna ask – what's 'here'?" Lea snaps, starting to lose his patience and starting to feel somewhat anxious at his sudden predicament. "What is this place?"

"Didn't you hear? This is where we do our research," Dilan states defiantly.

"And we could always use some new... inspiration," Even muses with a twisted grin, before his green eyes dart to the doorway as one last person joins the group.

A boy, a few years younger than Lea and Isa, strolls into the room, his hair almost the same shade of Isa's but much longer, hanging down to his shoulders. His eyes are practically covered by his shaggy bangs, and he's wearing a white lab coat, as if he's also a scientist.

"Ienzo," the strange man with white hair greets, his voice as emotionless as ever. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, Xehanort," the boy replies, slinking into the room and almost hiding behind Even.

"Good," Xehanort replies, his lips turning up to reveal his white teeth as he gives his best impression of a smile. He takes a step back, reaching out a hand to close the single door leading into the room. It closes quietly, and the man swoops his hand over the handle, locking the door. "Then let's begin."

The two intruders exchange concerned glances as the others in the room watch them like they're their prey, just waiting to make their moves.

"Hope you said goodbye to mommy and daddy," Braig tells the boys as Even saunters over to the computer, typing in something before pressing a red button. The machine lights up, an odd and terrifying hum filling the room, growing louder every second until it sounds like an ear-piercing shriek. "Because you're never seeing them again."

He and Dilan chuckle as Aeleus bites his lower lip, everyone's gazes locked on the swirling red device in front of them, across the room from the computer.

"What's happening?!" Isa calls out over the roar of the machine, but his voice is drowned out and ignored by the eager men in the room, their focus on nothing but the red light.

"Destiny," Xehanort responds simply, his eyes wide as the light shoots out at the eight men, enveloping the entire room.

"Isa!" Lea cries out, doing his best to reach out for his friend, hoping to at least shield him from the blast.

But he doesn't make it in time.

[♥]

If you never see another mirror again, it'll be too soon.

As slow as time moves in the Realm, fighting your way through the alternate realities in the mirrors was the slowest journey yet. The only way to make your way through the large room is to defeat whatever monsters lie behind the mirrors spread throughout. Some of the monsters are the dark creatures you've grown so accustomed to fighting. But some of the monsters are... well, you. Your doppleganger was more than happy to meet you behind the mirrors that suck you into their depths, fighting you with ease and a wild smile.

This place has the uncanny ability to look into you, find your fears, and wield them against you... Fighting your own self seems a fitting fate, since you're still trying to wrap your mind around just how little you were able to accomplish in the battle for the light.

While your friends did so much, it feels like you just sat on the sidelines. What you wouldn't give to be given a second chance, to do everything again, to be stronger, braver, faster...

With a pant of exhaustion as you recover from your final battle in the mirror, you make a vow to be better when, or if, you return home. You'll never sit on the sidelines again, promising to yourself to always be channeling that moment when you ran through the beams of light to protect Ven.

It's your shining moment, one that makes your heart lurch with pain. It's not that you regret your actions; not at all. But your actions did land you here in this nightmare, where escape grows less likely with every minute.

Finally recovered, you head towards the only corner of the room you've yet to explore. Hidden away in the darkness is a wooden door, slightly ajar with just enough space for you to duck through. You do so, happy to leave this room of torments and enter a new place. Granted, the new place will likely be just as bleak... but at least the scenery will be different.

"[ _Name_ ]."

You pause in your steps as a faint whisper runs through the air, sounding as sweet as a fresh apple would taste. It sounds like... home. With a shake of your head, you continue on your way. The darkness has a certain way of twisting your thoughts, manipulating you into feeling like there's no hope whatsoever. You won't let it win, not this time.

"[ _Name_ ]!"

"Go away!" you shout back at the sky, unwilling to fall into whatever trap is awaiting you.

"[Name], stop!"

The voice suddenly becomes sharper, as if its speaker is right behind you. You pause once more and glance over your shoulder, your eyes immediately narrowing in distrust as you watch a girl run towards you from the woods. It's dark amongst the tall trees of the clearing surrounding you, but you're just barely able to make out hair that's a light shade of blue...

You can barely believe your eyes, your legs almost giving out on you as you stumble towards the running girl.

"A... Aqu..." you manage to stammer out before the beaming girl wraps her arms around you, tackling you in a hug and silencing your pathetic cries.

"[Name]! You're here!" she sobs, burying her face into your hair as she holds you close. "You're here, you're really here... Wait, why are you here?!" she asks, quickly pulling back to stare down at you with wide eyes that are brimming with tears.

You sniffle, running your forearm under your nose as tears start to freely fall as you watch your friend with awe. You've been so alone, for so long, and now she's here with you. Somehow in the midst of this neverending nightmare, you found a little sliver of hope.

"I... when the light pierced me... I woke up here. I've been here for a long time," you tell her, staring over her shoulder at a far-off tree as the pain flows through you as if you were still in the middle of that canyon, kneeling on the ground with a shattered heart. "What about you? What happened? Where's Terra, and Ven?"

"Terra's... gone. He's gone, [Name]," Aqua tells you, resting her hands on your shoulders as you gaze up at her. "But hopefully not forever. I'm here in his stead, to try to find a way to wake him up from the darkness. And Ven is... well, Ven's... asleep."

"... Asleep?" you repeat with a tick of your eyebrow.

"I don't know how else to describe it," she continues with a slight shrug as she releases you. "But you'll see for yourself when we get out of here."

"You sound optimistic. Know of a way out of here? Because at this point, I'll try anything," you tell her.

"Well... no," she admits with a sigh as she reaches into her pockets, pulling out her pale blue Wayfinder. It's dull, as if all magic has left it. "But remember... we're always connected, the four of us. There's no way our stories will end with us all so fractured. There's always light amongst the dark."

You can't help but smile as you study your friend. Even after all this time, she's still absolutely filled with nothing but light and good. She returns your grin, her fingers grasping the object as if it's her most prized possession. And, you suppose, that's probably exactly what it is.

"So we just have to keep going, to continue our stories?" you ask her with a teasing lilt to your voice.

"Adventure," she corrects with a nod as she pockets her Wayfinder. "It's an adventure, not a story. And I couldn't do it without you."

Your heart swells at her words, still barely able to believe that she's really here next to you.

"Well, then... " you hum,resting your hands on your hips. There's no rest for the wicked, and if you stay still for too long, the monster tend to find you. "Where to next, Aqua?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending, I know. But the next part is gonna be long and I don't wanna cut into it :3
> 
> Rates and comments are always appreciated!


	11. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHECK CHAPTER 9 - I NEVER POSTED CHAPTER 9, TITLED “REALM OF DARKNESS.” READ IT BEFORE READING THIS.*
> 
> This chapter is long overdue but I do have some reasons!
> 
> First and foremost, I've been busy with life. Trust me, I'd rather be writing tho XD
> 
> Secondly, I've been kind of waiting to read more about KH3. I don't wanna write something just to be proven completely wrong next month when the game comes out :3
> 
> Thirdly, I've been spending a lot of time plotting what's going to happen in this series. I think I finally have it all figured out, so updates should be more like once every 2 weeks now!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient <3
> 
> Also, I can't remember what age Kairi is when she moves to Destiny Islands, and I'm too lazy to look it up. If I'm wrong, sorry XD

The sounds of battle are finally gone.

The Keyblade Graveyard is empty, satisfied after having swallowed the souls of more warriors to join those who already fell so many years ago. And there, up on the tallest peak watching the events unfold below, stands a man cloaked entirely in black. His weight is partially resting on a black Keyblade dug deep into the earth at his feet, a blue orb resting directly in the middle of the weapon. The orb is shaped as an eye, and moves on its own, as if possessed by another. It watches over the landscape, content with what it's seen.

"Did you capture everything?" a voice silently asks the man.

There's no one else present to speak, but the man can still hear a distant but familiar voice. How could one forget the voice of his beloved Master, after all?

"Yes, Master," the man responds, watching over the desolate landscape through the hood partially covering his eyes. A single thought is gnawing through his mind as he stands there in relative silence, and before he knows it, that thought is bursting out. "Hey, Master, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Master..."

The sound of chuckles ring through his ear, and he sighs in annoyance at the typical antics he's exposed to. Luxu is unsure why exactly he was the one chosen to carry on his Master's legacy based on all of the other eager and willing pupils... but it's not been an easy job in any way.

"Okay, okay. Shoot," his Master responds.

"Will they be okay?" Luxu asks, his thoughts lingering on the four heroes he watched fight for their lives against the forces of darkness.

He's met by nothing but silence.

[♥ **RADIANT GARDEN** ♥]

One emerald-colored eye opens, and then another. All that can be seen is a wall of white, and gray, tiled floors. Lea shakes his head, his vision blurred and his head fuzzy. He can barely recall where he is, the last thing he remembers being surrounded by strange men in coats as a machine with a bright red light whirled to life...

The experiments...

Lea jumps to attention, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees as he gives a rough shake of his head, trying to force the grogginess away. He feels nothing like himself – empty and cold, versus his usual eager and happy. He looks around the room, watching as the other men start to slowly wake as well. The silent room is filled with groans of pain and moans of confusion as they all glance around as well, taking in their surroundings.

"It worked."

A cold, distant voice rings through the confused room, earning the attention of the young redhead and all other occupants. Lea glances up, staring at the gray-haired man standing in the middle of the room. The man, Xehanort, has his hand pressed over his chest, a small smile on his face.

"We are reborn," he continues as he looks around the room with a manic grin, his hand rising so his fingers can glide through his hair. "Now the real journey begins..."

"Congratulations, Xehanort," Braig greets as he approaches the man, embracing him in a warm and weirdly aggressive handshake. "Your plan worked."

"Our plan," Xehanort corrects, clapping the man on his shoulder as he releases a chuckle. "But my name is no longer Xehanort. I am Xemnas now," he states, keeping his hand gripped on Braig's shoulder. "And you are Xigbar. With a new life comes a new identity. For all of us."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Dilan asks from his position seated on the floor, rubbing his sore head.

"Just what I said... Xaldin," the newly-minted Xemnas states, causing the dreadlocked man's eyes to widen. "And you, Lexaeus. Zexion. Vexen. This is our path now, to right the wrongs of the past and to fix the current status of the worlds."

"We'll always be behind you, Master," the sandy-haired scientist agrees with a nod as the five men stand up to join their new leader in the afterlife.

"What's next?" Zexion asks as Lea starts to crawl over to his friend, who's huddled on the ground watching the "reunion" with a blank expression.

"Isa... Are you okay?" Lea asks, reaching a hand out to touch his friend on the arm.

Isa jumps at the touch, cold gray eyes peering down at Lea's sparkling emerald ones, desperate for a sign of reassurance from the one person he's always been able to rely on.

"You two," Xigbar snaps, causing both to look up at him. "Aren't you gonna join the party?"

"What party?" Isa snaps as he sits up straight. "What even happened? What is this?"

"All will be made clear, in time," Vexen says with a smug grin. "Show us some patience, young ones, and we'll show you a brand new world just waiting to be exploited... I mean, explored," he corrects with an ominous chuckle and a biting smile.

"Welcome, Saix," Xemnas introduces as he glances down at the blue-haired teen sprawled out on the ground, "and Axel," he adds with a piercing gaze at the scowling redhead. "You will grow to love the power with which you've been bestowed. If you follow us, I will show you what true power really means."

"Okay," Saix quickly agrees, pushing himself up to his feet as he gives the man a deep bow. "Thank you, Xemnas."

But despite the warm reception to such strange, almost unbelievable, statements coming from the mouth of their new "leader," there remains one man who isn't convinced that this is for the best. In fact, this seems like the very definition of a nightmare.

"What did you do to us?" Axel asks, refusing to be as accommodating as his old friend. "What's going on? What was that flash of light, and why did we pass out?"

The room falls silent, everyone exchanging unsure looks of bewilderment, before Vexen responds with two simple questions: "Do you know what a Nobody is? Or a Heartless?"

Axel's head tilts. He's heard people referred to as being "heartless," and of course the word "nobody" is known to him (as he usually blames his mischief on "nobody" whenever he's caught by parents or teachers). But something tells him that he's about to learn two new definitions to such normally simple words.

"You mean... no, I don't think so," Axel admits with a confused tilt of his head.

"They're an entity," Xemnas explains, taking a step towards Axel and Saix. "A Heartless is a creature born from a human losing its most important asset – their heart. Sometimes, with the right circumstances, that human bears life to another entity – a Nobody. A living being without a heart, the dual opposite from its Heartless and its Somebody. We have successfully transformed, shed our worthless shells and tapped into our true potential... as Nobodies."

There's excited murmurs throughout the room, as Saix's lips curl up in the slightest hint of a grin.

"... Excuse me?" Axel mutters with a raise of his brow. Who would be excited at such news, besides these weirdoes?? "Didn't think of getting our consent, did ya?" he adds with a roll of his eyes and a scoff.

"We are honored to join the cause, Master Xemnas," Saix interrupts, his voice without emotion. "And we will learn from you, to reach our true potential."

Saix shoots Axel a dangerous look, warning him to follow or perish.

"... Yeah, sure. Thanks," Axel murmurs, rubbing the back of his head as he avoids the glances of everyone in the room, "... Master."

"Well done," Xemnas states with a rare smile before he turns on his heel to speak to the other men, leaving Axel and Saix alone in a corner of the room.

"Isa," Axel snaps, side-stepping over and standing in front of his friend. Saix's steely gaze meets Axel's, his lips curled down in a surly frown. "Don't you remember who we really are? We aren't freaking Nobodies, we-re –"

"My name," he interrupts with a small furrow of his brows, "is Saix."

Axel takes a step back, shocked by the hardened tone with which he's greeted.

"Well... yes," he concedes, shocked by the hardened demeanor of his usually calm friend. "But what's your real name? Before the flash of the light, and... well, whatever in the hell happened to us?"

Saix's eyes narrow.

"I do not have one. It has only ever been Saix."

And with that, Saix brushes past his friend, moving towards the group of men standing just behind him. They embrace him with greetings and smiles, eager to start this next unexplained phase of their lives, to begin some unknown journey to obtain ultimate power over the worlds. Axel's left alone, and if he still had a heart, it would drop at this very moment.

"What have I done?" Axel murmurs to himself, staring down at his shaking, pale hands as he holds them in front of his body.

His curiosity has been prone to get him into trouble, but nothing like this. Not that he even knows what 'this' is... He peers over his shoulder, watching the men behind him as they engage in conversation, plotting and scheming as he stands there alone, wanting nothing more than to escape to his bedroom and hide under the covers while he waits for his mom to bring him a steaming cup of hot cocoa.

But something tells him that he'll never be able to do that again.

"... What have I done..." he whispers with a sigh as he glances down at his hands once more.

His eyes widen as his hands grow hot, like they're touching a white-hot stove top. The heat becomes painful, his face contorting in a grimace as he releases a shocked gasp, unable to control his wild emotions. Just as the pain starts to become so unbearable that his knees buckle, flames suddenly fly out of his skin, dancing around his fingers and palms as if representing the perfect visual of the turmoil in his mind. As he watches the fire lap at his skin, a small smile appears on his face. His doubts and concerns are quickly replaced with power as the fire dulls – controlled, pure power.

Who needs a family and friends and a life, when one can control the worlds.

Maybe this fate won't be so bad after all.

[ **FIVE YEARS SINCE THE FALL OF THE KEYBEARERS** ]

[♥ **DESTINY ISLANDS** ♥]

Darkness surrounds him every time his eyes close. Whenever he's left alone, he can feel the crippling feeling of loneliness, coupled with an intense feeling of abandonment and sorrow.

But it's not his darkness, or loneliness, or sorrow. It's someone else's, some unknown person linked to Riku's mind. And it's someone who haunts his every thought, always there but always nowhere to be seen... As time goes on, his connection with this entity has definitely become weaker, as if they need him less and less. But despite that he's never been able to shake the voice in the back of his head, the stranger who continues to pull him closer to the darkness swirling within in.

"What's on your mind, Riku?"

"Hm?" the silver-haired boy hums as he glances to the right at his best friend, who's lounging beside him on the beach of their island. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"Clearly," Sora laughs, shaking his head to force sand out of his hair. "Anything in particular?"

"Just the same dreams as always," Riku mutters, running a hand in the warm sand as he watches the sun beginning to set in the distance, sending an orange hue over the deep blue waters. "I wonder what it means."

"That you're too angsty for your own good?" Sora guesses, giggling as his friend throws some sand at him. "Aw, you know I'm right. You never stop brooding anymore."

Riku pauses, his smile fading as he looks over at his still laughing friend. The off-handed comment makes him think, knowing that Sora's right but unsure how to fix it. The past five years on the islands have been normal, as the boys begin to mature from young kids to 10 and 11 year olds. They're far from old, but they're old enough that they're beginning to learn the way life works. And they know it's not normal to have dreams surrounded by darkness every night.

"I'm sorry. It's just these dreams," Riku admits with a sigh as he flops back on the sand, dramatically flinging an arm over his closed eyes. "I need to know why I'm having them."

"Maybe you're just bored?" Sora suggests with a shrug, his lips curled down in a sudden scowl.

It's not as if the brunet is free from his own strange dreams. While Riku dreams of the darkness and what lies within in, Sora's dreams are empty. All he sees when he sleeps are blank white walls, surrounding him and keeping him safe and oddly calm. There's an occasional burst of darkness and pain that he'll feel, but for the most part, Sora's dreams are reassuring and soothing. He wishes he could share his happiness with Riku, but with each year it becomes more and more clear that Sora and Riku will never be the same... They'll always love each other, sure, but their differences are as obvious as night and day, and only getting more obvious as the years pass.

"Yeah, maybe," Riku finally agrees as his eyes flutter open, peering up at Sora from under his arm. He wants to tell Sora all of the weird things he's been seeing... but what's the point. It's likely just an overactive imagination, which Sora's all too often accused of having. "Hey, you know what I heard?"

They're both eager for a change of subject – and a distraction.

"What's that?" Sora asks, his mood suddenly perking as he glances over at Riku. "Better be something good..."

"It is, I hope. Did you hear that a new kid is moving here?"

"Yeah?" Sora excitedly quips. "Who?!"

"I dunno," Riku admits with a sheepish grin. "All I know is that it's a girl."

"A girl, huh?" Sora muses with a cheeky grin. "I guess it'll be good to have someone around who isn't sulking all the time," he adds, giving his best friend a nudge of his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're real funny, Sora," Riku teases with a shoulder nudge of his own, smiling down at the brunet before they both set their vision on the setting sun in the near distance.

Silence passes over the friends as color dances across the water, both of them feeling an odd sense of calm that hasn't been felt in far too long. Sora finally peers up, watching as Riku smiles happily at the beautiful sight before them.

 

"Hey, Riku?" Sora speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my best friend."

Riku's eyes widen for a moment before he laughs, throwing his head back as he stares at the growing stars above. But the gnawing question in his mind is – are the stars, or are they worlds, as the rumor says?

In the end, perhaps it doesn't matter. All he knows is how happy he feels in this exact moment.

"You'll always be mine too, Sor."

And no matter how many questions Riku has at that moment, he truly means that statement.

[♥ **THE TOWER** ♥]

"It's been 5 years now, and there's still no sign of Aqua and [Name]."

Yen Sid's words cause King Mickey's face to fall as he stands before his Master. It's not that his words are shocking, or a new revelation; in fact, it's all Mickey's been able to think about since he watched his four friends vanish all those years ago. No, it's the reminder of his new reality, that his friends are in danger and he hasn't been able to help them.

"I know, Master. I've been searching for them everywhere – Terra, too. I... I can't find them," Mickey admits with a defeated sigh as his gaze turns down to the ground. "I've failed them, Master."

Yen Sid smiles kindly from his seated position before his pupil, raising a hand in the air. A swirling smokescreen of white appears besides Mickey, causing him to jump to the side and stare at the sight in awe. A vision starts to appear in the smoke – a vision of a boy, resting lifelessly on a chair in a room of white.

"Ven..." Mickey hums, heaving a sigh at the sight of his long-lost friend. "Why are you making me watch this, Master?" he snaps, shooting Yen Sid a narrowed glare. "I know he remains lost to this world."

"Because," Yen Sid explains, giving a flick of his wrist. The vision changes, swirling smoke changing to now show Terra's abandoned, maroon-colored suit of armor strewn about a room that looks similar to Ven's resting place. "As you know, they are all connected. When we find one, we will ultimately find the others. Terra is here, trapped in his armor," Yen Sid states, his face downturned and a frown forming. "At least, his mind is trapped. His body is under the control of Xehanort," his voice drips with disgust at the name, "who now goes by 'Xemnas.'"

"Xemnas?" Mickey repeats, taking an excited step towards his Master. "You found Xehanort, and Terra?!"

"I have, though the situation is worse than we feared," Yen Sid admits as he drops his hand and the swirling vision disappears. "Xehanort has created a Heartless. His Nobody goes by the name 'Xemnas,' and he's creating an army of Nobodies to collect hearts to open the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"That's horrible," Mickey hums with a frown.

"That's just the beginning," Yen Sid continues. "His Heartless has a mission of his own – although it's one and the same as Xemnas'. He too seeks to open Kingdom Hearts, and release the darkness that's been trapped for so long."

"He has a Nobody, and a Heartless..." Mickey repeats, raising a hand to his chin as he mulls these troubling thoughts.

"The Heartless goes by 'Ansem'," Yen Sid continues with a raise of his brow.

"As in – THE Ansem??" Mickey exclaims with a tone of shock.

"It appears the transformation has warped Xehanort's memories. His Heartless believes that he is the famed scientist, and he has assumed his identity. Ansem remains missing, feared dead when his staff rebelled against him four years ago, and disappeared in an experiment gone wrong."

"I remember that experiment," Mickey states with a nod.

It was a sad day throughout the worlds, to have lost so many in such a senseless accident.

"That experiment, is what created Xemnas. Ansem's staff now number most of Xemnas' loyal followers. They call themselves 'The Organization.' It has come to my attention that Ansem's staff indeed died that day, but they were reborn as Nobodies. It is likely Ansem perished in the aftermath."

Mickey's mouth has dropped open by this point. The knowledge he's taken in is too much. He knows Nobodies and Heartless exist, and can be born in human form. But to hear that Xehanort is still around, wreaking havoc, and that he's strong enough to have an Organization of followers ready to enact his biddings... It's enough to make him sick.

"What can we do?" Mickey finally asks. "We must stop him!"

"For now? Nothing," Yen Sid admits with a sigh. "We must wait for the Keybearer to come of age, and learn of his destiny."

"But that won't happen for years!" Mickey exclaims angrily, unable to believe that his Master is willing to just do nothing and let Xehanort grow more powerful.

"Focus on your Kingdom, young King. You have a wife at home, and subjects waiting for you. When the time comes, I will summon you. Until then, you must pretend nothing is wrong," Yen Sid orders, shooting Mickey a knowing look as he leans forward in his seat. "You must have faith in me, my student," he adds, noticing the King is watching him with a look of distrust.

"I do, of course I do," Mickey agrees with a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his head. "Will everything be okay? My friends, the worlds... we will win this war, won't we?"

Yen Sid chuckles, reaching forward to pat his student on the head.

"Dear Mickey, of course we will. Light will always prevail over even the deepest darkness. Never forget that."

The old man stands up, patting down his robes before he extends an arm towards the King.

"May your heart be your guiding key," he murmurs, a soft smile forming on his face.

Mickey stares at his Master for a moment before he releases a small smile and grabs his hand in his.

"Same to you, Master."

[♥ **DESTINY ISLANDS** ♥]

A few weeks have passed on Destiny Islands since the boys learned that a new girl was moving into the neighborhood. For most other people, a new kid isn't exactly the news of the century. But for such a small island with a small population, the possibility of a new play mate is too exciting to ignore. Both Sora and Riku have been practically giddy at the thought of gaining a new friend – and the day of her arrival has finally come.

"I hope she's fun," Sora tells his friend as he nervously rocks back and forth on his heels.

He and Riku are waiting in Sora's backyard, as their parents prepare for the new guests. The new girl and her parents are coming over for dinner – creating a high pressure situation for everyone. Sora had never seen his mom so anxious, and she had practically scrubbed him down from head to toe to remove any excess sand after Riku buried him on the beach earlier in the day.

"What if she's a girlie girl, and hates adventures?" Riku asks with a disgusted scrunch of his nose.

"Then she's not invited on OUR island," Sora decides with a nod, causing his friend to chuckle.

"Sora, darling, they're here! Grab Riku and come in, please," Sora hears his mom call out from inside the house. She pauses before adding: "And don't you dare track mud inside this house, young man!"

"Mooooom," Sora groans as he smacks his forehead with his palm as Riku giggles with delight.

"Yeah, young man, don't wanna embarrass mommy," Riku teases, pushing his friend before he takes off towards the door leading inside.

Sora glares after him before he huffs a sigh and charges after him. They rush into the house like bulls in a china shop, pushing and pulling at each other as they stumble into the living room. Standing there are their parents – shooting them deathly looks that are clearly telling them to calm down – as well as two other adults.

"These are Riku and Sora," Sora's mom introduces, a kind smile appearing on her face as she turns to the two strangers. "Sorry, they can be a little rambunctious when they get together."

"Then I think they'll get along with our Kairi just fine," the man laughs, glancing over his shoulder. "C'mon, don't be shy," he adds as he steps to the side.

As he moves, he reveals a girl who looks around Sora's age. She's wearing a pink dress, her red hair tied in pigtails. Her wide, bright blue eyes glance between her parents before she gives a loud gulp, shuffling her feet as she looks up at the boys.

"Hi," she mutters with a nervous wave and a small smile.

Riku and Sora merely stand there motionless, both of them feeling as if they've been hit with a mallet. Standing before them is an actual cute girl, with a sweet smile and a bubbly disposition. They're frozen, unsure how to act as they're both – for the first time – left awestruck.

Riku's the first to maintain his composure, giving an eye roll as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yo," he greets, refusing to make eye contact.

'Good one, man,' Riku tells himself with an inner smirk and a pat on the back.

Girls love the cool guys, after all.

"H-Hey, I'm Sora," the brunet greets with a wide grin.

"Let's leave them to it," Riku's mom decides, ushering all the parents into the kitchen to give the kids some space.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. Riku," Kairi states with a giggle. "I guess I'll be joining you guys at school, too."

"Awesome!" Sora exclaims with a pump of his fist. "You'll love it. The other kids here are really cool."

"They're alright," Riku mutters.

"Is someone here too cool for school?" Kairi play-whispers to Sora, causing the brunet to burst out laughing as Riku's eyes widen.

"Wha – what's that mean?" Riku stammers, his aquamarine eyes quickly narrowing. "Do you think I'm... cool?"

"No," Kairi admits with a shrug, causing Sora's laughs to grow louder.

"Oh man, she got you, Riku," Sora chuckles, wiping away a tear. "Say, do you wanna come join us? We were about to take off for our island."

"We were?" Riku asks as Kairi's eyebrows rise.

"Aren't we on an island already?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, but this is a secret one," Sora whispers, glancing towards the kitchen to make sure his mom isn't listening. "Kids only, y'know?"

"It's pretty fun," Riku adds, finally allowing a small smile to creep up on his face. "We have a raft that takes us there. You'd like it."

Kairi grins, clasping her hands together in front of her as he gives an eager nod.

"Okay, then. I'd love to go with you guys."

Sora beams with excitement as he takes the girl's hand, dragging her out of the house as he calls over his shoulder: "Be back soon, mom! We're showing Kairi around town!"

"Don't miss dinner!" his mom yells back as the three of them run out of the house and onto the dirt road leading to the beach.

Riku hangs back, his hands shoved in his pockets as he watches Sora and Kairi walk ahead of them. His hand is still grasping hers as he talks wildly, and she giggles as she listens to his ridiculous tales.

There's an odd pang of something that goes off within Riku as he watches the sight, unsure what to make of it.

For the first time in his life, he feels like the third wheel.

And he hates it.

[♥ **UNKNOWN** ♥]

You and Aqua had been walking for what feels like forever, your bodies exhausted and constantly feeling like they're on the verge of falling apart. The time spent in the darkness depletes your entire life force, and the only thing keeping you upright and sane is the promise of a future in the light. So much time has passed, and there's so many questions swirling around the two of you, that silence has become the new normal. You know that Aqua's in just as depressed as a situation as you're in, but she carries her pain better than you.

She always has.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Aqua asks, glancing around the dark path you're walking on as she breaks the calm silence.

Nothing but darkness surrounds you. There are no lights in the distance, or any sounds of life. It's just you and Aqua, alone on a desolate path in the middle of nowhere, traveling from one fallen world to another. The only lights to illuminate your path are from the Wayfinders sitting in your palms, which you like to believe are leading you to exactly where you need to go.

"No idea. Hopefully we're close to a new world... maybe one that actually has people in it," you dream with a sigh. "But... I'm so happy you're here with me, Aqua."

The bluenette grins down at you as she gives a nod of agreement.

"You're definitely helping to keep me sane," she states with a small laugh, one that you return.

"If you could call us sane... Wait, what's that?" you add, interrupting yourself as you point a finger forward towards a small glimmer of light just ahead.

"Let's go find out," Aqua decides with an eagerness to her voice as she takes off in a sprint towards the light, with you close behind her.

The platform suspended in the air comes to an end as you're both soon back on solid land, running through the dirt towards what looks like a castle in the distance – one you recognize as The Castle of Dreams. It's a welcomed sight, compared to the persistent darkness you've been staring at lately. The castle has a purple glow around it, and the town at its base looks just as it did before the world fell... Only now, it's empty. Not even a pet cat or a stray mouse remains behind, you realize with a frown as you and Aqua run through the town.

"Thank goodness," Aqua sighs as you reach the black-and-white checkered bridge leading towards the castle. "This bridge was destroyed when I first came here. But it's still standing... Thank goodness."

"You fixed a bridge?" you ask the girl with a raise of your eyebrows in suspicion at such a difficult feat, as the two of you come to a stop just in front of the bridge.

Aqua gives a small roll of her eyes as she releases a sigh.

"Long story."

"Can't wait to hear it," you laugh as you make you way down the bridge, excited to reach the castle.

It's not civilization, but it'll be nice to be inside of a real building for a change.

Aqua's trailing behind you, staring at the twinkling lights scattered about the sky. This is the only place she's seen so far that's actually pretty, and not desolate and depressing. She knows it's important to push forward and find an escape from this hellhole, but another part of her just wants to reach the castle and hide there forever... Away from the darkness, away from the monsters... Away from it all.

When you're halfway across the bridge, a rumbling sound echoes throughout the silence of the world. You pause as you glance back at Aqua, whose eyes are wide with horror as the bridge starts to faintly shake.

"It's falling! Run!" she exclaims.

You don't need to be told twice; you take off towards the castle, as fast as your legs can take you. You can hear Aqua calling out to you, but you're too focused on the sight ahead of you to hear what she said, or to turn around. The bridge is shaking under your feet, cracking and creaking noises screaming throughout the world as the bridge finally breaks apart directly in its middle. You start to lose your footing as the bridge crumbles from the center out to the edges, falling down into the abyss, but you manage to take a flying leap towards the castle, desperately reaching towards the solid ground.

You just barely make it onto the land, stumbling forward a few feet as you successfully manage to stick the landing. You heave a sigh, barely able to breathe as you slowly glance over your shoulder. The town rests in the far distance, the bridge linking you to it completely gone. Silence reigns in the world once again, until you release a gasp of horror.

Standing there, watching you from the other side of the broken bridge, is Aqua.

"Aqua!" you call out to her, feeling desperate tears well up in your eyes as you jog towards the very edge of the land. You look down, down into the abyss, for a moment as you stand at the edge. "Aqua... Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Are you okay?" you hear her voice echoing across the canyon.

"I am!" you call back, trying to hide the fear from your voice.

"Don't worry, I'll come find you, [Name]!" she calls out to you, a soft blue light illuminating her.

You sniffle back tears, pulling out your Wayfinder so she can see the similar comforting purple light coming from your palm and surrounding you.

"I love you, Aqua," you call out to her, unsure when – or if – you'll ever see her again.

"Love you always," you hear her call back before she – and the blue light – disappear into the town, likely already embarking on a mission to reunite with you soon.

And just like that, you're alone once more in the darkness, you realize as you turn on your heel and look up at the large castle standing before you. You don't look back at the town, for fear of losing hope when you're reminded of your predicament. Instead, you make your way towards the long white staircase leading to the massive entrance, remembering the time you and Aqua sat at the edge of a fountain and watched Cinderella and her Prince dance under the stars in the very courtyard where you're standing.

Where were they? Were they... dead? And if so, what does that mean for the worlds, that a Princess of Heart is – for the very best case scenario – missing, her world plunged into darkness?

Without Aqua beside you, your thoughts turn dark once more. Despite finding yourself in a beautiful hallway covered in red carpet and marble walls, you can't help but think that this is likely the place you'll die. After all, you've spend so much time trapped down here with no hope of escape. Why have you been so hopeful of your eventual return to the light, you ask yourself as you make your way into the entryway of the dance hall?

No one is going to find you down here.

"[Name]?"

You skid to a stop, your heart momentarily stopping as your eyes widen and you freeze in panic.

Is that your imagination playing tricks on you?

"[Name], is that you?"

"... Terra?" you whisper, looking around the two-story room, frantically searching for a sign of your friend.

You'd recognize his voice anywhere.

"I'm here, [Name]," he says, and you glance up, following the voice.

Sure enough, standing at the bannister atop the double staircase is Terra. He's not looking at you, but he's there, staring out in the distance.

"Terra!" you cry out, charging up the stairs and rushing towards the man.

You fling yourself into his arms, burying your face in his chest as he wraps his arms around you in a comforting manner. You choke back tears, barely able to believe your luck at finding him here. As his hand rests on the back of your head, you find yourself at peace for the first time since you ran into Aqua.

But then, your eyes open and you stop smiling. Terra can't be here. Aqua sent him away, back to the light, and stayed here in his stead. She told you all about their fight, his transformation, his fall to the darkness within him...

"Terra... How are you here?" you ask, leaning back to peer up at him.

"Where is here?" he asks, looking down at you.

His blue eyes aren't making direct contact with yours, as he stares in the general direction of your face.

"Can you see me?" you ask him.

"No. I can hear you, and feel you. But I can't see you, or where we are. I've just been..." he pauses, sighing as he drops his arms and takes a step back to raise a head to his forehead, "trapped. For so long, I've been alone. Where are we, [Name]?"

"I'm in the Realm of Darkness... with Aqua," you admit, frowning as you watch his face contort in displeasure. "But you aren't here. Aqua saved you, to keep you in the light. You can't be here, Terra."

"My mind is," he corrects with a sad shake of his head. "My body... I'm not sure where it is. But sometimes I can free myself from my prison, and I come here. At least I finally know where 'here' is," he explains with a bitter chuckle.

You crack a grin, happy to see that your friend is still alive and not fully lost.

"Can you stay with me?" you ask him.

"No," he quickly states, reaching out to grab your hand. "It's not safe, being around me right now. I could be gone at any time, replaced with... someone else."

"Someone else?" you repeat with a confused tilt of your head.

Terra leans closer to you, his face resting next to yours. When he breathes out, you feel no breath on your skin despite how close he is. It's a heartbreaking reminder that he he's not really here, standing beside you.

"Xehanort," Terra murmurs, as if he's scared someone else will hear. "He won, [Name]. But I'm trying to fight back, I promise."

"Xehanort?!" you exclaim, feeling your heart skip a beat at the mere mention of that psychopath. "That old bastard's still alive?"

"Shh," Terra hushes, pulling you into a hug as he senses your panic growing. "It's gonna be okay, [Name]. But you need to get out of here."

"Excuse me?! I'm not leaving you," you argue, pulling Terra closer to you, desperate to stay by his side until you're free. "We'll stay together, and find Aqua, and then Ven –"

"Get out of here."

Terra's pained voice causes you to pull back, releasing a gasp when you notice his hair is turning from dark brown to white. He's grasping at his chest, as if it's hard for him to breathe as he stumbles backwards.

"GO, [Name]. Before I'm gone," he growls at you, turning his back on your as he hunches over, his hands gripping the bannister so tightly that his knuckles turn white. "I can't lose you again..."

He trails off, a scream of terror escaping his lips as he collapses to the ground, resting on his knees as his fingers tug at his hair. You back up one step, then two, then three, before you tear off towards a side hallway, looking back for only a second to see Terra kneeling there panting before you make your escape.

You run through the halls, hearing Terra's screams behind you as you run down the winding corridors. The screaming stops just as you reach the end of the hall, one last closed door remaining your only escape. Somehow, the silence is scarier than the screams.

"[Name], is that you?" you hear a deep voice call out from only a few hundred feet away.

You stifle a screech with your hand clamped over your mouth, your chest heaving as you try to calm down.

Xehanort.

As quietly as you can, you open the last door, slinking through and shutting it behind you. You turn around, staring at the large dance floor beneath the balcony where you're standing.

Some escape plan...

"A door won't stop me from killing a Keybearer."

The voice just on the other side of the door is cold enough to send ice down your veins. This man, this horrible, terrible man who did such unspeakable things to you and your friends... He's still trying to kill you, after all this time.

Before you can find a new escape plan, the door blasts off its hinges. A tall man walks through the doorway, wearing Terra's face. But his hair is long and white, and his eyes are a deep amber. It's as if Xehanort drank Terra's youth and beauty, taking them for himself.

"Stay back," you warn, summoning your Keyblade and pointing it at the man.

"You're no match for me," he threatens as he marches towards you.

Without a second thought, you release a flurry of ice towards him. He shrieks as the ice cuts through his skin, the blizzard surrounding his body momentarily blinding him. You back up, your back pressing against the bannister as you hold your Keyblade pointing forward, ready to attack him once more the second your magic wears off.

Though you do take a moment to watch in awe, amazed at just how much you've improved during your time in the darkness. You'd never have been able to hold someone like Xehanort at bay so many years ago, back in the light. At least one positive has come from your experience here...

A strange sensation suddenly starts forming around your feet, almost as if you're standing on soft ground instead of concrete. You glance down, eyes widening as you spot a swirling portal of black and dark purple forming at your feet, starting to pull you down into darkness. You're barely able to squeak out a "no" before you're tugged into the depths, off the balcony and into the unknown, leaving Xehanort there to fight off the blizzard alone.

The sensation only lasts for five seconds tops before the darkness fades, and you find yourself seated on what looks like a broken beach. The sky is a grayish-purple here – not pitch black – and though there's no water, you can tell this was a lake or an ocean before whatever world you're now in fell.

You can't even feel relief at your saving, because the question remains of who did it? And not only that, but you've now been forced to confront the reality that Terra really has fallen to Xehanort. And, worse than that, he's aware of his sad fate, and trying desperately to fight against it to return to you and your friends.

It's enough to break your heart, you think as you pull out your Wayfinder. You rest the item in your palm, staring down at the star with tears in your eyes. Would you ever reunite with your friends, and bask in their warmth again? Or is your fate to stay trapped here forever, wandering around with a broken heart and broken dreams?

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get worse."

You jump at the sudden sound of a man's voice, closing your hand around the Wayfinder as you glance over your shoulder at the source of the noise.

Perched on a large stone behind you, wearing all black and sporting a pinched scowl, is the last person you expected to see here.

"Do you mind telling me what in the hell you're doing here," Vanitas asks, sitting up straight as his golden eyes narrow, "and how you're still alive?"

_Oh... shit._


	12. Ten Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with a recap from chapter 8

The Boy in the Mask has known nothing but pain for his entire life, so it only stands to reason that in death, he should be surrounded by never-ending pain. It's excruciating, so painful that he can't even bring himself to scream. Darkness is enveloping him, causing his bones to crack and break as his lungs fill with the thick gunk that makes up the darkness.

" _Hey_."

The voice is kind, and the only somewhat normal thing that has brought Vanitas something other than pain.

" **Hey** ," Vanitas responds.

It feels like talking to an old friend, someone he can trust and rely on.

" _Do you need a break_?" the voice asks.

At the same time, the pain lessens. It becomes more bearable, his bones and muscles finally receiving some relief as the spasms subside and his mind starts going numb.

" **Yeah. I think I do**."

" _If I let you in... do you promise not to do me harm_?"

Vanitas pauses, mulling over the question.

" **Yeah** ," he finally responds, before gasping in relief as the pain fully stops and he's pulled into an unknown light. " **Heh. It's warm here.** "

" _There's always room in here for one more... Vanitas._ "

An overwhelming feeling of relief rushes over the boy, like a calming wave soothing over the sand after a fierce storm. For the first time in ages, he can breathe without a wince of pain, and move his body without fear of agony.

He cautiously opens one eye, and then another. He's lying on the ground, staring up at an endless black sky as he slowly comes to his senses. With a shake of his head, Vanitas sits up, running a hand through his messy hair as he glances around. He's seated on a beach devoid of water, in a place he's been many times before.

In fact, he was born in the very spot.

The edge of the Realm of Darkness.

And then, it all comes rushing back. The fight in the Keyblade Graveyard, the failed merger with Ventus... Somehow, despite losing, he's still alive. But, how? Who was that voice who pulled him from the abyss?

And why does he have a sinking suspicion that voice is somehow connected to Ventus?

~

Vanitas' years stuck in the Realm weren't much different than [Name]'s and Aqua's. He wandered around the fallen worlds alone, fighting off Heartless and other monsters lurking in the shadows. And yet, true to form, his worst enemy remained himself. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Vanitas couldn't escape the memories of his past.

He couldn't forget the years of abuse suffered at his Master's hands. He was manipulated, transformed into nothing but a heartless killing machine. But is transformed the right word, if he's been a monster from birth? Well, whatever happened to him, all he knows is that his body is covered in scars, his bones crack constantly from healing poorly, and he secretly jumps at loud noises because he fears it's Xehanort coming to harm him once again.

After all, his Master's motto is that strength comes from blood and pain. And Vanitas sure learned that lesson fast.

Maybe that's why he absolutely hates people so much, he finds himself thinking. The only person he really, truly interacted during his whole life is a man who beat him senseless during his daily trainings. That's not exactly setting him up to have a healthy relationship with humanity... Then again, he does greatly enjoy inflicting pain on others, too. Maybe that's why he and Xehanort made such a perfect match – a bond formed through suffering. Because Vanitas definitely dreams of a day where he can watch the worlds burn under his palms, finally feeling real control.

And what a beautiful dream it is...

So then, he finds himself wondering during his absolute darkness moments, why does he feel loneliness as he walks through the Realm alone? Why, during moments of pure silence, does Vanitas feel a strange yearning towards the outside worlds, to Ventus... to a small boy with brown hair who visits him in his dreams and tells him everything will be okay?

Maybe the darkness really is making him crazy.

Despite his fleeting moments of humanity, Vanitas ultimately wants to create chaos once more. He wants to finish his task – the reason for his birth. The x-blade WILL be forged, and it WILL be wielded in his hands. He WILL wield the most powerful weapon the worlds have ever seen, even if the process kills him. Because if there's something Vanitas doesn't do, it's fail. Those who helped to force his failure must pay, for their devastating meddling. He spends many, many hours wishing for their deaths – for Ventus, for Terra, for Aqua, for [Name] to die. And oh- how sweet that reunion will be, when he can finally exact his revenge!

And now, much to his luck, before him sits one of those very bastards right now – huddled up on a beach, shaking with fear, and eyes as wide as saucers as she watches him from over her shoulder.

But he didn't save [Name] because he's a nice guy – fuck that.

No, Vanitas stumbled upon you by mistake. As he was wandering throughout the darkness, searching for a creature to kill while pretending it's Ventus, he suddenly found himself drawn to a voice in the distance. It was almost like a siren's call, something he couldn't ignore.

Likely because it was the voice of his Master.

He ran to the Castle of Dreams, following after the voice at a frantic pace. He knew Xehanort would never leave him here alone! He knew he'd come for him, and save him from his fate!

Vanitas flew through the castle, barging through the dance hall and the hallway leading to the balcony overlooking the dance floor, where you were trapped. He saw his Master using Terra's body, forcing open the door to the balcony with his shoulder. Vanitas watched, he saw the terror on your face as you held up your Keyblade to fend off the much taller man.

And for some reason, as if being operated by a puppet master, he raised his hand and created a portal under your feet. He watched as you glanced down before you were sucked into the abyss, disappearing from all danger. Xehanort was too busy fighting off a swirling blizzard surrounding him to notice your absence at first, and with a sigh Vanitas vanished in a portal of his own to follow after you.

Fucking Ventus – even in a coma he still manages to ruin the fun.

And that's what led to the strange scene of Vanitas perched on a boulder, watching a trembling [Name] as she sits on an empty beach, both of them trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

"Didn't you hear me?" Vanitas snaps, leaning forward on his palms. "I said, how the fuck are you alive, and what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know," you reply, turning around so you're facing the boy with your legs crossed over one another. "The last thing I remember is running to protect Ven... after YOU possessed him," you can't help but add with narrowed eyes. "I was hit with some... light. And then I woke up here. I've been here ever since... alone."

You don't want to tell him that Aqua's here too, and possibly risk her safety.

"A hero's sacrifice. How fitting," Vanitas mocks as he pushes himself off the rock and onto his feet.

He starts to move towards you, and you quickly scramble back, pointing a finger at him.

"S-Stay away from me," you stammer, which makes you sound about as threatening as a puppy.

"Or what?" Vanitas laughs as he pauses, putting his hands on his hips as he stares down at you.

"I'll," you pause, your mind blanking, "bite you."

He opens his mouth to give a witty retort before his face contorts in a confused frown, his mouth shutting as he contemplates what you said.

"... Excuse me?" he finally asks.

"Shut up, I panicked. But I WILL hurt you if you come any closer," you state, finally getting a control of your emotions.

It's hard being around one of the people who caused you to be trapped here, and tried to kill you and your friends. As far as you're concerned, he's one of the harbingers of death. And now you're sitting here with him, as if nothing's happened. Your face drops, and you stare at the sand as your hand falls down to your lap and you heave a sigh.

"Just leave me alone, Vanitas. After everything you did... Even here, I'm not desperate enough to want your company."

Vanitas watches you for a few moments in silence. Your fingers are digging into the sand, and there's a look of profound sadness on your face as you glare down at the ground. For a second, Vanitas feels a pang of guilt knowing that you're trapped down here because of him and Xehanort's mission. A voice inside of Vanitas is screaming, calling out to him to tell you it will all be okay. A voice inside of him is telling him that the least he can do after all the pain he's caused, is to make you feel a little better.

Ventus has annoyingly become that little voice in the back of Vanitas' head, the conscience he was never born with but has now attained...

Vanitas takes a few steps towards you, watching as you peer up at him from the corner of your eyes. He reaches a hand towards you, causing you to wince and shift away from him.

"C'mon," he hums, shaking his hand to gain your attention. You continued to stare up at his face before looking at his hand. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. We're all stuck here together," he adds with what he hopes is a reassuring look.

You think he looks constipated, but you keep that to yourself.

Silently, you accept his hand, allowing him to pull you up. His skin is cold, like ice, and his fingers and palm are covered in calluses.

"Thanks," you mutter, quickly dropping his hand once you're on your feet as you take a step away from him.

You turn your attention to the beach, staring out at the purple and gray sky. It's beautiful, in a haunting way. There's something about this spot that feels safer than anywhere else you've been. It's quiet here, and hidden from everything.

"So seriously," Vanitas speaks up, and you peer over at him. "How did you get here?"

"I told you."

"Running into a burst of light isn't a plausible answer."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's what happened."

Vanitas grits his teeth as you release a light chuckle, his fingers twitching as he imagines grabbing his Keyblade and hurling some dark magic your way.

"Why do you care anyway?" you add, facing him directly.

He pauses, glancing down at you so that his golden eyes directly meet yours. For a brief moment, you actually feel at peace around him as you just stare at each other in silence.

"Because I clearly fucked up somewhere, if everyone's alive," he replies simply. "Yes, I know Aqua's here too," he adds as your eyes widen in shock. "My memories of what happened are... vague. I'm trying to piece it all together, and I thought you could help. Silly me."

You roll your eyes, scoffing as you turn to once more stare out at the ocean. Despite his poor attitude and the fact that you're pretty sure he's plotting your murder as you stand there together, there's something very calming being around Vanitas. Maybe it's because you know you're of more use to him alive than dead, maybe it's because he saved you from Xehanort... Or maybe it's another reason entirely.

"Hey, Vanitas?"

"Not a big fan of silence, are you?"

"Are you and Ven really the same person?" you ask, ignoring his attempt at deflection.

"Yeah," Vanitas responds with a shrug. "I'm half of him. The better half," he adds with a smug grin.

"Oh, brother," you mutter with a roll of your eyes as he releases a laugh. "Anyway... I know this is weird, but I was just... wondering... well, how is Ven? Can you feel him, or something?"

The smile fades from Vanitas' face as he tears his gaze from you, staring at the sky in the distance. It was only a matter of time before you asked about Ven, since you and he are best friends. But he hates being reminded of his connection to the blond brat. Ven's his weakness, and – ironically – his strength. He's always present in his head, always trying to push him towards the light and away from the darkness.

"He misses you a lot," Vanitas finally admits, wondering if Ven's rubbing off on him more than he realizes as he actually finds himself enjoying the wide smile that grows on your face at the news.

[ **NINE YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF THE KEYBEARERS** ]

[ **DESTINY ISLANDS** ]

_Darkness._

_A door._

_A monster from the depths._

_A key..._

Sora wakes up from his nap with a loud snore and a jump, sitting up as he pants and tries to catch his breath. Another weird dream plagued his sleep, taking him to a place far away from his beloved island. But this time, it was different. Very different...

But in reality, the sun is shining, the sand is warm, and with a yawn Sora lies back down, ready to take another nap and dive back into the unknown world he keeps dreaming of...

After only a couple seconds, he opens his eyes because he can't shake the feeling that someone is watching him, only to be met with the upside down face of a girl with dark purple hair.

"Whoa!" Sora yelps, rolling over on his side before he hops up, perching on the sand on his knees. The girl giggles, standing up straight as she clasps her hands behind her. "Gimme a break, Kairi."

In the four years since Kairi moved to the Islands, she quickly fit into Sora and Riku's friend group. She's sweet enough to play along with Sora's vivid imagination and endless energy, but sassy enough to talk back to Riku when he gets an attitude. It's been four years of easy living on the Islands, as peaceful as life can get for the three friends.

"Sora, you lazy bum," Kairi teases with a lilt to her voice. "I knew I'd find your snoozing down here."

"No!" Sora argues passionately, recalling his dream that felt so vivid it had to be real. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't..." he trails off as the back of his head suddenly seizes with pain, as if he had been hit. "... ow."

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asks, leaning forward so her palms rest on her knees.

"It wasn't a dream! Or... was it? I dunno..." Sora mutters as his head drops. "Where was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure," Kairi hums as she walks towards the water, eager to dip her toes in the ocean.

"Say, Kairi?" Sora speaks up, turning around to watch her. "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Sora presses.

"Nothing."

"You ever wanna go back?" Sora asks as he stretches his legs out on the sand.

"Well, I'm happy here," Kairi states with a smile as she watches the water calmly lapping at the shore. "But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too," Sora agrees. "Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asks with a wide grin as she glances over her shoulder at the boy.

"Hey," a voice calls out from behind the two friends, and they glance back at the source of the noise, "aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The third friend in their trio, Riku, is standing there with a massive hunk of timber under his arm. And it's at that moment that Sora remembers that he was supposed to be helping Riku when he passed out on the sand...

He gulps in fear of Riku's retribution.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft," Riku half-jokingly mocks as his lips curl up in an amused smirk. He walks towards Kairi, tossing the log at Sora. Sora frantically waves his arms in the air in a feeble attempt to stop him, but it's too late – with a shriek, Sora falls back on the sand, smacked down by the log tossed on top of him without a second thought for his well being by his so-called best friend. "And you're just as lazy as he is," Riku scolds Kairi with his hands on his hips.

"So you noticed," Kairi proudly giggles. "Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you," she decides, pointing to the two boys.

"Huh?" Sora asks.

"Are you kidding?" Riku adds, not wanting to be caught dead doing something so immature.

"Ready, go!" Kairi yells.

Sora and Riku exchange a glance that lasts one second before they both take off down the beach, both wanting to win. As they've gotten older, they've both become much more competitive, especially with each other. Most days, like today, it's friendly, but on other days... it feels different.

As the years pass, they speak less and less about their strange dreams. Sora's have become more real, and personal. Sometimes he finds himself in the darkness, other times he's back in that stark-white room. But he's always alone. Riku's have remained the same – though now they're less vivid, and more faint. All that remains is a desperate desire to explore the worlds, and to find power.

And yet, he's stuck on this island.

But not for long. That's why they're building a raft – to set sail on the open seas, and find other worlds. Riku can't stay here any longer, wasting his life away on a beach. And Sora would happily go wherever Riku goes, just so long as they can explore the worlds together.

~

One day passes, and that's all the time it takes to make the raft and gather supplies. It's the night before they leave for new worlds, and Sora's so excited he can barely contain himself. He's lying in his bed, watching his toy boat hanging over his bed as he imagines the adventures that lie ahead with Kairi and Riku.

Sora jumps as there's a sudden crash of thunder and a burst of lightning in the distance. He scrambles up, leaning over his windowsill as he peers out at the island.

"A storm...?" Sora narrates, watching the vicious waves of the ocean light up from another large eruption of lightning that illuminates the water. "Oh no, the raft!" he realizes, his hands rising up to his head and lightly tugging at his hair.

Without a second thought, he leaps through his bedroom window, running down the hill and towards the beach just past the main dirt road through town. He can hear his mom calling out his name as he rushes away from his house, but he doesn't look back.

(The one thing he regrets later is never saying goodbye to her.)

Sora takes off on his rickety old boat towards the island, his heart practically pounding through his chest as his boat is rocked by hard waves and powerful winds. Thunder and lightning is still going off throughout the ocean, thankfully missing the island and Sora's boat. After a terrifying ride, he makes it to the dock, leaping off the boat and onto the sand.

Resting over the island, like a silent, ominous threat, is a gigantic, swirling black orb of black and purple. For a moment, Sora swears he's hallucinating, until he feels the unnaturally strong winds ripping around the island – it has to be caused by whatever this thing is. Maybe a side effect of a bad storm? Who knows.

Not only that, but Riku and Kairi's boats are already docked on the island, Sora notices with a feeling of panic.

So, where are they?

He's about to take off to explore the island, when strange black specks start to form in front of him. Out of the specs, rise small creatures. They're all black, with small antennas protruding from their heads. Their eyes are bright yellow, and they're all staring right at Sora.

With a gasp, Sora pulls out his handy wooden sword that was tucked away in his back pocket and runs through the quickly forming creatures, onto the island. He can feel them grabbing at his ankles as he hurries past – their paws are cold, almost like icicles, but thankfully they aren't strong enough to grab onto him.

As he makes his way up the dock and onto solid land, Sora spots a figure standing on the peninsula jutting out over the water – his favorite spot to perch on a tree branch and watch the setting sun. But there's no beauty to be found on this island tonight, Sora thinks to himself as he charges towards the peninsula. Only destruction.

Riku meanwhile stands at the edge of the peninsula, watching the island in the distance – his home – begin to crumble into the water, disappearing entirely. The sight is exactly what the voice inside his head warned him of – death and destruction would one day be coming for him, surrounded by a veil of darkness.

But why did that original voice inside his head always make darkness seem so ugly, so scary? It's such a beautiful sight – his key to freedom, earned by the loss of everything he holds dear. He much prefers the new voice that's taken over inside his head – the voice that tells him to give into his deepest desires, to embrace the darkness and all the power it can give him.

Riku can hear footsteps pounding closer behind him, and he turns to look only to see Sora racing down the wooden bridge towards him.

The final key off this island...

"Where's Kairi?" Sora exclaims, skidding to a stop behind his friend. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened," Riku replies, echoing that voice that had reached out to him when he arrived on the island after noticing the storm threatening the raft.

His new friend is so wise.

"What?" Sora asks.

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku excitedly states as he fully turns to face his friend. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?! We gotta find Kairi!" Sora points out, always the voice of reason.

"Kairi's coming with us," Riku argues with a wide grin that doesn't look his own. "Once we step through," he continues with a glance up at the swirling orb just on top of him, floating in the sky, "we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness."

The original voice inside Riku's head cries out, telling him to stop, but his new friend soon drowns it out.

Riku extends a hand towards Sora, begging him to take this journey with him. But to Sora, for the first time in their friendship, Riku's extended hand doesn't look like friendship or a promise of adventure – it looks dangerous.

"Riku..." Sora hums before looking down at the ground, blue eyes widening as he watches a thick, black substance appear at his best friend's feet.

The black sludge starts to wind its way up Riku's body, its tendrils enveloping him and threatening to swallow him whole. Sora runs forward, hoping to stop it, but Riku merely stands still with a haunting smile on his face. The darkness starts to wrap around Sora, as he reaches a hand towards his friend.

He has to save him, to bring him back. But he can't manage to reach him, as the darkness grows and widens the gap between the two friends. Just as Sora's fingers brush against Riku's, the darkness explodes, blinding Sora for a moment.

A calming light appears instead, freeing Sora from the depths and keeping him on the island. Sora stumbles forward as the darkness dissipates, a strange weight weighing on his right hand. He glances down, staring in awe at what can only be described as a giant, silver, oversized Key.

He barely even notices it at first, as he instead focuses on the fact that Riku's gone – vanished from the island. But Sora then realizes that he's now holding a giant Key of all things. With a frown, he stares down at the object, wondering what in the world it is, before a comforting voice speaks through his head – a voice he hasn't heard in years.

'Keyblade'

"Keyblade," Sora mutters under his breath as he grips the hilt of the blade, his mind racing faster than he can keep up.

His world is disappearing, he has a Key as his weapon, Riku's acting like a maniac, dark goo is covering his island, and Kairi is nowhere to be found.

Just a normal Wednesday, right?

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

In the years since Xehanort's experiment – where he successfully created his own Heartless and Nobody and dragged seven other lucky souls with him – he's had nothing but victories. Without any Keybearers roaming the worlds, Xehanort (through his Nobody, Xemnas) has been able to bring everyone to their knees. Worlds have fallen, many people have lost their hearts, and – as he stands atop the highest tower of his castle, watching the dark sky of The World That Never Was – he's reminded of all his successes as he stares at the giant pink heart formed above.

A heart filled with the hearts of pathetic humans too weak to fight their fates.

A heart that will serve as the key to his glory.

Kingdom Hearts.

And Xemnas is not alone; he now has eleven loyal subjects, all Nobodies and all deadly. Saix and Xigbar have become his right and left hand men, eager to please and willing to do anything for their Master. Xaldin and Lexaeus are the muscle that are sent in to worlds that present problems, or try pitifully to fight back. Vexen and Zexion assist him with experiments, trying to manipulate forces and nature to help make their group stronger. And Axel, the most hesitant of the group, has become Xemnas' quiet assassin – a man without a conscience and happy to create anarchy.

But in the years, more have joined his group. There's Luxord, a pale-haired man with a penchant for leaving life up to chance – so long as his odds are always greater than his enemies. Demyx has also joined them, a Nobody who would rather spend his days near the water playing his sitar. But he's loyal, and that's what matters to Xemnas. And lastly, there's Larxene and Marluxia. Even Xemnas is a little scared of Larxene's horrible temperament, contrasted by Marluxia's calm brilliance.

This is Xemnas' Organization, always standing by his side and ready to assist his plot to bring back the darkness – as well as their hearts. Because for all of their glory, what they miss the most is having a heart. There's a certain sad punishment to walking through life without a heart, unable to feel even the most basic of emotions. It's Xemnas' greatest regret, for he misses the satisfaction and power one feels as a human.

"Xemnas, are you listening to me?"

The gray-haired male turns his gaze from the sky to the tall woman standing beside him, cloaked in black and green and with skin as gray as the cloudy sky.

"Apologies, Maleficient. What was it you were saying?" Xemnas asks, not wanting to be rude to an old "friend."

"I was telling you that the Keybearer has started his journey. Well... both of them have," Maleficent states with a wry smile. "The clock has started, Xemnas. Next rests our salvation."

"Excellent," Xemnas muses, cracking the smallest hint of a grin for the first time in ages. "Keep collecting your hearts. Train the boys to fight, and to kill as many of your heartless creatures as possible. And then, soon, Kingdom Hearts will be ready – and we shall all be free."

Maleficent nods, giving a deep bow of appreciation to the man. Xemnas chuckles under his breath,

"As you command, Master Xemnas," she agrees, her green eyes flicking up to his for a moment before she disappears in a wisp of smoke.

Xemnas looks at where she had been standing before he stares up at the night's sky.

"So beautiful," he hums as he admires Kingdom Hearts, partially hidden behind some dark clouds.

With one last parting glance, he turns on his heel and makes his way back inside the massive headquarters of the Organization. It's late, almost midnight, so everyone's in bed and asleep by now. Xemnas takes advantage of having some rare time to himself, creating a portal that leads to the computer room tucked away in Radiant Garden.

Well, what WAS Radiant Garden. A few years ago, Radiant Garden disappeared, swallowed by the darkness like so many worlds. Some residents were swallowed, and accepted as sacrifices to Kingdom Hearts. Others appeared in other worlds, waiting for their world to return. And by the time it did return a few months ago, no one could even if they wanted to – the portals between worlds have been closed, making travel (or escape) impossible.

Xemnas is therefore alone in what is now known as Hollow Bastion, as he walks up to the gigantic computer in the center of the room. He slips a disc inside, types in a couple passwords, and takes a step back. A hum roars throughout the gigantic room downstairs, and Xemnas calmly walks down the stairs to the factory below.

A chamber has opened right before the factory, leading to a hidden staircase. Xemnas heads down, walking at a slow pace. The dark stairway spirals down to a long hallway, with closed doors lining the hall.

As he walks down the stairs, Xehanort basks in his glory, knowing that his actions have started a stream of events that can't be avoided. Through Ansem, he planted the seeds of dissent in that naïve boy Riku, using his dissatisfaction at life in Destiny Islands to propel him to give into the darkness and explore the worlds. He ripped away Kairi and her heart, and took Riku away from Sora, leaving the boy desperate to save his friends and alone.

Desperate enough that he'd kill as many Heartless as possible to save his friends.

At the very end of the hall, is a white door with black chains covering it. As Xemnas stands before it, the door opens, revealing an all white room with glowing black chains on the ground leading to the middle, where a white throne rests. Xemnas comfortably takes his seat, staring at a cluttered heap of metal in the corner of the room.

The remnants of Aqua's lost armor.

"Now that you're alone," Xemnas speaks up, staring at the armor with a faint smile on his face. "Shall we decide what's to happen next? I believe, old friend, that the time has come to end this battle."

[ **TWO MONTHS LATER** ]

[A/N: It's my estimate that KH1 lasts – in real life – for about 3 months. That's what I'm basing this timeline on]

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

Every day for Axel is the same.

He wakes up, takes at least 30 minutes to get out of bed, showers, brushes his teeth, eats a bagel with extra cream cheese, scarfs down coffee, harasses Vexen in his lab, and then meets with Saix to get his assignment for the day.

Day in, day out. Always the same, never anything new.

He doesn't have any friends. He lives, breathes, eats, and sleeps for the Organization. He can barely remember who he was before he became a Nobody. He can't even remember his old name. He thinks he lived in a small town, that had a large building overlooking the city. Maybe a palace, or a castle? And he knows he had friends, but their faces are fuzzy. After all these years without a heart and emotions, it appears his memories have disappeared as well.

But, thanks to the lack of a heart, he couldn't care less.

"Yo, Axe?"

Axel tears his gaze from the window, where he was watching the peaceful night's sky, to glance over at his fellow Nobody. Demyx is watching him, leaning forward in his seat with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"What?" Axel grumpily responds.

"Do you ever regret, y'know... becoming a Nobody?"

Axel pauses for a moment, contemplating the question. He finally starts to chuckle, causing Demyx's eyebrows to furrow as his blue eyes narrow.

"Where'd that come from?" Axel asks.

"Dunno, just thinking about it," Demyx mutters with a shrug as he leans back in his seat.

"Fuck no! What kind of question is that?" Axel retorts with a booming laugh. "Why, do you regret it?"

"Nah," Demyx lies. "Just wondering... sometimes you look sad, that's it. Everyone does here."

"We're Nobodies," Axel reminds him, rolling his eyes as if it's obvious. He glances out the window again, admiring the thick fog that's hiding the city below them. "We can't feel sad."

With a frown, Demyx hums under his breath, contemplating what Axel just said.

Axel frowns as well, wondering why that statement felt like the biggest lie he ever told.

[ **ONE MONTH LATER** ]

[ **REALM OF DARKNESS** ]

For longer than you'd like, you've been stuck on the beach with Vanitas. When you finally tried to leave one day after you arrived – desperate to find Aqua – he had grabbed your wrist and pulled you back, scolding you for even thinking of leaving the beach and heading back into the darkness. You asked him why it mattered, especially to someone like him?

And his response was simple: "Right now, we're at what can only be described as a corridor. We're in the brightest, safest place in the Realm. When the time is right, we'll go back home through here," he explained to you, pointing to the black water beyond the shore.

"Then why can't I bring Aqua here too?!" you demanded to know. "She's out there, alone, and I need to find her."

"You can't leave," he told you with a shake of his head. "Physically, I mean. Once you leave, you can't come back."

"Then how'd I get here?" you challenged, placing your hands on your hips as you tried to sound intimidating.

"Because of me," he replied honestly with a casual shrug.

You never asked him what he meant by that statement; you let it go at that point. And any time you tried to sneak away to find Aqua, Vanitas would be there, blocking your path. It was almost like he had transformed into your guard dog. You swore he never slept, because any time you'd wake up from sleep, he'd be there – perched beside you, silently watching you.

You were torn on how to feel at his treatment of you. On one hand, it was chilling. This person – if you could even call him a person – had without a doubt ruined your life. He terrified you, and whenever his eyes met yours, the hairs on the back of your neck rose. But on the other hand, he interested you. Vanitas is dark, and mysterious, and there's an unmistakable sadness to him. Yet despite his faults and your fear of him, at the end of the day... you pitied Vanitas. He's a broken boy, desperate for guidance and affirmation.

And with all of this in mind, he still willingly watched over you like a hawk for no discernable reason. Despite his threats and his prior actions, you felt... safe near him.

But that doesn't stop you from fighting with him 24/7.

"Why can't I leave?" you ask for the millionth time, bored of waiting for something to happen and absolutely dying to find Aqua. "You can come with me, so we can find Aqua and come back here."

"We can't leave because I said so!" Vanitas argues back, grabbing your arm to drag you closer to him. "I'm not sticking my neck out for you, or her, or any of your friends. I was stupid enough to help you," he growls, pushing you away as he releases your arm.

"I can't leave her behind, Vanitas," you tell him, taking a step forward.

"You'll be killed, idiot," Vanitas reminds you with an eye roll.

"I've lasted this long without you," you remind him with an eye roll of your own. "I'll be fine, you asshole."

"Asshole?" Vanitas repeats with a tick of his eyebrows.

It's the first time you've been brave enough to insult him.

"Well, what else should I call you?" you ask, resting your hands on your hips. "You've kept me prisoner here for how long?"

"One year," he responds without skipping a beat.

You swear your heart stops.

"What did you say?" you question in a near whisper.

"It's... been a year, that we've been on this beach," Vanitas tells you with a guilty shift of the toe of his shoe in the sand. "We've been gone for... almost ten years."

You've never felt so weak. Your knees buckle, and you fall back into the sand like a mallet hit your chest, your legs resting weakly in front of you. It's hard to breathe, hard to control your racing thoughts.

"10 years..." you mutter, staring at your shoes that are covered in sand as you sit on the beach. "I've been gone for... 10 years?"

How does one even begin to comprehend this news? You want to argue with the man, call him a liar, but by the sullen look on his face, you just know he's telling the truth.

Ten years...

What have you missed in ten years?

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" you finally ask, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Vanitas' gaze darts up to yours.

"Have I lied to you since I met you?" he counters.

You can't argue with that...

A hand rises to your mouth, and you shake your head as your eyes grow hot with quickly forming tears. Vanitas watches you, as if unsure how to handle a crying girl in front of him. Just as he takes a step towards you, a loud shriek – like that of a powerful Heartless – roars behind the both of you. Vanitas glances over his shoulder, and you heave a sigh as your hand drops.

"Go check it out," you tell him, in your own way of informing him that you're okay, as you wipe some stray tears from your cheek.

"Okay," Vanitas agrees, not putting up an argument as a Keyblade appears in his hand and he takes off towards the source of the sound. "Stay here," he adds, calling out behind him as he disappears into the darkness.

You sit there in silence, waiting for him to return. Your mind is still racing, unsure what to make of what you just learned. Your foot slowly starts to tap as the impatience grows, wondering why exactly you're sitting still to wait for your enemy to return? Isn't this entire charade antithetical to what a hero is supposed to do, you ask yourself as you sit on the abandoned beach?

Without asking another question, you stand to your feet, ready to take the darkness by storm. You take a step away from the beach, where you know the darkness and Aqua are waiting, only to be forced to come to a stop as a swirling black portal appears in front of you. A man wearing all black with a hood covering his head and face steps out, looking around the beach as if searching for someone.

You quietly sidestep towards the nearest rock, hoping to hide from the man before he turns around and spots you. Three steps later, and the man peers over his shoulder, his vision clearly landing on you as he freezes.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice soft and emotionless.

"Who am I?" you snap, taking a step back as you raise your voice to sound threatening. "Who are you, and how did you get here?!"

The man tilts his head, allowing the faint light from the moon above to briefly illuminate his face. You can make out pale skin, and striking blue eyes framed by shaggy blond hair. You stumble back at the sight, your heart leaping into your throat as you release a gasp and slap a hand over your mouth.

"... Ven?" you hiss, watching the man with wide eyes.

"Uh... Who?" the stranger repeats, his face once again hidden by shadows as he stands up straight.

"You're Ven!" you gush, breaking out in a smile as you run towards your long-lost friend. "I can't believe you're here, and awake... but why are you dressed like an idiot?" you ask as you tap his leather-covered arm.

"Hey!" the man protests, swatting your hand away. "My name's not Ven. Sorry."

"It's... not?" you mutter in disappointment, your face falling at the news. "But, how is that possible? You look just like him," you add, barely able to make out the features of his face even as you stand in front of him.

"I think I know my own name," he retorts, and you swear you can see him rolling his eyes.

You take a step back, sighing as you run a hand up and down your arm. It's telling just how strange your new "normal" has become, since you aren't even all that phased by having a stranger who looks like your friend appear out of a portal on a beach in the Dark Realm.

"Sorry, I think my time here is making me lose my mind," you admit, dropping your hand from your arm to instead extend it to the man. "I'm [Name]. What's your name?"

He stares at your hand for a few seconds, as if unsure what to do with it. Slowly, hesitantly, he accepts your hand, giving it a quick shake.

"I'm Roxas."


	13. Roxas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT NEEDS ANSWERS!
> 
> For this series would you prefer me to:
> 
> (1) Stop writing when I reach the KH3 timeline, and wait to finish this series until after I finish playing the game so I can incorporate the KH3 storyline (I pre-ordered it already [duh] so it would be around March when I'd be done with the game and can start writing again)
> 
> OR
> 
> (2) Push through and write the series how I imagine KH3's storyline will be (and perhaps fuck up some important plot lines in the process because let's be real... Vanitas in KH3 won't be anything like how I'm writing him here XD)
> 
> I'm torn because while I love the idea of creating my own story... I really am trying to keep this series as true to the lore as possible, and I don't wanna write something that looks straight stupid once the game comes out... Then again, if (for example) there's no Roxas or Ven or Aqua in KH3 (doubtful but you never know with these damn games), this story would be a lot less fun if I follow the storyline of the game versus the ideas I have in my head...
> 
> Leave your opinion in the comments or send me a message, pls and thanx and excuse my rambles <3

Aqua runs through the very edge of the dark forest on the outskirts of the fallen world of Enchanted Dominion. She's been through so many fallen worlds, and fought so many creatures, that she can only wonder how she's still alive after all this time trapped in the dark.

But she has to keep fighting, no matter what.

Everywhere she turns, she sees strange and haunting shadows of Ven and Terra, who disappear in smoke whenever she gets close to them. She needs to find them, which is why she forced her way through the forest filled with so much evil. It's become the only source of hope here amongst the dark.

Finally, as she exits the forest, she sees their shadows standing in the near distance. She charges towards the boys, calling out their names as she skids to a stop just behind them. For the first time, the shadows don't disappear. In fact, they aren't shadows at all. They're solid. Real.

Ven stays still as Aqua stands behind them in shock, but Terra slowly turns to face her.

"Aqua, you're –"

Her heart skips a beat at the sound of his voice. She had missed it so much.

"Terra, you spoke?" Aqua interrupts, staring up at the man in awe.

It's been so long since she heard his voice, it sounds like a dream.

"Can you see me?" he asks, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course! I see Ven, too," she tells him, glancing towards the blond for a moment.

"Ven? He's here?" Terra asks as he glances around wildly.

"Terra, what's wrong? Don't you see him?" Aqua questions, raising a hand to her mouth as she tries to stay calm.

Terra's eyes aren't focusing on anything, just staring straight into the darkness beyond them.

"... Where are we?" Terra finally asks.

"A world the darkness has consumed. It's Enchanted Dominion."

"Consumed? The worlds fell?" Terra guesses, his head dropping as he heaves a sigh, his worst fears realized.

"What's gotten into you?" Aqua asks, not fully recognizing the man in front of her. He looks like Terra, but there's something different about him. Something she can't quite put her finger on. "How do I know you're Terra? And not the weakness in my heart, that's playing more tricks?" Aqua turns to the blond who still has yet to move, jogging towards him as she reaches out a hand for his shoulder. "Ven, please say something!"

She stands next to him, watching his lifeless face. He's breathing and his eyes are open, but he's not conscious.

"Aqua, listen, I promise this is me," Terra speaks up, his eyes downcast. "But... I'm not myself."

"What do you mean?" the girl asks as she stands up straight, keeping her hands firmly placed on Ven's shoulders.

"You're using the name 'Terra.' That means you're seeing me the way you remember me. But your heart is just painting the picture that it so wants you to see. The real me is lost in shadow."

"Then you're here, trapped in the Realm of Darkness," Aqua states as she walks towards her oldest friend.

"No," Terra argues with a shake of his head. "My heart has ties to the dark. That must be why we can talk. But I can't see anything, Aqua. If you say Ven is there, then he's like me – an illusion created by your heart."

"I understand," Aqua sighs. She doesn't really, but it does make sense – she'd never be lucky enough to actually see Terra, not with how her life's been going lately. "Then, you and Ven are safe in the outside world?"

"I think," Terra mutters.

"That's good. But, how did you find me?"

"I looked here," Terra admits, placing a hand over his heart. "And heard you in the darkness. [Name], too. She was able to speak to me, just as you are..."

"You spoke to [Name]?" Aqua repeats with wide eyes and a slight feeling of hope leaking into her. "When?"

"Feels like years ago," Terra admits sadly, extinguishing Aqua's hopes with those four words.

Maybe you really were lost to the darkness by now...

"Wait. How does your heart have ties to the darkness now?" Aqua presses, turning her attention back to the brunet. "What did you mean, 'lost in shadow?'"

"Forget about me," Terra decides as he walks away from the girl. "Aqua, Xehanort is trying to locate Ven."

"He'll never find him. I hid Ven well," Aqua promises as she looks down at the boy. With her back turned to Terra, she misses him hiss in pain as he doubles over and forcefully grabs his head in his hands. "I think the reason he's not talking to me here, is because he's still there, sleeping."

As Aqua speaks, Terra's dark brown hair starts to fade, becoming white in color as he continues to wince in pain.

"No," he groans, darkness starting to flow out from him, "I can't control..."

He finally stops writhing, instead standing up straight as he releases a sigh of relief. His shoulders are rigid, and there's a certain calm coldness that's taken over him.

"This 'place,'" Terra says in a voice that's not his own. "Is it the Chamber of Waking

"Yes –"

Aqua gasps, cutting herself off as she finally looks up at Terra. His hair is white, and his eyes are amber. He's wearing a smirk that looks nothing like Terra's.

"Who are you? Really?" she asks as she throws out a protective arm to block Ven.

"You don't know?" the white-haired man muses as an odd shadow begins to form behind him. It's an opaque vision of Terra, his teeth gritted as he reaches out for the man. "My name–"

"Aqua, get back!" Terra yells as he wraps his arms around the man's neck, incapacitating him. The two struggle, with Terra initially taking control over the unwelcome guest. "I messed up. Xehanort is part of me. Now he's using me, so you'll tell him where you hid Ven!" Terra explains as his doppelgänger fights against his hold.

"Silence!" Xehanort yells, the ground shaking as darkness begins to swirl around them.

"I won't give in! Aqua! You have to –"

Terra is silenced as Xehanort gains control of him, clasping a hand over his face. Darkness and small cracks of energy surge around the two men as Terra is held up in the air, unable to get free no matter how hard he tries.

"Still you struggle!" Xehanort complains.

Aqua calls out the name of her friend, but he can't hear her over the noises of his fight. Before she can act, a swirling portal appears on top of Aqua and Ven. Two massive hands reach out, like that of a monster, with one grabbing Ven and the other grabbing Aqua as if they're nothing but dolls. They're pulled up in the air, suspended above Terra and Xehanort as Aqua watches the sight with horror.

"Now you can be one with the darkness!" Xehanort tells Terra as he continues to fight against his hold.

Golden light starts to form around Terra, his eyes narrowing as he releases a feral growl of pure anger. Anger at his predicament, anger at what's happened to his friends, anger at what's happened to the worlds, anger at what's happened to his beloved Master...

Terra feels nothing but anger.

"That is **ENOUGH**!" Terra yells, as golden light and chains expel from his body, wrapping around Xehanort and causing the man to drop Terra to the ground.

"Terra..." Aqua hums, her eyes growing heavy as she watches him stand off against Xehanort, both of them panting as they prepare to battle.

That's the last thing Aqua sees before her world goes black.

" _Now I can be, one with darkness_."

Aqua can't speak, but she can think as she floats through nothingness. Her entire body feels weak, as if it's finally given up after so much torment. Nothing can make her feel better, not after what she just saw. It's as if her worst fears have been confirmed... that Terra is truly lost to the darkness, fighting a desperate war for control of his heart, body, and soul. And that Ven isn't nearly as safe as she had assumed...

Her Wayfinder slips from her outstretched palm as her eyes closed, finally willing to give in to the unrelenting darkness around her. It feels warm and welcoming, like an old friend.

"Aqua, are you okay?"

Her eyes open, a small gasp escaping her lips as she spots none other than King Mickey floating next to her in the darkness. He grabs onto her hand with his, her blue Wayfinder pressed against her palm from where it sits between her hand and Mickey's hand. Without another word or explanation, the King takes off through the sky, jettisoning towards the ground. They both land feet-first, Mickey's hand still tightly grasping onto Aqua's.

"Mickey, how did –"

Aqua pulls her hand back, holding onto her Wayfinder, when she suddenly gasps loudly.

"Terra! Ven!" she calls out, remembering in horror where she had last seen them.

Mickey stares up at the sky as Aqua speaks, eyes narrowed.

"No time to talk!" he exclaims as he summons his Keyblade.

Aqua peers over her shoulder, watching as a tower of monsters form behind her, making a massive force – almost like a tornado. Both Aqua and the King summon their Keyblades, ready for battle.

"Dwellers of darkness..." Aqua hums, watching the monsters with the strongest feeling of hate running through her.

"They're called Heartless," King Mickey tells her.

Heartless.

A fitting name for such an enemy.

~

The fight is brutal, harder than any foe Aqua has faced yet. Not even the shadows of herself that she faced in the mirrors were as hard as this swirling vortex of evil that she's been fighting. Finally, after so much time spent fighting for her life, she and Mickey run towards the weakened creatures. Mickey slides forward, swiping his Keyblade through the air to take out the lower portion of the monster as Aqua takes a flying leap with her Keyblade held over her head. She drags down her weapon straight through the middle of the beasts, and by the time she's back down on solid ground, they're gone – the monsters are flying through the air, escaping their fate... for now.

"Better not push our luck," Mickey speaks up as Aqua watches the monster flee. "Gosh," Mickey adds as Aqua glances down at him. "I never thought I'd find ya in the Realm of Darkness, that's for sure! So um... what happened?"

Aqua wants to feel relief as meeting her long lost friend, but she feels nothing but emptiness.

"Have you seen Terra or Ven? [Name]?" she asks simply, her voice cold.

"No. Just you," Mickey tells her.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologizes with a sigh as she stares at the ground. "The darkness in this place, it's getting to me."

She can feel her connection to her own heart growing weaker, all hope leaving her as she obsesses over her conversation with Terra. All of her sacrifices to save him, were they for nothing? Her hiding space for Ven... did she sentence him to his death, if he's found before she can return to the Light? And [Name]... why can't see find her, or feel her anymore?

"Oh," Mickey hums, dropping his head as well. "But, you'll be okay."

"Right," Aqua agrees, though she doesn't believe that for a second.

She knows that she's halfway lost the to the darkness already.

"Say, we've been looking for ya a long time. How come you're in this place?" Mickey presses, curious as to how his friend ended up here of all places.

"First tell me," Aqua speaks up, finally meeting Mickey's gaze, "how long's it been in the realm of light?"

"About... ten years."

She doesn't even feel shock, or disappointment at that revelation.

"Interesting," Aqua sighs as she stares up at the odd rock formations surrounding them. They're filled with purple lights, soaring high above where they're standing. "After we last spoke, I took Ven somewhere safe, and then I went after Terra. But Terra was about to fall to darkness," Aqua remembers as she pulls out her Wayfinder, admiring it in the faint light covering the land, "so I had one choice. I stayed here in hopes of giving him a chance. I found [Name] here as well," she continues, and the King's ears perk at this news. "But we were separated. Now I can't find her anywhere."

Mickey's head falls, his heart breaking for his friend's fate. If he knew Aqua and [Name] were trapped here, he would have saved them long ago. Did Yen Sid know, and hide this information from him? And if so, why?

"I... didn't know," Mickey admits.

"How about you?" Aqua continues, facing the King. "What could've brought you here? Has something happened, in the realm of light?"

"It's the Heartless," Mickey tells the girl as she kneels before him. "They're attacking worlds, and taking their hearts. And worlds with no hearts vanish into darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms, light and dark, from both sides... we can protect the other worlds. So ya see, I came here to find the key on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting in the Realm of Darkness... The points you can cross have become unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, I waited for my chance to sneak in."

Mickey takes a step towards Aqua, grabbing her hand that's holding onto her Wayfinder in both of his. She freezes, so unused to human contact that it feels foreign.

"But hey," Mickey continues with a smile. "When I got here, I felt a warm, familiar light. I followed it to find my way... to you."

Aqua slowly pulls her hand back, staring down at her Wayfinder. It's faintly pulsating, releasing a small hint of light.

"The charm," she realizes with widened eyes. "So they were helping. Terra and Ven brought you and I together again."

"Yeah!" Mickey happily agrees with a nod.

"But, the worlds are still in danger," Aqua remembers, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Terra – did he make it back to the realm of light?"

"We still haven't found him," Mickey sadly admits.

"I see... Well, wherever he is, he's fighting," Aqua knows, resting her Wayfinder against her heart with a grin. "He'll beat his darkness. And I know he wants me to fight, too."

"I think you're right," Mickey concedes. "He'll be just fine."

"Yes. But what about Ven? He won't wake up unless I'm there with him. I have to go. I have to find a way back to the realm of light," Aqua realizes as she stands up straight. "But... [Name]... I can't leave her down here alone..."

"Aqua," Mickey states in practically a whisper, earning her attention. "I haven't felt any other source of light down here. Are you sure [Name]'s here?"

Aqua stares down at her pulsating Wayfinder.

"Yes. She was. I was with her, for a period."

"But, if there's no light..." Mickey continues, hoping he doesn't have to actually say what he's thinking happened to his friend.

Aqua's fingers wrap around the Wayfinder, closing her eyes.

' _I'm sorry, [Name]_.'

"I understand," Aqua whispers, cursing that bridge from collapsing and separating her from the little sister she always wanted. "If she's still here..."

"I don't think she is," Mickey states with a sigh. "But, if she still is... We'll find her, Aqua."

"Okay," Aqua mutters.

She hates the idea of stopping looking for you, but she also knows she'd be of much more assistance from the light than from the dark.

She only hopes she can see you again, hopefully back in the Light.

"Then let's locate that Key, and go home together," Mickey tells her, forcing a smile through the pain.

"You know of an exit?" Aqua asks, still clenching onto the Wayfinder.

"Well, uh, I was so busy finding a way in that I didn't give a lot of thought to finding a way out. But... together, we're sure to find one!"

Aqua laughs for the first time in years.

"You haven't changed at all," she giggles, recalling with a grin just how hopeful the King has always been.

Mickey grins before turning his focus towards the dark sky.

"May our hearts be our guiding Key."

"There's a phrase no one used in ages," Aqua states as she stands beside her old friend.

"Keyblade wielders used to say those words to each other," Mickey explains. "And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready?" he adds as he faces Aqua, extending a gloved hand.

"Ready!" she agrees, happily leaning down to give his hand a shake.

And with that, the two take off, running through the Realm in a desperate search for an exit to the outside world. Their best plan is to follow the faint light trickling in amongst the shadows, which is exactly what they do. For the first time in too long, Aqua feels a sense of hope.

_If only she knew it wouldn't last long._

A rare and unknown source of brightness is expelling from a place just beyond where they're standing. The walk isn't causal or easy, however – every step they take causes more and more Heartless to appear. But they manage to beat them all, running as fast as they can towards the light.

Finally, they reach it. At the end of the canyon, there rests a light so bright that it almost blinds Aqua. It's been so long in the dark, that the light almost scares her.

What lies beyond it?

Without a word, the two friends charge into the light without a second thought.

Could they be free soon, Aqua wonders to herself? Could she be so lucky?

Her thoughts come to a stop as she and the King walk through the light, finding themselves standing at the edge of a beach. The sky is blue and a sun is shining below. She almost forgot how beautiful life can be...

Aqua's eyes widen and her mouth opens as she suddenly recognizes where she's standing.

"This is... where I met those children," she remembers as she stands at the very edge of the beach.

Instead of reaching the water, the sand bleeds into jagged rocks leading down to dark water resting down below, as if frozen.

"So many worlds have been lost, and now they're trapped in the dark," Mickey laments sadly as he stands next to his friend. "Wait – you know this place, Aqua?"

"Yes. I visited once, and I met two boys I considered passing the Keyblade on to," she recalls, vividly picturing a small boy with brown hair and another with gray hair. They couldn't have been older than 6. "But because Terra had already given one of them the power, I didn't."

"Aqua," Mickey hisses, taking a step back as his heart skips a beat, "what were these boys' names?"

"They were... Sora and Riku."

"I see," Mickey muses, scratching his chin as he glances back at the rest of the island behind them. "We're getting warm."

"Hm?" Aqua asks with a tilt of her head.

"Welp, it's been Sora and Riku who've been helping me," Mickey admits. "We've been trying to get the door shut for good."

"The same boys?!" Aqua repeats, her eyes widening even more.

It seems so impossible, they were so young the last time she saw them... It felt like yesterday...

"Aqua, if this is where my friends first got the Keyblade, it also must be where we'll find its counterpart," Mickey continues. "The Keyblade of darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world."

As soon as Mickey finishes speaking, the ground shakes violently. Aqua almost loses her footing, but she and the King manage to hold their positions.

"We'll have to hurry – c'mon!" Mickey tells the girl as he takes off towards a hidden doorway tucked away on the island, past some leaves and a waterfall.

Aqua follows after him, and they both come to a stop just in front of the pathway. It's dark, the shadows hiding what lies beyond. They both eye the path wearily, unsure about traveling down it but also not knowing what other option they have.

Before they can make a move inside, another wave of Heartless comes pouring out. They form together to make an even larger monster than the first one, the creatures swirling around the island in a somewhat neat formation. Aqua watches them in horror, bright yellow eyes peering out from the darkness of the vortex, threatening to swallow them in as the monsters of the dark form a pitch black tower of evil in the very center of the island.

Once they see an opening, Aqua and Mickey take off, ready to destroy the last bit of darkness standing in the way of their salvation.

~

Aqua thought her last battle against a swirling tower of darkness was hard... but it was a cake walk compared to what she and the King just faced. Over one thousand monsters made up the foe, and by the time they're all destroyed, Aqua's left a sweating, panting mess.

But she has to keep moving forward, not just to save herself but to save her friends.

"Let's keep going," Mickey tells her, as if unphased by the long, horrendous battle they were just engaged in.

Aqua gives a silent nod, turning to face the dark pathway before following Mickey down it. As she walks through what she recognizes is a cave, she starts to notice little drawings sketched on the rock walls. One in particular grabs her attention – that of a boy with spiky hair grinning at a girl, with a star placed between them. There's a certain innocence to the drawing that causes Aqua to smile for a moment, before she notices a wooden door at the end of the tunnel.

"I bet it's in here," Mickey comments as he points to the door.

With a look of stern determination, Mickey marches towards the door, resting a hand over it. Aqua follows, and does the same. They both push forward at the same time, and with a squeak, the door opens, revealing a shining gold Keyblade floating before them.

"There!" Mickey excitedly exclaims as he spots it.

They both walk towards the weapon, allowing themselves to bask in its light.

"Is that what you're after?" Aqua asks.

"Yup, it's just the key I was looking for," Mickey agrees as he marches up to the Keyblade. "A Keyblade from the Dark Realm!" Mickey adds as he admires the stunning weapon.

"A Keyblade of Darkness," Aqua narrates.

Mickey reaches out for the weapon, grabbing it in both hands as he admires its beauty.

"'The Door of Darkness... tied by two keys. The Door of Darkness... to seal the light,'" Mickey recites as he wields the weapon, pointing it above his head. "Welp, we've got the keys. Now, we find the ones to close the door."

"Sorry?" Aqua asks, still confused as to what exactly is going on here.

"The door between the two realms – it won't let a heart with light pass through," Mickey explains to Aqua as he turns to face her. "So only darkness keeps spilling out. We can lock the door by using the two Keyblades, but we need help on both sides to get the door shut."

"Well then, since you'll be doing the locking, let me be the one to close the door," Aqua offers.

"Sorry, but the job's taken," Mickey sheepishly admits, "by someone else."

Before Aqua can ask what exactly he means by that, the dark room suddenly shakes, part of the ceiling starting to crumble down. A blinding light shines through the room once the shaking stops and both Mickey and Aqua raise their arms to block out the unexpected light.

As the light finally dissipates, Aqua and Mickey frantically look around for the source. The room is now more illuminated, and they can make out strange, massive pulsating pods resting behind them, pointing straight up in the air as they expel purple light. They walk closer to the pods to inspect them, before their attention is drawn to their right.

There rests a large all-white door, partially cracked and open to the outside realm.

The Door to Darkness.

"Is that the one?" Aqua asks.

"Yup, the door to Kingdom Hearts," Mickey agrees "Welp, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not exactly," Mickey adds as he turns to face his friend. "But even though it's smaller, it's still the heart of many worlds. And even if it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we definitely can't leave it open like this. Or darkness will escape and destroy the remaining worlds."

Aqua watches silently, unsure what to make of this strange door and what Mickey's telling her. After so long trapped in the darkness, it's weird to think that she might be free soon, and that there's people on the outside willing to help her.

"It's time. With this key, and Sora's in the Realm of light, we're gonna close this door," Mickey explains to Aqua as he points the key towards the door in the distance. "Now, all we need is Riku."

"Sora, Riku," Aqua mutters, glancing down at the ground.

It's hard for her to fathom that the young boys she saw on the island are the same ones who will now be helping to save the worlds.

"There!" Mickey's voice calls out before he takes off, away from Aqua.

Aqua watches where the King is headed, spotting a boy in the distance. The boy has silver hair, and is running away from Aqua and Mickey towards some unknown destination. Aqua follows after Mickey, both of them trailing after the boy.

"That's everybody! Come on, Aqua –"

King Mickey's interrupted as the same tower of Heartless bursts forth from the ground, flying in the air over Mickey and Aqua's head and rushing straight for their target in a swirling formation... Straight towards who Aqua can only assume is Riku.

"Oh no!" Mickey cries as he watches the sight in horror.

Aqua summons her Keyblade, taking off into the air and positioning herself between Riku and the monsters, blocking the boy. Golden chains surround her, protecting her and Riku from harm.

"Back off!" she calls out as the chains expand from her body.

The golden chains swirl around the tower of Heartless, trapping them in a massive ball of darkness. Aqua manages to control them as she braces herself, using her Keyblade to keep the monsters contained within her chains. They struggle to free themselves, but Aqua's strong enough to keep them locked up – for now.

"Aqua!" Mickey yells, watching the sight with worried, wide eyes.

"Go without me!" Aqua replies, all of her focus locked on the chained ball of Heartless as they thrash around in the air, sending her stumbling along behind them.

"No, I..."

Before Mickey can finish his argument, the monsters break free from their chains. They rush through the air, untethered and wild as they rush straight for Aqua. There's not enough time for Mickey to help her or for Aqua to fight back, as she's swept up in the wave of darkness. Then the monsters turn to Mickey, knocking him down on his stomach. The darkness of the creatures is so strong that they devoured everything they touched – in this case, the King's shirt, of all things.

With a groan he rests up on his hands, watching the tower with narrowed eyes as he searches for a sign of Aqua within the darkness. He calls out her name, hoping she can hear him, before the monsters soar through the open door through which Aqua and Mickey entered this room. It all happens so fast, that Mickey can only watch in frozen terror as his friend – long lost and finally found – is dragged through the door amongst the whirlwind of darkness, taken away from her freedom and thrust back into the Realm.

The door shuts, sealing with a burst of dark purple light before it disappears in thousands of bright specs, leaving behind a bare wall. Mickey watches, his heart pounding in his chest as he faces the unavoidable reality that he needs to continue on his mission without Aqua. With a look of steeled determination, he hops atop the rocks scattered against the far side of the wall, staring at the door in the distance as creatures of the dark start to fall, disappearing into nothingness. Mickey narrows his eyes to see better, finally noticing that Riku is on this side of the ajar white door, pushing against it, while Sora does the same from outside.

"Now, Sora!" Mickey calls out as he holds up the Keyblade from the Dark Realm. "Let's close this door for good!"

Aqua, meanwhile, can only give in as the darkness tears her from her escape and pushes her back out into the darkness. It feels as if she's being sucked under a powerful wave, unable to breathe or even fight back. She's finally thrown loose, landing with a thud onto somewhat soft ground. With a groan of pain she looks up, recognizing that she's back on the beach where she first met Riku and Sora.

' _The battle for the realm of light, is not won_ ,' Aqua tells herself as she pushes herself to her feet, watching the creatures swirl around above her, closing in to trap her. ' _Thanks to Terra and Mickey, I know what's at stake_.'

She leaps away from the Heartless as they suddenly turn on her, swarming towards her in a solid line.

' _I'm not afraid. I will face the long darkness. The next time someone wanders into the Realm of Darkness, I'll be here_ ,' she promises as she levels her Keyblade at her foes. They race towards her, and with a jump she manages to land atop the flying swarm. She runs over their backs, slashing her Keyblade against them as she does. ' _A light to cut through the shadows. I will be their Wayfinder. And one day, I'll return to Terra, Ven, and [Name]_.'

Aqua jumps back down onto the beach as the monsters begin to swirl, forming a vortex as they race towards her. She stands her ground, watching the Heartless with her Keyblade in hand, ready to fight. When they're finally within reach, she takes off in the air, a burst of light surrounding her as her Keyblade meets the Heartless.

' _I am Master Aqua. And that's a promise_.'

~

With the combination of Aqua's determination and the fact that her enemy was already weakened, the fight against the tower of Heartless is short. Aqua makes quick work of them, easily overpowering them before the last monster dies at her hand. She collapses on the beach, watching the sky above.

"It's beautiful," Aqua murmurs with a small smile, admiring the clouds gathering above her.

For the first time since she's been here, there's finally a sense of time in the realm. The clouds are moving so fast, shifting from light to dark, that it's as if she's watching the days in the realm of light pass in seconds. Finally, the clouds fade away, revealing a clear, starry night's sky. For a moment, she feels as if she's back in the Land of Departure, lying under the twinkling stars with her friends as they wait for a meteor shower.

"The stars are out," she speaks, pretending that someone – anyone – could hear her. "Terra... Ven... [Name]..." she whispers, the water lapping at her feet. No one responds. "Just me again."

As she speaks, orbs of light start to fall from the sky. She thinks she's imagining it at first, before a smile of realization grows on her face at what she's witnessing.

"They did it. The worlds are being restored."

The lights appear on the beach and under Aqua, as the world begins to disappear – taken back to where it belongs. Aqua closes her eyes with a faint smile, allowing herself to fall back and be swallowed by the darkness. She falls through the abyss, weightless and without an anchor.

"May our hearts be our guiding key," Aqua recites as she reaches up, desperate to feel the weight of someone's hand in hers but knowing that won't happen. "You'll know... Where I am."

[♥]

In a flash of light, a boy is born from a lost heart.

The boy opens his eyes once the light fades, taking slow blinks as he glances around his new surroundings. He's standing outside of a large metal gate protecting a huge mansion, with a tall man wearing all black walking right towards him. The boy can't even think, his mind blank as he watches the man come to a stop before him.

"Do you want to know?" the man asks in a deep voice as he raises his hand. Four letters appear before him, floating in the air: S-O-R-A. The man watches the boy, noticing his lack of emotion as he silently sways in his place. "You can't feel anything. You can't have feelings. Do you want to have a meaning?"

The boy doesn't respond, though he gives a faint nod of understanding at the question.

The man gives another wave of his hand, and the four letters shift, swirling around the boy so fast that they blur together. The letters move faster and faster, before the man juts out his hand. The letters stop, a giant 'X' appearing between them, floating above the boy.

"Roxas," the man narrates, a wicked grin appearing from the shadows covering his face. "A new you."

'Roxas,' the boy repeats to himself in his head.

His new name.

After this encounter, the boy is taken away, through a strange, black portal. The man – who he learns is named Xemnas – tells him that he'll be staying here, with people who are just like him. People who were born without hearts... The Organization, of which he became Member XIII.

His first night with the Organization, Roxas didn't sleep a wink. He just lied in bed for hours, staring at the stark white ceiling of his bedroom as he contemplates what's going on. The longer he's alive, the more real he feels. At first, it all felt like a strange dream, meeting a guy from the shadows who gave him a name and a home. But by the morning, he felt more alive. He still didn't know what this Organization was, or how he was born without a heart. But he does know that he doesn't want to leave people like him and fend for himself, so he decides to stay at the castle.

For the first few weeks, life is a blur for Roxas. He sleeps, showers, eats like a normal person... but his days are spent boredly traveling the worlds. Some days he performs reconnaissance missions, some days he kills odd creatures called Heartless. But he never has anything he'd consider to be "fun." His whole life is a job, and that's what brought him down to the Realm of Darkness on one specific day two months after his joining of the Organization.

And that's what led Roxas to [Name].

"I'm Roxas," the boy introduces, giving your hand one shake before he drops it.

"Roxas... that's a strange name," you state before giving a shrug. "What are you even doing down here? The Dark Realm doesn't exactly get a lot of visitors."

Roxas watches you as you try to make small talk with him, unsure what exactly to say. He's never talked to a person with a heart, and definitely not to a girl with a heart. Yet here you stand, smiling and eager to talk to a stranger.

He likes your smile.

"My... boss told me to come here," Roxas states, unsure what exactly to call Xemnas. All he knows is that Xemnas sent him there, to conduct a recon mission. But he never had specific instructions, which wasn't unheard of for the Organization. "What are you doing here? You look normal."

"Gee, thanks," you mutter with a roll of your eyes.

"No, I mean... Sorry," he apologizes, dropping his head as he releases a sigh. In his short time of being alive, he definitely hasn't learned how to interact with people – especially not people who have hearts. "You just don't look like you belong here."

"I don't belong here," you confirm for him.

"Then why are you here?" Roxas asks, unsure why anyone would ever choose to live in the darkness.

"I'm trapped," you reply with an awkward laugh. "I've been here for... a long time."

"Well, why don't you just leave?" he questions, as if it's easy to just saunter out of the Dark Realm.

"Shoot, y'know, I never thought of leaving!" you respond sarcastically, giving a whack to your forehead with the palm of your hand. "Boy, do I feel stupid..."

Roxas chuckles, and you crack a grin. You like his laugh. It's soft, just like his voice.

"Who's your boss, anyway? You don't look old enough to be holding down a job with a boss," you speak up, crossing your arms over your chest as you jut a hip out.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret. I shouldn't even be talking to you," he realizes, releasing a groan of annoyance when he remembers Saix's rules - to work in the shadows, and keep their work a secret. "But really... Why are you trapped here?"

"You're really stuck on that subject, huh?" you ask. Reality starts to slowly set in that you don't know this guy at all, and that just because he looks like Ven... doesn't mean he can be trusted. You're just so desperate for human contact with someone that isn't with a psychopath, that some of your walls automatically crumble around this guy. "Well, I can't tell you either. People want me dead, and I don't know what's going on with the worlds right now. I can't risk the wrong people finding out where I am..."

Roxas pulls his lips into a frown, finding himself disliking the sad look suddenly on your face. The happiness that had been there has vanished, almost as if your true self had briefly emerged before remembering your fate. Even though he can't feel emotions, he still feels pity for you.

"Then why'd you tell me? I could be a bad guy," Roxas points out.

"No one that looks like Ven could be a bad guy," you respond, another smiling gracing your face once again.

Roxas opens his mouth to speak, but before he can talk, soft footsteps echo throughout the area. You glance over your shoulder, before your eyes widen when you realize who it must be.

"You should get out of here," you tell Roxas, turning to face him again.

"What? And leave you alone down here?" Roxas retorts with a tone of bewilderment.

"I'm not alone," you grumble through gritted teeth. "But the guy here with me... He wouldn't take kindly to you."

"Because I'm a stranger?" Roxas guesses.

"Well... Yes, that. But also because of who you look like," you reply. "Let's just say this guy would probably kill anyone who looks like Ven without a second thought."

Roxas blinks a few times in silence before he blurts out: "Who the hell is this Ven guy?"

"Long story for a different time," you dismiss with a wave of your hand in the air. "Now, go. Please."

"Okay," Roxas agrees with a nod. "Well... nice meeting you, I guess."

"You too. Don't be afraid to visit," you tell him with a sad smile and a wave as a portal suspiciously similar to Vanitas' appears behind him.

You want to ask Roxas how he can summon portals, but you know it's more important that he leave before Vanitas returns. Maybe if he returns, you can ask him...

"Will do," Roxas mutters in response before he disappears in the darkness, black wisps of smoke the only remnants of his presence by the time Vanitas storms up to you.

"Hey, look at that. You didn't run off when I left," Vanitas greets with a surprised expression on his face as he plops down on the sand.

"I'm a good girl," you respond with a mocking grin as you sit down beside him. "Did you get rid of whatever was making that noise?"

"Yup. Easy as pie," Vanitas replies, snapping his fingers to create a small flame in his palm. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are narrowed, as if he's trying to think of what exactly he wants to say. Finally, he puts the words together. "I'm sorry you can't leave this place."

You peer over at him, sitting up straight as you study the boy. The fire's gone from his palm and he's staring out at the calm waters, his face troubled and his body hunched over. In moments like these, you can physically see the pain inside of him. He acts like a gigantic asshole – and he absolutely is one. But he's also broken, that much has been made clear in the time you've spent together. He tries to hide his sorrow, but it's too obvious to be concealed. And sometimes, especially in moments like these, you find yourself wishing you could help him.

"Did Vanitas just say 'I'm' and 'sorry' in the same sentence without a hint of sarcasm?" you ask, wrapping your arms around your legs as you pull them into your chest. "I think that's a sign of the apocalypse."

"I wish I could put my hate for you into words..."

You laugh, shaking your head as you turn your focus on the waters. Vanitas takes the opportunity to secretly glance your way, out of the corners of his eyes. You have a small smile on your face, which is illuminated by the very faint light of the moon up above, and your eyes are shining in what he assumes is brief happiness.

He doesn't know if it's him talking, or if it's Ventus, but you really are beautiful. Even down here, even in the darkness, even though he's been wishing for your death for so long... Despite all of that, he can't stop looking at you as you do something so simple as sit on the beach.

Okay, it's definitely Ventus talking, he realizes with an inward chuckle as he clears his throat.

"Something on your mind?" you ask, breaking him from his inner dialogue.

"Nothing at all," he lies, silence falling over the two of you as you both watch the waters lap at the shore in front of you.

Meanwhile, in the World That Never Was, Saix is power-walking down the hallway towards Xemnas' chambers as fast as his legs can take him.

He has news that just can't wait.

With a deep breath, Saix opens the door to Xemnas' chambers without so much as a knock. Xemnas is sitting on his throne, his eyes closed shut as he meditates in what had been complete silence. He opens his right eye, glaring at Saix as he then opens his left eye.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait?" Xemnas asks, his voice basically coming out as a growl.

No one interrupts his quiet time without suffering the consequences.

"That mission that you sent XIII on..." Saix speaks, unsure how exactly to best formulate his sentence.

"Yes, down in the Realm. What of it?" Xemnas snaps, unwilling to guess whatever riddle Saix is very slowly coming up with.

"They met."

Xemnas blinks a few times.

"They met?" he repeats.

"Yes. What should we do?" Saix asks anxiously.

"Nothing," Xemnas states with a wide, knowing grin growing on his face. "We do absolutely nothing."

[♥]

Every day since that fateful night on the Island, Sora's life has been what can only be described as an adventure.

Destiny Islands fell to the darkness not long after Kairi disappeared, pulling Riku and Sora into its depths. Sora was almost glad he didn't have to see the smug look on Riku's face when he woke up in another world – confirming the boy's suspicion that other worlds do, in fact, exist. But at the same time Sora felt nothing but panic when he realized he was alone in a strange new world, his friends missing and his parents left behind.

In this new world – called Traverse Town – Sora was momentarily distracted by his unsure fate when he met some new friends... Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Merlin. They taught him about magic, and the darkness, and other worlds... but most importantly, they taught him about a Keyblade.

Turns out, Sora's mom was right for all those years. He really is special. Who would have thought he was the Chosen One, the Keyblade Wielder prophesized to one day save the worlds from falling to the dark?

Unfortunately, with this knowledge and ability, his life was always in danger. He traveled the worlds, fighting monsters called Heartless as he sealed the remaining worlds to protect them from falling to the darkness. And in every world, he searched desperately for Riku and Kairi. As he continued on his mission, it became clear that Riku wasn't Riku anymore. His heart was tainted, consumed with a desire to control the dark and possess Sora's Keyblade. And Kairi was lost as well, her heart missing and leaving behind nothing but a hollow shell.

Sora's journey wasn't traveled alone, however. No, he was lucky enough to meet the two best companions anyone could ask for – Donald and Goofy. They're friends of someone named King Mickey, who was also traveling around the worlds in an attempt to stop the flow of the darkness from a place called Kingdom Hearts.

Sora didn't really understand what this Kingdom Hearts is. But he did know that the door leading to Kingdom Hearts was now open, which is what caused the dark to flow freely and consume so many worlds and innocent souls. And Sora also learned of a foe who was working from the shadows, ensuring that the darkness would take over every world and ultimately end the reign of Light.

Ansem.

Through his blindly loyal follower, Maleficent, and her troop of equally unsavory evil doers, Ansem turned Sora's life to hell. Every world he visited was filled with Heartless and at least one of Ansem's minions, there to attempt to prevent Sora, Donald, and Goofy from saving the world from destruction.

But Sora always won. Even when he found out Riku's heart had caved to the darkness, even when he discovered that Kairi's heart was gone, even when Riku tried to kill him... Sora always won.

During his journey, Sora also learned of the Princesses of Light. Women whose hearts were so pure that darkness couldn't touch them. Ansem and his followers had successfully trapped the 7 princesses – Belle, Alice, Jasmine, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, and... Kairi. With all seven of their hearts, Ansem would be able to use their combined powers to access the heart of the world of Hollow Bastion, as well as the path leading to Kingdom Hearts.

But it turns out, Kairi's heart wasn't lost. It was hidden in Sora's, safe from Ansem and all of the evils trying to consume the girl. To free her, and stop Ansem, Sora sacrificed himself and plunged the tip of his Keyblade into his chest, freeing Kairi and allowing himself to succumb to the darkness.

The act caused Sora to be briefly turned to a Heartless, a Shadow alone in the world and desperate to return. Little did Sora know at the time, but that act also created someone who would one day be a good friend... But that's a different story for a different time.

Sora's Heartless ran through Hollow Bastion, searching for Kairi and safety. He found her, and a simple embrace was all it took to bring Sora back to the Light. And Sora continued his fight, determined to protect the worlds and his friends, and determined to save Riku from the darkness.

And, again, Sora won. He found the Door to Darkness, which leads to the Dark Realm. And he also found Kingdom Hearts, that mysterious entity that controls them all. And Ansem finally fell when Kingdom Hearts was revealed to be made up of the most beautiful, warm Light Sora had ever seen.

It was a happy victory and realization, until Sora went to close the Door to Darkness. The door was too heavy to close by himself, and it required the assistance of someone within the Dark Realm. What he wouldn't give, to have seen literally anyone's face but Riku's on the opposite side of the door, helping Sora to close the door and sealing himself inside the Dark Realm in order to save the worlds.

Walking away from Riku was one of the hardest things Sora had to do, but he knew he had to. He had to return to the Light to save his friend.

And that's what brought Sora to a long stretch of road, the dirt path where he's walking surrounded by never-ending grassy hills. He and Donald and Goofy had been walking down this path for what felt like ages, and there was no end in sight. But they kept walking, and walking, and walking. Just as the three friends started to give up faith that they'd ever reach their destination, a strange figure suddenly appeared in front of Sora one night.

A man wearing all black, his face hidden in shadows as he stands before Sora on the path. Sora gasps and runs after the stranger, who turns and vanishes into thin air before he can reach him. With a frown, Sora rouses Donald and Goofy, and they run after the man.

Finally, after hours spent running, the path ends. They're standing on a thin platform suspended in the air, a large castle seated before them. The sky is a greenish gray, and there's not even the faintest hint of wind in the air. The castle is beige, with large green towers and no sign of life inside. As Donald and Goofy chat excitedly at the door leading into the castle, Sora glances up at the building anxiously. With a sigh he walks between his friends, straight towards the door. He opens it and steps inside, greeted by a giant, all-white room lined with white pillars. For such a creepy looking castle, the inside looks almost like a museum.

"Ya think it's okay to just barge in?" Goofy asks.

"We gotta do it, if we're gonna find the King," Donald points out, causing Goofy to gasp and look around.

"The King? King Mickey's here?!" Goofy exclaims excitedly.

"Something just told me he'd be here, okay?" Donald states with narrowed eyes of annoyance at being questioned.

"Really? 'Cause now that you mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing."

"Seriously? Me too!" Sora states with a grin. "One look at this castle, and I just knew! Our very best friends... they're here."

Neither Donald, Goofy, nor Sora had seen King Mickey or Riku since the Door to Darkness was closed. It had been much too long, and they were all worried for their safety. But maybe, just maybe, the answers to their questions rested inside this castle.

"Guess great minds think alike," Goofy laughs.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Jiminy – the small cricket who works as their conscience and detailed note-taker during their adventures – states as he hops onto Sora's shoulder. "It can't just be a coincidence!"

"Oh no, Jiminy. You don't mean that –"

"Yup," Jiminy interrupts Donald, "I had it too, mm-hmm! That exact same feeling."

"Maybe it's contagious," Goofy suggests.

"No, no, something's screwy," Donald argues. "We gotta go take a look."

"Alright," Sora agrees as he turns on his heels and heads deeper inside the castle, towards a staircase on the other side of the entryway.

"Where are you going?!" Donald protests, causing the boy to stop in his tracks and glance over his shoulder.

"That way. To the door. Are ya scared?" Sora mocks.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous!" Donald disagrees. "C'mon Goofy, let's go."

"Hey, fellas, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" the ever-considerate Goofy points out as he gestures back to the half-ajar entry door. Goofy looks back at the door, jumping a bit in surprise. "Sora!" he adds in disbelief as he spots a man standing there, wearing all black and with a hood over his head hiding his face.

The door closes behind the man on its own volition, as if moved by an invisible hand.

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora asks as he summons his Keyblade.

"Heartless!" Donald exclaims. "Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!"

He thrusts his scepter forward, pointing it at the stranger. He summons the thunder spell, but nothing happens. Then the blizzard spell. Then fire. But nothing happens, as if all magical abilities have left him.

"Why isn't it working?" Donald asks as he drops his head.

"I should think it's obvious," the man speaks up in a deep, smooth voice. "The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora repeats, just as the man disappears into a swirling cloud of black.

The boys all look around desperately, until they hear a strange noise behind them. Sora turns around, taking a step back when he spots the man standing there.

"Here, you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss."

"I miss...?" Sora mutters before his eyes snap open. "Riku! You mean Riku's here?!"

"If what you want, is to find him..."

The man trails off as he raises a hand, sending out a rush of air and strange red specs. He then turns opaque, floating through Sora and appearing behind the boy. Sora turns around, racing after the man and leaping into the air. Sora's Keyblade runs through the man as if he was nothing but a shadow, before the man disappears in a plume of red rose petals.

Sora grits his teeth in frustration as he glances over his shoulder, spotting the man now standing atop the stairs leading into the castle.

"What'd you do?" Sora demands as he runs towards the man.

"I merely sampled your memories," the man tells him. "And from them, I made this," he states as he holds up a blue card. The image of Traverse Town is reflected on it. "To reunite with those you hold dear," he throws the card at Sora, who catches it with ease.

"What is this?" Sora asks as he studies the item. "A card?"

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door, and beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora," the man suggests as he gestures to the tall door behind him. "To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

And with that, the man finally disappears, leaving the three friends standing there alone and confused.

"C'mon – let's go," Sora decides as he stares at the door atop the stairs.

[♥]

All that Riku can feel is weightless, as he floats lifelessly amongst gray skies. His eyes are closed, as he sleeps off the trauma and turmoil his body and mind have endured for the past few months. All he wanted in life was adventure, but what he got instead was misery. To obtain power, he used the darkness. But he couldn't control it, and eventually the darkness consumed his heart and his mind.

He was so lost to the dark, that he even tried to kill his best friend and almost allowed Kairi to the sacrificed to the monster Ansem.

But Riku finally won over the dark, his heart partially returning to Light. He's now forever a tainted person, the darkness still rooted in his soul and threatening to escape at any point.

He likes to think that he somewhat redeemed himself by closing the Door to Darkness, trapping himself in the Dark Realm in order to save the worlds. But that's the last thing he remembers. Life's a blur, as he floats amongst nothingness, waiting for life to return to him as he reflects on his past sins.

Finally, his eyes open. He glances around, his mind groggy as he takes in his strange surroundings.

"Where am I?" he speaks.

"Stay asleep," a voice echoes throughout his mind.

Riku gasps, his eyes widening as he stands upright.

"Who's there?!" he demands to know.

"You should remain asleep," the voice continues. "Here, between light and dark."

"Between... what?" Riku asks before his mind begins to race, his memories coming back to him like a crashing wave. "The king... Where's the King?! Together, we closed the door to darkness. After that –"

"You came drifting here by yourself," the voice explains. "You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... Maybe you were close to it."

"Hmph," Riku scoffs. "As if I'm some kind of demon."

The voice chuckles before stating: "Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..."

A blinding light suddenly appears before Riku, causing him to close his eyes and turn his face away from the light. It finally fades, revealing a blue card that begins to encircle the boy.

"What's this?" Riku asks.

"It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep."

Riku stares at the card, his eyes narrowed as he studies the image of Hollow Bastion. Without much thought, he slowly reaches out, grabbing the card in his gloved hand.

"This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway," Riku decides.

"That was very well said, Riku," the voice compliments before the card once more glows with painful light.

Riku grimaces as he's sucked out of the floating darkness, and he finally feels solid ground underneath his feet. He carefully opens his eyes, staring around in awe at a stark-white room. A door rests just ahead of him, past a small staircase.

"A door to the truth, huh," Riku muses as he stares down at the card still clutched in his hand.

[♥]

As the days pass in the Organization, Roxas becomes more and more comfortable with his fellow Nobodies. He's still not quite sure what the purpose of the Organization is, but it's nice to be amongst people that are like him.

Well, for the most part. He could do without his awful interactions with Larxene, and Lexaeus, and Vexen. The three of them are all unpleasant, and Vexen especially gives Roxas the creeps. There's something about the way that the scientist looks at Roxas that makes the blond feel like he's constantly being studied, and not in a good way. Xaldin, Zexion, and Saix are fairly unimportant to Roxas, as they mainly leave him alone and treat him like a dumb kid. Luxord only wants to talk about gambling, Demyx only wants to talk about music, and Xigbar lives to tease people. Marluxia is a strange enigma that's rarely around, same as the Organization's leader, Xemnas. But all in all, it's an okay group of people that accepted Roxas into their ranks and gave him a home, so for that, he's grateful.

However, there's one member of the Organization who Roxas genuinely likes. Axel, a Nobody with flaming red hair to match his fiery personality. He took Roxas under his wing, determined to get him to speak when Roxas was still moving around in stunned, confused silence. Axel broke through Roxas' strong walls, getting the boy to open up in ways that he never knew he could. Whenever they could get away, Roxas and Axel would spend their time together in a world called Twilight Town. They'd sit atop a tall clock tower, watching the world's perpetual sunset as they enjoyed a strange dessert called sea-salt ice cream. Once Axel entered Roxas' life, everything became a little more bearable.

He's the best friend Roxas could ever ask for.

And then, without warning, a new member joined their ranks. They'd always wear the hood of their robes, hiding their faces from everyone. Roxas tried to befriend the new Nobody, recalling with sadness just how scared he had been after his birth.

But they wouldn't talk, no matter how much Roxas and Axel tried. And then, finally, one day she spoke. Her name was Xion, and she finally peeled back her hood to reveal porcelain skin, bright purple eyes, and short black hair. She became the third friend of their trio, and an unbreakable bond formed between the three Nobodies. Now it was Axel, Roxas, and Xion who would meet every afternoon at the clock tower, enjoying their ice cream and laughing over whatever shenanigans they had gotten into during their missions.

Life was... good, for Roxas.

But Roxas had a secret. Whenever he could – which wasn't very often – he'd return to the abandoned beach in the Realm of Darkness. There waiting for him every time was [Name], sitting alone on the beach with the same sad smile. Roxas had so far been lucky in his timing, as he had yet to meet the man trapped in the Realm with [Name].

He'd tell [Name] all about his life, and his friends. He kept details scarce since he didn't want to inadvertently divulge any secrets, and he definitely didn't want her figuring out that he's a freak without a heart. She finally told her some stuff about herself – she'd talk about her friends Ven and Terra and Aqua, how she can't find them but hopes they're okay. Even with the secrets they were both keeping from each other, a friendship quickly blossomed. Awkward small chat soon faded, as they talked like old friends in practically no time.

With Axel and Xion, Roxas felt at home. But with [Name], Roxas felt truly understood. She either didn't notice or didn't care that he was rather unemotional, and with [Name] he learned to recognize the emotions – happiness, sadness, fear, disappointment, etc. And as time passed, Roxas realized that he felt these emotions too. He felt happy, and sad, and scared, and disappointed, and so many more. Maybe Nobodies weren't destined to live without emotions after all...

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asks, pulling Roxas from his thoughts.

"Hm?" the blond hums, glancing up at the girl. "Oh. Sorry. It's nothing, just a little distracted I guess."

"What did we say about keeping secrets from friends?" you ask with a teasing lilt to your voice.

"Ah, yes," Roxas sarcastically agrees with a roll of his eyes, "what was I thinking, girl who's trapped in the Realm of Darkness but won't tell me why or how she got stuck here?"

"Touché."

Roxas chuckles as you teasingly bump your shoulder into his, giving a slow shake of his head.

"I'll never understand how you're so calm down here," he states as he stares out at the still dark water surrounding the beach. "It's so dark, and cold..."

"Seriously?" you laugh in disbelief. "I'm far from okay. But it's been so long since I've been here, that I've come to terms with my fate. And I know that someday I'll get out of here, and back into the Light. I just can't lose faith... I won't."

"How long have you been here, anyway?" Roxas asks after a brief silence, as you avert your gaze to your hands.

It's not the first time he's asked that question. But you always either ignore it, or tell him he doesn't wanna know. This time, however, you heave a sigh as you stare down at the sand beneath you. It's time to open up more, you realize.

"At least 10 years," you admit, your voice quiet and almost broken.

Roxas' bright blue eyes widen.

"10 years?!" he repeats in shock. "But... how is that possible?"

"No clue. But now you know how I've learned patience. This place changes you," you tell him, finally meeting his gaze. "I won't let the darkness take me, though. I've lasted 10 years. I can last for 10 more."

The two of you sit in silence, your eyes locked as Roxas' mind swims. He couldn't imagine lasting 10 minutes down here, let alone 10 years. Just who were you, and how did you get down here? He had to know. He had to know why he feels like he knows you from a past life, and how he can get you out of this godforsaken place.

"I'm sorry, [Name]," Roxas finally tells you, his voice sturdy and sincere. "You deserve better than this place."

A ghost of a smile grows on your face as you give him an appreciative nod. At first, whenever you saw Roxas, all you could see was Ven. But after all these months, you've been able to distinguish Roxas' features from Ven's. Their hair is different shades of blond, and their eyes are different shades of blue. Ven's mischievous smirk is vastly different than Roxas' nervous smile, and Roxas' soft chuckle is the opposite of Ven's booming laugh.

Yet still you wonder of the mystery that would explain how they look exactly the same. You're dying to know, but for now, you just focus on the fact that you have an actual, real friend despite being trapped in the depths.

"Thanks, Rox," you tell the boy with a smile.

You're so focused on a rare happy moment, that you fail to hear the noise of approaching footsteps behind you.

"The fuck is this?" Vanitas' voice booms from behind you.

You and Roxas both jump in shock at the unexpected intrusion, glancing over your shoulders and spotting the scowling black-haired male standing behind you with his arms folded over his chest. A look of pure hate grows on his face the second his eyes land on Roxas, his arms quickly unfolding as he summons his Keyblade.

"Ventus," he growls through clenched teeth as the grip on his Keyblade tightens and his gaze narrows on Roxas. "So eager to lose again, that you came and found me all the way down here?"

The blond's eyes widen as he stares up at the strange man, figuring this must be the person you've been warning him about. You, meanwhile, stand to your feet and march towards Vanitas before he attacks your poor friend.

"He isn't Ven! Put down the weapon, you fucking psychopath," you snap, reaching out to smack Vanitas' shoulder. He continues to glare down at a stunned Roxas, so you step between them, forcing Vanitas to look down at you, his stare cold. You rest a hand over your heart, doing your best to sound reassuring. "His name is Roxas. He's my friend. Be normal."

"Roxas?" Vanitas repeats, his facial expression almost immediately turning from rage to confusion. You swear that a flash of recognition ghosts over his face before his eyes narrow and he releases a discontented sniff. "Who's he, and what's he doing here?"

"None of your business. He's someone I can actually talk to," you retort with a stubborn roll of your eyes, causing the boy standing before you to scoff.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Roxas interrupts the growing tension between you two, standing up as he holds his hands up in the air in surrender. "I have other things to do, anyway..."

"Good idea," Vanitas snaps as you shoot him a glare before you glance over at the blond with a sympathetic look.

"Rox, you don't have to –"

"No, I do," Roxas interrupts you with a small smile as he raises a hand to create one of his portals. He glances warily at Vanitas before he meets your gaze with a hesitant, faint smile. "See ya, [Name]."

"See ya," you repeat sadly, watching with a frown as the boy turns around and disappears through the pitch black portal before him.

You don't have too much time to mourn his loss, as the second the final wisps of darkness from his portal disappear into the sky a hand wraps roughly around your forearm. You're pulled backwards so hard that your head flops forward uselessly before you snap upright and swivel your head so you can narrow your eyes at Vanitas as he holds onto you.

"Let go," you snap, trying desperately to free yourself from his grasp as you pry at his hand.

"Why, so you can go make friends with more strangers and put both our lives at risk?" he responds with an annoyed tick of his eyebrow. "You don't know this guy from shit, and yet you sit with him on a beach, talking about your lives?"

"I didn't tell him who I am," you argue.

"But you told him your name, correct?"

You shut your mouth, your argument drying in your throat as you silently admit he might have the faintest point.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he scoffs, tightening his grip as he shifts you closer to him. He's towering over you, a dark aura swarming around his presence. "Don't trust strangers, [Name]. Believe me on this. You're very alone right now, and lying low is what keeps you safe."

You roughly swallow, giving a weak nod of understanding as he slowly releases your forearm. You glance down, noticing that your skin is irritated and a shadow of a bruise is starting to form where he had been holding onto you.

"Why do you care?" you finally ask with a soft voice, meeting his cold stare with a confused one of your own.

Vanitas pauses for a moment, as if contemplating what to say.

"You won't be stuck down here forever," he eventually tells you, causing your eyes to widen slightly. "And when you're free, back in the Light, your life will be in danger if the wrong people find out who you are. I'm just trying to..."

He trails off in a shrug, not finishing his sentence, and you start to smile.

"Ven's influence once again telling you to be nice to me?" you guess, and he rolls his eyes.

"His, mine, what's the difference anymore?" he muses as he rests his back against a large boulder, continuing to meet your gaze with an unidentified intensity. "Sorry about the bruise."

"Oh, uh... it's fine," you reply, absentmindedly running your fingers past the quickly forming bruise on your forearm. "Listen, how do you know I'm in danger?"

"Because of who you're associated with?" Vanitas replies as if you're an idiot.

"Funny," you respond sarcastically with a blank expression. "But seriously. You know something. Spill it."

The kind of reaction he had to Roxas' presence on your beach isn't what you'd call normal. He looked... scared.

"Maybe later," Vanitas decides with a shrug as he glances out at the dark waters just past the edges of sand.

You narrow your eyes, but don't press him for information. If anything, it's weirdly calming knowing that Vanitas really does know something about you, and what's going on in the realm of light... And it's confirmation that you aren't the only one keeping secret friends while alone in the dark.

Meanwhile, in the World That Never Was, Xemnas' meditation is yet again interrupted as Saix barges into his chambers, panting and out of breath from running up so many stairs.

"Well?" Xemnas impatiently snaps as soon as he spots his blue-haired right-hand man, knowing he must have some important information to cause him to interrupt his private time.

"He visited her again. Number XIII," Saix responds once he catches his breath. "He just returned."

"Thank you," Xemnas replies simply with a small nod.

Saix's eyes narrow, as he wonders why exactly he's been recruited to spy on the ongoings of the second newest member of the Organization.

"Should we be worried, of their budding friendship?" Saix presses.

Xemnas hums under his breath, tapping his fingers methodically against the armrest of his stark white throne.

"Let the poor boy have his fun," Xemnas decides as his amber eyes flick up to meet Saix's. "While he can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO. MORE. DAYS. TILL. KH3.
> 
> Literally can't wait.


	14. Road to Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished playing KH3. And I have some thoughts...
> 
> **SPOILERS**
> 
> **SPOILERS**
> 
> **SERIOUSLY SPOILERS**
> 
> **DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED**
> 
> I'd give the game 8.5/10. Graphics? Beautiful. Plot? Fantastic. Gameplay? ... sucks. It was WAY too easy - I only died once and that was on those fucking ships in the Caribbean (zero coordination here, folks).
> 
> And, the biggest disappointment to me... why did they create such fantastic and deep characters only to barely use them? They definitely gave Sora some depth and maturity which was cool. But they spent SO MANY games crafting Riku into a legit awesome character who's fought off his darkness, yet he's barely in the game. They made us fall in love with Ven, Aqua, and Terra, and there was barely any scenes with them. And don't even get me STARTED on Roxas. The whole POINT of Sora's journey is that he's trying to save him and THEN THEY LITERALLY DON'T SHOW HIS REUNION WITH SORA besides a casual 'hey'??? Cue my eye rolling. What made prior games so great is that the character development was AWESOME. Those games inspired so many people to get into writing, myself included. But there really wasn't any here except for Sora =/
> 
> Also, I will be accepting all apologies for people who mocked my hatred of Kairi. I gave her a chance, because there really wasn't a point to hating her before. KH2 Kairi was fine. But this game has officially ruined her for me. My theory was confirmed that she's nothing but a damsel in distress. There's no personality, no depth, no reason to care about her besides the fact that we like Sora and Sora likes her. And to watch just how much Sora does for her, when she does next to nothing in return for him (oh, gee, she grabs his hand in the darkness, much wow)... in conclusion, she still sucks and I was right :P
> 
> But the game wasn't all bad. I'm sure in the coming months my opinion will lighten. The plot really was perfection, and though it was easy, the game was a LOT of fun to play. There were also a lot of seriously hilarious moments (Vanitas and Sulley anyone?), and I learned that watching Larxene shit on Xemnas is my new flex. I'm already ready to play it again, so that's a good sign - because when I first finished it, I immediately started KH2 to cleanse my pallet XD
> 
> Maybe I'm just being a cynical writer in this review, because as I said - I did like the game a lot. I just can't look past the poor character development, I guess. *shrugs*. But I will say... that epilogue is lit af. Xigbar... what is you doing??
> 
> **END OF SPOILERS**
> 
> **YOU'RE SAFE NOW**
> 
> Long story short, I'll be using a lot of KH3 here, but in my own way. The timeline will be different (longer), and obviously stuff will have to be shifted to make room for Reader. But now that I'm done with the game, I can finally plot the whole series. So yay >:D

[ **Land of Departure** ]

[ **One Week Before the Mark of Mastery Examination** ]

The sky above is dark, littered with twinkling lights that are so bright they illuminate the large castle situated perfectly atop the hilly peaks of the Land of Departure. Grassy hills lie just past the castle, the ideal resting place for four young Keyblade wielders as they stare up at the starry sky above.

"Think we'll ever travel to all those worlds?" Ven asks as he points a lazy finger above his head.

"No," you reply at the same time Terra mutters a "yes," causing you both to look over at each other and glare.

You're lying next to Terra, with Ven on your left. To Ven's left, is Aqua, all of you lying down in a line on the soft grass.

"You really think we'll visit other worlds?" you ask Terra.

"Well, yeah. Kinda goes with our jobs, y'know?" Terra muses with a teasing smirk, releasing a laugh as you reach out and slap his arm.

"Yeah, but ALL the worlds? That seems impossible," Aqua argues.

"Says you!" Ven retorts with a shocked gasp. "I won't have lived a full life until I visit every world I can."

"Maybe women are just more realistic," you point out, as Aqua gives a giggle of agreement.

"You, realistic?" Ven repeats with a snort of laughter. "From the girl who used to think Eraqus was Terra's dad?"

"I told you that in confidence!" you squeak with embarrassment as you sit up and glare down at the blond. "Guess I can tell everyone that you used to think a peanut was a FRUIT."

"Dude," Terra laughs as Aqua rolls her eyes, you smile smugly, and Ven's lips turn into a pouted scowl. "All you guys proved is that you're both idiots."

"Hey," Aqua scolds the brunet as you and Ven turn your attention to Terra. "Be nice."

Your slight anger soon dissipates as you relax into a grin, sinking back onto the grass and linking your hands behind your head. These are the moments you absolutely live for. Spending nights with your absolute best friends, without a care in the world... You just knew you'd always be together, no matter what hardships life threw at you.

"We should head inside," Aqua speaks up, interrupting Ven and Terra's quiet bickering.

"Already?" Ven whines as Terra pushes himself up to his feet.

"You two can stay out here. But we need to rest up, for the exam."

"Oh, yeah," you remember as you sit up, resting on your elbows. "Are you two nervous?"

"Yeah," both Aqua and Terra agree.

"But we'll be fine. Right?" Terra asks, giving Aqua a reassuring nudge of his elbow against her arm.

"I hope so," she mutters with a nervous smile.

"Go get some sleep, lazies," Ven mocks with a wave of his hand in the air as he flops down beside you. "We'll be fine without you."

"'Night, munchkins," Terra replies, earning a groan of disapproval as he reaches down and ruffles Ven's hair.

"Don't stay out too late – it's cold," Aqua adds with a soft smile, always the mom of the group.

"Sleep tight," you state, dismissing her warning as you scoot closer to Ven for some extra body warmth. "How do you think they're gonna do, on their exams?" you add once Terra and Aqua have moved away, towards the castle.

"They'll ace 'em, let's be real," Ven admits with a shrug. "They're both Keyblade Masters already, far as I'm concerned."

You smile, allowing your head to shift to the side so you can stare over at Ven. He does the same, meeting your gaze with a wide grin.

"And what about us?" you press, raising your eyebrows for emphasis. "Will we ever be good enough to be Keyblade Masters?"

"[Name]," Ven hums with disappointment, "be serious. You know we're gonna run circles around them when we're older."

You and Ven share a laugh as you lie on the grass under the stars, enjoying the closeness the soft darkness brings to you.

It's moments like these that Ven thinks about, as he rests in a coma-like state in an unknown, hidden place. He reflects on his life, on his missteps, and on the hope that one day he can reunite with his friends, and exact revenge on those that put him here.

[ **ELEVEN YEARS LATER** ]

[ **CASTLE OBLIVION** ]

Castle Oblivion was just as desolate on the inside as it looked on the outside. Each step Sora took, he could feel his memories start to vanish. It was harder and harder for him to remember the details of his life, from the small details – such as the smell of the ocean – to the large details... like his friend, the friend he made a promise to and vowed to one day share a Paopu fruit with.

He couldn't even remember her name some of the time.

But then, his memories started playing tricks on him. He had forgotten about another old friend from the islands. How foolish he felt, to forget that it was Riku, Kairi, and Naminé he'd spend his lazy summer days with sprawled out on the beach. He and Riku would get into these ridiculous fights, desperate for the attention and affection of their blonde friend. And he promised to keep her safe, all those years ago.

Knowing of his connection to Naminé, the strange men in black cloaks that haunt the halls of Castle Oblivion kidnapped her, holding her hostage at the highest tower in the castle. Sora had to fight countless enemies and return to so many worlds he had previously visited in a desperate attempt to reach Naminé. He was willing to do anything asked of him by the men in black cloaks.

And around every corner, there hid a man in a black cloak.

The main one who would talk to him was Axel, always speaking in oddly joyful riddles and speaking to Sora as if he was an old friend. There was a girl wearing a black cloak, proving that the group has at least some diversity; her name was Larxene, and she had blonde hair tied in pigtails and sharp green eyes, and a cruel smile to match her evil intentions. A man named Vexen also tormented Sora, though their time together was short – Sora had to watch with horror as Axel set him ablaze, killing the man without hesitation with the mere snap of his fingers.

The reason given? Because Vexen was talking too much, according to Axel. Which didn't make sense to Sora, as he had no idea what Vexen had been trying to tell him. All Sora learned from his interaction with the man was that his memories are being manipulated, and that some of his current memories are from a different side of him.

But how is that possible, if there's only one Sora? And why is that such a secret that would necessitate Vexen's immediate death?

He had to find out.

But the main thorn in Sora's side during his time in Castle Oblivion was Riku. His friend had given into the darkness once again, using his old powers to fight Sora and prevent him from finding Naminé. It was devastating, to have come all this way looking for Riku, only to have his oldest and best friend try to kill him.

But it wasn't Riku. Not really. He was a replica, a shell of the real Riku created by Vexen – a puppet without a heart, but with Riku's memories and mannerisms. And he was programmed to destroy Sora, and protect Naminé... at all costs.

Sora finally found Naminé, at the memory of his beloved Islands the night they vanished. And when he saw her, he remembered – finally – that it was the original girl all along who held onto his heart, her hair red and her smile sweet. But spending so much time in the Castle had warped Sora's memories. He couldn't remember the girl's name or see her face.

Naminé easily admitted to the truth once confronted by Sora. Turns out, she has the power to control memories – she can delete memories, or alter old ones, or even add completely fake memories. And, at the behest of the men in the black cloaks, she did this to Sora. Sora's memories were now gone, all those times with his friends and all of his adventures now lost to him after his time spent at Castle Oblivion.

With the help of Naminé and Riku's replica – who decided to help them out instead of the men in black cloaks – Sora defeated a man named Marluxia, who had soft pink hair and a soothing, deep voice. It turns out that Marluxia was the man who led them to the castle, and forced Naminé to control Sora's memories... among other things. It was a hard fought victory against Marluxia, but a victory nonetheless.

And this is the path Sora took, that ended up with him standing in front of three oval-shaped pods in an unknown location. If Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered these pods, Naminé would be able to bring back their old memories as if nothing had happened.

But in return, they'd forget about her and their time at the Castle.

Naminé secretly hoped Sora would choose to remember her... but who would willingly remember a Nobody, over a Somebody?

"It's going to take some time," Naminé promised as the four of them stood in front of the odd shaped pods, "but I'll take care of you."

"How are we going to know how to thank you?" Donald asks.

"Don't worry about that!" Jiminy interjects from his seated position atop Sora's shoulder. "I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say Thank Naminé."

"That makes me feel better," Donald sighs with relief as Sora starts to smile and Goofy nods his head in agreement.

"Well, goodnight then, Naminé," Goofy says with a wave.

"Goodnight, Goofy," Naminé responds as he and Donald walk towards their respective pods. "You too, Sora," she adds as she turns towards the boy.

"Okay," Sora quietly agrees before he turns back to look at the large pod behind him.

He slowly walks towards his sleeping chamber, as Naminé stands behind him.

"All of this may have started with a lie," she speaks as Sora starts to climb inside. "But I really am glad that I can meet you, Sora," she continues with a soft smile and a hand over her heart.

"Me too," Sora agrees. "When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then," Sora states as he swivels around to face the girl, "that was no lie."

Naminé's smile only grows as she tells the boy: "Goodbye."

"No, not goodbye!" Sora argues. "When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Naminé."

"You're going to forget making that promise," she points out.

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there. Right?" Sora guesses with a tone of hope. "So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, you're right," Naminé concedes as her smile grows wider. "Okay. It's a promise."

"Good. Until later."

The two walk towards each other, as Sora holds out a pinky. Naminé hesitantly does the same, smiling as Sora links his finger around hers and gives her hand a shake.

"A promise," Naminé sighs as she stares at her pinky, as Sora hops inside the large orb. "Sora," she adds as she looks up at the boy. "Some of the links of your memory are deep inside your heart. And I won't be able to find them. But don't worry! You made another promise to someone, who you could never replace," she tells the boy as the petals surrounding the pod begin to fold up. "She is your light. The light within the darkness. Remember her, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"Another promise," Sora repeats as he stares down, holding his good luck charm from the unknown girl in his hand as the walls close in around him, sealing Sora inside.

Sora's world is dark, as strange shadows begin to form around him. He can barely make out Riku's face, before noticing a girl is standing behind him. She has dark red hair, and sparkling blue eyes, She begins to smile, and the name slips off Sora's lips like a forgotten promise.

"Kairi!"

Suddenly, the shadows fade, and Sora can see the faces of all his friends and supporters. He remembers them – their names, their faces, everything! Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Cid – they're all here!

He glances to the side, noticing that a smiling Naminé is starting to fade into the darkness.

"Naminé?" Sora asks with concern.

"Don't worry. You might forget about me," she admits as she holds up her hand, staring down at her pinky finger with a faint grin. "But with our promise, I can come back."

"A promise is a promise," Sora tells her.

"Yes," Naminé agrees. "One day the light, it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Until then, I'll be in your heart."

Sora smiles softly, feeling relief at hearing Naminé's words.

"Right. Forgotten, but not lost."

[♥]

Riku's time spent at Castle Oblivion was different than Sora's. He was alone, without the help of companions as he made his way through the winding castle. Everywhere he turned, the ghost of his past was waiting – Ansem. Whenever Riku saw him, his blood boiled over – the physical reminder of Riku's sins, never allowing him to escape from his mistakes and weaknesses.

When Ansem wasn't greeting him with mocking insults, Riku would see... well, himself. The boy was Riku's identical in all ways, a self-described replica made by a man named Vexen. Vexen was strange and creepy, wearing all black and speaking in uncertain phrases. But Riku could definitely pick up on the fact that Vexen was obsessed with the fact that Riku walked both in the darkness and the light – hence the creation of a replica formed from Riku's data collected during his time asleep in the castle.

It was an unnerving experience, but Riku never looked back. He had to learn the mysteries of the castle, and escape its walls to return to the world of light.

And all it took was fighting off an ominous and omniscient man with long blue hair and striking gray eyes. Zexion – another man cloaked all in black. He too spoke in hidden truths and teasing secrets, using his knowledge of Riku's fear of falling back into the darkness against him.

But Riku prevailed, fighting back against Zexion's tricks as well as his inner darkness constantly threatening to consume him.

After his fight with Zexion, as he walks down yet another hallway searching for a way out of the castle, a voice rings through Riku's mind, calling out his name over and over again. Finally, Riku asks who's speaking to him. The voice is hauntingly familiar, like that of the devil he knows.

"I know you can feel it," the deep voice continues, sounding amused.

_Ansem_.

"The grip that I have on your heart... You have let in the darkness. Riku... That means, very soon your heart shall become an ever-consuming darkness."

"I'm not like that now!" Riku argues with conviction.

"Yes, you are."

Riku's body freezes with the man's words, held still as he's powerless to control his own body.

"Can't... move..." Riku groans as he desperately attempts to move his arms.

Darkness begins to swirl around him like an early morning fog, dancing along his skin and threatening to dive deep inside his body.

Just as he's about to give up, a soft voice belonging to a girl floats through his mind.

" ** _Riku_** ," she calls to him, causing his heart to skip a beat as his eyes widen. Who is she...? " ** _Riku, don't give in. Fight_**."

"So easy to control," the man adds, forcing out the girl's voice and replacing it with his much more sinister one.

Riku's body is straining against the pressure, doing his best to follow the advice and fight back with everything he has. Suddenly, a small, bright light orb starts to float around the room, pausing right in front of Riku before it flies straight into his chest, warming his heart with its unending glow.

"Must you interfere again?!" the voice growls as the room grows bright, drowning out the forming darkness.

Riku falls to the ground with a groan, kneeling down as he tries to catch his breath and he rests his sore muscles from being held in the same strenuous position.

"Sure glad I made it in time," a familiar, chipper voice chirps behind Riku. The boy jumps and glances over his shoulder, staring down in shock at his long lost friend. "That oughta keep Ansem busy for awhile!"

There, standing before Riku, is King Mickey – live and in the flesh.

"Sorry I couldn't come her sooner, Riku," the king continues.

"Your Majesty... Is it you?" Riku asks, his voice filled with hope.

"Uh-huh!" Mickey agrees, trailing off in a squeal of shock as Riku grasps the king's face in his hands to feel if he's actually real and here. "That tickles!" the king laughs as Riku drops his hands to his sides, staring down at his friend in awe.

"You're not an illusion," Riku chuckles in disbelief, hardly able to wrap his mind around his sudden good fortune. "I can't believe you're here..."

"I promised you I'd find a way here, didn't I?" Mickey reminds him.

With Mickey's words, Riku's collapses to the ground, his legs hanging limply in front of him. He chuckles as Mickey moves towards him with a worried expression.

"I'm okay," Riku assures him with a smile. "Guess I'm just relieved... I've... been alone for so long..."

" ** _Have you really been alone, though_**?" the girl's voice asks with a faint giggle, causing Riku to pause and glance up at the ceiling with furrowed brows before he shakes his head and returns his attention to the king.

"I'm sorry. Having someone else around is a little... overwhelming," Riku admits, allowing vulnerability to leak into his voice as he scratches just under his bottom lip. "But, uh... how did you make it here? I thought it was too far."

"I found a card to help me," Mickey explains as he pulls out a blue card, with the image of a tall clocktower painted on it. "I needed a way out of the realm of darkness, and then suddenly this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness. That's what let me find you. I guess the card thought it's place was to be with you," Mickey explains as he holds out a hand to offer the card to Riku.

Riku hesitantly grabs the card, staring down at it with wide eyes.

"Maybe you're right," he concedes before a swirl of light bursts from the card, transporting Riku to a totally different destination.

As the light settles, Riku appears in a strange world he's never seen before. It's completely devoid of humans, and looks like an extraordinarily ordinary town. The same clock tower depicted on the card rests in the distance, and the sky is a perpetual shade of orange – like an everlasting sunset.

"Where am I?" Riku asks himself as he looks around the town. He's surrounded by small shops, though those too are empty of people. "What is this place...?" he mutters before he gasps in realization, turning on his heel. "Your Majesty?!"

Before he can see it, Riku can hear the sound of a portal forming in front of him. His gaze snaps up, watching as Ansem himself stands before him.

"You must battle me all alone," Ansem demands in the only voice that haunts Riku's dreams, "against my dark powers."

Ansem raises a hand towards Riku, just as the boy grips onto his Keyblade and takes a fighting stance. After a moment, however, Riku scoffs and lowers his Keyblade to his side.

"What's this?" Ansem asks, almost sounding offended at the action. "Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?"

"You're not the true Ansem," Riku states simply with a shrug.

The man grunts in disapproval as he, too, lowers his arm to his side.

"Your scent is different. The Ansem in my heart smells darker. The scent isn't darkness... it's something else," he explains with narrowed eyes. "I finally understand. You're the one who guided me. You came to me, pretending to be Ansem. You gave me the card, to make me face the darkness."

"Hm," the man before him chuckles as he's suddenly enveloped in golden light. "That is correct."

The light only grows brighter for a few seconds, before it suddenly dissipates. Where Ansem had been standing, now stands a man dressed all in red. His face is hidden under a red hood, the only part of him showing an amber eye and his mouth.

"DiZ, or so I am known," the man introduces with his hands on his hips. "You, I've watched you all along."

"Really?" Riku asks with sarcastic disbelief. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"For you to choose. You are a special entity. You exist between light and dark; you stand in the twilight. You are to meet Naminé, then choose."

"Naminé?" Riku repeats. "Who's that?"

"You will know soon," the man named DiZ explains as golden light once more begins to swirl around him.

Without another word, he disappears up into the sky, gone without a trace.

And Riku continues forward into the town, walking through the market place and through a giant hole in the wall leading to a forest. He makes his way through the trees, silently longing for the feel of sand beneath his feet instead of grass and twisted bark. Finally, the trees clear and his eyes land upon a giant, abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods.

"Maybe Naminé is here," Riku narrates to himself.

"Hold it!"

Riku jumps as he glances behind him, eyes landing on his replica standing just at the clearing of the trees.

"You've changed," his replica mocks as he studies him from head to toe. "The darkness – it doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?" Riku asks accusatorily.

"Because I'm you," the replica replies honestly.

"No, I'm me," Riku counters, in an argument that's so stupid it embarrasses even him.

"'I'm me,' he says," the replica repeats with a mocking tone of voice. "Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony!" his replica yells, as emotion finally bleeds through the boy, his arms moving wildly and his eyes widening like saucers. "I'm a fake! The way I look, the way I feel... everything I remember! And even... this newfound power..."

Darkness begins to dance around the replica, in shades of black and purple. The real Riku takes a step back, watching in horror as the last thread of sanity in his replica breaks right before his eyes.

"I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone! Someone who's not at all you!" the replica continues as the darkness fades away. "But... nothing changes. I'm still just empty. Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" his replica yells as he summons his Keyblade, pointing it directly at Riku.

The real Riku does the same as they both face off, ready and prepared to fight to the death.

May the best Riku win.

~ ~ ~

And, not surprisingly, the real Riku prevails in the battle between dark and light. He watches as his replica collapses, unable to continue fighting as he falls back onto the soft grass just outside of the mansion's gates. A dark pool surrounds him, thick darkness lapping at every inch of his replica's body as he pants for air.

"So... it's over," his replica hisses in pain. "Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was... never real. I'm sure, even what I'm feeling now, is probably fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asks with morbid curiosity.

"What happens when a fake dies? One like me?" his replica asks. "Where will my heart go?" Riku's replica is staring up at the perpetual twilight, admiring the soft lights reflected in the cloudy sky above him. "Does it disappear?"

"It'll go somewhere," the real Riku responds as he glances down at his replica with pity. "Maybe... to the same place as mine."

"Tch," his replica scoffs. "A faithful replica, until the very end." The darkness begins to grow deeper in color, encircling the replica so that his body is hidden. "That's... okay."

And with those final words, his replica disappears, lost to nothingness as if he had never existed. Riku stares at the grass where his replica had been lying just seconds prior, feeling an odd pang of sorrow at his loss, before he turns on his heel and stares up at the mansion before him.

It's time to go inside.

~ ~ ~

Riku manages to find his way through the mansion, amazed at just how dilapidated the building is. The stairs and walls are crumbling, and he feels lucky just to have made it to the basement without the entire building collapsing. He walks through the basement, past a large computer screen, past an empty, dark green room, past a stark white hallway, before he ends up at the very end of the basement.

The final room is all white, so white that it's almost blinding. Placed in the middle of the room is a large, white-gray pod, suspended partially in the air. And standing there, attempting (but failing) to hide behind the pod, is a girl. She's wearing a white dress, and has pale skin with light blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

She takes a few cautious steps towards the boy, her face downcast as if silently apologizing for her presence.

"Are you Naminé?" Riku asks, and the girl gasps quietly under her breath.

"Yes," she replies.

"I see..."

"Please, come this way," the girl continues as she turns to face the gigantic pod.

Riku stares up at the pod, finally releasing a breath of air as he can just faintly make out Sora's body resting inside. He runs towards the mechanism, calling out his best friend's name.

"What have you done to Sora?" Riku asks, turning on the girl behind him.

"Nothing!" she cries out in horror at even being accused at causing the boy harm. "He's just asleep... to get his memory back."

And with that, Naminé explains everything that happened at Castle Oblivion. How she was working for people that comprised something called the Organization, how they kidnapped her and forced her to control Sora's memories... how Sora had defeated so many of them, in order to rescue her... It made Riku's heart wrench with just how good his best friend is, and how he'll never be able to truly compete with him.

"So Sora agreed to forget about this castle, and get his old memories back?" Riku summarizes what Naminé told him.

"You have a choice to make, too," Naminé tells the silver haired boy.

"Why me too?" Riku asks as he glances up at Sora's sleeping chamber. "No one's messed with my memories."

"It's not your memories," Naminé corrects with a shake of her head. "It's your darkness. In your heart, there is darkness. And in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now, but eventually he'll wake. And he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use! With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you," Naminé explains as both she and Riku places hands over their respective chests.

"What happens to me if I let you do that?" Riku asks. "Will I forget? Everything? Like Sora? I'll have to..."

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory," Naminé continues. "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose."

Riku's hand drops from his chest as he turns to fully face Sora. Silence falls between him and the girl and he studies the face of his sleeping friend, willing to do anything to help him return to consciousness with his memories.

"He doesn't even look worried," Riku notices with a faint smile starting to creep up on his face. The lazy bum. "Will I sleep like that, too?"

"Yes."

"Figures," Riku scoffs. "Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we've been doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands. I did all the work on the raft by myself. That's it! When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off. Here he is, just taking a nap. But I can't chew him out like he deserves, if I've been asleep."

" ** _Don't do it, Riku. Learn to fight the darkness yourself._** "

"I don't need my heart locked," Riku listens to the voice inside his head, causing Naminé to gasp lightly in shock at his choice. "I'm ready. I'm gonna fight Ansem."

"But what... if his darkness overtakes you?" Naminé asks.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way," Riku reasons.

"Yes," the girl agrees with a breathy laugh, "that's true."

"Huh," Riku chuckles, "why do I get the feeling you knew I'd say that?"

"I didn't know. I hoped," she corrects. "I wanted you to face the darkness, because... you're the one who can."

"So, that's the reason?" Riku asks with a genuine laugh before he turns on his heel and begins to exit the room without a second glance behind him at Naminé and Sora. "Watch after Sora."

The girl nods in agreement, a small smile appearing on her face as she watches her new friend leave on his new mission.

Riku exits the room, finding himself back in Castle Oblivion the second his foot crosses over the threshold (to his dismay). He opens a heavy door leading into a new hallway, eyes widening with surprise as he spots Mickey standing there waiting for him.

"Oh," Mickey exclaims. "I see you chose not to go to sleep?"

"How'd you know that?" Riku asks.

"I heard it, from DiZ."

Riku frowns as he glances around the long corridor, gasping as he suddenly notices that DiZ is standing there, hidden in the shadows behind a pillar. He walks forward, standing in the middle of the room.

"Do you know him?" Riku presses as he watches the man with unease.

"Gee, I dunno. I get the feeling that I've met him before... somewhere."

Riku steps away from the king and marches towards the man, doing his best to look intimidating.

"Hey, who are you?" Riku asks him.

"I could be nobody, or anybody. It is up to you, whether you choose to believe in me. Or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people," Riku mocks with a roll of his green eyes.

"And you have pushed away the choice to slumber, choosing instead to face Ansem."

"Think I'm reckless?" Riku guesses as Mickey joins his side.

"You have chosen your own path."

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice, as well," DiZ states ominously as he walks towards the boy, his arm extended.

Riku looks down, staring at the same black cloak he saw on the Organization members drapped over DiZ's arm. He accepts the cloak, staring at it with narrowed eyes.

"What's this?"

"The Organization will pursue you," DiZ warns him. "Like a pack of hunting dogs. They will sneak up on you, if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless. They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter," Riku argues with a shake of his head. "I'm not scared of the darkness."

DiZ laughs under his breath without a semblance of humor before he tosses a blue card towards Riku, who just barely manages to catch it.

"This card will draw out the darkness in your heart," DiZ explains as Riku stares down at a drawing of Castle Oblivion. "Defeat it, and put this all behind you."

Riku stares at the man for a few moments in silent before he brushes past him, heading deeper inside the castle with Mickey at his heels. As soon as they enter the next room, away from DiZ's prying eyes, Riku stops and stares down at the card.

"He said this will draw out my inner darkness," Riku mumbles in disbelief.

"We can face him together!" Mickey suggests, but Riku shakes his head in response.

"No. I need to do this alone," he replies as he heads towards the nearest door.

"But... why?!"

"Because, what's the point in doing this if I can't do it on my own?" Riku asks as he clenches his fists in angered frustration. "But I do need a favor," he adds as he glances over his shoulder at his old friend. "If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, use those powers to destr –"

"Of course!" Mickey interrupts, not wanting to hear the rest of that horrible sentence. "I'll be right there to save ya!"

"Huh??" Riku mutters in confusion as he takes a step back. "No, that's not it. I want you to destro –"

"No way!" Mickey interjects, holding up a finger in the air. "No matter what happens, I'm gonna be right there to help ya! I promise ya that. Unless, you don't believe I'll come through for ya?"

Riku breaks out in a grin as he gives a nod.

"I choose to believe in you. Always, Your Majesty."

~ ~ ~

Riku... won.

After so much time fearing Ansem, and the dark, Riku managed to survive a battle against his greatest foe. And, with one final slash of his Keyblade across Ansem's chest, he was defeated.

"This is... the end," Riku mutters under his breath, in awe at his power as he stands up straight, staring at the Keyblade clutched in his hand.

"This is hardly the end," Ansem growls through sputtered, panting breaths. "My dark power – all of it... I gave to you. My dark shadow lingers, someday... someday, I will return!"

Where Ansem's heart would be, a dark cloud begins to form. Like a storm surge, the darkness begins to grow, fanning out like the winds of a hurricane before the entire room is engulfed. Riku holds up his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself, but he's instantly consumed in the suffocating darkness.

'Sora... Kairi...'

A light suddenly appears in the dark, followed by a friendly laugh.

"Gosh, Riku... I know you wanted to do this alone, but ya don't mind getting a little help, do ya?"

Riku suddenly feels arms wrapping around him, glancing lazily to the side only to see Mickey holding onto him, guiding him out of the darkness and back towards the light. They soon appear back at Castle Oblivion, Ansem now gone and both of them safe.

"So, Riku," Mickey the savior speaks up as they walk through the halls, making their way towards the exit of the castle. "What's next? Are you going home?"

"I can't go home," Riku argues. "Not yet. It's still here... It's really faint," Riku points out as he glances down at his hands, "but I can sense him. So, I think his darkness may still have a hold on me."

"Your darkness belongs to you," Mickey optimistically points out. "Just the same way your light does. Up 'till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then, I spent time with you, and changed my mind."

Mickey has no idea how heartwarming those words are to Riku.

"The road you chose, I didn't know. Light and dark... With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads... I'd like to see myself!"

" ** _As would I_**."

"I'd like to walk the road with ya!" Mickey speaks up, effectively blocking out the strange voice that always seems to be in Riku's mind.

Riku releases a laugh as he leans down, accepting Mickey's extended hand in his own to give it a hearty shake.

"Your Majesty, I'm really flattered. I-I don't know what to say."

"Gosh, Riku, you know you don't have to call me that now!" Mickey points out with a grin. "We're pals!"

"Fair enough... Mickey."

~ ~ ~

Riku finds himself walking down a dark path as he exits the castle. He's put on the black cloak presented to him by DiZ, finding the material to be surprisingly cozy and soft. He's walking down a dirt path that's surrounded by grass as far as the eye can see, with no end in sight. It's nighttime, and the sky above is covered in bright, twinkling stars. Riku stares up at those stars, remembering with a bitter smile all the nights he spent with Sora and Kairi, imagining that one day he'd visit all the worlds those stars represented...

... how foolish he once was, to have not realized that dreams are often far better than reality.

But on a positive note, for the first time in a long time, Riku's not alone. Mickey is beside him, cloaked in the same black robe with his vision fixed determinatively ahead. They continue to walk, before they spot DiZ standing before them, smack in the middle of a four-way fork in the road.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asks, not in the mood for riddles or games.

"Between the road to light," DiZ gestures to his left, "and the road to darkness," he gestures to the right.

"Neither suits me," Riku retorts, his eyes narrowing as his face grows stonily serious. He brushes past DiZ, walking straight forward as he continues down his path. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean," DiZ asks, glancing back at the boy, "the twilight road to nightfall?"

Riku smirks, coming to a pause as he peers over his shoulder, just barely enough to catch the faintest glimpse of the man behind him

"No. It's the Road to Dawn."

[ **REALM OF DARKNESS** ]

"I'm bored."

Silence.

"I'm bored."

Silence.

You narrow your eyes, staring at Vanitas' back as he remains perched on a large boulder right at the water's edge. He continues to ignore your (admittedly immature) comments, pretending as if he can't hear you. You're still stuck together on that godforsaken beach, and with the time that's passed, the two of you have definitely grown closer...

... to killing each other.

"I'm bored," you speak up for what must be the tenth time, this time a little louder.

This time, you can see him flinch slightly, his back tensing at your endless harassment of him as he tries to sit in peace.

You move behind him as quietly as possible, at this point deciding you might as well have fun seeing how long he can go on ignoring you.

" **I said I'm bored**!" you snap as you lean forward, as close as is safely possible to his ear.

"Jesus, woman!" he yells, jumping in shock as he reaches his hands up to protect his ears as you take a victorious step back. His head swivels around in a quick snap, narrowed golden eyes meeting yours. "Proud of yourself?" he adds as he sits up straight and lowers his hands, noticing the smug grin on your face.

"I'm less bored, that's for sure," you tell him with a laugh as you walk around the boulder and push yourself up so you're sitting next to him.

You allow your legs to swing lazily from the height, admiring the soft purple and blue glow around the dark waters past the black shore. It's been so long since you've been here, you've since memorized the shape of each rock jutting out of the water. There's no telling how far the waters stretch, but despite not knowing where you truly are or how long you'll be here... you actually feel safe on this desolate beach.

The only person besides Vanitas you've had any contact with is Roxas. He visits occasionally, telling you of his adventures in the real world. He doesn't give you names of most of his "co-workers," but you still feel as if you know them based on how vivid Roxas' stories are. His "co-workers" sound absolutely batshit insane, but his two friends – Axel and Xion – sound lovely. Roxas always promises to bring them to visit, though he hasn't yet.

Vanitas hates whenever Roxas comes, however. He tends to storm off the beach like a toddler throwing a tantrum whenever the blond appears. Not that you care; you'd much rather enjoy your time with Roxas alone, than with the brooding ball of darkness ruining everyone's moods.

But it's not like you hated Vanitas. You had hated him, for such a long time. You hated everything that he was and everything that he did. But as time passed, you found yourself forgiving the boy. The ice surrounding his heart slowly melted, revealing a second side to him.

And you were surprised to realize that you... kinda liked that side of him.

He was sarcastic, and rude, and selfish. Nothing you did was ever right, and he was constantly sighing and rolling his eyes at your antics. But he was also funny, in a dark sort of way. He seemed genuinely concerned with ensuring you stayed safe on the beach, doing so by making sure you were never out of his sight. Through time he opened up, and you learned of Vanitas' past, the torture he suffered at the hands of his Master and the pain he always felt at the sad life he lived. He never spoke of it, but you knew he was consumed with jealously over Ven, and that jealousy only fueled the flames fanned by Xehanort's lies.

You also learned that the Unversed not only came from Vanitas, but that they were also connected to the darkness inside him. Any time he felt pain or anger or jealousy, the Unversed would form. Each time one was "born," his body would be hit by a jolt of agony; the same went for any time one was defeated. But in a funny twist of fate, he'd feel... relief, every time one was formed. It only lasted a moment, but that moment was pure bliss. It caused him to obsessively create more and more monsters, constantly chasing the relief their birth brought him.

But the most fascinating experiences with Vanitas came when you'd find him staring at you. It wasn't like normal staring that people do of others while they're seated at a coffee house watching the passerbys. No, he'd look at you with... well, admiration. You could see Ven in his eyes when he stared at you during the moments he thought you were distracted, and it made your heart tear in two.

You missed your blond friend something terrible. Life didn't feel right without him here with you. But Vanitas somehow made a pretty decent placeholder.

"'Less bored,' she says. As if I'm not half-deaf now. How one girl can be so loud..."

Vanitas trails off as he gives a slow shake of his head in fake disappointment, and your smile widens.

"It's a gift."

"Gift, nuisance. Same difference."

"Such a comedian."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

You find yourself quietly laughing at his mocking repetition of your sentence, and the corners of his lips turn up into a faint smirk at the sound of your laugh.

It makes him sick, that he actually enjoys seeing you happy. Since when had he turned into such a little girl?

"Van?"

Shit, you even had a nickname for him. Even worse, he kinda liked it.

"What?" he snaps, the dark cloud forming over him once again as his natural defense mechanisms kick in as he feels himself getting close to you.

"What's gonna happen when we're back in our old lives?" you ask.

The boy pauses, his eyes widening ever so slightly at your question. It's something he's thought about before, but he tends to shove it aside. He prefers living down here, rather than being up there.

"Mm," he hums leaning a little closer to you as he catches your gaze. "I think we'll be enemies once again. We'll fight like we used to."

"You don't think it'll be different? Spending over a year together?"

"What is this?" Vanitas asks, leaning back as he points a finger between the two of you. "Why do I get the feeling you're interrogating me?"

"I'm not. Well... not really," you mutter, sighing as you drop your head and your shoulders slump forward. "I don't hate you anymore, Van," you continue, peering up at the boy out of the corner of your eyes. "I don't wanna be your enemy."

"We're destined to be enemies," Vanitas reasons with a lazy shrug of his right shoulder. "A year on a beach won't change that."

"It could."

"It won't."

"Oh, because you're so smart," you huff as you sit up straight, crossing your arms over your chest as you release an angry puff of air.

"What's bringing this on? You're more sulky than usual," Vanitas notes as he swivels his head to look down at you. "Something got you down?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that we're stuck in a world of darkness with no escape? Yeah, how could I be so upset," you sarcastically muse with a roll of your eyes.

"Darkness isn't all bad," Vanitas points out. "There's beauty in the dark, just like there's beauty in the light. But that's why we're destined to be enemies. Light and dark don't mix, [Name]."

You pause, contemplating his words. You merely stare at each other in silence, your eyes searching his for answers and his searching yours for hope. After a minute, you hesitantly reach a hand out, hovering over his. His gaze flits to your hand, his eyes narrowing in confusion. You slowly drop your hand on top of his bare one, your fingers resting over his cold skin.

Vanitas' gaze darts back up to your eyes, his face softening as your skin begins to warm his. He's never been shown an ounce of kindness before... and yet here you are, reaching out to him in the dark and anchoring yourself to him. It's a weird, unexplainable feeling. But it's not one he totally hates.

To your disbelief, Vanitas' hand shifts under yours, allowing his fingers to link through yours as your hands rest together on the boulder where you're seated. His palm is rough and calloused against yours, but it feels... nice. For the first time since you've been trapped down here, you don't feel completely alone.

Dark and light, intertwined.

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

"You're early."

Roxas jumps in surprise at the sudden intrusion, glancing back over his shoulder and spotting his best friend behind him, leaning against the stone wall of the clock tower in Twilight Town. They'd never miss an opportunity to sneak away from the Organization, enjoying each other's company as they pretended to be human.

"No, you're just late," Roxas states, giving Axel the side-eye as he plops down beside the blond. "Again."

Axel grins as he looks over at his friend, secretly cherishing these moments more than anything else.

An opportunity to be free...

"Today makes 255," Roxas speaks up, breaking the silence as he allows his lips to curl up in a faint smile.

"What's that about?" Axel asks, managing to keep the popsicle stick placed between his teeth.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies."

"So, you got the number memorized, do you?" Axel teases as he points the wooden stick at his friend.

"Yeah," Roxas smirks as he stares down at his unfinished ice cream. A flash of a girl smiling despite her dire circumstances flashes through his mind before he shakes his head, willing her gone. "Gotta hang on to something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

"Right," Axel recalls as he claps a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "That first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on!" Axel exclaims, slapping Roxas' back so hard that his body juts forward and he has to desperately hold onto his ice cream so that it doesn't tumble down. "You're still kinda a zombie," Axel adds as Roxas shoots him a glare at almost making him drop his beloved treat.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas sarcastically replies as he tries to take a swipe of his own at Axel but misses.

They both share a laugh before they stare out in awe at the beauty of the endless sunset before them. They could stay here forever, away from the darkness and devoid of turmoil and missions.

"Hey, Roxas. Bet ya don't know why the sun sets red," Axel states. "You see, light is made up of many colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked! Know-it-all," Roxas mocks with a roll of his eyes as Axel releases a chuckle.

Life is still relatively simple for the boys, though some things have changed. For a time, the meetings between Axel and Roxas in Twilight Town came to a halt. Axel, along with Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, and Vexen had been sent to a place called Castle Oblivion on a top-secret mission. Not long after they departed, they were declared missing; all contact with the six Nobodies had ceased, and no one knew if they were dead or alive. Roxas was worried, of course, but life went on without them.

And then, suddenly, Axel returned. He had no explanation for Roxas as to what happened, but Roxas didn't care. In the time Axel was gone, Roxas befriended Xion, and he was so excited to have actual friends that he mostly ignored the fact that five members never returned. Meanwhile, Axel had to give the uncomfortable report back to Saix and Xemnas that those five members had rebelled against the Organization, allowing Naminé, Sora, and Riku to escape. But Axel had stayed loyal, and defended the Organization, and that was his story.

Of course, Axel wouldn't tell Roxas that he had killed – or assisted in killing – those five members. Friends don't share such messy secrets with friends, especially not if such knowledge would put friends in mortal danger or cause them to ask dangerous questions.

Over time, Roxas' personality began to change. He became happy, and friendly, and curious. He and Axel became closer than ever after the events of Castle Oblivion, and Xion fit their friend group like a glove. She was shy and insecure, but also deadly sweet and nurturing. They all evened each other out perfectly.

However, Axel was growing too close to the two, according to Saix. His personality was changing as well, since he could feel himself beginning to revert to the old mannerisms of his long-gone Somebody. There were even times when he'd swear he could see Isa when he'd look at Saix, and he'd fondly reminisce on all of their adventures. He missed his friends, and his family, and living a normal life. Roxas and Xion were jealous of Axel that he could remember parts of his "real" life, because they had no idea how torturous it was to remember how being human felt.

But, despite all of that, for the first time in their lives as Nobodies, they had found their family and felt... happy. It was a foreign, but welcome, feeling.

Roxas and Xion mainly spent their time with the Organization tracking down Heartless and collecting hearts, helping to complete Kingdom Hearts to assist with giving the remaining Organization members hearts. Roxas didn't fully understand this mission, but who was he to question the Organization? And why wouldn't he want a heart?

Even with the routine Roxas followed, he'd still find times to sneak away to the Realm of Darkness. It didn't happen often, or regularly, but it happened enough that he was able to call [Name] a true friend. Sometimes, he swore his Somebody was attached to her in some way. It was the only possibility that would explain just how happy she made him, even in such a depressing place.

And yet, even with this feeling of overall normalcy in Roxas' life, Axel would still disappear sometimes, returning with nothing but vague answers. He'd always stubbornly refuse to divulge everything he knew to his two friends, in spite of their constant begging to know what was going on.

But they didn't care, because they were so focused on being happy.

However, for a Nobody, happiness can't last. Xion would show up less and less for their afternoon ice cream visits, and she too would refuse to tell Roxas why. Roxas would try to speak to his friend, to figure out what was wrong, but she'd only run away and hide in her shell whenever Roxas would approach her. Even whenever she'd join the boys, she was never her true self again.

Axel tried to tell Roxas that Xion was probably acting differently because girls are complicated; push the wrong buttons, Axel explained, and girls can get mad. Had Roxas done so with Xion? Axel told him that Xion was fine, but Roxas wasn't stupid. He knew his friend wasn't okay. And his fears were confirmed when she kept passing into unconsciousness, sleeping for days on end without a reason.

Saix called her a failure on more than one occasion, and with those sentiments, Roxas quickly realized that perhaps his time with the Organization would be shorter than expected. All he cared about was making sure his friends were safe, and clearly that was the opposite of what the Organization wanted.

Back to day 255 of Roxas' time with the Organization, both his and Axel's ice creams are long gone as they sit atop the clock tower. Axel is lounging on his back, as Roxas continually worriedly glances behind him, searching for Xion.

"Seriously, where is she?" he asks.

With Roxas' question, Axel's eyes narrow as he grumpily sits up, pulling a knee into his chest.

Little did Roxas know, that Xion was gone.

And little did Roxas know, that their time was numbered.

~ ~ ~

As the days passed from Xion's disappearance, Roxas swore he was starting to go crazy. He was plagued with strange visions, with dreams of the life of a boy with brown hair. He, too, wielded a Keyblade, and fought for his friends – Riku and Kairi. The dreams felt so real, but no matter how long they lasted or how tangible they appeared, Roxas would always wake up, thrown back into his sad reality.

But it became clear that Xion didn't want to be found.

Roxas searched everywhere for her, even Castle Oblivion. But on the rare occasion he'd see her, she'd escape through a portal before he could reach her.

It was maddening.

Finally, in Twilight Town, they found her. Roxas ran to Xion, desperate to bring her back home with them. But she refused. Any time Roxas would try to reach for his friend, she'd flinch away from him, begging him to leave her be.

And then, without a warning, she summoned her Keyblade, pointing its tip directly at Roxas in a direct but unspoken threat. Roxas gasped, taking a step back, before Axel swooped in. To Roxas' surprise, the two didn't greet each other as old friends; instead, they began to fight. It ended with a smack to the back of Xion's neck, rendering her unconscious. Axel caught the girl in his arms, giving Roxas a sideways look with an expression so sinister that Roxas didn't recognize his friend for a moment before the two disappeared in a portal.

Roxas sadly returned to The Castle That Never Was after this encounter, his life feeling like a strange daze. Each day he feels more and more disconnected from reality, like when he first arrived at the castle.

This feeling lasted until Xemnas eventually told him the truth of his existence. And then his confusion only grew.

It all started with a question about Xion.

"Xion is a valued member of the Organization," Xemnas told Roxas as they sat in the elder's throne room. "But she needs her rest. So worry not."

At his words, the puzzle pieces finally fell into place. It's as if the fog finally lifted, the strange visions finally making sense.

"Sora," Roxas hums, the name sounding like music to his lips. The name makes so much sense, Roxas can only wonder why it took so long to remember it. "Who is Sora?"

"The connection," Xemnas replied simply.

"Connection?" Roxas repeats.

"He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Xion among our number. If you want her to stay that way, I muse insist you get your mind off these needless distractions," Xemnas demands, doing his best to make his voice sound comforting. "I will have Xion return to her duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours."

"Understood," Roxas agrees solemnly before he hops off his seat, stepping straight into a portal.

He appears towards the exit of the Castle That Never Was, eyes widening slightly in surprise at Axel's presence. The redhead is leaning against the wall, staring downcast at the floor.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel greets with a wave of his hand and a nervous smile, as if he hadn't rendered their friend unconscious and kidnapped her to return back to her prison here.

Roxas scoffs, brushing past Axel as he marches out of the castle as fast as he can without exchanging a single word of greeting.

The next day, in Twilight Town, the three friends meet atop the clock tower. Silence greets their once happy group, as if a dark rain cloud had formed over them. The tension is palpable as they sit in silence, their broken promises floating through each other's ears as they try to think of a way to fix everything.

But they can't.

There's no stopping fate.

~ ~ ~

More weeks passed. Each day, Roxas struggled more and more. Some days he could barely even get out of bed. Meanwhile, Xion continued to grow stronger. It was as if their roles had switched overnight.

And still every night, Roxas would dream of Sora...

"Are you really okay?" Xion asked as they sit at their usual spot, missing Axel's presence.

Not that they minded, after what he did.

"This is getting weird," Roxas replies with a slight chuckle. "Since when do you worry about me?"

"What do you mean, 'weird?'" Xion asks, sounded offended.

"Usually, I do all the worrying over you," Roxas explains as he leans over his lap as he clasps his hands together. "I don't think it's been the other way around before. It's just strange, that's all."

"Roxas," Xion laughs with a tone of disbelief. "Of course I worry about you."

"I'm just glad you're back, Xion," Roxas admits. "Even though it may have been rough on you."

There's a slight pause before Xion asks, "Is Axel coming today?"

"Ah... Who knows," Roxas mutters dismissively.

Axel is one of the last people Roxas wants to see.

"You didn't fight, did you?" Xion worriedly presses.

"How could he? How could that jerk attack you like that?" Roxas questions, the image of Axel clashing with Xion vivid in his mind.

"That jerk... do you mean Axel?" Xion guesses. "But... I wouldn't be sitting here with you if Axel hadn't done that. He's your best friend."

Roxas hates that she makes sense in her statements.

"I know, but so are you," he angrily snaps.

To his surprise, Xion giggles happily.

"It's just not the same without the three of us," she tells him.

It's too bad that their friendship wouldn't be enough to save them. In the end, they're both puppets, with missions to help rebuild Sora. And nothing they could do could stop that. But they could help Sora, and follow their missions on their own terms.

Fate would doom them, but fate also led Xion to Riku.

She met the silver-haired boy randomly, and recognized him from Sora's memories that plagued her mind. As she continued to fret over her newfound strength causing Roxas to suffer, she again saw Riku. They spoke, and he told her of Kairi, and offered her salvation in a simple solution: to come find him, and willingly lend Sora her strength and memories, sacrificing herself in the process.

To make Sora whole.

And one week later Xion forged her own destiny, as Axel took a step to the side and allowed her to slip away from the Organization in the shadows of night during a mission they were on together...

... Without telling Roxas goodbye.

Roxas found out the next morning, that Axel didn't stop Xion from leaving. His anger grew, festering underneath his skin like a tumor, threatening to boil over and explode.

"WHY did you let it happen?" Roxas demanded to know, standing before Axel in the lobby of the Castle That Never Was with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Xion is like a mirror that reflects you. She's a puppet created to duplicate your powers," Axel explains, willing to feed Roxas some information at long last.

"Are you nuts?" Roxas snaps. "Xion is a person, not a puppet."

"She's a mirror that reflects you," Axel repeats with a shake of his head. "And when I looked in the mirror..." Axel pauses for a moment as he recalls when Xion dropped down her hood right before fleeing, her face now Sora's as the transformation begins. "It wasn't you I saw."

"Xion is Xion! You can't expect her to be me!"

"That's not what I mean," Axel cooly argues. "It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror."

"You mean... they have to destroy her?" Roxas deduces with a horrified expression. "Answer me!" he yells as Axel stands there, silent and stoic.

"Roxas, if someone doesn't... then you won't be you anymore," Axel murmurs, hoping that the blond will come to his senses.

"I'll always be me," Roxas retorts with an eye roll. "I'm still your best friend. Just like Xion is my best friend."

"That's not it," Axel argues, growing exasperated with this whole conversation. "You're missing the whole point, Roxas."

The blond scoffs, unfolding his arms from his chest as his blue eyes narrow at Axel.

"Forget this!" Roxas cries, running past Axel as he tears out of the room and away from the truth.

Axel calls out his name, but he doesn't run after his friend. There's no point.

After all, how can one comprehend their destiny, if their destiny is this fucked up?

~ ~ ~

_If Xion's a puppet... then what am I?_

~ ~ ~

"Axel," Roxas calls out the next morning, hurrying after the redhead before he can leave the castle the next morning. Axel glances back at him, surprised he's willing to speak with him. "Have you found Xion yet?"

"You know it isn't gonna be that easy," Axel points out.

"I suppose not," Roxas concedes with a downcast expression. "I don't think she should come back," he adds as Axel turns to fully face him. Though his friend remains silence, not lending a response. "Listen..." Roxas continues with a sigh. "Have you known about Xion, this whole time?"

The look on Axel's face tells Roxas his answer right away.

"Not... the whole time," Axel admits in a half truth. "Can't remember when I found out."

"Didn't get that memorized, did you?" Roxas asks sarcastically, causing his friend to awkwardly raise a hand and begin to scratch the back of his neck. "Axe... What am I? I'm special like Xion, I know that. But the Organization wanted me out of the picture. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Axel replies, sick of lying to his best friend. "They did."

"I guess it's 'cause, Xion copied my powers," Roxas recalls Xemnas' words, "and the Keyblade's powers, and they didn't need me anymore. And Axel..." Roxas pauses, staring down at his gloved hands with narrowed eyes, "I guess you felt the same way."

"You're wrong there!" Axel argues, finally showing some emotion. "You'll always be my best friend."

"Best friends are honest with each other!" Roxas retorts, taking a few steps towards Axel as his voice begins to rise. "Who am I, Axel? Xemnas says me and Xion are connected to each other through Sora. I don't even know a Sora! Am I a puppet, like Xion?"

"You're different from Xion," Axel reasons, his voice back to being calm.

"Then why d –"

"Finding out the truth doesn't always work out for the best," Axel snaps.

"What makes you so sure about that? I have the right to know the truth!" Roxas cries, his body beginning to tremble with frustrated rage. "How did I even get here? Why am I so special? Where did I learn how to use the Keyblade?"

The myth of Roxas' happy life with the Organization, hidden with sea salt ice cream and supposed friends, finally crumbles as these questions are uttered – long wondered, always silently, but finally openly.

"I hardly know who I am," Roxas continues, throwing up his arms in the air as he looks at Axel, desperate for answers. "What is so wrong with wanting some answers?! I need to know, Axel. Please... Who am I?"

"You've just gotta trust me, Roxas," Axel responds, knowing that his friend can't know the truth.

"I don't. I can't."

"Roxas," Axel calls out, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to his friend as he turns on his heel and storms out of the room.

But Roxas doesn't stop.

He's gone, too.

After the blond heads to his room to grab some belongings, he hurries out of the castle without a second thought. He makes his way through the streets of The World That Never Was, light raindrops falling on him and soaking his hair. But he doesn't even notice, his thoughts so preoccupied with all of his unanswered questions.

He's so out of it, that he doesn't see Axel leaning against a wall he walks past.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel calls out, his gaze on the ground as his arms fold over his chest.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know," Roxas replies as he comes to a stop and glances back at Axel.

Axel pushes off from the wall, directly facing Roxas.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" Axel points out.

"No one would miss me," Roxas mutters before he continues walking, away from Axel and away from his old life.

"That's not true," Axel mumbles as his arms fall down to his side and he heaves a sigh. "I would..."

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

Xion eventually made her way through the worlds, finding herself standing outside of an old, abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods of Twilight Town. She stares up, scanning the building, before she releases a soft gasp. On the top floor, a curtain moves, revealing a young girl standing there staring at her.

Xion hurries forward, rushing through the mansion, onto the second floor, and into an all white room. Drawings are plastered on the walls, and a long, white table rests in the middle, flanked by two chairs. One is occupied by the same girl – wearing all white, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Xion takes a seat in the empty chair before she begins to speak with Naminé. The girl finally provides her with some sense of relief, as she confirms what Riku had once told her... that Xion is meant to merge with Sora and give him back his memories.

But in return, everyone would forget she existed. Even Roxas and Axel.

It was the solution Xion wanted, however. Despite her love for her new friends, she's slowly become overcome with a desire – and a need – to go back. Back to Sora.

Roxas also needs to leave with Xion, and return to Sora. But Xion and Naminé know that the boy is not yet ready. He can't feel Sora. Not yet.

"Naminé," Xion speaks up, her hands clasped together nervously in her lap. "Will you watch over Roxas, when I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked someone else, too."

"Alright," Naminé agrees with a nod and a smile. "Well, if you're ready... Let's go see Sora."

Before either girl can move, a portal appears. A man cloaked in red walks out, a lone amber eye peeking through his mask.

"Naminé, it's them!" the man snaps. "The Organization has found us; they're right on our doorsteps. This blasted puppet led them right to us. See what you get for trusting it?" he mocks as he glares down at Xion.

"I can handle this!" Xion cries as he jumps to her feet and flies out of the room.

Xion tears out of the building, speeding through the gate before sealing it shut behind her. She glances around nervously, waiting for the attack.

A portal appears at the forest's edge, and Axel saunters out.

"Wouldn't you know it," he muses with an amused tone. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

"Axel..." Xion greets, her face falling.

Would her friend once more betray her?

"Xion... What are you gonna do?" Axel asks.

"I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong," she states, refusing to look the man in the eyes.

"To be honest, I always felt that was best. From the very beginning," Axel admits as he shoves his hands on his hips. "But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this stinks."

"It's for the good of everyone," Xion emotionlessly argues.

"But how do you know that?" Axel counters. "Everyone thinks they're right..."

"This is right."

"They're gonna destroy you!" Axel yells, not sure if he can handle losing both of his best friends in one day.

All control has left him, as Roxas and Xion have begun careening themselves towards their ends.

He gasps, as Xion suddenly summons her Keyblade and takes a battle stance.

"Please don't hold back, Axel," the girl begs. "Promise."

"What's your problem?!" Axel snaps, wondering for a moment if he's going crazy. "You both, think you can do whatever you want... and I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running," he mocks as he holds a hand out, flames escaping his hand as his chakrams appear. "But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

~ ~ ~

It took everything in him – both physically and emotionally – but Axel was able to subdue his friend. Now unconscious, he carries her back to the Castle That Never Was, barely able to stay on his feet as he stumbles through the halls. Finally, right before the stairway leading upstairs, he collapses. Both of their bodies tumble to the floor, depleted of all energy and fight.

Xemnas walks towards them, effortlessly picking up the girl with one hand. Without a word, he walks away, leaving Axel alone on the cold, hard ground.

~ ~ ~

The next day, Roxas is alone atop the clock tower in Twilight Town. His knees are shoved into his chest as his chin rests on his knees, staring out at the world below as the gentle wind softly ruffles his hair.

He hasn't spoken to Xion, or seen Axel.

He laughs bitterly to himself, shaking his head.

"Where did I think I could go?" he asks himself. "What a joke."

Footsteps distract him, and he glances to the side as someone dressed in Organization gear sits beside him. He can barely recognize her face, as it's hidden by the hood, but he sits up straight.

"Xion!" he exclaims in wonder. She wordlessly holds up a sea salt ice cream bar, offering it to her friend. "Thank you," he adds with a small smile as he accepts it.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, before Xion looks up at the sky.

"Roxas... I'm out of time."

The girl stands up, slowly reaching up her hands to pull down her hood. The face revealed isn't hers. It's that of a boy, with brown hair and shining blue eyes.

"Even if I'm not ready," Xion speaks, her voice still hers, "I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me, given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas. What do you see? If you see somebody else's face... a boy's face... then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas," Xion hums as she looks down at her friend. "This is him. This is Sora."

Roxas can barely form thoughts, let alone words, as he watches his friend walk out onto the open air, suspended above the town as if over an invisible walkway. She pulls the hood over her head once more as she turns to face the boy.

"You're next, Roxas," she threatens as she reaches out a hand to him. "I have to make you a part of me, too." Darkness begins to swirl around them, enveloping the two friends. "Don't you see? This is why I was created."

~ ~ ~

The fight with Xion was the hardest thing Roxas had ever had to do. She put up a fight to the death, exhausting Roxas. Their similarities only made it harder, as if she was always able to predict his next move.

But Roxas prevailed.

The darkness entrapping the finally subsides as Xion stumbles to her feet, before she collapses to her knees. Roxas is holding onto his head, barely able to move as well as he stares down at her. Xion's face is her own again.

"Who are you?" Roxas asks, his face contorted in pain. "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important..."

"You'll be... better off now... Roxas..." Xion softly states, her voice hoarse.

She has a faint smile on her face as she falls to her side, in Roxas' arms as he leans dow next to her. As soon as he touches her, her body begins to emit white specs of light, that float up to the sky.

"Am I the one who did this to you?" Roxas asks in disbelief.

He can't remember anything that happened, not even how he got here.

"No," Xion weakly argues with a feeble shake of her head. "It was my choice... to go away now. Better that than to do nothing, and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him."

Xion reaches a hand up, placing it over Roxas'.

"Roxas," she mutters. "I need you to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured – Kingdom Hearts... set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts... Free them?" Roxas repeats with confusion.

Xion's feet suddenly begin to turn to ice, and she releases a hiss of pain as the ice expands, quickly covering her entire body.

"It's too late, for me to undo my mistakes," she tells her friend. "But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Goodbye, Roxas. I'm glad... I got to meet you. And of course, Axel too. You're both my... best friends."

Xion slowly reaches out a hand, dancing her fingers along Roxas' face, studying it for the last time.

"Never forget... that's the truth."

With her words, Roxas finally remembers who she is. His eyes widen, and he quickly grabs Xion's hand before it can fall back on the ground.

"No!" he cries, holding tightly onto her hand as she continues to smile peacefully. "Xion... Who else will I have ice cream with?"

The girl doesn't respond, as the ice races up her body. She's enveloped, before it begins to melt. Thousands upon thousands of specs of light race from where Xion had been lying, floating up to the sky.

A tear falls down Roxas' face as he leans forward, whispering Xion's name under his breath.

She's finally free.

[ **REALM OF DARKNESS** ]

A few days have passed since you grabbed Vanitas' hand. Neither of you spoke about it, not that you had the slightest clue what to say. Words can't express why you grabbed his hand, and he couldn't begin to explain why he returned your grasp. He liked to think it was Ven's influence, but he's pretty much given up on using that as an excuse.

He'd much prefer to pretend like nothing happened, rather than face reality. And, lucky for him, so would you.

"Well?" you call out as Vanitas strolls into your vision, appearing back on the desolate beach.

Strange sounds had been emitting from just beyond the shore, likely from the monsters that terrorize this place. You tried to leave with Vanitas, but he practically beat you into submission to force you to stay behind. You hated that he always made you stay on the beach, and prevented you from fighting. He always claimed it was too dangerous, but you knew it was just because he wanted to show off.

"All dead," Vanitas replies with an oddly cheery tone as he walks up to you. "Can't have you getting killed now, can I," he adds with a fake-sweet tone as he flicks your nose with your finger, brushing past you as he moves towards the ocean.

"Asshole," you mutter as you rub your now-sore nose, causing him to chuckle deeply under his breath.

"You love it."

You roll your eyes, ready to snap out a retort, just as a portal appears next to him. You both stare at the swirling black and purple colors before Roxas steps out. His eyes are wild, a look of fear on his face.

"Roxas?" you greet with a confused tilt of your head. "Everything okay? You look... weird."

"I'm taking you out of here," he states, ignoring your question completely as he reaches out and grabs your hand.

"Good to see you, too," Vanitas dryly calls out.

"Excuse me?" you question with a laugh, glancing down at your intertwined hands for a second before peering up at his bright blue eyes.

All you see is determination. He's serious.

"I'm on the run. My best friend is dead, and my other best friend has been lying to me all my life. Come with me. Please," Roxas begs as he gives a slight tug on your hand so that you're standing closer to him.

You open your mouth, ready to respond, but no sound comes out. You glance over at Vanitas, who's watching you both with a wary stare

"Roxas, you're worrying me..." you mutter, giving his hand a squeeze. "Tell me what's going on."

Roxas takes a moment, his mind clearly swirling as he tries to formulate a sentence, before he releases a soft sigh.

"Okay," he agrees, taking a deep breath as he releases your hand. "I'm a Nobody, [Name]."

You give him a soft smile, shaking your head.

"Don't talk about yourself that way, Roxas. You're a great person."

"Wha – no! I'm a Nobody. As in, I'm a person who doesn't have a heart," Roxas explains.

"You sure you want to be telling us this?" Vanitas speaks up, his tone dangerous and his gaze filled with an unspoken threat.

"Why not? It doesn't matter anymore," Roxas replies with a shrug as he glances at the dark-haired male. "I'm done with the Organization, and I'm done with being a puppet." His gaze turns back down to you as he grabs both of your hands in his. "Please, [Name]. Let me do some good with my life. Let me save you."

"I... Roxas... I..."

You can't speak, your brain moving a mile per minute. Could you really be taken out of here so easily? Your gaze is flitting around, and you feel dizzy with the idea of being free. It seems so impossible...

"Go."

You and Roxas glance over at Vanitas in combined shock. The man gives a lazy shrug as his lips curl up in an ambiguous smirk.

"Don't think about it. Just go," Vanitas tells you as he walks towards the two of you. "Isn't this what you've been wanting the whole time you've been here?"

Your hands slip out of Roxas' grasp once again as you turn to face the person you now view as a friend.

"But what about you?" you question.

"Me?" he asks with a scoff. "Don't worry about me. We'll see each other up there before you know lt. I'll beat your ass a couple times, you'll cry, we'll share some laughs," Vanitas muses with a wave of his hand in the air.

"I really don't wanna rush anything, but we need to leave now," Roxas interrupts, standing next to Vanitas as they both stare at you. "I have people looking for me out there, and I need to make sure I stay one step ahead of them..."

"... Why now?" you ask, the only question out of thousands on your mind that really matters right now.

Roxas' lips purse, as he mulls over the question.

"It wasn't safe until now," he finally answers honestly. "When I was with the Organization, I wanted nothing more than to bring you back with me, to meet my friends. But we aren't allowed to have contact with outsiders, especially not ones with hearts. Now that I'm free, I can finally help bring you home. I want to start making everything right, starting with you. My only friend left..."

You stand still for a couple seconds before you break out in a grin, throwing your arms around the boy as you pull him into a hug.

"Thank you," you whisper in his ear, as one of his hands rises up to awkwardly pat you on the back. You pull back, still beaming as you stare up at the boy. "Let me just..."

"Of course," Roxas interrupts with a knowing nod as you pull away and turn to face Vanitas. "Just... Make it fast.

"Okay," you mutter, eyes locked on Vanitas' as Roxas moves away from the two of you.

"Are we about to have a touching farewell?" Vanitas mocks as he meets your gaze. "Because, I gotta tell you, I don't do..."

He trails off as you take a step towards him, resting a hand over his chest... over his heart. He glances down at your hand, feeling your fingers spread across his chest as you move closer to him.

"Vanny," you hum, moving your other hand so that it rests on the side of his face. "Thank you. For keeping me safe."

To your surprise, Vanitas smiles at your words.

"Anytime, [Name]."

To your utmost wonder, his arms reach up to wrap around your waist, pulling you close to him. His breath fans over the top of your head, and you find yourself wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Time stands still as you embrace each other, so many unspoken words flowing through such a simple act. He feels equal parts Ven and Vanitas in this moment, and it's as if you're saying bye to not one but two friends.

"I'll see you up there," you mutter, pulling your head back to gaze up at him.

Vanitas smirks, his arms slowly pulling away from you as you take his lead and do the same.

"Don't hold back on me, [Name]," he tells you, his hand resting on your cheek as he leans down to give you a peck on your forehead. "See you 'round."

You laugh quietly, nodding once in agreement as you take a moment to study him. His darkness is still palpable, and you know the main reason that he's so nice to you is because of Ven's hold on him. But despite all of that, you truly have grown to care about Vanitas, and leaving him is proving to be a weirdly emotional affair.

His hand finally drops from your face, as he nods towards Roxas.

"Get outta here. I'll be fine."

"He can't come?" you ask Roxas as the blond approaches the two of you.

"Won't come," Vanitas corrects. "I have my own mission. My place is here. Yours isn't. So get outta here."

"Okay," you agree, holding up your hands in surrender.

Roxas holds up his own hand, summoning a portal just before you. You stare at the swirling darkness, before you glance back at Vanitas.

"Goodbye," you tell him with a bitter smile.

"Goodbye," he repeats, the same fake grin on his face as he waves his hand, telling you to get out of there.

You tear your gaze from Vanitas to instead look up at Roxas, who's staring down at you with an expression filled with nervous excitement.

"Ready?" he asks as he holds out his hand to you.

"Ready," you agree, linking your hand with his as you allow him to pull you into the swirling portal.

As the darkness closes in around you, you glance back, giving Vanitas one last look before he disappears, his smirk the last thing you see. You've grown so used to that smirk, it feels weird to know that it's gone.

But your thoughts soon shift as you travel in the darkness. The portals are surprisingly suffocating, and it's hard to breathe as you and Roxas travel through the dark. His grasp on your hand keeps you focused, and serves as a beacon of hope as you soar through the unknown. Finally, the journey ends, the dark subsides to reveal a strange looking world.

There's a large heart-shaped moon in the sky, illuminating the tall buildings and empty streets below. You've never seen a place like this. Roxas' hand linked through yours brings you back down to reality, and you stare up at him.

"Where are we?" you ask.

"Well... most importantly, the Realm of Light," Roxas tells you, smiling as he peers down at you. You can't help but smile at hearing those words. It's been so, so long since you've been on solid ground, back in the real world. Unfortunately, you picked the worst world to return to, since it's just as depressing as the Realm of Darkness. "The World That Never Was."

"... What?"

"I'm serious," Roxas tells you with a laugh as he releases your hand. He reaches up, pushing his hood over his head in an attempt to hide his face. "That's really the name. This is where I live. Lived. There," he tells you as he points up in the sky.

You follow his finger, spotting a gigantic castle soaring over the world.

"The Organization lives there," Roxas explains as he begins to walk into the world.

"It's... nice," you lie.

"You don't need to lie, [Name]," Roxas tells you, a genuine smile on his face as he peers down at you during your walk through the town. "It's depressing here. But... At least you're free, right?"

"All thanks to you," you remind the boy, walking closer to him so you can nudge your shoulder against his. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why'd you save me?"

Roxas falters, missing a step as his gaze snaps down to you. He opens and closes his mouth before he finally raises a fist to his lips and clears his throat.

"Because," he replies, staring ahead. "I haven't known a lot of nice things in my life. I lost my best friends, I learned a lot of horrible things about me and my past, and who I really am... And despite all that, you've shown me so much kindness. I wanted to at least help you..."

"Roxas," you hum, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder as you both walk slowly through the town. "I can't thank you enough, for what you did."

He comes to a sudden stop, turning to face you as he slowly takes a step closer.

"You'd have done the same for me," he reasons, reaching out to brush your hair away from your face.

It's begun to rain in The World That Never Was, though neither of you have noticed or cared.

"In a heartbeat," you reply with a soft smile. His eyes are practically twinkling, as he takes a step closer and raises his arm, his hand resting on the back of your neck as his gloved fingers gently sink into your hair. "I just wish I could repay you. What you did..."

You're forced to trail off as Roxas leans down, his lips gently meeting yours in a soft whisper of a kiss. You stand still for a few seconds, unsure what exactly to do, before you close the gap between the two of you, your hands resting on his shoulders as your lips move against his. The rain continues to fall on you, soaking your bodies as Roxas pulls you closer to him with a hand resting on the small of your back. His lips mold with yours like magic, a jolt of electricity moving up your spine as his turns to jell-o. How he wished he could keep you like this forever, blocking out the world and its evils.

It's your first kiss, and it's the definition of perfection.

It's his first kiss, and he finally understands what it must feel like to have a heart.

You slowly pull back, almost immediately missing the feel of Roxas' lips on yours as your eyes flutter open. Roxas' are already wide, soaking in your face as he stares down at you in shock. He's never done something to impulsive and, well, unlike him. But who knows how much longer he's gonna be alive? Might as well grab life while he can.

"I think that should suffice... as repayment," he tells you with a nervous chuckle and a smile.

"Deal," you reply, pulling your lower lip between your teeth as you grin as well. "So, where next?"

"Not sure," he admits, regretfully pulling away from you as he starts to walk down the street again.

The rain picks up, practically turning into a downpour at this point as you trail after the blond. Your vision is dizzy; you originally thought it was from the kiss, but as you keep walking, it only gets worse. After a block or so, you start to feel faint, as if you're close to passing out.

"Rox," you hum, stumbling a bit as you fall into him. "I don't feel well..."

He wraps an arm around your waist, letting you rest against him as you start to collapse.

"Maybe you're having a hard time adjusting to being back up here in the Light," he suggests, his second arm holding onto you as you continue to grow weaker.

"Ma-Maybe..." you mutter, your face pressing into his chest as your gaze flits up to him. "Rox... I'm sorry..."

"Take it easy," he whispers, holding you close as you release a loud sigh. "I'll be here when you wake up," he adds softly before your eyes flutter closed and your body goes limp.

You're unconscious, he realizes with an amused smile. He adjusts you in his arms, hoisting up your knees so that he's carrying you bridal-style

"What am I gonna do with you?" he muses to himself, staring down at you for a moment.

You're so beautiful, he finds it hard to even breathe around you. How he got so lucky to meet you, he'll never know. But, every time he looked at you, he felt such a strong pull to you that it felt like it was meant to be. So, after everything terrible that happened with the Organization, he set out on his mission to save you. After everything that happened with Axel and Xion, he had to fight some semblance of peace in his life.

And you were it; his peace. Even unconscious from the stress your body endured escaping the darkness, you were perfection. And he vowed to keep you safe, no matter what.

As Roxas walks through the rain, he starts to realize that more and more Heartless are appearing at his feet. He peers around, trying to find a way out, but their numbers are too great. He can't escape without fighting to freedom. He glances down at you, seeing that you're still asleep, before he sighs and drops his head.

"Sorry," he mutters as he bends down, resting your body on the ground. He kneels beside you, watching your sleeping figure with a sad smile. "Be back soon," he adds as he stands up, raising his hand over your body.

A protective barrier forms over you, keeping any enemies from being able to reach you. With one last glance at your face – gosh, how much he likes looking at you – he turns towards the Heartless gathering in a large, open space before the entrance to The Castle That Never Was. Roxas summons one Keyblade – Oathkeeper – and then the other – Oblivion. He races forward, his blades moving through the monsters like butter. In less than a minute, they're all dead, leaving the blond alone.

He glances up at the tall skyscraper before him, spotting someone standing there watching over the city. All he can see is silver hair, and black robes. Roxas runs towards the building, scaling it with ease as he continues to grip his Keyblades. He runs up the building, racing towards the stranger with a sense of determination. As he gets closer, Roxas throws Oblivion into the air, and it soars towards the stranger. At that same exact moment, the stranger takes a leap off the building, flying through the air as he grabs onto the hilt of Oblivion. The two pass by each other, neither of them making a move as Roxas moves towards the top of the building and the stranger falls towards the ground.

Roxas lands on the top, staring down at the ground where the stranger landed. The stranger faces off against an unknown number of Heartless who continue to pour from the land, and he gasps in pain as he grasps at a black bandage covering his eyes. He drops his hand, facing against the enemies as he leaps forward, taking them out one by one. Roxas watches from up high as the stranger takes out the enemies with ease. When there's only twenty or so left, Roxas leaps from the top of the building, flying face-first towards the ground as he joins the fight.

All it takes is a few swipes of their Keyblades, and the enemies are gone. The stranger leaps back, and Roxas does the same, their Keyblades pointed at each other as their eyes narrow.

"Who are you?" Roxas calls out.

"What does it matter?" Riku responds. "I'm here for you."

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories."

"Sora?! Enough about Sora!" Roxas snaps, sick to death of hearing about the boy.

"Have some kind of plan?" Riku mockingly asks.

"I'll set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything will be the way it was!" Roxas decides. "She'll come back... and then, the three of us can be together again!"

"Xion?" Riku guesses bluntly. "It's a struggle, just to remember the name now. Either way, I can't let you do anything crazy."

"I'm freeing Kingdom Hearts, and I'm going to save Sora," Roxas decides. "I want Xion back... I want my life back.

"If you try to make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back," Riku points out. "The Organization will destroy you."

"Enough!" Roxas yells, holding up his Keyblade as the two run towards each other, clashing in a fierce battle.

It doesn't take long for Roxas to easily win, even with only one Keyblade. Riku's left seated on the ground, panting for breath with his blindfold still safely fashioned over his eyes.

"Why?" Riku cries out. "Why do you have the Keyblade?!"

Roxas holds up Oathkeeper, staring down at his beloved weapon, before he sends it flying towards Riku with a crass, "shut up!"

Riku holds up Oblivion, blocking Roxas' attack as he rolls backwards, landing onto his feet. He slashes his Keyblade against Roxas', sending the boy flying through the air so roughly that his hood falls off his head as he stumbles to the ground, landing on his back. Riku slowly walks towards the boy, staring down at him as he studies him with an unemotional expression. To Riku's surprise, the boy soon wakes, struggling as he stands to his feet, grabbing onto Oblivion, which has since been discarded by Riku.

He uses the Keyblade in a backwards swing towards Riku, making the silver-haired male jump aside to just barely miss the attack. Roxas charges towards him, and Riku sends out a powerful blast of blue magic towards the boy. Roxas blocks the magic with his Keyblade, swinging Oblivion wildly so that Riku is stuck in only being able to retreat.

"Why don't you quit?!" Roxas angrily growls.

"Come on, Sora," Riku replies with a wry smirk. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"Get real. Look which one of us is winning," Roxas responds before he can even think.

He gasps, taking a step back as he places his hands over his mouth.

"So it's true... You really are his Nobody... Guess DiZ was right after all," Riku muses to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas snaps as he summons Oathkeeper. "I am me – nobody else!"

He charges towards Riku once more, swinging both Keyblades at the same time in opposite directions. Riku tries to move out of the way in time, but he doesn't; Oblivion slams into his arm, causing him to stumble backwards and grit his teeth in pain.

"How many times do I have to beat you?" Roxas mocks as he stands up straight.

"Alright," Riku mutters, panting slightly as he continues to hold onto his arm. "You've given me no other choice. I have to release the power in my heart. The dark power that I've been holding back," he explains as he slowly reaches up. His fingers grab onto his blindfold, pulling it away from his eyes and allowing the fabric to fall to the ground like a feather. "Even if it changes me forever."

He closes his eyes, dark smoke billowing around him before four pillars forming a circle soar up into the sky. Riku cries out in pain as he's swallowed by the darkness, and Roxas can only watch in confused horror at the sight. The darkness finally fades, leaving in its wake a grown man with tanned skin and long gray hair. A monster is floating behind him, like a creature from the darkest depths.

The man disappears before reappearing mere inches from Roxas, and the creature reaches a hand out to grab onto Roxas. The boy is lifted in the air as if he's weightless, rendering him incapable of moving or fighting back. His Keyblades drop from his hands, as he begins to grow limp, the pressure on his chest starting to render him unconscious.

"I have accepted it," Riku states with determination.

Roxas falls unconscious at that moment, completely overtaken by the darkness swirling around Riku's new, powerful form. The creature vanishes back into the depths, as Roxas falls down to the ground. Riku stands before him, staring down blankly at the boy. A portal appears next to him, with DiZ stepping through.

"He could feel Sora," Riku tells his new ally.

"Oh he told you how he felt, did he?" DiZ jokes. "Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything."

"If he had met Sora, things might have been different," Riku reasons.

He doesn't believe DiZ's statements. If Xion is any indication, Nobodies can absolutely feel just as profoundly as those with hearts. And Roxas was no different. He didn't want to have to do this to Roxas, an innocent pawn just as Riku had once been... But he needed Sora back, no matter what.

Riku's gaze darts to the side, as he spots a flash of light. Now that the fight's over and Roxas is taken care of, he can really notice his surroundings. And somehow, he's missed the fact that there's an unconscious girl resting on the ground nearby, partially hidden near an alley. He walks over to the girl without a word to DiZ, kneeling down next to her. Reaching out a gloved hand, he brushes her wet hair away from her face, trying to see what she looks like.

And as soon as the hair is gone from her face, Riku's able to fully see her. His eyes widen as his heart skips a beat. He's just seen the face of a ghost, a relic of a life long gone. Yet her she is, lying right in front of him.

"... [Name]?"

[ **REALM OF DARKNESS** ]

Almost as soon as [Name] and Roxas left, Vanitas feels a strange sense of loss. He hates being around people, but he hates even more being alone. Because when he's alone, he can't escape his thoughts. And his thoughts are darker than the deepest depths.

Before he can even move, another portal appears almost exactly where Roxas' had been. Out of the portal walks a decently good looking young man, with bright amber eyes, tan skin, and shaggy gray hair.

"Xehanort," Vanitas greets in a mocking tone. "You been working out? You look fantastic."

"Funny," the younger Xehanort dryly retorts with a roll of his eyes.

Vanitas' lips curl up in a smirk as he stares at the man standing before him. It's always been hard for him to take the younger Xehanort seriously. His Master terrifies him. But this spec of absolute nothing? Pathetic.

"So, she's gone?" Xehanort continues, glancing around the beach with a bored expression. "Shocked you didn't follow after her. What an impact one girl made on you, Vanitas. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you actually cared for her."

"Hm," Vanitas hums with a stubborn look growing on his face. "I don't care about anyone but myself."

"Good job, I almost believed you."

"Can I go now?" Vanitas snaps, narrowing his eyes as he glares at the male. "I've lived on this fucking beach for years now. I kept her safe, and made sure she'd be here when Roxas came down. I gained her trust. I earned my freedom."

Xehanort chuckles condescendingly, a hand covering his mouth as he glances to the side, as if he's bored with looking at Vanitas.

"Yes. Go live a quiet life, Vanitas. Wait for my instruction. Your work is done for now."

A dangerous glint flashes through Vanitas' gaze as he summons a portal behind him. Before he steps through, he bows his head in fake admiration, sarcasm dripping through his voice as he speaks:

"Yes, _Master_."


	15. Riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE COMPLIMENTS I'M GETTING FROM Y'ALL IS SO AMAZING
> 
> Seriously, I can't put into words just how blown away I am with the reception of this series.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> I love you all <333

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

Riku's thought about that afternoon on the island many times throughout his life, that infamous day where a strange girl appeared on the shore without a warning or a reason. She was young and pretty – like that Aqua girl that appeared soon after – but also strong, like Terra... their first visitor. Riku wanted so bad to run after them, to take the opportunity to escape his boring life and find adventures beyond his wildest dreams. Sora talked about them all the time, too, and they both became obsessed with the idea of following after them and exploring the worlds.

Riku never saw those three again, but in varying ways, he could feel them during the years. Terra kept him strong, Aqua kept him grounded, and [Name] kept him kind. Riku lost sight of them and their lessons, when he met Ansem... But he was determined to make them proud, and prove that he wasn't a horrible person seeped in darkness.

And then, like an angel from above, here she was, lying on the ground before him as she slept soundly. There was no mistaking who she was, despite her looking a little different. Her hair was longer, she was a little taller, and she looked maybe a little older than the last time he saw her. But he knew who she was immediately.

"[Name]?" Riku whispers under his breath, his voice not his own.

He quickly retracts his hand from your face, not wanting to touch you while he looks like this.

"I can't believe it's you... Guess you forgot about that postcard, huh?" Riku muses, recalling Sora's request of you so many years ago with a faint chuckle. "Told you I'd travel to other worlds... But maybe I shouldn't have."

"Riku, we need to leave. Now," DiZ calls out from behind Riku's hunched over position.

Riku jumps in surprise, having forgotten that he wasn't alone and that he was in the middle of a mission. With a sigh, he scoops the girl up in his arms and carries her as gently as he can, turning to face the man who's done the same to a still-unconscious Roxas.

"Who's... that."

DiZ's confident tone falters, and he trails off as his lone revealed eye widens the second he notices the girl – especially her face.

"Where'd you find her?" he asks in a breathy tone as Riku walks towards the older man.

"By the alley. I... met her a long time ago," Riku admits as he peers down at your sleeping face. "She can't stay here. She's a Keybearer."

When Riku first met you, your weapons seemed so fantastical and foreign. But he knows now what they were, and what you are. You're special, like him, and even in his current state he needed to help you and get you to a safe place.

"I knew her, too," DiZ mutters, a flash of regret taking over his face and his tone as he tears his gaze away from you. "Well, her parents."

Riku frowns, glancing down at you for a second before he peers warily at DiZ.

"You said knew. What happened to them?" Riku asks as DiZ summons a portal.

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information," DiZ stonily responds, clearly not wanting to reflect on the past. "Take her to Master Yen Sid, and then return to the old mansion so we can handle the Nobody."

"His name's Roxas," Riku corrects, though DiZ is already halfway through the portal before Riku's sentence is done.

Riku sighs, standing in silence for a moment as he looks down at you. You've aged a bit, but not like he'd expect, since he hadn't seen you for 11 years. You definitely didn't look 11 years older, that's for sure. Something had clearly happened to you, though he had no idea what could have possibly caused this. Or brought you to a place like The World That Never Was, at the same moment Roxas resurfaced...

Just who were you?

[ **YEN SID'S TOWER** ]

As Master Yen Sid sits alone at the highest peak of his tower, eyes closed as he participates in his daily meditation to seek guidance and wisdom from the Keyblade Masters of the past, a strange whirling noise rushes through the room. The elder grumpily opens one eye, though his second eye quickly pops open at the sight of a man wearing the traditional black Organization robes stepping into his office through a portal. Resting in his arms is the body of a girl, unconscious and limp. As the portal vanishes, the man pushes back his hood, revealing the face of Ansem.

"Is that you, Riku?" Yen Sid asks as he sits up a little straighter in his chair.

The boy doesn't respond as he wordlessly moves towards Yen Sid's desk. As gently as he can, Riku lowers your body onto the desk, taking a step back and allowing Yen Sid the chance to finally see your face. The Master shows actual emotion for a moment as his eyes wide, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair as he leans forward, closer to you.

"You found her," he murmurs quietly, a hand rising to his chin as he begins to rub his beard in silent thought. "Where was she?"

"She was in The World That Never Was. After I defeated Roxas... I saw her."

"Ah... You fought Roxas, and won. That explains the change you've experienced."

"He was... too strong. I had to tap into the hidden darkness in my heart," Riku admits as he stares down at his hands, feeling disgust run through him like poison at what he's become. "Am I lost, Master Yen Sid?"

"I should think not. You made a sacrifice, to save your friend. That is an act of light, not dark," Yen Sid states as he continues to peer down at the girl in awe. "Continue down the path you've started, Riku, and in time you shall return to your former self."

Riku frowns, mulling over Yen Sid's statements as he does his best to stay calm. All he wants to do is what he usually does – spiral into a panicked depression, act out, and self-sabotage. But he's not that person anymore, he reminds himself as he takes a deep breath. He's going to stay in the Light this time, no matter what life throws at him. And he's going to return to his old body and life, somehow...

"What happened to her?" Riku asks, trying to distract himself from his inner turmoil.

Yen Sid sighs, tearing his gaze away from the girl as he locks eyes with Riku.

"Many years ago, there was a battle between four Keyblade wielders and harbingers of darkness. The Keyblader wielders won, but at a devastating cost. All four of them have been missing since the battle... [Name] was one of those wielders. We presumed she had perished, but apparently... she has not."

"A battle?" Riku repeats, recalling Sora's fight against Ansem the year before. "That's terrible. So the other three are still missing?"

Yen Sid's response is a solemn nod up and down.

"I met her once," Riku continues, and Yen Sid's eyebrows rise in mild curiosity. "Back on the islands, when I was a kid. Two other Keyblade wielders, too... Terra and Aqua. Were those two of the four lost Keybearers as well?"

"Yes. Terra, Aqua, [Name], and Ventus. We owe them a great debt for their sacrifices."

Before Riku can ask anymore questions or obtain anymore information, a soft groans floats through the room. Both Yen Sid and Riku's gazes instantly flit down to the girl still lying on the table, watching in silent shock as her hand rises to her forehead. Another groan escapes her lips as her eyes flutter open, narrowed in apparent pain.

You glance around the room, faintly recognizing its decorations. Your head falls to the left, eyes widening as you spot Master Yen Sid seated before you, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back, [Name]," he greets as your arm drops from your head.

"M-Master Yen Sid," you squeak, scrambling up as fast as you can so you're sitting on the desk. It's hard to move as your body feels sore and weak, but you're able to perch before him, a look of shock on your face. "Is that really you?"

"It is," he replies with a nod. "You were found unconscious in a world close to the darkness by an apprentice of mine."

"Who...?"

You trail off as you glance over your shoulder, letting out a yelp of surprise as your eyes land on a tall, tanned man standing behind you. He's wearing the same black robes as Roxas, with long silver hair resting past his shoulders. His eyes are a deep amber, almost reminding you of...

"My name isn't important," he replies, breaking your gaze and your thoughts as he glances out one of the windows lining the wall behind Yen Sid.

"Riku," Yen Sid scolds, causing your eyes to widen even more than they already had.

"Riku?!" you repeat, scooting closer to the man as you study him closer. Could it be? Could this really be the same little boy you met so long ago? His body bristles at the sound of the name, telling you that this is in fact the same person. "Wow, you, uh... really grew up," you add as you awkwardly rub the back of your neck.

It must have been way longer than 10 years since you've been in the Realm of Light for him to look like this.

"This isn't my real face, or body," he tells you, still avoiding your gaze.

You look over at Yen Sid, waiting to hear the punch line, but he merely stares at you blankly. Apparently, it's the truth, no matter how bizarre. But who are you to judge, as someone who was just trapped in a separate dimension for a decade and saved by someone who didn't have a heart?

Didn't have a heart...

You gasp, a hand flying over your mouth before you leap off the table, pacing around as your fingers dig at your hair. Panic's taken over, as your mind swirls with your last memories before you passed out. Vanitas' golden eyes as he watched you leave, Roxas' lips touching yours as you stood together in the rain, feeling faint as your body gave up and you fell into unconsciousness...

"Where's Roxas?!" you cry out, taking a step towards the taller man.

"... You know Roxas?" Riku slowly asks after exchanging a quick look between he and Yen Sid.

"He saved me," you respond, your hand resting over your heart as you stare down at the floor. "Did you see him, where you found me?"

"He saved you?" Riku repeats as Yen Sid leans closer to you to hear better.

"Yes. He found me, down in the darkness. We'd speak, and he'd visit me when he could. Then suddenly, one day, he appeared and told me he was taking me out of here. And he did," you explain with a small smile at the memory. "Where's Roxas?"

"I'm sorry, but he's gone," Riku tells you as Yen Sid sighs and rests back in his seat.

"Gone?" you echo, feeling your heart skip a beat. "What do you mean, gone?!"

"[Name]," Yen Sid calls out as you take an angry step towards Riku. You pause, slowly glancing towards the older man with your eyes narrowed in distrust. "You've just been through a tremendous amount of stress. You should get some sleep, and tomorrow I will answer any questions you have."

As his words ring through your ears, your clenched fists soften as well as your gaze. After a few moments you release the breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding, dropping your head and giving a hesitant nod.

"... Okay," you mutter in apprehensive agreement. "Okay. You're right," you state, your gaze flitting up to Riku's, "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you."

"I'm sorry that he's gone," Riku replies, and you can hear the truth in his voice.

You swallow roughly, nodding again before glancing at the elder Master.

"There's a spare bedroom just down the hallway. You will stay here tonight," Yen Sid tells you. "Riku will show you the way."

"But, Master Yen –"

"Goodnight," Yen Sid interrupts with a sly smirk, causing Riku to groan and roll his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbles as he makes his way towards the exit of the room.

"Sleep well, [Name]," Yen Sid tells you as he clasps his hands together atop the desk. "It really is very good to see you again."

"Thank you, Master," you reply with a smile before trailing after Riku. You stop for a moment, your hand hovering over the door frame. "Have they found my friends?" you add, staring at the ground as your back faces the Master.

"Not yet," Master Yen Sid responds, sounding disappointed.

Your heart lurches, though you aren't exactly surprised. Something tells you that your time spent lost was a lot easier than Ven's and Aqua's and Terra's... so you can't really complain.

The walk down the hallway is silent, with you following after Riku like a lost puppy. He's stiff and nervous, nothing like how you remembered him. What happened to the cocky, brash little boy you met on the beach? How had he changed so much, and why was he here? Most importantly, how had he found you?

Riku suddenly comes to a stop, causing you to walk right into his back. You mutter an apology as you take a step back, staring up at him as he turns to face you.

"This is your room," he tells you as he gestures to a closed door behind him. "Sleep well."

He moves to leave, but you grab his arm before he can get too far.

"That's all you have to say?" you ask with a laugh. "Nuh-uh. You don't get to bring me here, tell me Roxas is gone, and look like... that," you gesture to his face, "without explaining yourself."

"We met once years ago," Riku retorts with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I don't owe you an explanation. Just thank me for helping, and forget about me."

"Roxas deserves my thanks, not you."

You swear his eye twitches.

"Excuse me?" Riku asks in almost a growl.

"I mean, all you did was carry me. How hard could that be? Roxas did all the work."

"Just carried you?" Riku repeats with a condescending laugh. "Please. You'd be dead without me... why are you smiling?" he interrupts himself as he notices you've begun to grin victoriously.

"Just had to make sure you were still the same boy. And it looks like you are," you reason as you innocently begin to rock back and forth on your heels. "The Riku I remember wouldn't let anyone else get the credit for his own work."

Riku blinks a couple times before – for the first time since you've been reunited – he relaxes slightly and allows a faint smirk to grow on his lips.

"Funny," he chuckles. "Got me there, I guess."

"Why are you here, Riku?" you continue, tightening your grasp on his arm as you take a step closer to him. "Why aren't you back at home, with Sora? I told you... the worlds are dangerous."

"My home was destroyed by the darkness," he tells you, and your eyes open wider. "Sora and I managed to escape, and explored the worlds. Turns out we're special, too."

Before you can ask what he means, he pulls his arm from your grasp, holding out his hand. A flash of light, and then there rests a blue and red Keyblade in his hand.

"Whoa," you hum, reaching out to touch the tip of the blade. "Riku... You're a Keybearer?"

"Sora is, too," he agrees with a nod.

You're both silent as you stand there, you staring at his Keyblade as Riku watches you. Immediately upon hearing you speak, he recognizes your voice... It's you, the girl who'd speak to him from the dark. You tried to keep him from making mistakes... and yet here he is, trapped in Ansem's body.

"Sorry," you finally apologize as your hand drops from his Keyblade. "I shouldn't keep you. I'm sure you have... other things to do. Thank you, though. For helping me."

"Happy to help," Riku replies simply as his Keyblade disappears. "Listen, [Name]... I promise I'll fill in all the blanks eventually. Once I'm better, I'll tell you everything that happened."

"With Roxas, you mean?" you retort, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Yes," he admits to your surprise, laughing quietly as shock flashes over your face. "Now stop wasting our time and go get some sleep. We'll see each other again."

"Soon," you correct with a smile. "At least, I hope."

"Ever think I might have more important things to do?" he teases as a portal appears behind him.

"Doubtful."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes once more before taking a step back, towards the swirling darkness.

"Good to have you back," he tells you as he lifts his hands, bringing the hood over his head to hide his face.

"Bye, Riku," you call out as he disappears amongst the darkness, sucked away from the world to who knows where.

You feel an odd emptiness once he's gone, and you're standing alone in the narrow hallway of Yen Sid's tower. It wasn't exactly what you were expecting, when you thought back to the boys on the island. For someone who had been so full of life, this new Riku seems... dull. Not in an insulting way, but because he was now so anxious and uncomfortable. What had happened to him during the years, to cause such a difference?

Sighing, you turn towards the bedroom door and slowly open it. The room is average sized, with all the essentials inside – a bed, a desk, a closet, and an attached bathroom. The mere thought of a shower sent a tingle up your spine, and you hurried into the bathroom first. You head towards the shower, bending down and turning on the water. Shedding your clothes, you rest a hand under the flowing water. Once it's at a perfect level of heat, you step inside.

The water rushes over you, washing away your sorrows and heartache and trauma. Life had grown to be so horrendous, that your only sense of hope had been Vanitas. You wonder how he's doing, and if he's managed to find his own way out of the depths. But you aren't worried about him; if anyone can crawl their way to safety, it's Vanitas.

But, what happened to your friends? You had fooled yourself into believing that they'd be here, back in the Light, waiting for you when you finally returned. But if Yen Sid hasn't heard from them, then there's no hope that they're here and okay... They're still missing, without a trace. But now that you're back and safe, now you can finally begin your search for them, to save them from whatever horrors they're facing.

The biggest source of your worry, however, was Roxas. The sweet boy who rescued you, and vanished before he could explain everything... All you knew was that he was something called a Nobody, running from the Organization. And now, he, too, was missing. Clearly, Riku had something to do with it, or knew the people who took him... But why? Was Roxas okay? Could you find him too, during your search for your old friends?

And how did Sora and Riku have Keyblades? What role would they play in the coming years? What lied in store for you, now that you were back?

So many questions swirled through your mind as you turned off the water, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around your body as you stepped out of the shower. Your whole body hurt, each step feeling like a fight against gravity as you step towards the mirror placed over the sink.

You raise a hand and wipe it down the mirror, revealing your face. You look the very definition of exhausted. Dark bags hang under your eyes, and you look faint and gaunt. Your hair is thin, especially now that it's wet, and your eyes have lost your youthful spark. This is the first time you've seen your reflection in years, and it causes your heart to crack. It's clear just by looking at you that you've gone through a lot, and you worry how long it will take to get better... if ever.

Despite your exhaustion, you won't give up until your friends are back. Ven, Terra, Aqua, Roxas... even Vanitas. You won't let that time spent suffering in the abyss be meaningless, or the sacrifices of so many go to waste.

You all deserve your redemption, your second chance to make things right.

And now, you're one step closer to reaching it.

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

After leaving you, Riku returns to the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town, his portal leading him into the cold mansion hidden under the house. His mind is racing, consumed with the memories of you, and all of his actions that brought him here. He could kill his younger self, for being so weak that he believed Ansem's lies... He could kill him for condemning him to this fate, for causing him to lose his soul, and then his body.

His disappointment manifested when he reunited with you. All those years ago, you, and Aqua, and Terra instilled in him the importance of staying true to oneself, and standing strong in the face of adversity. He had failed all of you, he had failed himself, and – the biggest knife in his heart – he had failed Sora.

But at least he could help Sora, he reminds himself as he glances at the ground. An unconscious Roxas is slumped against the wall, hidden in an alcove in the basement. DiZ is seated before a large computer, typing away furiously.

"Will it work?" Riku asks.

"If we can maintain the stimulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories," DiZ responds as he stands to his feet and joins Riku's side in front of Roxas.

"What will happen to Roxas?" Riku presses, feeling a pang of guilt at the knowledge that Roxas' non-consensual sacrifice is necessary to bring back his best friend.

"He holds half of Sora's power within him," DiZ explains. "In the end, he'll have to give it back. Until then, he'll need a different personality to throw off his pursuers."

"Poor thing," Riku mutters.

"It's the fate of a Nobody," DiZ points out as he returns to his computer, typing once again.

He presses a button, and a light pour from the ceiling onto the alcove where Roxas is resting. He's engulfed in the light, which swirls around him before transporting him far away from the mansion.

[ **YEN SID'S TOWER** ]

The next morning, it takes a couple minutes to remember where you are. The bed is a giveaway that you're no longer in the Realm of Darkness, as is the light shining in from the sole window beside your bed. Flashbacks run through you like a movie – Vanitas, Roxas, Riku, Yen Sid...

With a pinch on your arm, and the accompanying pain, you remember that it's all real.

You're free, and today is the first day of your redemption.

~ ~ ~

"Good morning," you greet as you step into Yen Sid's chambers.

The man's watching you closely, the tips of his fingers touching as his elbows rest on the arm rests of his chair.

"Afternoon," he corrects. "You've slept for almost 16 hours. I'm sure your body's needed it."

"Oh," you hum, slowly closing the heavy wooden door behind you. "I suppose so. I apologize for leaving you waiting, Master," you add with a respectful bow of your head once you come to a stop in front of his desk.

"Nonsense," he dismisses. "Now, I will uphold my promise. Ask me anything you'd like."

You pause, unable to find just one question at first. Finally, you do.

"Do you know where Terra and Ven are?"

"Ventus is hidden by Aqua. Only she can reach him. And Terra... vanished. He was last seen in Radiant Garden, where he clashed with Aqua."

"And... Aqua? Has she emerged from the darkness yet?"

"No."

"Where is Roxas?"

"The correct question would be 'who.'"

You falter, eyes narrowing at Yen Sid's correction.

""Who is Roxas?" you ask, following the Master's guidance.

He chuckles under his breath as he leans forward in his seat.

"Roxas is a Nobody – a being born without a heart," Yen Sid explains as he waves a hand. To your right, a strange white being appears. Its face is partially hidden, and its lanky body moves in strange mannerisms, almost like a wave. "This is a Nobody. They operate very much like Heartless... They are formed when a human loses its heart, and falls into the darkness."

"So, when someone falls to darkness... both a Nobody AND a Heartless are formed?" you guess with a confused tilt of your head.

"Precisely. Now, sometimes, when a human falls to darkness, their Nobody takes human form. Roxas is one such Nobody. He is special. He wields a Keyblade, because he is the Nobody of Sora."

"Sora?!" you repeat, taking a step back in shock. "Sora... died?"

"It's not that simple," Yen Sid replies with a shake of his head. "Sora sacrificed himself to save a dear friend. He fell to the darkness, creating a Heartless. But in that moment, Roxas was also born... Sora's Nobody. Sora was able to the Realm of Light, and Roxas became him own person. They co-existed, for a time. But without Roxas, Sora suffered. He lost half of himself, half of his strength. Roxas, in the meantime, joined a group of other Nobodies – a terrible cult of Nobodies that call themselves 'Organization XIII.'"

You remember all the times Roxas spoke of "the Organization," and your blood runs cold.

"Where is Roxas now?" you ask, dreading the answer but knowing you have to find out.

"Roxas has begun his return journey, back to Sora. There is nothing you, or I, or anyone can do to stop that," Yen Sid tells you, a sympathetic look on his face as he watches your expression convey the heartbreak you feel. Your legs feel weak, but you stay strong as you continue to listen to the Master. "I am sorry, [Name]. This was his fate... Sora must wake up again, to stop the Organization and save Kingdom Hearts."

"Roxas..." you mutter, your fingers absentmindedly running across your lips as you remember the blond boy you grew to care about so much. Your eyes grow hot, warm tears beginning to form. You turn your head to the side, sniffling as you run a hand across your eyelids to pick up the escaping tears. "Who is this Organization?"

Yen Sid smiles softly at your attempt to pretend that you're okay.

"Organization XIII is led by a Nobody named Xehanort. He is picking up the failed work of a Heartless named Ansem. Xehanort and Ansem are one and the same, born of the same human," Yen Sid explains. "Ansem... took control of Riku last year, he dragged both Riku and Sora from their homes. Many worlds fell because of Ansem's actions. Sora saved the worlds, and Riku fell to the darkness. But they were able to come together, and restore the worlds. Afterwards, the Organization got a hold of Sora, and took his memories. The only way to save him, is to return Roxas to him. The Organization is waiting for this to happen, so it can restore Kingdom Hearts. It's the Organization's belief that, once Kingdom Hearts is made whole, its members will regain their hearts. They need Sora for this, so his Keyblade can free the hearts trapped inside the Heartless."

"That sounds insane," you comment, and Yen Sid shrugs a shoulder.

"Perhaps it is the belief of a madman. But perhaps they are right. Only time will tell."

"So, why did Riku lose his body then? If he fought against the darkness?"

"The darkness and Riku are forever intertwined. It has a hold on his heart," Yen Sid tells you with a sad sigh. "He had managed to keep it at bay. But, when he fought Roxas –"

"He fought Roxas?" you repeat, rage building up inside of you. "Why would he do something like that?"

"We will do anything to protect those we love. Riku won't stop until Sora is back, and safe," Yen Sid retorts, and the rage subsides, replaced with nothing but sadness. It's an impossible choice between Sora and Roxas... But Riku had chosen his side, and you can't fault him for that. "Roxas proved to be too hard of a match. Riku had to tap into his inner darkness, to use it to defeat Roxas. He sacrificed his body to save Sora, and now he inhabits the shell of Ansem in exchange for his success over Roxas."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," you mutter, resting the palm of your hand on the top of Yen Sid's desk.

So much had happened since you've been gone, so much that the worlds now seemed so unrecognizable. The foes of the past had been replaced, as had the heroes. It's as if all of your hard work, and the work of Aqua, Terra, and Ven, had been for nothing... As if your sacrifices had done nothing to save the worlds.

"What of my family?" you ask, still hunched over the desk. "Have they been found."

Yen Sid meets your gaze, giving you a slow shake of his head from left to right.

"I am sorry, [Name]. There has been no word from them."

You release a sigh, unsure why you expected any different. Maybe it was time to finally admit that they were dead... But how, and when, and where, and why?

You have no many questions, but most would only bring about more questions. One more slips from your tongue.

"Where do I fit into all of this?" you finally wonder out loud.

Yen Sid grins as he waves a hand over the surface of his desk. The faces of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and a boy with shaggy silver hair and green eyes, appears on his desk.

"Sora and Riku will begin this phase of the coming war," Yen Sid narrates, and your eyes open wider. So this is what Sora and Riku looked like now... "But the next phase will require more help," he adds with another wave of his hand.

A girl with short red hair appears between the two, and Roxas' face appears next to Sora's. A girl with sharp blue eyes and cropped black hair appears between Sora's face and the redheaded girl. Beside Riku's face appears a boy with wild red hair and emerald eyes, one that causes your heart to skip a beat.

"Lea?" you whisper in disbelief, glancing up at Yen Sid.

"He goes by Axel now," the Master tells you. "But, yes. That is Lea."

You stare back down at the desk in shock, as your, Ven, Aqua, and Terra's faces appear in a circle around the other four faces.

"Your role will come soon enough. You will help us, to bring back your friends. And together, you will defeat darkness and save the worlds," Yen Sid muses, snapping his fingers so that all of the faces disappear in wisps of smoke. "But for now, you must regain your strength."

"I don't wanna sleep anymore," you groan in complaint, your head falling down. "I wanna fight, and bring back my friends."

"And you will," Yen Sid confirms before he raises his hand again. One of the windows behind him opens, just wide enough for you to fit through. "The channels on which you traveled so many years ago are still open. You are to live on a world you've been before, to sharpen your abilities and train for what's to come."

You bite back a smile, feeling excited for the first time in forever as you hold out an arm. Your Keyblade appears in your hand, before light swarms around you. As the light engulfs you, your body is covered from head to toe in thick, gray armor.

"So, where am I headed?" you ask as you swing your Keyblade back, resting the weapon against your shoulders.

[ **???** ]

The journey throughout the Lanes Between is long, but it feels so amazing to be back among the living... The wind blowing against your armor, the freedom of your motor bike as you soar through the dark channels...

It's enough to make you forget your heartbreak.

Finally, a world begins to appear in the distance. A soft glow is emitted through the Lanes, illuminating your path and pulling you in like a moth to a flame. As you get closer, you begin to smile.

Yen Sid was right. It's a world you remember all too well.

When you're close enough, you're sucked into the orbit of the world. You point the front of your motor bike towards the world, diving into the orbit head first. You move fast, so fast that it's impossible to stop as you hurtle towards the ground. You manage to come to a stop just as you're hovering over the ground, smack in the middle of a large town square. You hop off your vessel, as your Keyblade appears back in your hand and the armor disappears from your body.

You're standing in an absolutely stunning city, surrounded by tall buildings covered with intricate pillars and statues and engravings. It's a world you've seen before, but has changed so much since the last time you were here.

"Stop! Invader!"

You jump in surprise as you glance behind you, spotting a half-man-half-goat running towards you.

"I said... stop..." he huffs between pants as he finally comes to rest in front of you, leaning over as he rests his hands over his knees.

"Nice to see you too, Phil," you reply with a roll of your eyes.

"Huh? Wait..." he trails off as he stands up straight and takes a step towards you to further inspect you. His eyes finally widen in shock as he stumbles back. "... [Name]? Is that you?"

"In the flesh!" you reply proudly as you stick your hands on your hips.

Phil sniffs loudly as he begins to walk around you, studying you carefully.

"You look scrawnier than usual," he finally decides as he stands in front of you with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gee, thanks," you retort snarkily as a smirk grows on his face.

"It's good to see ya though, kid. For so many years passing... ya really don't look all that different."

"Yeah... That's a long story," you concede as you scratch the back of your head, unsure if you could even begin to explain that. "So, how've you been?" you add as he starts to walk away from you.

"Same old. Herc's a hero now," he casually tells you as you follow after him.

"Wow... Guess I can't be too surprised, he has a lot of heart," you add as you stare up at a massive statue of a muscled man who looks shockingly like Hercules as you walk past it. "Where is he?"

"Training, at the Coliseum."

"Funny you mention that..." you hum as you skip so you're a little closer to Phil. "Think you can start training me?"

Phil skids to a stop, and you step to the side just in time to avoid running right into him. He swivels on his hooves, facing you once more.

"Me? Train you?" he laughs loudly, practically a bark. "I train demi-Gods. Why would I train you?"

"Because I'm gonna save the worlds?" you reply with a shrug. Phil pauses for a moment, studying you with a blank expression, before he bursts out laughing, slapping his thigh like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Hey! I am!" you argue, raising your voice a bit so he knows you're serious.

"Ah, you're funny," Phil muses as he wipes away a tear with his finger. "But, y'know what? Why not. You're a good kid, and I do always love a challenge."

"For real?" you ask, taking a step closer to the satyr. "You'll really help me?"

"Sure, I'll –"

Phil's forced to trail off as you scoop him up in your arms, pulling him into a mega hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" you gush, swirling him around in a circle once before you plop him back down on the ground. "I promise, you won't regret it!" you add as you give a pump of your fist.

"... Better not," Phil grumbles, brushing himself off as he begins to walk through the town again. "Guess it's been awhile since you've been here, huh?"

"Long time. It looks so different," you admit as you stare around in awe at the town.

Phil chuckles, glancing over his shoulder to catch your gaze.

"Welcome to Thebes, [Name]."

~ ~ ~

A short walk later, and you and Phil arrive at the Coliseum. At least the Coliseum looks how you remember it; two warriors standing at the entrance, swords touching, over a wooden door leading inside.

"Now, Herc isn't gonna look how you remember. He's kinda a big deal now," Phil brags as he swaggers inside the Coliseum.

"I'm guessing that statue in time square is of him?"

"Yup. Herc's my greatest piece of work."

You roll your eyes, wondering just how Phil thinks he can take so much credit for Hercules' greatness, as you follow him down the narrow, dark hallway leading to the arena. It really looks just how you remember it, and a wave of nostalgia washes over you. It feels like it was just yesterday that you were here with Ven, training alongside Herc with Phil barking orders at you...

"There he is!" Phil exclaims as you both exit the hallway, entering the large arena.

You scan the area, spotting a large man standing in the middle of it. He's wearing all brown, dressed as a soldier, as he runs towards a large rock. He pulls back his arm, sending it flying forward and colliding with the rock, which shatters into thousands of pieces immediately upon contact.

"Wow," you hum in admiration as the man stands up straight and looks over at you and Phil.

"Hey, Phil!" the man greets as he jogs over to the two of you. "And you are... Whoa... [Name]?!"

His blue eyes are wide and his mouth is half-open, causing you to laugh in amusement.

"Hey, Herc," you greet with a salute.

"[N-Name]... Wow, long time," he replies with a laugh as he pulls you into a bear hug.

"Can't... Breathe..." you wheeze, causing him to chuckle and lessen his grip as he lowers you back on the ground.

"Sorry about that. Don't know my own strength sometimes," he admits as a woman strolls up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Wonderboy," she coos before she leans closer to you, jutting a hip out. She has long brown hair, and a figure you'd kill for. Her voice is silky, and sultry, and you can tell by the way Herc stares at her that he's head over heels. "Name's Megara. Meg for short," she adds as she holds out a hand to you.

"[Name]," you introduce with a smile as you shake her hand.

She responds with a stunning grin as she releases your hand and pushes back her bangs from her eyes.

"New here?" she guesses as she drops her other hand from Herc's shoulder.

"Kind of. Last time I was here was a long time ago..."

"Before our world disappeared?" she asks, and you narrow your eyes.

"This world fell to the darkness about a decade ago... and suddenly reappeared years later," Herc explains, noticing your confused expression. "We rebuilt everything, and are better than ever now."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad everyone's okay," you tell them. "Especially since I plan on being here for awhile..."

"Excuse me?" Phil asks at the same time Herc grins and exclaims "Seriously?!"

"Why is that?" Meg adds.

"Phil's gonna train me to be a gen-u-ine hero," you reply, shooting the satyr a thumbs up as he slaps his forehead in disbelief.

"Regretting it already," he sighs as you release a chuckle.

"Aw, don't be that way, Phil. We're gonna make a great team –"

Just before you can finish your sentence, you're tackled from the side and sent hurling towards the ground. You tumble down with another person, a mess of limbs sprawled about as you roll over and over again before finally settling to a stop. You're resting on your back, your head a little dizzy as you gaze up at the blue sky above.

A mess of black hair enters your vision, attached to a grinning boy with pearly white teeth and light blue eyes.

"[Name]!" Zack exclaims, tackling you in another hug as you're smooshed deeper into the ground. "You're back!"

The boy you had met so many years prior had turned into a man, now taller and with muscles that would have made the boy you originally met weep with jealousy. He had grown so handsome, out of the gawkiness of his youth, and he apparently remembered you.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," you laugh as he grabs hold of you and rocks you back and forth on the ground, unwilling to let go.

"Yeah, neither has he," Phil retorts with a sigh as he rubs his temples.

Why, oh why, did he agree to take on yet another student?

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

Roxas wakes up in his bedroom, in his house, in Twilight Town. He yawns, stretching his arms over his head as he sits up in his bed and stares out the partially open window, taking a moment to admire the beautiful view of the city below.

Sometimes, he can't believe he's lucky enough to live in a world that's so lovely. But the small, very small, cloud resting over him is the memory of his dreams from the night before. For as long as Roxas can remember, he dreams of a boy with brown hair, and his adventures with his friends... It's so real, that it doesn't seem like it's just a dream. It makes Roxas think of a past life, reborn inside of him.

After admiring the view for a few seconds, and doing his best to forget his dreams, Roxas rips off his sheets and hops out of bed, barreling towards the bathroom as he prepares to start his day.

Is there anything better than Summer Vacation?

[ _The Usual Spot_ ]

Roxas runs inside the Usual Spot, finding his best friends already inside. Pence – a boy with long dark hair pulled back by a headback and perpetually wearing basketball jerseys – and Olette – a spunky brunette always wearing orange – are seated on the couch, while Hayner – a blond boy wearing camo – is perched atop an outdated radiator. Roxas meanders towards his best friends, plopping down on the couch as well.

Despite how happy he is to be with his friends, he keeps thinking of his dreams...

They feel so real...

But how can they be real, if he's real?

~ ~ ~

" ** _Restoration is at 14%._** "

~ ~ ~

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

Marluxia is dead. Vexen is dead. Zexion is dead. Lexaeus is dead. Larxene is dead. Xion is dead. Roxas is missing.

Seven remain, the survivors of the past year.

With this much destruction, only chaos can reign.

"So," Xigbar speaks up, as the remaining members are seated upon their respective thrones. "What next?"

"Now, Xigbar," Xemnas coos sarcastically, his tone dry as he glances down at his number II. "You speak as if you've given up."

"What else are we to do, Master? We've lost almost half our ranks. And with Roxas –"

"Why would that name ever be mentioned?"

Everyone glances towards the floor, where a young man is stepping out of a portal. He has medium-length gray hair, and shining yellow eyes.

"Is this not what you wanted? The Keybearer, almost returned to his prior glory," the young version of Xehanort states as he glances among the Organization members seated above. "All in the goal to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"Why are you here?" Xemnas snaps, a tone of bitterness to his voice.

"Ah," young Xehanort chuckles as a portal appears behind him. "I brought back an old friend, you see."

"Yeah, we aren't friends," Vanitas snaps as he marches out of the portal, glaring at the younger counterpart of his old master. "Who decorated this place?" he adds as he glances around the stark white room.

"Vanitas," Xemnas breathes in disbelief. "You're alive."

"I'll be accepting cash in lieu of presents, to celebrate my return," Vanitas decides as he folds his arms over his chest. "Or food. Food's always good."

"Thank you for taking him off my hands," young Xehanort states with a relieved smile as he disappears inside a portal, leaving Vanitas standing there alone.

"You are always welcome here," Xemnas calls out as he leans forward, staring down at the literal embodiment of darkness as he stands in the middle of the throne room. "Get some rest. I'm sure you're tired, after spending so much time in the Dark World."

"Eh, not really," Vanitas replies with a shrug. "Kinda felt like home," he adds before he snaps his fingers, disappearing from the room.

Axel, meanwhile, barely notices what's going on in the room. He sits there in silence, his non-existent heart hurting at what happened. Roxas is gone, left alone and stuck while he waits to be absorbed into Sora. And, for some reason, Axel remembers there's a girl trapped in a similar fate... But he can't remember her face, let alone her name, so he quickly forgets about her, instead focusing on Roxas.

"You're quiet," Saix speaks up, noticing the troubled look on Axel's face.

"No more than you are," Axel retorts, glaring at the blue-haired male before he vanishes in a cloud of black smoke, desperate to be alone and to grieve the loss of his friend in peace.


	16. So You Wanna Be A Hero...

[ **THEBES** ]

After everyone settled down, and Phil reluctantly agreed to take you in and train you for the foreseeable future, Hercules escorted you to where you'd be staying with them. Turns out, in the years since you were last on this world, Hercules had become something of a celebrity. During the short walk from the Coliseum to Hercules' (massive) house, you could quickly tell just how much time really had changed in this world. Women and girls now threw themselves at Hercules during your walk, while men... well, threw themselves at Herc, too, if you were gonna be honest.

You found it highly amusing. He, however, did not.

"I'm really sorry about this," Herc apologizes for the tenth time as he pushes you through the screaming crowd gathered outside of the tall gate protecting his house. He pauses to shoot the crowd a wave and a smile before he closes the gate's door behind him, and you swear you see a few girls pass out in response to his greeting. "They're just... everywhere."

"I can tell. What exactly did I miss anyway, besides you becoming so muscley?" you ask as you point to his ripped arms.

He laughs good-naturedly as he runs a hand through his hair before giving a shrug, leading you up a winding stone path to his home.

"I trained... a lot. For many years. Then suddenly, our world disappeared –"

"Olympus fell to the dark?" you interrupt mid-sentence with a gasp and a shocked expression.

"Yeah," Herc agrees with a sad shake of his head as he glances down at you. "It was horrible. I don't remember anything except for a strange flash of this... purple light that shone down from the sky in the middle of my training. And then, out of nowhere, we reappeared and went back to normal life... as if nothing had happened. And then, I became a hero."

"Oh, as if it's so easy," you scoff with a roll of your eyes, causing the man to chuckle lightly. "You make becoming a hero sound like it's a cake walk."

"Trust me, it's not. It's a lot of hard work, sleepless nights, and pain. But you can do it," he reassures you as he gives you a light slug on your shoulder, causing you to stumble to the side from the sheer strength of his fist. "Sorry!" he adds as you correct yourself and shoot him a glare.

"You're definitely not that lanky, insecure kid I met anymore, Herc," you tell him as you rub your sore shoulder. "And... thanks. For the vote of confidence."

Herc beams as he reaches a hand towards his front door, wrenching it open with practically no effort.

"Don't mention it, [Name]."

You return his smile for a moment before you shift your attention forward. Your eyes widen as you take in the sight of his house. It's absolutely beautiful, with all white walls and ceilings and floors, and colorful decorations lining where the ceiling and walls meet. Stunning paintings and statues line the entryway. It's like nothing you've ever seen.

"You can afford this?" you ask the man in awe.

"Never hurts, being the son of a God," Herc muses casually as he brushes past you, allowing the front door to close behind him.

"Wait... What?!" you squeak as you hurry after him once the shock subsides, his laughter echoing off the tall ceilings as the two of you make your way into his house. "You're a God?" you repeat as you catch up with Herc, falling in line with him.

"Not really," he corrects with a shrug. "My parents are, though. My dad is Zeus, and my mom is Hera. They rule over the Gods and Goddesses from Olympus."

The two of you are silent for a few seconds as you contemplate what he just told you. It's strange, definitely, but after what you just went through for the past eleven years... who are you to judge?

"Is that how you're so strong?" you finally ask.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I need to become a real hero, [Name]. So I can return home to my parents. So I hope you don't mind, but I'll be there training with you in the coming months."

"Why would I care? It'll be just like the good old days," you point out with a smile.

"Exactly," he concedes with a smile of his own. "Now let's get you to your room..."

[ _ONE NAP LATER_ ]

The room that Herc offered to you is so cozy that you never want to leave. It's beautifully decorated, with a bed so comfy that you literally sink into it. There's a small window near the bed with a loveseat underneath it, giving you a perfect view of the night's sky. Stars are twinkling above, scattered about for as far and as wide as you can see. You sit at the loveseat with an arm resting over the windowsill, resting your chin on your shoulder as you stare out at the still, peaceful night.

A star falls, white light shining amongst the dark sky as it trails through the blackness. A smile slowly grows on your face as you push yourself to your feet, running out of your room, through the long hallway, down the staircase, and out the front door into the cold night's air. Olympus has very little lights on at night, keeping the world dark and allowing the sky to light up with the most amazing spectrum of lights. And you need to be as close as possible to the falling star.

Keeping your gaze on the sky, you reach a hand into the pocket of your sweatpants, pulling out a cool object. You hold your hand out, pulling your sight from the sky as you glance down at your hand, opening your palm. Resting there is your purple Wayfinder, a faint light shining from it as it sits in your palm. Your fingers wrap over the Wayfinder as you lift your hand to your face, your lips pressing against your knuckles as your breath faintly fans over your skin and your eyes close.

You can see Aqua's smile, and Terra's smirk, and Ven's bright blue eyes... For a moment, it's as if they're right here beside you, enjoying the stars in the sky as the breeze gently blows past you.

"I miss you guys," you mumble into your knuckles, doing your best to fight back the tears as your heart gives an uncomfortable lurch.

"What are you doing out here?"

You jump at the sudden sound, glancing over your shoulder as you lower your hand to your side.

"Nothing," you respond as Zack moves towards you, his hands in his pockets as he studies you closely. "Why are you here?"

"Good to see you too," Zack retorts with a roll of his eyes as he comes to a stop next to you before he plops down on the grass. He pats a spot next to him, and with a small smile you sit down next to him, your legs crossed over like a pretzel. "I live here, too. So does Phil. Makes training easier to have us all in one place, secluded from the crazy fangirls."

"They definitely seem persistent," you comment, trying to stealthily hide the Wayfinder clenched in your hand before he can see it and ask questions.

"That's putting it nicely," Zack mutters under his breath as he releases a scoff. "Anyway," he continues with a grin as he almost immediately brightens up again. "How's it feel being back?"

"Weird."

"Good weird?" Zack presses as he nudges you with his shoulder.

"Yes and no," you reply honestly, though you do allow a grin to break out on your face at his enthusiasm as he leans closer to you. "Everything feels so different now. Herc is this huge hero now, and you're –"

"Incredibly rugged and handsome?" Zack finishes for you as he sits up straight and holds up his arms to flex his muscles.

You merely shoot him an unamused look as he stays in position for a couple seconds with a wide grin.

"Nevermind, you're exactly the same," you finally decide, causing him to drop his arms and release a dejected groan.

"Here ya go, breaking my heart all over again," he complains as he shakes his head.

"Shut up," you laugh, smacking his side as you release a laugh. "I mean it! You guys have changed so much, but I feel like I'm the same... So much time has passed, and I've been through so much... So why do I have nothing to show for it?"

"That's not true," Zack argues, taking you by surprise. You pull your knees into your chest as you glance over at the boy, who's watching you with an earnest expression. "You've changed. That naïve innocence that was so alive in you is gone. You're more confident, and mature, and beautiful. You don't look like a kid anymore, [nickname]."

"Really?" you ask, biting back a smile as your eyes meet his light blue orbs.

"Would I lie to you?" he teases, chuckling as you roll your eyes. "Hate to break it to ya, squirt, but you seem to have a lot to show for the years that passed. So, what happened to you, anyway? I haven't seen you, or Terra, or Aqua, or Ven, in a long time..."

You frown, mulling over his question as you stare at the grass before you. How do you even answer that, in a way he'd understand and not think you're crazy?

"They're gone," you reply simply, heaving a sigh as your head drops. "I don't know where exactly they are. Ven and Terra... they're somewhere in the Light, where no one can find them. And Aqua is trapped in the darkness, where I was until very recently."

"You?! You were in the darkness?" Zack repeats, looking shocked as he leans back from you.

"Sounds like you were too, from what Herc told me?"

"Ha... Technically? Yeah. But all I remember is a storm breaking out, and darkness beginning to swallow this world. Next thing I knew, I woke up back here. As if nothing had changed," Zack tells you with a causal shrug. "We were gone for a couple years, not long after you and your friends came here," he adds when he notices a small look of pity has grown on your face. "How long were you gone?"

"... Eleven years."

"Wha... wow," Zack hums, stammering as his eyes widen and he stares down at you. "That seems... impossible."

"And yet, it's true," you tease with a light giggle. "I haven't been back long... A day, at most. But my falling into the depths of the darkness taught me one important lesson," you speak as you glance down at the hand that's grasped onto your Wayfinder. "I need to get stronger... to save my friends, and the worlds. To right the wrongs of the past..."

You trail off as a warmth grows over your hand. Zack's hand is resting atop yours, pulling your fist to the side so that your fingers loosen and reveal the faint purple glow of your Wayfinder. He smiles as your gaze darts up to his, giving an encouraging nod of his head.

"You will, [Name]. I know it."

Between the starry night's sky and the warm embrace of a long-lost friend, it's been a long time since you've seen such beauty. For the first time in ages, you feel hope – hope that you'll save your friends, hope that you'll find Roxas... Hope that everything will finally be okay.

"Thanks, Zack," you murmur, resting your free hand over his as you return his grin.

A gust of air blows past the two of you, traveling quickly towards Hercules' house. As the breeze hits the building, it travels up, rushing forward until it's free atop the roof. The air swirls around listlessly until it hits a figure seated on the roof, one leg dangling off the building and the other tucked under the figure's arm. His face is hidden, his vision lazily locked on the duo seated together on the lawn, watching the stars with stupid smiles on their faces as if they have no cares in the world.

Vanitas was told he could go wherever he wanted, until Ven's whereabouts were known and all the players in the upcoming war were ready to fight.

... So why, he asks himself, was he here of all places?

With a sigh he releases his leg, leaning back so that he falls into a portal that appears behind him. The darkness swallows him like a welcomed friend, pulling him back in and bringing him a solace that nothing else truly can provide.

Nostalgia is for saps.

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

Roxas wakes with a start, cool sweat clinging to his forehead as he sits up straight in bed. Once again, he had been plagued by strange dreams involving a weird weapon, called a ... Keyblade? Whatever that means, he thinks to himself as he crawls out of bed and gets changed. He's more than ready to meet his friends, and forget about the dreams that he can't seem to escape.

After a few minutes, he's ready to go, and Roxas hurries out of his house, rushing to the usual spot where he and his friends hang out. Just as he's close to their secret place, he pauses, glancing to his left and spotting a thin stick resting against the wall of a building. Recollections of his dreams of the Keyblade come almost obsessively to the forefronts of his mind, and he chuckles under his breath as he walks towards the stick, picking it up. He holds up the stick in front of his face before he swings it around a couple times, like a makeshift sword, before he comes to a stop and stares at the stick once more.

With a shrug, he tosses the stick over his shoulder, hearing a soft thud. He glances back, noticing a man is standing behind him wearing all black, his face covered with a hood.

"Oh... Sorry... about that," he mutters as the man turns on his heel and walks away.

He watches for a few seconds before the man disappears down the staircase leading to the Sandlot, before he too turns around and heads towards the usual spot. After he pulls back the red curtain, he spots his friends inside, immediately causing him to smile. Hayner, Pence, and Olette are scattered about the dark room, enjoying some sea salt ice cream as they enjoy one of the last days of summer vacation. Hayner offers Roxas his own popsicle, which he happily accepts.

"D'you think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asks, continuing their conversation from before Roxas' arrival.

"I sure hope so," Olette speaks up.

"Huh?" Hayner hums, glancing between the two. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, ya know... Just thinking out loud."

"I doubt we can be together forever," Hayner points out before taking a large bite of his ice cream. "Isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other."

To Hayner's surprise, Pence starts to laugh.

"Ha! Get that off a fortune cookie?" he teases.

"That's it- no more ice cream for you," Hayner snaps before he releases a groan. "Man, today's turning out to be a drag. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. So, how 'bout this," Hayner begins to suggest as Pence shoots Olette and Roxas a shrug. "We all go to the beach! We haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas... blue skies... Let's just get on the train and go!"

He turns around excitedly, surprised to see that his friends are merely shooting him skeptical looks.

"No?" Hayner presses. "Aw, c'mon..."

"Maybe you forgot but... we're broke," Roxas points out.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart," Hayner retorts as he points to himself before he takes off, running out of the usual spot and into the alley, with his friends following behind him as they prepare to earn munny from odd jobs around the town.

[ _One Hour Later_ ]

"Good job, everyone," Olette congratulates with a smile as she hides her hands behind her back. "Added to what we started with, we now have," she pauses for dramatic effect as she holds out a small orange bag, "ta-da! 5,000 munny!"

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaims excitedly as Pence and Roxas exchange high-fives.

"Let's get tickets," Olette decides as she tosses the bag towards Roxas, who easily catches it.

Olette and Pence run forward, and Hayner and Roxas stay behind for a moment as the latter stuffs the orange bag into his pocket.

"We can't be together forever," Hayner speaks, earning a side-stare from Roxas, "so we better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Roxas asks, not used to his friend being so insightful.

Hayner rubs under his chin before chuckling and saying, "gotcha," slugging Roxas in the stomach before he takes off after Olette and Pence, laughing the whole way. Roxas rubs his sore stomach for a second before he chuckles and moves to follow after them. He takes a couple steps before he trips, tumbling forward and landing on his face. He shakily rests on his knees, running a finger under his swollen lip and pulling it back, breathing a sigh of relief when he doesn't see blood.

He glances up, gasping when he realizes the same man wearing black is standing next to him. The man reaches down, roughly grabbing Roxas by his arm and pulling him to his feet before he whispers four words to the boy:

"Can you feel Sora?"

. . .

" ** _Restoration is at 23%._** "

[ **THEBES** ]

After you watched the stars with Zack, you almost immediately passed out upon returning to your room. But you unfortunately woke up at the crack of dawn, thanks to the roosters cawing outside your window and ensuring that sleeping in won't be an option. Not that you felt sleepy when you woke up, however. Thoughts of your friends, all of whom were in dire trouble while you somehow managed to make it out safe, played through your mind like a never ending, horrible obsession, which only caused you to feel shock that you managed to sleep at all.

But exhaustion tends to hit when you least expect it, erasing even the most troubling thoughts if only for a few hours. And how grateful you were for those blissful hours of sleep that momentarily erased your guilt at being safe while everyone you love is trapped in their own prisons.

Just as you're about to throw off your covers and prepare for your day, a face pops up in your open window, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"What the hell?!" you shriek, pulling up your covers as you spot none other than Phil waving at you.

"You're actually awake at dawn! Maybe you won't be a failure after all," he tells you as he moves backwards at a rate that seems inhuman.

Your eyes narrow in sudden suspicion.

"How are you able to reach the window?" you ask, ignoring his insult when you realize you're on the second floor and Phil isn't exactly a giant.

"Ah, you haven't met Pegasus, have you?" he muses as you climb out of bed and walk towards the window.

Leaning onto the windowsill, you glance outside, gasping in excitement when you spot a flying horse with elongated white wings floating elegantly just past your window.

"He's adorable!" you gush, reaching out a hand. The creature studies your hand for a moment before he flies forward, sniffing your hand. After a couple seconds he neighs happily, leaning forward fully so he can lick your hand. "Aww," you coo as you start to pet the creature, giggling happily as he cuddles the side of his face into your hand.

"Don't spoil him," Phil chastises, pushing Pegasus' face away from you, causing him to release a disapproving grunt. "Meet us downstairs in five. Don't be late, ya hear?"

With that, the two take off towards the large grass-covered lawn just past Hercules' house. You sigh, stepping back into your room and pulling out some black workout pants and a white hoodie, graciously left in your room by Meg (you're assuming, since you don't see one of the boys or Phil getting you clothes).

After a quick shower and getting changed, you're ready for training... kind of. A yawn seems to be escaping your mouth every couple seconds, and your body is having a hard time fully cooperating as you meander down the stairs and through the living room before you finally find yourself outside. Hercules' house is so large that you could easily get lost, and you can't wait to explore it sometime soon.

But now isn't the time to explore, you sadly realize as you fight back another yawn, an arm rising up to block the brightly shining sun as it begins to rise over the horizon. Bathed in the morning's light is Phil still perched atop Pegasus, flanked on one side by Hercules and the other by Zack.

"Thanks for joining us," Phil greets with a sarcastic little grin, causing you to roll your eyes as Zack sniggers under his breath. "Today you're gonna be learning hand-to-hand combat."

You can't help but frown for a second. You've never learned hand to hand combat before, having only been trained on the art of wielding a Keyblade. Fighting with fists seems so... unnecessary. So, of course, you tell Phil this.

"What happens if you lose that fancy weapon of yours during a fight?" Phil asks with a slightly condescending tone.

With a chuckle you summon your Keyblade and then toss it to the ground.

"Impossible. It always comes back," you explain as the Keyblade disappears from the ground, reappearing in your hand.

Herc releases an impressed whistle as Zack's eyes widen.

"Phil, why don't our swords do that?" he asks with a slight whine.

Phil merely rolls his eyes as he releases a scoff.

"Listen girl, there's two things you need to know to be a good fighter: you need a weapon, you need strength, and you need to be quick on your feet. You only got one of those," Phil tells you from his perched position atop Pegasus. "If you wanna be a hero, you gotta learn how to fight. Really fight."

"... Fine," you finally concede with a sigh, acknowledging that he's right. "With who?" you add skeptically, glancing between the two large boys standing before you.

"Zack," Phil replies, and your face falls.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya," Zack encourages as he tilts his head to the side, cracking his neck loudly.

"But... Why not Herc?" you ask, causing all three to falter and stare down at you.

"... What?" Phil asks slowly, as if you've lost your mind.

"I mean, if I wanna be the best, shouldn't I be fighting a God? A half-God? A –"

"Demi-God," Herc corrects with the right term, saving you from your rambling.

"Yeah, that!" you agree, pointing to the brunet. "I wanna fight Herc."

"I'm trying not to take this personally, but not gonna lie, my feelings are a little hurt," Zack speaks up with an insulted sniff as he glances over at Phil.

"I'm gonna help teach you how to fight, [Name]. We both are. But I don't want to kill you on your first day of training," Herc points out with a shrug.

"And I could kill you, too," Zack brags as he saunters towards you, coming to a stop right in front of you with a wry smile on his face as he reaches a hand out to tap you on the nose with his finger, causing you to brush his hand away and glare. "But, I won't."

"My hero," you sarcastically respond with a grin as you release a false-disappointed sigh. "Fine. Just tell me what to do."

"Try to land a hit," Phil tells you as if it's easy, as Zack takes a step back and forms a fighting stance, his legs apart with his right leg resting forward, his hands forming fists as they rest in front of him.

"Make the same stance as Zack," Herc tells you as he walks towards the two of you. "You want your feet firmly placed on the ground, with your balance between both of your legs. It will help you absorb hits."

"Wait, I'm actually fighting him?" you ask with a nervous squeak as you glance back at Herc and point forward at Zack. "Like, right now? Without any practice? He's gonna kill me!"

"You'll be fine, Princess," Zack mocks as Herc chuckles and places his hands on your shoulders.

"Move your legs," Herc instructs, and with a sigh you mimic Zack's position, placing your left leg in front of your right, shuffling your right leg behind you. The position does feel sturdier than just standing straight, you realize as you slightly bend your knees. "Square your shoulders," Herc continues as he gently moves your left shoulder forward, and you grip your hands into fists and bring them towards your chest.

"See, you're a natural," Zack tells you with a genuine smile and tone, as you allow a small grin to form.

"The key to combat is to get as close as possible to your opponent," Herc teaches as he releases your shoulders. "You can't hit someone from far away, and the closer you are, the most accurate and strong your strikes will be. You need to be nimble, at least five steps ahead of your opponent, to be on top of your game, so you can duck and weave under attacks. With your size, the best strategy is to wear out your opponent, before finally landing your own hits once they're tired out."

"Just like a majestic deer," you agree with a nod, causing Zack's face to scrunch up in confusion.

"Deer don't fight –"

"Exactly," Herc interrupts with a smile before shooting Zack a look that clearly says 'don't ruin this for her.'

"Fine, be like a deer," Zack groans, knowing it's not worth the argument.

You're very set in your ways, after all.

"Zack, now."

"Huh...?" you start to ask Herc, before you notice Zack's face completely change.

He's suddenly deadly serious, his eyes narrowed as his face practically turns to stone. He returns to his fighting position, moving forward and swinging a fist towards you. With a gasp you duck down, feeling a whoosh of air fly over you as Zack's fist almost connects with your shoulder. You jump to the side, popping up for only a second before you fall to the ground, doing a barrel roll out of the way as Zack's fist comes flying towards you once again. From your place on the ground you reach out a leg, making contact with his shin as you leap to your feet, smirking as Zack releases a quiet curse of pain.

Your hands rise up again, your feet standing apart as you face off against the much larger boy. You swing your right fist forward, and in a split second Zack catches your hand in his, twisting your wrist so that you fall down to your knees with him hovering over you. You grimace in pain before you ball up your left hand, sending it straight up as hard as you can into Zack's ribs. He doubles over releasing a wheezing cough as he releases your wrist, and he chuckles as you both stand to your feet once again.

"Cheap shot," he complains as he wraps a hand over his ribs, a beaming grin on his face.

"Hey Zack," Herc calls out, and you both glance over at him. "I don't think you need to take it easy on her anymore."

"Well, wait a sec, let's not go crazy," you quickly argue as a flash of amusement dances across Zack's bright blue eyes.

"Game on," he chuckles with a dangerous grin before he launches towards you once again.

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

After Roxas was assaulted by the strange man cloaked in black, he ran into the train station to meet his friends. But, as he reached into his pocket to pay for the tickets, he was horrified to realize the orange bag filled with all of their munny was now gone. His friends were disappointed, but overall understanding – though all of them insisted that no one had been there with Roxas outside of the train station.

So where had the bag gone?

After they leave the train station, the group of friends buy sea-salt ice cream and head to the top of the tower, ready to watch the perpetual sunset as they always do, to enjoy one of the last days of summer.

Everyone is enjoying the rest of their afternoon except for Roxas. His ice cream is dripping over his fingers as he stares at the city below, unable to stop thinking of the strange man who basically robbed him.

"It's melting," Olette points out, drawing Roxas from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he mutters in apology, guilt rising in him at losing their hard-earned munny.

"Cheer up already!" Hayner complains before taking a large bite of his ice cream.

"That was definitely weird, though," Roxas continues.

"Strange," Olette continues.

"You said it," Hayner mumbles.

"Can you feel Sora," Roxas repeats as his friends turn to stare at him.

The rest of their evening is mainly spent in silence.

~ ~

_A large white-colored room with no discernable walls is all Roxas can see, as he floats between consciousness and a state of sleep. In the center of the room rests what looks like a large white orb, a blonde girl wearing a white dress standing before it. The room disappears, replaced by darkness and leaving the girl alone._

_"Who are you?" Roxas asks._

_The girl slowly turns to face him, her bright blue eyes shining from the depths as a small smile grows on her face._

~ ~

Another morning, another strange dream...

Roxas wakes up with a start yet again, rushing to get ready as he does his best to forget the girl. Her smile revealed an unspoken secret, like she knew everything that Roxas didn't even know he wanted to learn.

He runs down the path leading to the Sandlot, almost running right into Pence and Olette.

"Morning," Olette calls out as the two walk towards him.

Roxas starts to run towards his friends, but they suddenly pause mid-step. He skids to a stop, taking a step back as the girl from his dreams suddenly appears right before him, that same smile on her face.

"Hello, Roxas," she greets.

"Hi..." he mutters in confusion. "And you are..."

He's forced to trail off as she raises a hand, silently telling the boy to stop.

"I wanted to meet you, at least once."

"Me?" Roxas repeats.

"Yes, you."

Roxas raises a hand to the back of his head, gently scratching his neck as his face contorts in awkward perplexity. He has no idea who this girl is, but it's clear she holds some connection to the weird dreams he's been having lately. She suddenly turns on her heel, walking away from Roxas and making a turn, just out of sight. Before Roxas can run after her, Olette and Pence begin to walk as if nothing had ever happened.

Olette and Pence talk to him, but he's barely able to hear what they're saying. He stares at where the girl had disappeared, desperate for answers but unsure if he could handle the truth.

~ ~

But Roxas did finally learn the truth. Well, at least part of it. As soon as he had arrived at the Sandlot, strange gray creatures had appeared. He was transported to a strange alternate dimension, fought a large white monster, and summoned the elusive Keyblade. Once the monster was dead, Roxas was sucked down into the darkest depths of darkness, finally reappearing in yet another all-white room, the blonde girl perched on a ledge.

"I am Naminé," she greets with a hand over her chest. "Roxas... Do you remember your true name?"

The man in black who stole Roxas' munny suddenly appears, ripping the girl from her seated position and onto her feet with a strong grip on her arm.

"Say no more, Naminé," he snaps.

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..."

"It's best he doesn't know the truth," the man interrupts sternly.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" Roxas accuses as he points up at the man.

The man reaches out his free hand, summoning a strange, swirling portal next to Roxas. The boy is thrown back into it, waking up face-down in the sand of the Sandlot, Seifer and his friends yelling over him. Roxas shakily stands to his feet, yells at Seifer's stupid group to stop taking pictures of him while he's passed out, and runs up the hill to the usual spot.

It's hard for the boy to focus on anything, let alone putting one foot in front of another as he runs as fast as he can. He's shocked he doesn't trip, his brain a puddle of confusion. Is he losing his mind? Are these hallucinations, or are they... real?

"So, you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asks accusatorily as Roxas charges into the usual spot, out of breath from running so fast.

"No, it's not like that! Oh, yeah... How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Roxas asks, eager to change the subject.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?" Olette muses.

"... Sorry," Roxas mutters as his head hangs down dejectedly. "How 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels, and..."

"I promised I'd be somewhere," Hayner replies, refusing to meet Roxas' gaze.

Roxas frowns, before his eyes widen in recollection. The Struggle tournament... it was tomorrow.

Hayner brushes past his friend, causing Roxas to glance back at his friend with a saddened expression.

. . .

**_Restoration at 48%._ **

[ _The Next Day_ ]

Thankfully, the tension between Roxas and his friends didn't last overnight. It was the day of the Struggle tournament, and everything was back to normal, as if the day before hadn't happened. Hayner had lost, Seifer had lost, and Roxas was still standing – facing off against Seifer's friend, Vivi. He put up a hard fight, working at a professional level and giving Roxas a run for his munny. But with one final blow, the fight will be done. Roxas charges forward, blue Struggle bat just over Vivi's head, when suddenly he's forced to stop, as if trapped in jello.

The world turns blurry, as Roxas stands alone staring out at the frozen crowd.

Not again...

He glances forward at Vivi, who blinks once before he's enveloped in swirling bright light, almost like a blooming flower. In a split second, Vivi is gone, replaced with the strange gray creatures Roxas saw the day before. One stands before him, swaying awkwardly as its eyes remain hidden.

"Again?" Roxas complains as three more appear, surrounding him.

The Struggle bat grasped in Roxas' hand also disappears, replaced with the Keyblade. Roxas stands up straight, studying the weapon with furrowed eyes.

"Again..."

It's easier than Roxas thought, to fight the strange creatures. It doesn't take long until they're all gone, and Roxas glances around the frozen Sandlot, waiting for whatever's coming next. Clapping suddenly echoes from behind him, and Roxas tenses up as he glances over his shoulder. A tall, lean man is standing behind him, wearing the same black robes as the man who stole his munny, as he claps – most likely sarcastically.

"Roxas, alright," the man gushes as he walks towards Roxas. "Fight, fight, fight."

Roxas stands his ground, tilting his head in confusion.

There's something strangely familiar about this person...

"You really don't remember?" the man continues. "It's me! Y'know," he swoops a hand up, brushing off his hood to reveal bright red hair and energetic green eyes. "Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas repeats in confusion, causing a rare feeling of hurt to run through the redhead.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B,'" Axel grumbles under his breath as he releases a sigh. "Man oh man. Even the Dusks aren't gonna be able to crack this one."

Axel holds out his hand, bursts of flames dancing around his arms as chakrams appear in each hand.

"Wait a sec," Roxas finally speaks up, "tell me what's going on!"

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel asks as he glances around the lot. "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me. Conscious, or not. Then you'll hear the story."

Roxas' jaw drops as he takes a step back, the world beginning to swirl as it had before the Sandlot froze.

"Uh oh," Axel hums so quietly Roxas doesn't hear him.

Roxas groans, glancing down at his Keyblade before he throws it as hard as he can, watching the metal bounce off the ground.

"What's going on?!" he snaps, sick of the enigmas and mysteries.

The Keyblade disappears, back in Roxas' hand in the blink of an eye.

"Number XIII. Roxas," Axel narrates as he watches his old friend hold his old weapon, as if their old life had never happened. "The Keyblade's chosen one."

"Okay, fine," Roxas decides as he takes a fighting stance, standing off against the strange man. "You asked for it!"

It was wrong to think, but Axel couldn't help but be exhilarated at being reunited with his friend. Even if it was like this...

~ ~ ~

After a few minutes of fighting, where Roxas is miraculously able to hold his own, Axel growls before he throws this flaming chakrams forward. They thud against some solid object behind Roxas, causing the blond to look over his shoulder. He spots a man draped in red robes, his face hidden, standing behind him.

"Roxas," the man speaks in a booming, deep voice. "This man speaks nonsense."

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel speaks up, and the blond looks between the two men as they both call out his name.

He falls to his knees, grasping his head in his hands as he closes his eyes, desperate to escape this nightmare. He just wants to go back to his life, to his friends...

His friends...

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas calls out, glancing up at the orange sky above.

As soon as his friend's names leave his mouth, the cheers of the crowd dance through his ears. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, Roxas decides as he opens his eyes. The people in the Sandlot are no longer frozen, and they're all cheering for Roxas, whose defeated Vivi.

He smiles, giving a sigh of relief as he glances around at the crowd.

There's no sign of monsters, or strangers, or anyone who doesn't belong.

He's free.

Axel, meanwhile, hides in the shadows near the staircase leading away from the Sandlot, watching his friend run towards a sandy-haired boy, a dark-haired boy, and a brunette girl. Roxas' fake friends... The people who replaced him, and treated him better than Axel ever had. The lies, the half-truths, the manipulation... What he wouldn't give, to take it all back and be able to speak to Roxas again. How much he wants to apologize, and save him from his fate.

But it's too late now. He has to say goodbye, to his past and to his friend.

"I miss you, Roxas," Axel mutters under his breath, releasing a heavy sigh as he disappears into a swirling portal.

[ **THEBES** ]

You managed to survive your first day of training. It was hard, but worthwhile, filled with plenty of important lessons and –

Okay, you're lying. You're 100% on the verge of death, and the one and only cause is Zack Fair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zack asks, watching as you maneuver to keep an ice pack over: your eye, your knee, and your ribs.

Your eye was sporting a cute purple bruise, your knee was swollen and sore, and your ribs felt like they had been shattered. You'd be fine by the morning – at least Phil swore that you would be – but for now, you felt horrible. You had never realized just how much your time in the darkness had drained you, or how disadvantaged you were in fights that didn't involve Keyblades.

"Do I look okay?" you ask, lowering the ice pack covering your bruised eye.

"Adorable," Zack gushes, causing you to scoff as you slap the ice pack over your eye once again. "Lighten up, [Name]. You got a good whack on my balls, and you don't see me crying."

"Anymore," you add with a smirk, causing the boy to roll his eyes as you chuckle good-naturedly. "I'm... fine. Just sore. It's not every day I get my ass beat by someone twice my size."

"Fat shaming isn't tolerated in this house."

"Oh my god," you mutter under your breath, sinking down deeper onto the couch as you shake your head. As the boy leans closer to you, a wide, goofy grin plastered on his face, you see a flash of Ven, causing your own smile to falter for a second. "Zack, how are you always so chipper?"

"Born that way, I guess," he replies with a shrug. "You always gotta look on the bright side of life, or else the darkness will weigh you down. And if that happens, it wins."

And with barely any prodding, Zack tells you about his past. It's nice hearing about someone else's life for once, taking your mind off of your current predicament. He told you about his parents, the small village he grew up in, how he moved to Midgar and joined the army. How one day, a black-and-purple orb appeared over Midgar, and descended the world into darkness. How he never saw anyone from his world again, even his parents. How he woke up on Olympus, 15 years old and alone. How he'd never stop searching for his parents. How alone he felt, until he met Herc, and Aqua, and Ven, and Terra, and you.

It's funny. Sometimes people can be so focused on their own pain, they miss the signs that those around them are suffering too. The more you hear from Zack, the more you notice that sometimes his smile doesn't rise to his eyes, and that his blue eyes are masked by an uncertain, beautiful sorrow.

"You'll find your parents," you promise, dropping the ice pack from your eye into your lap as you reach over and pull the larger boy into a hug.

His chin rests over the top of your head as he releases a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed as a lazy hand rests around your waist. And the two of you sit in silence, allowing a brief moment of comfort and escape from your regrets and torments.

"And you'll find your friends," Zack finally replies as he pulls back, a genuine smile on his face.

"Our friends," you correct with a decisive nod, causing the boy to chuckle.

"Our friends," he repeats in agreement before he gives your knee a slap. "But, it's getting late. We should get some rest before tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll go to bed soon. I'm not tired yet."

That's a lie, but your mind is racing so fast right now that you know there's no way you'd be able to sleep yet.

"Alright," Zack concedes, ruffling your hair before he stands up. "'Night, [Name]," he calls out with a lazy wave as he meanders out of the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts once more.

It's oddly comforting, knowing that you aren't the only person missing someone while you live here. For the first time in awhile, you have a goal besides getting stronger and saving your friends; you also want to help Zack. He's not the only one with missing parents, after all...

"Hey."

You jump in shock, cursing under your breath as all of your ice packs clutter to the ground in a very awkward fashion. Glancing over your shoulder, you spot a man standing behind you, wearing black robes that hide his face.

"Riku?" you guess, judging by his body size.

"Is this a bad time?" he asks as he walks around the couch where you're perched, sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of the couch.

"I mean, I look like I just lost a fight... But no, it's a good time," you reply as you bend down to pick up the ice packs, dropping them next to you on the couch. They're barely cold anymore anyway. "Are you okay?" you add, noticing that he isn't taking off his hood.

Riku frowns, pulling over your question. Was he okay? It's hard to say. Sora had lost his memories, Riku had lost his body, and Roxas was about to lose everything. He felt so much guilt at Roxas' predicament, and if you knew his role in this whole thing, you'd never look so concerned about him as you stared up at Riku. You'd see him as the monster he really is, who sacrificed Roxas to save his friend.

"I'm okay – hey," he protests and leans back as you suddenly reach forward, trying to push back his hood. "No touching."

"It's weird talking to someone when I can't see their face," you complain.

"Well, this isn't my real face, so don't worry about it."

You roll your eyes as you sit back on the couch, crossing your arms over your face as you scowl.

"Are you pouting?" Riku adds, and you swear you can hear amusement on his voice.

"No," you sniff, tilting your head as you try to catch even a glimpse of his face. This must be the thickest hood you've ever seen, to catch such deep shadows. "I just... I don't know why you're so self-conscious. Who cares what you look like? I'm just amazed that I got to meet you again."

Well, I took the face of my enemy, a man who controlled me and tried to kill my friends and destroy the worlds...

"I don't like the way I look," he finally responds simply, glancing out the window on the opposite side of the room. "I just... I wanted to tell you... thanks. And I'm sorry."

"Thanks?" you repeat with another tilt of your head, this time out of confusion. "And why would you be sorry?"

"Thanks, for being the voice in my head."

You pause, narrowing your eyes as you mull over what he said. The voice in his head? What could he...

Your eyes widen.

"You're the boy?" you mutter in realization under your breath as you release a soft gasp. "When I was trapped in the dark... sometimes I'd hear a child's voice. I thought I was just going insane, but... Was that...?"

"It was me," Riku interrupts, and if his hood was down, you'd have seen a sad smile on his face. "I didn't listen to you, though. I used the darkness, and I wasn't strong enough to fight it. Hence..."

He trails off, gesturing down to his body.

"I'll make it right, somehow. But I needed you to know, that I'm grateful for what you tried to do," he finishes as he stands up, leaving you gaping up at him in shock as you stare up at him.

"I... wow," you hum as you stumble to your feet, moving after Riku and grabbing onto his forearm to stop him from leaving. "Don't leave already."

"I have to. There's... something I need to do."

"You can't drop a bomb like that on me and leave," you point out, shuffling around so you're standing in front of him. "I want to talk to you, and hear about your adventures. We should get to know each other better."

"Maybe later," he brushes you off his arm, instead clasping a hand on your shoulder. "You're safer not being anywhere near me right now. I'm still fighting off the darkness."

As he speaks, you reach a hand up, pushing back the hood of his robe. This time, he doesn't stop you, his gaze turned towards the ground as his hood falls down to his shoulders. For a moment, you swear you see a flash of green in his eyes before amber orbs flit up, meeting your gaze.

"One day, will you tell me everything?" you ask.

"If everything goes according to plan... sure."

"What's your plan?"

For the first time since you've been reunited, Riku's true nature emerges as his lips curl up in a smirk and his grip tightens on your shoulder.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" he teases as he releases your shoulder, snapping his fingers as he summons a portal behind him. "I can't tell you."

"Well, sorry for being curious," you reply sarcastically, causing him to chuckle lightly before he stares down at you.

It's silent for a moment, two people merely staring at each other as their minds race. So much time had passed, so much loss was felt... But Riku couldn't let himself think about that. Not now, when he's so close to saving Sora. You'd understand someday.

"See you around, [Name]."

And with that, he disappears into the portal, yet again leaving you alone with more questions than answers.

Where was Sora, and Roxas? Riku clearly knew the answers to both, but wasn't telling you. Did he also know where your friends were? Did he not trust you with his secrets, or was he telling the truth – you were safer not knowing?

Obviously, you weren't going to learn the answers tonight.

No, you wouldn't learn the truth for a long, long time. Not until Riku got his body back, and Sora had defeated Xemnas.

But that's another story for a different time.


	17. Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to update more. I hope y'all know that :3
> 
> Roxas heavy, and therefore depressing, chapter you guys.
> 
> [♥]

[ **TWELVE YEARS AGO** ]

During a particularly beautiful night, with a sky filled with stars, Terra and Aqua committed the ultimate sin and decided they were too busy to join you and Ven. It's not that the two of you minded, per se, but it was tough sitting back while your friends prepared to be legends on their own right... Keyblade Masters...

"It's so pretty," Ven mutters, practically in a whisper as he stares up at the sky.

You can't even begin to count how many nights have been spent this way, with some combination of the four of you as you sprawl out on the grassy fields surrounding the castle. But tonight, it's just the two of you while Aqua and Terra train for their Mark of Mastery exam. It's only six months away, and all they can think about.

"It really is," you agree with a soft smile as you head flops down to the side to stare at your blond friend. "Ven?"

"Yes, darling?" he asks with a sickeningly sweet, fake chipper voice that automatically causes you to giggle.

"What do you remember, of your life before you came here?"

Ven shifts awkwardly, though he holds your gaze as he blinks a few times in silence.

"I already told you. Nothing."

"There has to be something," you press, rolling onto your side so you're fully facing the boy.

Ven pauses, his lips pursing as he mulls over your question. Was there something he could remember, before he walked through the double doors of the castle in the Land of Departure and saw the worried and curious faces of his best friends?

"The stars," Ven whispers, clearing his throat when he realizes how quietly he was speaking as he turns his gaze to the twinkling lights in the sky. "I remember watching the stars on a beach. Just like this."

"Bet the company wasn't nearly as good," you tease, reaching out to gently smack Ven's arm to force him to finally meet your gaze.

His head tilts to the side, his bright blue eyes capturing yours as you lie together in comfortable silence. What Ven wouldn't give, he thinks to himself, for you to know what goes on in his head whenever he sees your smiling face, hears your laugh, watches you training with Terra, your face contorted in concentration as you try your best to remember everything he says.

You're perfect, even though you'd deny it until you're blue in the face.

"No better company in the worlds," Ven finally decides, grinning as a beaming smile grows on your face at his words.

Maybe one day, he'll finally grow the courage to allow himself to truly fall for you. But for now, nothing makes him happier than being your friend, enjoying the closeness of your bond and moments just like this.

Maybe one day...

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

The Struggle tournament ended in victory for Roxas, made all the more sweet due to the fact that Setzer refused to learn his name, even once he lost. If he had to be called "Rucksack" one more time, he'd beat that creepy guy over the head with his Struggle bat just for fun.

After enjoying the screams of the crowds, and showing off the large trophy presented to him, Roxas and his friends retired to their favorite place – on top of the tower. The breeze ruffles Roxas' hair as he studies his trophy with a smile, admiring the colorful orbs decorating the tree-like design.

Without a word he snaps off the top orb, orange in color, and tosses it towards Olette. The girl manages to catch it, just as a red orb flies easily into Hayner's hand and Pence barely manages to catch a green orb. Roxas pulls off the last orb, admiring its blue hue as he holds it up to the light of the setting sun.

"As promised," he simply states.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence gushes as he follows Roxas' lead.

"One more treasure for us to share," Hayner adds.

"I've got a present, too," Olette speaks up, reaching behind her as she grabs onto something. "For all of us," she continues as she pulls out four sea-salt ice cream bars.

"Whoa," Roxas mutters as he jumps to his feet, so fast that he starts to lose his balance.

His arms waive in the air, though it's not enough to save him, as he tumbles over the edge of the tower and falls through the sky. He falls so slow that it's as if time has once again paused, his vision blurry as he feels as if he's switching between different realities.

[♥]

" _Naminé... What's happening to me?_ "

" **Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi.** "

" _Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes._ "

" **Who?" Silence.** "Please, a name!"

" _I'm Roxas._ "

" **Okay, Roxas. But can you tell me his name?** "

Roxas doesn't reply, another boy's strangely familiar voice echoing through his mind.

" ** _You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! O-kay, I guess I can give you a hint... Starts with an 'S._** '"

[♥]

Roxas wakes with a start once again, drenched in sweat as he frantically swats his body, as if desperately trying to stop his fall. But he isn't falling from the clock tower anymore; he's safe in his bed, his conversation with the girl nothing but yet another bad dream. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing deeply as he crawls out of bed and shuffles towards his bathroom. He really, truly believes that he's going crazy, but he does his best to push his concerns to the back of his mind as he goes about his morning, getting ready as fast as he can.

The day goes by relatively quickly, as Roxas and his gang decide to finally finish their summer assignment – investigating the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town. Unsurprisingly, they all turn out to be duds, nothing but urban legends with no place in reality.

And yet every one of these legends feels... real, to Roxas. Sometimes it feels as if he lives in some alternative dimension, close to reality but only an illusion as he apparently sees the strange legends his friends so easily brush off as fake.

Then again, maybe he really is just going crazy.

"You know something," Pence's voice filters in from behind Roxas, causing him to jump in shock and tear his gaze away from the abandoned mansion he's standing in front of. "We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It is the most suspicious place."

"Right," Roxas agrees boredly, not really sure how to respond.

Truthfully, he wanted to visit the mansion alone. But no such luck.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help," Pence continues.

"Seifer?" Roxas repeats in shock.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to."

Roxas doesn't respond, instead peeing up at the large castle. His gaze is drawn to the left, more specifically the windows on the second floor. White curtains part ever so slightly, revealing the figure of a young girl staring down at them.

"What are we looking for?" Roxas asks.

"They say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window, even though no one's lived here for years."

Roxas stares at the window one more, gasping as his eyes land on a girl standing at the window.

Naminé...

Roxas blinks, and in the next instant he's seated at the head of a long, white table. The room is all white, blindingly so, and Naminé is seated at the other side of the table. Hand drawn pictures are scattered about the wall, clearly of Sora, and Roxas, a black haired girl, a gray haired boy, a [your hair color] girl, and... Axel? Together?

"This is... me? And Axel's here, too."

"You are best friends."

"Very funny."

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Naminé asks as Roxas continues to stare at the drawing.

"No one knows me better than me. But... I don't get what's been happening lately."

His gaze falls on a picture of Sora, next to what looks like a dog and a duck. He'd recognize them anywhere.

"You know these three, right?" Naminé guesses.

"Yeah... Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams."

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now, I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his own self again. The process has been affecting you too, Roxas."

"You mean the dreams?"

"You and Sora are connected. And... in order for Sora to become completely whole again, he needs you."

"Me?" Roxas confusedly stammers. "What for?"

"You hold half of what he is. He needs you, Roxas."

"Naminé," Roxas murmurs, staring at the girl with an intensity she's never seen before, blue eyes boring into her own. "Who are you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."

"A witch?" Roxas repeats in shock.

"Tbat's what DiZ called me," Naminé states simply, with the faintest smile on her face. "But I don't know why I have this power. I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

"Well, I can't help you there," Roxas weakly jokes with a small grin of his own. "It's funny," Roxas continues as he stares at the painting of him and Axel on the opposite side of the room. "Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all. I guess... I would like to know. What do you know about me, that I don't?"

"You..." the girl pauses as she glances down. "You were never supposed to exist, Roxas."

"What...? How could you even say such a thing, even if it were true?" Roxas asks, feeling hurt run deep through him at her words.

"I'm sorry. I guess some things really are best left unsaid..."

"Roxas... Roxas... Roxas-!"

The boy jumps with a start, glancing to the side at his friend who's pushing his shoulder rather roughly. He's back on the grass, standing outside of the mansion next to Pence.

"Huh?" Roxas hums as he turns to fully face his friend.

Yeah, he's definitely going nuts.

"Did ya see her?" Pence asks impatiently.

"Yeah – watch the window, closely," Roxas instructs as he points a finger to the white curtains hiding the room on the second floor.

"Oh, lame," Pence complains. "That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains... Well, let's head back to the usual spot," he decides as he turns towards the forest just beyond the mansion.

And with that, Roxas and Pence head back to the usual spot, letting their friends know that the mission was all for naught. After exchanging their shared disappointment, they all head up to the top of the tower, enjoying one last sunset.

Not that Roxas knew this would be his last sunset spent with his friends...

"Tomorrow, we search the town," Hayner decides as they all sit down in a row.

"Next day's the fair," Pence adds with a nod.

"The last day of summer!" Olette complains.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer," Hayner whines as he shoots the girl a glare.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first," Pence points out with a judgmental look at the ice cream clutched in Hayner's hand.

While Olette and Pence exchange a laugh, and Hayner stares down at his ice cream with wide eyes, Roxas silently stares down at his feet. As much as he's trying to pretend that everything is fine, it clearly isn't. And Naminé's words are wreaking absolute havoc on his remaining sanity, as he wonders just who he is and what lies in store for him.

~ ~ ~

**Restoration at 97%.**

[♥]

Roxas is standing before a large skyscraper, rain falling over his face as he stares up at the shadowed figure standing at its peak. He summons one Keyblade, and then a second, before he runs forward, taking a flying leap and running up the front of the building as if gravity was a myth.

The figure jumps from the top of the building, soaring through the air right towards Roxas. Roxas throws his black Keyblade towards the boy, who catches it with ease. As they pass on the building's front, Roxas can make out light gray hair and eyes covered by a black cloth.

They meet on the ground, clashing in a fight to the death. Just as Roxas throws the boy down to the ground, standing over with his Keyblade pointed towards his throat, he hears him speak.

"Why? Why did the Keyblade choose you?!"

"Shut up –"

Roxas gasps for air, his eyes opening as he stares at his ceiling. Yet another dream that felt so real, he could practically swear it had actually happened to him...

As if his life is officially stuck on repeat, he crawls out of bed, gets ready, and heads out to the usual spot. Hayner, Olette, and Pence are standing near the wall, sharing a laugh at some joke that Roxas can't hear. Roxas walks towards them, but before he can say anything, they all turn around and run through him – literally, as if he didn't exist.

Roxas pauses as he hears them scatter out of the room, walking towards the ledge in front of him. He picks up the photograph perched on top of it, staring down at Hayner, Pence and Olette's smiling faces as they stand outside of the mansion's gates.

He used to be in this picture...

Roxas throws down the photograph, feeling as if he's going to throw up as he stumbles out into the alley. It's weirdly quiet, as if there isn't even a breeze in the air. He scans the alley, ensuring that it's empty before he walks forward. Less than three steps later, and the strange gray monsters from before appear in front of him, blocking his path.

An odd noise emits from behind him, and Roxas turns around to spot none other than Axel watching him.

"Look at what it's come to," Axel sighs as he scratches his head. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you refuse to come back with me."

"We're... best friends, right?" Roxas stutters, figuring it's best not to make someone like this upset.

Maybe, if he played along... he could learn how he knows Axel. If Axel's even real, that is.

"Sure, but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for..." Axel trails off, his hand falling from his head as he starts to smile. "Wait a sec! You remember now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Roxas lies.

"Great! But, y'know, gotta make sure and all... What's our boss' name?" Axel asks, the most enthusiastic Roxas has ever heard him.

Between how excited Axel sounded, and how eager he looked, Roxas does feel bad when he drops his gaze and stays silent, his ruse already discovered. Axel sighs, quickly seeing through Roxas' act.

"Can't believe this," he mutters in what sounds like true disappointment.

Roxas summons his Keyblade, staring at the man and glancing at the strange monsters that surround him before he turns on his heel and runs away, far away from his alleged friend and straight towards the mansion.

He needs answers, and Naminé is the only one who can help him.

His trek is short, though those creatures are suddenly everywhere, lashing out and reaching for him as he runs through the forests, past the gate, and into the mansion. It's not nearly as dilapidated as he assumed it would be, and though it's definitely old there's a certain charm to the place. Roxas carefully makes his way up the rickety stairs to his left, finding a single door in front of him. With a deep breath, he turns the handle, eyes widening as he takes in the room.

It's the same white room where he spoke with Naminé just the day before.

He walks into the room, immediately spotting the drawing on the wall of him and Axel... the drawing of Sora, Donald, and Goofy... Roxas holding onto a girl with pale skin and short black hair... A girl with [your color hair], grasping his hand as they stand before the strange black portals Axel uses... Axel, Roxas, and the black-haired girl sitting... on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town... wearing Axel's black robes...

A sudden searing pain explodes in Roxas' head, so bad that he's forced to bend over and desperately grab at his face as he cries out. It's like nothing he's ever felt before, like he's being ripped apart and something is trying to claw through his body and to its freedom.

_He closes his eyes, immediately finding himself back in the same area where he dreamed of fighting the gray-haired boy. Roxas is walking through the rain, wearing black robes, as Axel leans against the wall, watching him._

_"Your mind's made up?" Axel calls out as Roxas is just about to turn the corner._

_Roxas stops, barely glancing over his shoulder at the redhead._

_"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know," Roxas hears himself speaking._

_"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel finally snaps, stepping away from the wall and clenching his fists._

Roxas blinks, and finds himself back in the white room, his headache finally subsiding. He blinks again, spotting Naminé seated at the long table in the center of the room.

"Organization XIII," Roxas remembers. "They're a bad group."

"Bad, or good. I don't know," Naminé admits honestly. "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something. Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas chuckles, causing the girl to look up at him.

"Funny?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"It's just... I think... I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask," Roxas realizes as he walks towards the table, tightly gripping onto its edge with his hand. "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that... Nothing else really matters anymore."

"You are..."

Naminé doesn't finish her sentence, and Roxas glances over at the girl. She's beginning to fade away, strange white lights beginning to dance around her body. Roxas calls out her name, just before she disappears without another word.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate," a voice booms from the room as the man cloaked in red suddenly appears behind the chair Naminé had been occupying.

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know!" Roxas demands. "I have the right to know!"

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know, nor does it have the right to be," the man mocks, his tone angry and condescending.

"But what is a Nobody?" Roxas presses.

In a flash, the man in black who stole Roxas' munny appears, to the left of the man in red.

"DiZ, we have no time! Too many Nobodies," he informs the man.

"Roxas," the boy can hear Naminé state as she walks out from behind the man in red. "Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

Roxas takes a step back, horror flashing over his face.

"I'll... disappear?"

"No further outbursts!" the man in red exclaims as he marches towards Naminé, roughly grabbing the girl by the arm.

"No, you won't disappear!" Naminé calls out desperately, reaching a hand towards Roxas as she's pulled back, before the hand of the man in red is placed over her mouth.

"Wait!" Roxas cries as he moves towards her.

The man in black blocks Roxas, as Naminé rips the hand off of her mouth.

"Roxas! We will meet again, and then we can talk about everything," she promises, beginning to smile sadly. "I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon – I promise!"

And with that, the three strangers are gone, leaving Roxas standing alone in the room of white, once again left to pick up the pieces and figure out what exactly is going on, and how he can avoid... disappearing.

The thought sends a shudder up his spine.

With nowhere to go but forward, desperate for answers and a purpose, Roxas makes his way back into the heart of the mansion, walking towards the top of the other staircase and through the door opposite the one that leads to the white room. He finds himself in a large library, with a staircase meandering down into a basement. Without any hesitation, he walks down the stairs, ready to get this over with and finally learn what's been going on with him.

The second his eyes land on a massive computer, the same crippling headache he felt in the white room returns.

He sees flashes of another all white room, large throne-like chairs placed in a circle, men wearing the black robes perched atop each chair. Roxas sees his face hidden under one of the hoods, just as his vision shifts to see him knocked down by the gray-haired boy.

His vision once against changes, as he finds himself staring at his unconscious self, slumped down on the floor of the basement.

_"Will it work?" a deep voice asks, belonging to what Roxas believes is the man who stole his munny._

_"If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories," the man Roxas heard called DiZ responds. "He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give them back. Until then, he'll need another personality, to throw off his pursuers."_

_"Poor thing," the man with the deep voice replies, actually sounding upset as he stares down at Roxas' body._

_DiZ scoffs as he sits down at the computer._

_"It's the fate of a Nobody."_

_A button is pushed, and Roxas watches himself disappear in a flash of light... into his new life..._

Roxas blinks, opening his eyes as the headache ceases and he finds himself back in the basement. He takes a few deep breaths, doing his best to gather his thoughts. He can't stop the – what he assumes are – memories as they rush through him like never-ending tidal waves, ripping him away from Twilight Town and back into his old life.

His old torment that he can never escape from.

With narrowed eyes Roxas glances up, glaring at the computer pressed against the wall. It's not the source of his predicament, but it's the best outlet for the rage building up inside him, threatening to boil over with such a violent fashion that Roxas couldn't even begin to control it if he wanted to.

Marching towards the computer, he summons his Keyblade, standing over the monitor as his chest heaves with deep breaths. He raises his arms, sending his blade down on the computer as hard as he can as he imagines the pain he's suffered... a second time as he pictures Axel... a third with the man who stole his munny... a fourth, fifth, and sixth time with the face of DiZ... a seventh time while thinking of Sora, and just for good measure, an eight time while thinking of Naminé's betrayal, pretending to be his friend when really she helped sentence him to his death.

By the time he's done, the computer is completely destroyed, and he's out of breath. But for the first time in a long time, he feels satisfied as he stands up straight, wiping the sweat from his brow.

It won't erase what's happening to him, but damn if it didn't feel good in the moment.

Once he's somewhat more composed, Roxas turns on his heel and heads towards a door, ready to push forward and finally close this chapter... no matter what's to come.

He walks through the door, into a dark room with odd green lights emitting from the floor. He walks inside, waiting for the inevitable visitor to join him, when just on cue the black swirling portal he's grown so accustomed to seeing appears near the door on the opposite side of the room. Axel walks out of the portal, the cocky air gone from his presence.

He's mad.

"Simply amazing, Roxas," Axel sarcastically exclaims, his arms crossed over his chest as he paces in front of the blond.

"Axel," Roxas mutters, feeling a pang of hurt at seeing his old friend.

Roxas is starting to remember him, and... despite the manipulation and lies... he misses him. He isn't sure what exactly he misses, but he's starting to remember their bond.

"You really do remember me this time?" Axel mocks as he drops his arms, turning to face the boy. "I'm so flattered!"

Roxas takes a step back as Axel's green eyes flash red, flames suddenly exploding from his body and surrounding the two in a circle of fire, reaching well over their heads. The room grows hot as Axel's expression turns downright dangerous.

" **But you're too late**!" Axel yells, standing his ground against his friend.

Roxas releases a gasp as the flames grow larger and hotter, encasing the room in stifling heat. Roxas' eyes narrow before he holds out his arms, a white and pale blue Keyblade appearing in his left hand. In his right hand appears an all-black Keyblade, the same weapons from his dreams of the fight with the gray-haired boy...

"Two?!" Axel hisses.before he takes a step back, summoning his chakrams before he looks up, a smirk on his face as he watches his old friend.

It's not how he hoped to be reunited, but Axel had to try to save his friend from his fate... One, last chance.

[♥]

Axel kneels on the ground, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. The fight was relatively short, Roxas having been filed with so much anger that he was like a maniac as he fought Axel. His Keyblades moved faster than Axel could keep up with, and despite never wanting to lose, Axel can't help but smile.

Until the end, Roxas will always be a firecracker.

Roxas' glare is strong as he watches Axel panting for air. He feels odd, a strange sense of loss flowing through him as he witnesses the hurt and pain in the green eyes of the redhead kneeling before him.

_Roxas is suddenly standing back on that rainy dark street, Axel standing behind them as they bicker._

_"No one would miss me," Roxas scoffs before he continues walking, away from the redhead._

_Axel's head drops as he releases a sigh, his shoulders hunching forward._

_"That's not true," he mutters with another sigh. "... I would."_

"Axel," Roxas gasps in realization, everything from his real life crashing back to him like a wave of water.

He remembers his time in the Organization, gossiping about other Organization members... Sitting on the clock tower with Axel, though he has a strange feeling there was another person that would join them... Learning his fate to merge with Sora, and running away to find the truth of who he really is... His arguments with Axel, who'd insist he stay behind... Visiting the Realm of Darkness, to meet with the strange girl who lived there... His first kiss, with... [Name]. That was her name.

At least he could cross that off his bucket list, before he dies.

"Let's meet again, in the next life," Axel finally responds as his betrayed gaze flits up to his friend.

"Yeah," Roxas agrees. "I'll be waiting."

To Roxas' surprise, Axel releases a chuckle as he glances away, dark ripples beginning to surround him.

"Silly," he pants, "just because you have a next life."

And with that, Axel is gone, leaving Roxas standing there alone in stunned silence as he mulls over his thoughts.

It's funny, he thinks to himself. Because something tells him, he will meet Axel again. He isn't sure how, he thinks as he walks towards the next door, but he knows he will.

Call it fate.

The next room consists of a narrow, well-lit hallway. Strange white pods are lining the walls, as if stuck on a conveyer belt. Roxas studies the pods with a frown, stopping before two of them. Looking back at Roxas is the unconscious faces of Donald and Goofy.

"What is this place?" he mutters to himself as he continues walking forward, through a dark doorway.

In the final room, even brighter than the hallway, rests a lone white pod. The man wearing red and black robes, named DiZ, is standing in front of the pod, his face still covered with the red hood.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one," he greets.

"'Who are you talking to? Me... or Sora?" Roxas asks.

"To half of Sora, of course," DiZ responds vaguely. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about in the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas demands to know.

"I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool at best."

Roxas stays silent, his eyes narrowing once more.

"Was that..." he stammers as he summons his Keyblade, "was that supposed to be a joke? Because I'm not laughing!"

Roxas charges towards the man, leaping up into the air as he sends his blade sinking through what should be DiZ's body. But the blade moves as if nothing was there, like the man is simply an illusion.

"My apologies," he states. "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas clenches his hands into fists, releasing a sharp cry of rage as he closes his eyes. He turns on his heel before plunging his blade into the illusion of the man as many times as he can, desperate for him to feel even one inch of the pain Roxas is suffering.

DiZ finally fully disappears, leaving Roxas standing there alone as he tries to catch his breath. What he could do to this man if he could actually get his hands on him... if only he could fight his fate, and kill the man who had sentenced him to his doom.

Roxas finally stands up straight, looking around for a sign of the man.

"Come, over here."

Roxas glances over his shoulder, seeing DiZ standing in front of the white orb once more.

"I hate you so much," Roxas grits through his teeth in anger as his grasp on his Keyblade tightens.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No!" Roxas exclaims, resting a hand over his chest. "My heart belongs to me."

Roxas charges forward, once more sending his blade through the man. His blade cuts through the man, the tip of the Keyblade hitting the ground with a thump as Roxas finds himself standing directly in front of the orb. His eyes widen as the orb begins to open, like petals falling from a rose. In a manner of seconds, Roxas is staring face-to-face with the main character of his dreams, sleeping soundly.

Sora.

Roxas finds himself saying his name as he stands up straight, an odd sense of peace filling him as he stares at his Somebody.

It wasn't the fate he wanted. But he was home.

A faint smile forms on Roxas' face, a lone tear falling from his blue eyes as he silently says goodbye to his past, to those he knew and to those he loved. Hopefully they'd all meet again, like Naminé promised.

"You're lucky. Guess my summer vacation is, over."

Back on Thebes, you falter for a second, feeling a strange clenching relief in your chest. It's equally painful and exquisite, as if you just felt death and life born all at once. It's hard to breathe, as you fall to your knees and clutch at your chest, wanting nothing more than for the sensation to end.

"You okay?" Zack asks as he kneels in front of you, deciding against taking advantage of your sudden health concerns to land his final blow and win your sparring match.

You clear your throat, the feeling finally subsiding after a few seconds. What even was that, you wonder as you find yourself wiping away a tear that's streaming down your cheek for an unknown reason. It was the weirdest thing you had felt since you had been struck with the beam of light as you were trying to vain to rescue Ven back in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"... Yeah," you finally mutter as you meet Zack's concerned gaze. "Sorry."

"Little young for a heart attack," Zack jokes as he holds out a hand and helps you to your feet.

"Ha," you sarcastically laugh as you brush the grass from your pants. "Shocked you didn't take advantage of me being out of it to win."

"So am I!" Zack honestly agrees with a chuckle, causing you both to laugh as you shake your head. "I was seriously thinking of kicking you over and claiming sweet victory, but I didn't," he adds with a proud grin as he shoves his hands on his hips.

"And who says chivalry is dead," you tell the boy with a mocking smile before you take a step back, shuffling your feet apart as you bring your fists in front of your chest, ready to fight again.

Ready to do anything to take your mind off of what just happened.

For some reason, your heart is sinking, as if someone you cared about just died. But you don't panic, choosing to continue with your training to regain your strength and become the Keyblade Master you were always meant to be.

You have to be strong, to save the ones you love, and those you've lost.

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

The large throne room in the center of the Castle That Never Was is filled to capacity, occupied by more than just the usual Organization members. Of course Xemnas, Axel, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord are present, but for this meeting they're graced by the presence of two new members – Vanitas cloaked in his typical all-black and red ensamble and a young man wearing the robes of the Organization, his skin tanned and his eyes yellow, with shaggy gray hair.

"Who are the newbies?" Luxord asks with a condescending tone as he thumbs back at the two new "members."

"They will one day play in important role in accomplishing our mission," Xemnas speaks slowly, ignoring Luxord's attitude. "For now, they will operate in the shadows, waiting until our mission is complete."

"Yawn," Demyx complains with a roll of his eyes. "Why are we even here?"

"Roxas is gone," Xemnas states, not noticing Axel's head bowing down as he releases a sad sigh. "He has returned to Sora. The next phase shall begin. You all know what you must do."

"Fuck with the Keybearer's head, trick him into killing Heartless for us, and once Kingdom Heart is completed and we have hearts again, kill him and his friends?" Xigbar eloquently repeats.

"More or less, yes," Saix agrees with a solemn nod. "Get to work. Now."

"A please wouldn't kill ya," Xigbar retorts with a smirk before he disappears in a flash of black.

"I dunno if I'm ready for this," Demyx mutters to Xaldin before they both disappear as well, followed by a sighing Saix and chuckling Luxord.

Xemnas stares at the redheaded Heartless who remains behind, golden eyes narrowing as he watches the boy appear to be... sad?

"Something on your mind?" Xemnas asks boredly.

Axel smirks, shaking his head slowly. He's not stupid. There's no way he'll let anyone know just how unhappy he is, how mad he is at the way Roxas was used by the Organization.

He'll avenge him someday. He just doesn't know how.

"Nah," Axel replies simply before he snaps his fingers, disappearing in a poof of black smoke.

"Do you think they will succeed?" the younger version of Xehanort asks from his standing position on the ground as he peers up at Xemnas.

"They are loyal to me," Xemnas responds haughtily. "Of course they will. Have faith."

"Faith?" Vanitas repeats with a scoffing snort. "You sound like a naïve child."

"Don't be rude," young Xehanort scolds, causing Vanitas to glare at him.

"You're not my Master, bud. Don't fucking tell me what to do," he growls before disappearing like the others.

"Good luck," young Xehanort murmurs to Xemnas before he too vanishes, leaving the leader alone with his thoughts.

And wondering why exactly he's allowing two strangers to work in the shadows, towards some unknown goal that dwarfs Xemnas' simple mission.

Maybe some questions are better left unanswered.

[ **THEBES** ]

Hours after you suffered the strange sensation where your heart felt like it was ripping into two, your training for the day finally ended. In the week since you had been living on Thebes, you had learned so much. Your body was suffering the consequences, but every ache and scratch and bruise was so worth it. Zack could still kick your ass from here to next Tuesday, but you were finally starting to be able to hold your own. Your body had grown so weak in the darkness, but you were finally starting to feel your strength, this time even more so than years ago, when you were younger.

For the first time in your life, you felt like you could one day really be a Keyblade Master.

"You okay, squirt?" Zack asks, nudging you with his elbow when he spots just how quiet you're being during your evening stroll from the Coliseum to Herc's house.

"I guess. Still feel kinda weird," you admit with a shrug.

"Yeah, ever figure out what happened?" he presses.

"Heartburn," you lie.

It's not out of the realm of possibility, and is definitely easier to explain than "My heart felt like it was about to explode because I think one of my friends died and apparently that means that I feel physical pain as a result."

It was hard not to obsess over what had happened to you. But you pretend to be fine. There's nothing you can do in your current state, anyway.

"Gross. We'll get you some milk. Always helps with heartburn," Zack tells you with a bright smile, and for a moment you manage to forget there's darkness in the worlds as you enjoy the presence of the boy who's so bathed in light you wonder how he's even real.

"Thanks..."

You trail off, coming to a stop as your smile fades, your eyes landing on a boy leaning against a wall on a nearby building. He has dark hair, and striking golden eyes, with pale skin and a faint smirk on his face. He's watching you, but the second your eyes lock he pushes himself off of the building and walks away.

"Hey," you hurriedly state as you turn to face Zack. "Can I meet you back at Herc's? There's something I have to do."

"Buy me a present?" Zack guesses with a flutter of his lashes.

"Shh, you'll ruin the surprise," you tease as you push him away from you.

"Be back before sunset," Zack tells you, waiting for you to nod in acknowledgment before he continues on the path to your home.

And you in turn run down a path of your own... the path to find Vanitas.

"Vanitas!" you call out as you turn the corner of the building he slipped past, desperate to find the person who kept you sane in the dark. There was no mistaking him. He wore the same outfit you grew used to seeing every day, and that smirk was drilled into your brain like a tattoo. "Van..." you mutter as you come to a stop, glancing around the markets.

He's nowhere to be found.

"He's gone."

You jump in surprise at the sudden, unknown voice, glancing behind you to spot a boy not much older than you. He's tall and lean, with gray hair and the same striking yellow eyes as Vanitas. He's conventionally good-looking, but something about him sends a shiver up your spine.

"Who are you?" you ask with apprehension as he takes a step towards you.

"You wouldn't understand," he replies, his voice deep and almost... playful? "I come from the past."

"Sure you do," you reply with a roll of your eyes, deciding that he's probably just a drunk. Of course it was all just a play on your imagination. Maybe you aren't as strong as you thought you were. "Sorry for bothering you, have a good night," you add as you walk past him, back towards Zack.

A gloved hand suddenly grabs onto your forearm, pulling you to their side. You glance up, your gaze meeting the strange boy's.

"Do you want to learn the truth?" he asks you, his voice emotionless.

"Excuse me?" you ask with a small laugh.

His expression doesn't change as he continues to study you.

"The truth about your parents," he continues, his right eyebrow rising for emphasis. "And your brother. Come with me, and I'll show you everything."

"Okay," you agree, your voice barely over a whisper as you don't even bother to think of possible consequences.

The prospect of learning the truth is too sweet of a fruit to ignore.

The man smirks as he tugs onto your arm, pulling you close as a dark portal wraps around the two of you, hauling you away from Thebes and into the unknown.


	18. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be a lot longer, but it was actually getting TOO long. So I cut it earlier than intended.
> 
> But KH2 next chapter~~~~!

[ **TWILIGHT TOWN** ]

"Sora!"

Bright blue eyes open one after the other, taking in the sudden source of light. A couple of blinks later, Sora releases a deep yawn, stretching his arms over his head as he feels the satisfying sensation of his bones cracking. The invisible walls surrounding him start to disappear, as Sora breathes in fresh air and takes a step forward. He's in an all white room, standing in what he can only describe as a large pod. Sora glances down once he's done stretching, spotting Donald and Goofy standing there giggling at his predicament.

Sora immediately leaps forward, bringing Donald and Goofy into a tight embrace as they fall onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Donald, Goofy!" he exclaims as he stands to his feet and grabs onto their hands, the three of them jumping and celebrating in a circle.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy states as he safely crawls onto Sora's shoulder, once the jumping ceases.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asks incredulously.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy," Jiminy reasons.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asks.

"Let's see... We defeated Ansem," Sora remembers. "Restored peace to the world. Found Kairi... Oh, yeah. Then we went to look for Riku! I think that's right so far."

"Then what?" Donald presses.

"Sora crosses his arms over his chest, the four of them deep in thought as they try to remember what's happened.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asks.

Jiminy reaches into his pocket, pulling out a thick brown notebook. He opens it, flipping through the suddenly blank pages. Only two words stand out...

"'Thank Naminé'... I wonder who that is," Jiminy mutters.

"Some journal that is," Donald disses.

"Well, what do ya say we figure out where we are?" Jiminy suggests, brushing past Donald's rudeness.

Sora couldn't be more excited to agree with Jiminy, ready to explore this new place and find out why exactly he was sleeping in a weird little pod for long enough that his clothes don't exactly fit him anymore.

And find out where Riku and Kairi are...

[ **THEBES** ]

Vanitas isn't quite sure what brought him to this world. Maybe it's the culture, maybe it's the food... but it's definitely not [Name]'s presence bringing him back. That's for sure.

"Would you like to buy some apples, Mister?" a young boy asks as he bounces towards the sullen-looking Vanitas as he marches through the city.

"Fuck off," Vanitas hisses at the boy, failing to notice the tears starting to form in the kid's eyes at the unexpected insult.

Okay, so it's probably not the culture or the food bringing him back to Thebes. But it's a good city to walk through unnoticed due to the bustling, busy crowds swarming the streets at all hours.

Vanitas turns a corner, coming to a stop when he spots you walking towards him. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans a shoulder against the wall, watching your face contorted with what looked like confusion as you walk in silence. The dark-haired boy walking with you – geez, does that guy ever let you out of his sight? – gently nudges you with his elbow, bringing you out of your thoughts. Vanitas watches closely as you start to smile, laughing as you close your eyes for a second and shake your head. The boy next to you grins widely, staring down at you with admiration.

Vanitas' hands clench at his biceps as he soaks in the sight. Why is he even here, he asks himself for the thousandth time? You've clearly forgotten about him, moving on and living your real life, pretending that your time in the darkness was just a bad dream.

And yet, he can't stop himself from coming back. You were the only person who showed him kindness, and compassion. Once you were gone, he hated to admit that he realized how much he wanted to be treated that way... to be seen, and to be heard... Not that he'd ever actually admit it out loud. But seeing you is enough to remind him that it exists in the world. And that's good enough for him.

Your eyes suddenly flit up as if you can feel yourself being watched, immediately meeting Vanitas' gaze. He finds his lips curling up into a smirk as your eyes widen and your mouth partially drops open like you've seen a ghost. You turn to say something to the guy you're with before you run forward, but Vanitas has already begun to walk away.

"Back again?"

Vanitas glances to the side, spotting the younger Xehanort hiding in the shadows. The man takes a step forward, his expression blank.

"Do you have nothing better to do than follow me around?" Vanitas snaps in annoyance.

"Maybe I'm here for the same reason you are," young Xehanort responds before he snaps his fingers, causing Vanitas to disappear in a wave of darkness.

Meanwhile, you continue to run, looking for the boy who you're sure is Vanitas. You come to a stop, glancing around the street with a frown as young Xehanort walks forward.

To his surprise, you agree to come with him – a virtual stranger. But he knows the promise of learning the truth about your family is too tantalizing for you to ignore. Darkness engulfs the two of you, the only thing you can see as you're plunged into the abyss is a pair of dangerous, glowing yellow eyes.

[ **RADIANT GARDEN** ]

The darkness slowly fades, and you stumble to the ground, gasping desperately for air as your arm is finally released. You cough a couple times, and the boy rolls his eyes. Those who live in the light really are pathetic.

Once your throat has stopped burning, you stand up straight, glancing around at your old home. You've been transported to the main hub of the world, just past the marketplace and in front of the staircase leading to the castle.

"Radiant Garden," you mutter, smiling at the sight.

"It goes by Hollow Bastion now," the stranger tells you as he brushes past you, towards the staircase in front of you. "Radiant Garden fell to the darkness not long after you and your friends failed to save the worlds. Your world looks very different now."

"It... fell?" you repeat as you follow after the boy up the stairs. Your heart clenches in worry as you think of your family, and your old friends. Were they okay? "You speak as if you know me... Who are you?"

"A stranger from the dark."

"Vague, much?" you grumble to yourself as you trail after him.

There was something familiar about this boy, but you can't quite put your finger on it. It's as if you met him before, but that would be impossible. He wouldn't have been that old when you were last in the realm of light before disappearing.

"How are we in Radiant Garden if the world fell? It looks exactly as it used to," you marvel as you stare at the approaching castle.

"We are in the past. Ten years ago, to be precise," he responds simply.

Great. You followed a crazy man into the dark, and he's apparently delusional.

"Time is fluid," the man continues as he glances back at you for a second. "With enough training, one can learn to manipulate time. Travel through it."

"Could I learn how?" you ask.

"No."

You grit your teeth in annoyance as you glare at the stranger once you reach the top of the first set of stairs. One more staircase, and then you'll be at the entrance...

"What happened to the people who lived here, once this world fell?" you ask as you climb the stairs, this time next to the boy.

"Most perished. Some were thrown into the Lanes Between, and ended up on other worlds."

"Did this world fall because... we didn't stop Xehanort?" you press.

"Your failure is connected to this world's falling, yes."

You swallow a lump that's starting to form in your throat, guilt running through you like a flame. You weren't strong enough... Because of the failures of you and your friends, so many people had died... The people of this world, Master Eraqus, maybe even Lea and Isa...

You glance up, noticing that the guards stationed outside of the castle are frozen in place, seeming to be in mid-conversation. But they aren't moving. It almost looks like a photograph, surreal and strange.

"More time travel magic?" you guess as you point at the guards.

"You learn fast," he responds, and you actually don't think he was being sarcastic.

The two of you slip into the castle, meandering through the halls before you climb down a set of stairs into the basement. A large sign that says "LABORATORY – PERSONNEL ONLY" is slapped onto double doors which the man unceremoniously opens and walks through, holding the door open for you as well.

"Where are we going?" you ask, breaking the silence.

"We're almost there."

"That didn't answer my... whatever," you give up with a sigh.

You glance around, noticing that the walls are lined with framed photographs of people. Most look like lab staff, but some are... well, just normal people. You recognize your fifth grade history teacher on the wall, a terrified look on her face. It sends your stomach into loops. Something's wrong here. Something evil.

"Who are these people?" you ask, your voice barely a whisper.

"Sacrifices, for the creation of Kingdom Hearts."

"What..."

You trip over your foot, stumbling forward and into the boy. He grabs your arms, turning you around so that you're facing a photograph with three faces you recognize all too well. Your mom, your dad, and your brother are staring back at you. Your mom's eyes are red, as if she had been crying, and your father looks stoically brave, though his eyes are wide as he holds onto your mom. Your brother is standing between them, and he has a look on his face that you'll never forget... Fear.

"No..." you mumble as you reach a hand out, resting your fingers over their faces. "Tell me they're okay," you add as you turn around to face the boy. He merely stares down at you, blinking lazily once. "Tell me they're okay!" you repeat, your voice raises as you grab onto the front of his robes and pull him towards you.

"They're gone," he tells you quietly.

Your grip on his robes loosens as your knees grow weak. You fall back against the wall, sinking down to the ground as the tears you had been holding back for so long finally start to fall. A wail escapes your lips as you raise your hands to your face, tears falling through your fingers as your eyes close and your body is racked by sobs.

The pain is heart wrenching. Indescribable suffering fills you to the point that you feel like you're going to explode with grief. Your absolute worst feels were officially realized. They were all gone... and you never got to say goodbye. You're not sure how long you sit there crying, with a stranger watching you, but it has to be at least half an hour.

"They were special," the boy finally speaks, but you keep your eyes closed as the tears continue to fall. "Your parents. Giving birth to a Keybearer made them special."

You pause, your eyes snapping open as you take a deep, angry breath and drop your hands from your face. You glance up at the boy, sniffing once before your eyes narrow.

"Are you saying... it was my fault they were killed?"

"Fault? No, I wouldn't say that. But you were a cause," he answers truthfully.

"Fuck you," you snap as you wipe an arm under your eyes in a futile attempt to dry your cheeks. "You just bring me here, and tell me my parents are dead? With no further information than that? What happened to them? When did they pass? Why?" you rant as you shakily stand to your feet.

"They died a few months before you fell to the darkness," the boy tells you, and you're thankful that he spares you the details of how they passed. "This lab isn't an ordinary lab. They conduct experiments on the heart, to test if one can live without a heart. A large world like this, with so many people who come and go every day, is perfect. There's so many people, that a few missing wouldn't be news. And because of your parents' sacrifice, as well as many others, the researchers in this time have learned that one can live without a heart. A Nobody."

Your heart skips a beat.

"A Nobody?" you repeat, a vision of Roxas flashing before you.

"You've met one before, have you not?" the boy asks with a slight tilt of his head. "You've met more people than you realize, who are connected to the Organization."

"Excuse me?" you mutter, not quite sure what he's getting at.

"This way," he decides as he begins to walk once more, away from you.

You glance at the photograph of your parents and brother, feeling a fresh wave of sadness crash over you. But you have to continue forward, to learn the truth and avenge their untimely deaths.

You have to be strong, no matter how hard that is.

"Here," the boy states as he comes to a stop in front of a large window.

You stand beside him, peering inside. There's a group of men wearing white lab coats, standing around a large computer. One is massive with red hair, the man next to him is just as large with long black dreadlocked-hair. A sandy-haired man is typing away at the computer, a blue-haired boy standing next to him. Braig, oddly, is there too, and your eyes narrow in rage as you watch the man.

He had survived the fight in the Graveyard... Of course he had. How unfair life was.

Standing next to Braig is a tall man with shaggy white hair and striking golden eyes. Something about the man is calling you in, so much so that you find yourself taking a step forward and pressing a hand to the window.

"Do you know him?" the boy asks as he watches your reaction with interest.

"I don't... think so," you mutter as you shake your head.

The white-haired man inside the room smiles, and you gasp as your hands fly to your mouth.

"... Terra?"

"Very good," the boy compliments with a grin, as tears begin to form once again in your eyes that are raw from so much crying.

"T-T-Terra," you mumble as the tears break forward, and you rest your forehead against the cool glass as you watch the man before you. "Why does he look like that now? Why is he here... instead of looking for us?"

"Oh, I apologize for the confusion. That's merely Terra's body. The mind inside... is not his."

"No," you cry as you finally tear your gaze from your beloved friend. "He's gone?"

"Terra is still around. Somewhere. But he was unable to fight off Xehanort. They fused together," the boy tells you, still grinning as he stares down at you.

You take a step back from the glass, pointing a finger at him.

"You're... happy about that?" you accuse, the tears stopping as rage starts to build up inside of you once more.

"I want what Xehanort wants. And I will help him get what he wants, whatever that is," the boy states as he walks towards you.

You take a step back, ready to fight him off, but before you can move he disappears. You stand up straight, only for someone to suddenly grab you from behind and push you forward, smashing your face against the glass as he holds your head in place. His body is right behind you, his grasp on you so tight that you can't move.

"You can scream, if you want," he tells you. "But no one will hear you. No one can see us. My suggestion? Sit tight and enjoy the show. We are almost at the finale."

"You're a sociopath," you retort, though you don't fight back.

The morbid part of you is dying to know what he's trying to show you.

You shift your vision back to the men wearing the lab coats. They start to move around the room, revealing two boys wearing normal clothes standing near the computer. You'd recognize them anywhere.

"Oh my God," you mutter, your fingers pressing into the glass so tightly that you swear they're about to break through.

Standing before you is Lea and Isa, looking around the room with confused and nervous expressions. No matter how good it is to see your old friends again, you can't fight back the feeling of panic. If they're here, it can't be good...

"Lea!" you call out as you wrench free from the man behind you to pound on the glass with both hands. "Isa! LEA! ISA!"

"They can't hear you," the man behind you states as you release a silent sob, your hands coming to a stop as you watch your two friends with a hopeless look. "You can't stop their fate."

"What's their fate?" you ask just as Braig taps a button on the computer.

A flash of red shoots out from the computer, surrounding the room in the deep color of blood. You hear yourself shrieking as you collapse against the glass, watching two people you love – three if you include Terra's body – fall lifeless to the ground. As the red light fades, eight pink hearts float up from the respective eight bodies, up towards the ceiling before they disappear.

"They're dead," you realize with disbelief as you stare at their bodies, desperately willing for them to move.

But they don't.

"Not really," the man tells you as you continue to watch the bodies like a hawk. "They're Nobodies. This is the birth of the Organization."

A shiver of rage floats up your spine. Of course you knew of the Organization from Roxas... And the Organization is what marched Roxas to his demise. Had he known Lea, and Isa? Were they even still alive? And what of Terra?

"What happened to Lea and Isa?" you ask.

"They're still with the Organization. They go by different names now. Their memories are warped, the past a mystery to them. But maybe one day, they'll remember who they were."

Maybe one day. You were getting sick of hearing that phrase.

"And Terra?" you press as you wipe the tears from your face.

"He's alive. Barely. You couldn't reach him now, no matter how hard you tried," the stranger replies.

"Why did you make me watch this?" you choke as the tears start to fall again.

You wanted to know the truth, but maybe the truth was better left unknown.

"Because you needed to know what you're up against," he responds simply, and you finally look away from the bodies to glance back at him. "Strength comes with knowledge. And now you know what happened."

"I can't... How am I supposed to go on?" you ask as you release a sniffle. "My whole family is dead. My friends are dead. Terra is who knows where. I failed everyone."

You jump as the man touches your shoulder, but this time he's gentle. He slowly turns you to face him, leaning down so that he's close to you.

"Sora and Riku will need your help to rescue the other guardians of light," he explains, causing your eyes to widen and the tears to stop. "You're the key to the past. And you'll know what to do, when the time comes."

You want to ask what he means, but in the blink of an eye you're back in your bedroom in Thebes, seated on the little couch next to the open window overlooking the city below. You're alone, with your thoughts and the nightmares that are sure to come from what you just saw and learned.

It only takes a couple seconds for you to break down once again, your head falling against the windowsill as the tears flow freely. You cry for your parents and your brother, and how you'll never get to see them again. They died in such a horrible manner, for such a pointless reason. You'd give anything to see them again, to save them from what's to come. Or at least to apologize, for not being there for them.

And then there's Lea and Isa, losing their hearts and becoming Nobodies. Was Lea's Nobody still a firecracker, full of energy and always with a bright smile? Was Isa's Nobody still precocious and clever, with a wry smile and intelligent wit? You hoped that they hadn't changed in the years... but how could they not, after losing their hearts. And of course Terra plagued your mind, his body being used while his mind was lost. Something had told you that Terra was gone since there had been no sign of him for over a decade... but having this confirmed is enough to shatter your heart into thousands of pieces. What were you even fighting for anymore?

You felt like you were trapped in a never-ending void, that was endlessly sucking out whatever joy and love remained. It felt impossible, the thought you'd ever be happy again. The stranger's words float through you, and terrify you. You'd help Sora and Riku? How, if you couldn't help your family, or Lea, or Isa, or Terra, or Ven, or Aqua?

You're no savior.

"What's wrong?"

You freeze, sitting up straight as you glance towards the doorway and the source of sudden noise. Standing there is Riku, watching you with a confused look. You swipe your fingers under your eyes, drying your cheeks and your burning eyes as you do your best to compose yourself.

"Long story," you reply, doing your best to force a smile before another wave of tears starts to form as you stare at the Keybearer.

You hadn't realized it until this moment, but he looks like an older version of Terra in this form...

"Whoa, hey," he mutters as you suddenly burst into tears, burying your face in your hands as you do your best to hide yourself from him. "Seriously, are you okay?"

You can hear him walking towards you, and the cushion on your seat shifts as he sits down next to you. You move your fingers so that you can see the boy, when to your shock he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you into his chest.

"It's okay," he tells you as he awkwardly pats the back of your head, and if you weren't so emotionally shattered, you'd laugh at just how stiff he is.

But you're desperate for even just a small feeling of relief, so you snuggle closer to him, allowing the tears to soak your face and his clothes as he glances down at you, watching as you come unraveled in his arms.

Riku can't remember the last time he was this close to someone. He's been lost in the dark for so long, trapped in his own mind, that he forgot what this felt like. Having a friend, someone to rely on for comfort and strength. He barely knew you, but right now, in this moment, he appreciated you more than anything.

And you fell asleep like that, the soft breeze of the night hitting the two of you as you rest against the windowsill, using each other as pillows to try and forget your problems and your pasts.

Years later, you and Riku would look back on that night and laugh, because it's without a doubt the night you officially became friends. And all it took was a few concerned words, embarrassing snotty tears, and the embrace of a wounded soul who's more pained than they let on.

[ **THEBES** ]

[ _One Week Later_ ]

You woke up the morning after you learned the truth about your family alone, sitting on the couch in your bedroom and feeling more empty than ever. You skipped training that day, instead deciding to crawl into bed and blame your absence on an upset stomach. You spent all day in bed, avoiding human contact and showers and food and instead crying until the tears evaporated, leaving you hollow as you stared out the window at the blue sky.

Your heart was broken. That much was clear. But the stranger was right. You had to be strong, to avenge the deaths of so many, and the broken lives that Xehanort left in his wake. How could one man cause so much destruction? You hated him with every fiber of your being. What you wouldn't give to be able to kill him...

You shake your head, pushing aside your thoughts as you focus on Zack standing in front of you, his fist colliding towards your head. You hold up an arm, blocking his fist with the palm of your hand before your push his arm away, using your other fist to swing up, decking Zack in the ribs. He releases a soft 'oof' before he grabs at your arm, twisting your wrist and flipping you so that you fall on your back, your wrist twisted to such an angle that it feels like it's about to break.

"Ready to give up?" Zack teases with a mocking grin.

"You wish," you grunt as you reach a foot up, hitting him in the ribs once again.

The shock surprises him, and Zack quickly drops your wrist as he loses his balance, falling right on top of you. He manages to stop his fall with his wrists hitting the dirt, hovering over you as his eyes meet yours.

"Tie?" you guess.

"Tie," he agrees as he pushes himself onto his feet, extending a hand towards yours. "You keep taking cheap shots," he adds in complaint as you take his hand and allow him to pull you to your feet.

"Sorry you aren't fast enough," you retort with a shrug was he rolls his eyes and you release a soft laugh.

Footsteps distract the two of you as you glance back at Herc, who's running towards you.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" he asks as he studies both you and Zack.

"I won," you and Zack reply at the same time, glaring at each other as Herc starts to chuckle.

In the short time you had been here, he'd grown used to your and Zack's banter and almost obsessive competition with each other. It was amusing, and also a little terrifying.

"Everything okay?" Zack adds.

Herc usually spends his mornings in training with Phil. It was rare to see him before lunch.

"That Keybearer kid is here," Herc replies.

Your stomach does a flip as your breath catches in your throat.

"Who?" Zack asks with a tilt of his head.

"Sora," Herc replies as he glances at Zack, before his gaze darts down to you. It's hard to breathe. Why was Sora here? If he was awake, then what happened to Roxas? "Don't you wanna see him?"

"Why would I?" you reply as you fiddle with your hands, avoiding their narrowed stares at your sudden shyness.

"Oh, I dunno, because you guys are both Keybearers, and those aren't exactly prevalent?" Zack guesses.

"It's not that simple," you argue with a shake of your head. "I... I'm not ready. I can't face him."

The last thing you want right now is to be judged by the true savior for your sins.

"You're going to have to eventually," Herc attempts to reason as Zack claps a hand on your shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"Of course. But not today," you mutter as you stare at the ground. "Please?" you add as your gaze darts up to the two boys.

"Alright," Herc agrees with a nod as he starts to walk away, back inside the atrium of the Coliseum. "I won't tell him you're here."

"Thanks, Herc," you call out to him as he disappears inside the building, feeling equally relieved and guilty at avoiding Sora.

But it's too hard to see him. Not after what you just learned one week prior. Riku accepted you because he, too, had failed those he cares about. But Sora was, by all accounts, perfect. The chosen one. And today you had to be selfish and look out for yourself to avoid another break down.

"Everything okay?" Zack asks as he notices your silence.

"Not really," you reply as you release a heavy side and look up at him. "Am I making a mistake, by avoiding him?"

"No," Zack responds simply as he takes a step towards you. "You'll be ready when you're ready. No need to rush it."

You smile as Zack pulls you into a hug, his chin resting atop your head as you hesitantly wrap your arms around his waist, feeling the warmth of the embrace of a friend for the second time in a week. And for a moment you manage to forget about the past, feeling somewhat normal for the first time in ages.

Time heals all wounds. But friends definitely help to speed up the process.

[ **ONE MONTH LATER** ]

During the time you had been at Thebes so far, you had finally learned enough about hand-to-hand combat for Phil to deem you as being "acceptable." You could throw down with the best of them... but not Herc, because you don't have a death wish. You had been promoted to working with a sword, which felt strange since it was heavier than your Keyblade. But it was standard issue for the army, and you were glad to finally be getting closer to the end of your training.

With a weapon in your hand, you were finally able to face off against Herc since the playing field was more level. He really was incredibly strong, it was terrifying how much he could destroy with his bare hands. You had seen him punch through brick walls, concrete... there was no limit to his strength it seemed.

Moving onto weapons had made you feel more like yourself, more like a future Keyblade Master who would help to save the worlds. You still broke down often when you were alone and away from the prying eyes of others, crying for your parents and your brother and your friends. The guilt and sorrow dulled, but never fully subsided. Feeling more like yourself, and in some ways better than how you used to be, helped you to move past your pain and embrace your training.

While a sword wasn't a Keyblade, it was a weapon. And between Zack and Phil and Herc, you had learned to move gracefully, the strength you gained while learning hand-to-hand combat working to amplify your skills. You were fast, and agile, and... well, deadly.

You were almost ready to exact your revenge.

[ **TWO MONTHS LATER** ]

Training was still ongoing, taking up almost all of the morning hours of your day (except Sundays, which was a resting day). But at this point, training was mainly only done to retain your strength; there wasn't much left to learn. After all the years trapped in the dark, you were finally as strong as you used to be, in fact you were even stronger. You had grown older since the last time you were in the light, and you felt like you could even give Aqua a run for her money at this point.

... Okay, maybe you weren't that good. But a girl can dream.

You were walking down the street on a sunny Sunday afternoon, enjoying have a day off from Phil screaming in your ear about how you aren't yet a hero while Zack tries to get you to learn to love squatting obsessively and Herc flirts pathetically with Meg.

A day to yourself is always welcomed.

You start to slow down, eyes widening as you spot a familiar outfit being worn by a man at the edge of the street, strolling along before he darts down an alley into the shadows. You take off after him as fast as you can, heart pounding in your chest as your mind races.

You'd recognize those Organization robes anywhere.

"Hey!" you call out as you skid around the corner, a hand resting on the brick wall as you catch your breath. The man has stopped, though he continues to stare forward at the dead end. "Don't even think of leaving," you add as you walk towards the man, summoning your Keyblade and pressing the tip against his back.

"Now, why would I do that?" the man asks as he quickly turns around, and you take a step back in surprise at his sudden actions. He sweeps a gloved hand over his head, pushing back his hood and revealing bright blue eyes and dark blond hair pulled back into a shaggy fauxhawk/mullet. "Mind dropping the weapon?" he adds as he points down to your Keyblade.

He doesn't sound dangerous, you think as you narrow your eyes and slowly lower your Keyblade to your side.

"Better," the guy sighs in relief as he places his hands on his hips and relaxes his stance. "Wow. You really are living here."

"Do I know you?" you ask with a tilt of your head.

"Sorry, where's my manners? Name's Demyx," the boy tells you with a grin. "This is kind of my world. I heard a rumor that a little Keyhearer was in hiding here. Just had to find out for myself."

"Excuse you? Your world?" you repeat with a scoff. "Says who?"

"My boss," Demyx replies with a roll of his eyes. "Gotta keep an eye on the worlds, ya know?"

You don't speak, unsure what exactly to say. It's clear who this person is. He's with the Organization. He's with the group that killed your parents, and pushed Roxas to his demise, the group that was formed during Lea and Isa's death... and potential rebirth.

"Do you know Lea? Or Isa?" you ask, willing to potentially risk your safety in order to get answers.

You couldn't save your family, but maybe you could save them.

"Hmm... Doesn't ring a bell," Demyx mockingly hums as he brings up a hand to his face and taps a finger on his chin. "Sure those are the right names?"

"Well, you're with the Organization, right?" you guess in exasperation, and the boy nods.

"Sure am."

"So, you have to know them... Right?" you press.

"Like I said, don't right a bell. Never met anyone with those names," Demyx tells you with a shrug.

"Please," you beg as you take a step towards the boy, "I know they're with the Organization. You have to know them. I need to find them."

"Sorry, darlin'. Never heard of them," he responds with an unreadable expression and a strange glint to his eyes.

Your eyes narrow. He's lying, there's no doubt about it. And he definitely isn't about to give you the information you want. So, it begs the question... why was he here?

"Well, what else could I expect from someone who doesn't have a heart?" you snap with a sudden glare.

"That's just plain rude," Demyx complains as he folds his hands over his chest. "There's such a... stigma, about those of us who don't have hearts. We aren't that different, you and I."

"I beg to differ," you respond as you raise your Keyblade once again, so that it's resting just under his chin, forcing him to tilt his head up slightly. You didn't take lightly to anyone associated with a group so evil. "I want to save the worlds, not end them. Light always wins over dark. You and your stupid group will lose, and your mind games won't work."

The two of you stand in silence, facing off with blank expressions before the boy finally starts to laugh, a smirk on his face as his eyes meet yours.

"No wonder he liked you," is all Demyx says before he disappears in a poof of black smoke, leaving you standing alone in an alley with a confused look on your face.

"... What was that?" you finally mutter to yourself as you disappear your Keyblade and glance up at the blue sky covered in fluffy white clouds.

You had hoped the strange encounters with strange men had ended after you were transported to the past. But apparently, you weren't so lucky. And today wasn't the day you were meant to learn what happened to your dear friends...

Meanwhile, in The World That Never Was, Axel was just minding his own business, doing his best to avoid having to do any work when suddenly Demyx appeared out of nowhere, ready to fuck up Axel's day.

"Thought you were banished to Olympus?" Axel asks as the blond starts to laugh.

"Better than being struck here because I'm not trusted," Demyx quickly retorts with a knowing glance.

"Bite me."

"Someone's happy today," Demyx chuckles as he shakes his head. "Guess you don't wanna hear who I found."

"Your brain?"

"[Name]."

Axel falters, his breath catching in his throat as he stares down at his slightly-shorter fellow member. Demyx has a shitty little smirk on his face, but it barely annoys Axel. As the years had passed since he had been forced into becoming a Nobody, his memory slowly returned. Roxas' disappearance only fueled his memories, and once his friend was gone he remembered his old life as a Somebody. His real name was Lea, and his best friend in all the worlds was Isa... who now barely acknowledges his existence.

Losing his friend is the ultimate price to pay, for forcing Isa to join him in the basement of the Castle.

But he also remembered a girl that he grew up with, who lived near him. The three of them would spend their afternoons together, trying to find trouble and explore as much of the world as possible. Axel wasn't able to remember much about her, but she did remind him of his old life, and he was desperate to feel like his old self again, back when he had a heart.

He could barely see her face, but he remembered her smile. And her name.

And now, for the first time since he can remember, Axel felt a small sliver of hope. Maybe everything would end up fine after all.

[ _Hours Later_ ]

After dinner, you decided to head down to the grassy lawn sprawling across the hill beneath Herc's house, a night of watching the stars sounding quite nice after the day you had. You still had no idea who that strange man was, and why he seemed so... chipper, for a man without a heart. He knew Isa, and Lea, and probably Roxas, too.

So if he knew such great people, why didn't he help you?

Though you really shouldn't expect anything else from someone you don't know, a person who's associated with people who want to bring about the end of the worlds. You really were still so naïve, you realize with a sigh as you walk towards the dark-hooded man waiting for you on the lawn.

"Evening," Riku greets as you come to a stop in front of him. "What took you so long?"

"Had to eat. What brings you here?" you ask as a chill runs past you with the soft breeze in the air.

It was far from rare for Riku to come visit you. Ever since the night where you cried in his arms for hours, he wasn't afraid to be near you anymore. You could tell he wasn't acting like his true self, but he was more friendly and kind. Well, sometimes.

"I think it's about time for your final test," he tells you as he holds out a hand, summoning his blue and red Keyblade. "Don't you?"

You can't help but smile at the sight. Phil had barely let you train on your Keyblade, as he felt it was best to learn how to fight with a sword first. You didn't disagree, but you did miss your beloved Keyblade.

"Really?" you ask.

"Unless you're scared?" Riku mocks as you release a scoff.

"Try again," you decide as you summon your own Keyblade, standing across from the boy under the pale moon's sky.

"Going to teach me some tricks from the past?" Riku asks as he points his Keyblade towards you.

You laugh as you give a quick nod, assuming your fighting stance as you grasp onto the hilt of your Keyblade.

"Let's see if you can handle it."


	19. A Good Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just replayed KH2 and oh my good lord the /feels/. I've never played Final Mix before and WTF THAT FIGHT BETWEEN SORA AND ROXAS. I want that song played at my funeral. Like??? How is it so beautiful???
> 
> I'm replaying the old games to get a sense of what I wanna do with this series, and I think I came to a final conclusion. I'm gonna deviate more than anticipated from KH3. Is that cool with everyone? XD
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering where the ***romance*** is in this series... It's coming! From my perspective as the writer, at this point the only person Reader has those kinds of feelings for is Roxas. Ven-Ven is her childhood friend, Riku looks like creepy-ass Ansem, Vanitas is an enigma, she hasn't met Sora, and Axel/Lea's a little busy at the moment. But I do have two questions, because I obvs write this story for y'all and want your input:
> 
> Who do you guys want Reader to have a connection with next?
> 
> Is there anyone else you guys would like me to add as an option?

[ **LAND OF DEPARTURE** ]

_"Which world is that?"_

_Terra glances up, following the path of your finger as you trace along the starry night's sky towards a particularly bright light shining down on the two of you. Aqua is sleeping, and Ven is who knows where, leaving just you and Terra lying down on the soft grass outside the castle alone, relaxing after a long day of training._

_"Mm... Probably one where a camel is queen, and humans are her servants," Terra decides, grinning as he hears you laughing beside him._

_"Wow, so progressive," you tease as you move your finger to the left. "How 'bout that one?"_

_"Ohh, that's a special world. It's made of ice, but all inhabitants are covered in flames. It's a constant struggle, to keep their buildings from melting."_

_"How is that even possible?"_

_"Are you doubting my knowledge of the worlds?" Terra asks you as his head flops to the side so he can look at you._

_"Yes, yes I am," you agree. "These all sound stupid."_

_Terra scoffs as he glances up at the sky._

_"All great thinkers always have their doubters," he finally retorts, causing you to laugh once again as you continue to stare up at the stars above._

_"Your versions of the worlds are probably much more interesting that what those worlds are really like," you concede with a shrug. "I'd like to see a camel queen someday."_

_"Who knows? Maybe we will," Terra suggests. "We can't stay here forever. One day, we'll see all the worlds."_

_You smile as you look over at the boy._

_"Together?" you ask._

_He glances over at you, a small grin on his face._

_"Together. I promise."_

[ **THEBES** ]

It had been months since you first came to Thebes, and began your training with Phil, Herc, and Zack. It felt like a lifetime ago that you had been trapped in the Darkness following your loss to Xehanort, separated from your friends for far too long. You thought of them every waking moment, desperate to save them from their unfortunate fates, but your main focus for now was training. You were pouring everything you had into training, to distract yourself from the endless pain gnawing at your heart.

You had to fight for your friends, for your parents, for your brother... For everyone harmed by the darkness, and to protect any future victims. You had perfected your combat, fighting, swordsmanship, magic... everything. And you finally felt like you were ready to face the worlds, and to correct the mistakes of the past, no matter how hard that task might be.

In your time in Thebes, you hadn't seen the strange Nobody named Demyx besides that first encounter. You assumed that he merely lived in the shadows, watching the goings-on of Thebes from afar. But you couldn't help but wonder where he was, because he seemed... well, gentle, for a being lacking a heart. You questioned just how real the myths were surrounding Nobodies, since Roxas had shown you nothing but kindness and Demyx had a goofy playfulness to him.

Roxas... You missed the blond boy who saved you from the depths. You hoped that he was okay, but you knew he wasn't. If Sora was traveling the worlds, then that meant that Roxas had returned to his Somebody, his life erased and gone as if he had never existed. Maybe someday you'd get to see him again. Or at least, you hoped you would.

You would spend most of your nights watching the stars while you clutched onto your Wayfinder, dreaming of the day you'd reunite with your friends, and thinking of your family. It was strange, but an odd feeling would engulf you as you thought of your family, telling you that they were at peace, and waiting for your return on the other side.

But before you'd be reunited, you had to make their deaths worth something. You had to save the worlds, and destroy the forces of darkness. And you'd absolutely never be a victim again; of this, you were certain.

Regret filled you for many past wrongs, but the most recent shame came from avoiding Sora when he had arrived on Olympus. Looking back, you wish you had the courage to have faced him, to have met another Keybearer and reunited with the adorable boy you met so many years ago. But at that point in time, you weren't ready to see him. It wasn't just that you were embarrassed of what happened in the Keyblade Graveyard. It was also that you weren't emotionally prepared to see the other half of Roxas, the person who caused his demise. It wasn't Sora's fault, but you also weren't ready to face reality that your friend was gone.

Sora actually had returned to Olympus a second time as he continued on his quest. Herc hadn't told you of this until after Sora was gone, assuming you would have wanted nothing to do with him after your reaction the first time the boy visited. Disappointed is an understatement for how you felt once you found out. But everything happens for a reason, you told yourself. It wasn't your time to return to the fight or meet the players of the next battle. Not yet, anyway.

"What's on your mind?" Herc asks during dinner, noticing your exceptionally quiet vibe.

You glance up from the chicken and rice on your place, finding three people staring right at you as if manners don't exist.

"What do you mean?" you ask as you set down your fork.

You weren't even eating anyway, merely playing with your food as you sat deep in thought.

"You don't seem yourself," Herc points out as Zack leans closer to you.

"You're thinking of leaving us, aren't you?" Zack accuses as he sits back in his seat and away from you.

"What??" you snap with a laugh. "No. Never."

"You'll have to leave eventually, though. Won't you?" Meg guesses with a small shrug. "I can't imagine you'll stay here forever."

You pause, glancing down at your hands clasped together in your lap. You had thought often of your future, of eventually joining the Keybearers and saving the worlds. But you had never thought about the reality of that... that it would mean leaving your new family here in Thebes.

"I guess I will," you admit with a sad smile as you glance up. "But it's not like I'll be gone tomorrow."

Little did you know, you'd be gone within the next year.

"Why are speaking of such things during Sunday Family Dinner?" Zack demands, pointing a fork accusingly at everyone seated at the table. "I'm calling a moratorium on all talk of anyone leaving."

"Okay, deal," Herc agrees as you finally pick up your utensil and take your first bite of food.

"So, you guys doing it yet?" Zack asks with a full mouth of food as he glances between Meg and Herc, causing the woman to choke on her drink and Herc to sputter out incomplete sentences with a bright red face.

"Subtle," you note dryly as Zack grins victoriously.

"What? It a crime to be curious?" Zack continues, either unable or unwilling to read the uncomfortable vibe between the two.

"Shut up and finish your food," Meg finally snaps with a roll of her eyes, knowing it's best to not give the dark-haired boy any potential ammunition to use later.

The corners of your lips move up in a small, amused smirk as you glance over at Zack. It's the small moments like these, just sitting around a table with people you trust entirely, that make your life feel normal. You can forget reality, and the past, and the questions of the future, if only for a few hours at a time.

You really truly love them.

"Hades showed up again today," Herc speaks up, deciding to change the topic of conversation.

"What?! I missed him again?!" you complain with a disappointed groan as you sink down in your chair.

"You actually want to meet him?" Meg asks with a raise of her brows.

"Uh, yeah. He rules the _Underworld_. Badass," you state with a decisive nod.

"God, you're weird," Zack mutters with a teasing sigh, though he releases a surprised yelp as you suddenly smack him hard on the arm. "Ow! Hands off the goods," he adds as he swats your hand from his bicep.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back," Herc tells you with a wary glance, worried slightly about your sanity if you want to meet an evil God. "He's never gone for long."

"Just keep him away from me," Meg decides. "Guy gives me the creeps."

"Send him my way, I wanna fight a God," you reply before shoving in another mouthful of food.

"Will do," Herc promises as he releases a soft laugh and shakes his head in disbelief.

"You've already fought one," Zack reminds you as he points a finger at himself.

"I said a God, not an idiot," you retort, giving an odd combo of a screech-laugh as he tackles you in a sudden attack-hug and gives you a noogie so rough you swear your hair is about to be ripped out.

Maybe it's dysfunctional. But they're your family now, and you couldn't be happier.

[♥]

After dinner, you were as stuffed as a pig, practically having to waddle into your room since your stomach was so full. Once you were inside your bedroom, you flopped down unceremoniously on your bed, groaning in pain and cursing yourself for eating the second slice of cake.

"What's wrong with you?" a deep voice calls out.

You release a yelp of surprise, sitting up straight in your bed and glancing around your room. Your eyes land on a figure in black standing near your window, and you release a sigh of relief.

"Riku, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" you ask with a roll of your eyes as you lay back down.

"Sorry," he apologizes blankly, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm going to guess you aren't up for training tonight?"

"I wouldn't be able to last for five seconds," you tell him as he starts to slowly walks towards you. "Is everything okay? You seem weird," you add, noting his unusually serious vibe.

He sighs as he comes to a stop next to your bed, glancing down at the sheets as if asking for permission. You pat the space on the bed next to you, telling him it's okay to sit, and he does – cautiously. Finally, once he's comfortable, he turns to face you.

"This is my last night I can visit," Riku tells you simply. "Sora's almost at the end of his mission. He's about to uncover the truth about Roxas," your breath catches in your throat, "and fight the Organization. I have to help him, and our friend, Kairi."

Riku had told you about Kairi before, the girl who came to their islands and befriended them. You hadn't met her, but she sounded sweet.

"Is Kairi in trouble?" you ask, and Riku nods once in agreement. "What about Sora? How's he doing?"

"Fine, so far. But The Organization is incredibly strong, even with their numbers dwindling. I can't let him fight them alone."

You pause for a moment, your thoughts racing. If Riku knew about the Organization, did he also know about...

"Can I help?" you ask, deciding against asking your questions about Lea and Isa.

That would raise more questions than answers, and something told you Riku wasn't the person to ask about your old friends. Not as he is right now. Maybe in the future.

"Not yet," Riku tells you with a shake of his head. "This is Sora and my fight. We'll need you soon enough, don't worry," he adds as your face falls.

"I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing," you tell the boy.

"You're not sick of eating, apparently," Riku mutters under his breath, chuckling as you shoot him a glare. "When the time comes, you'll know it."

Riku starts to prepare himself to stand up, but you quickly place a hand over his. He isn't wearing the black gloves he usually does, and this is the first time you've touched his skin. It's rough, and cool. When you blink, you see a flash of someone else – a boy around your age, with pale skin and long gray hair. You quickly drop his hand, releasing a gasp as you sit up straight and back away from the man seated before you.

"Was... Was that..."

"Did you see me? The real me?" the man asks, and you swear for a second that his voice is suddenly less deep. "Glad to know I'm still somewhere inside of here."

"I think so," you mumble, scooting closer to the man seated next to you as you study his face, desperate for a glimpse of the real Riku. "Will you ever go back to normal?"

"Hopefully. Once Sora defeats Xemnas, then yes. I think so..."

Riku had told you enough about the Organization that you knew Xemnas was their leader, a Nobody seeking to plunge the worlds into darkness and complete Kingdom Hearts so that he gains a heart of his own. His mission sounded shockingly similar to Xehanort's so many years ago, with a few obvious differences. But it was enough to remind you unpleasantly of your past.

"Be safe," you tell the boy, knowing better than to beg to come with him.

Your time hasn't yet come.

"Thanks," Riku tells you with a faint smile as he pats your hand before he stands up. "We'll see each other soon, [Name]."

You grin as you nod your head and sit up straight.

"I'm counting on it, Riku."

The boy disappears in a flash of black, and the smile on your face quickly falls. You wanted Sora and Riku to win at any cost. But the knowledge that Roxas would be gone once they succeed wasn't lost on you, and it broke your heart. You never even got to tell him goodbye...

You sigh as you flop back down on your bed, feeling completely lost as you stare up at the ceiling. You knew that the answers you so desperately sought would one day be found. You knew that you'd see your friends again, that Sora would defeat the Organization, and that Riku would successfully recover his true body.

But when would it be your turn for redemption?

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

Axel heaves a sigh as he stares out of the window of his bedroom, taking in the sight of the well-lit, empty city past the clouds. He's never felt more alone, with the passing of Demyx at Sora's hand in Hollow Bastion. It's not that he's surprised Demyx couldn't win against a Keybearer, nor is Axel necessarily "sad" at his loss. He and Demyx weren't exactly friends, but Axel always felt like he could talk to him, and Demyx wasn't a bad guy at all. He was a sweet idiot who liked to talk to Axel for whatever reason. And Axel was desperate to have someone to talk to.

But Demyx was now gone, as was Xaldin and Marluxia and Larxene and Vexen and Lexaeus and Zexion, and Roxas. Axel swore that he was starting to go insane with reminders of the past, of his failures and his losses. He'd do anything to bring back Roxas, and every time he saw or was told of Sora, a wave of rage would boil inside him. Roxas should be here, not Sora. What had Sora done to deserve life, thus sentencing Roxas to his fate?

But life wasn't fair, as Axel knew all too well.

He'd make everything right, he promises himself as he stares out at the dark night's sky. He'd bring back Isa, and Roxas, and regain his heart, and hell, maybe he'd even find his old friend [Name] along the way. The worlds wouldn't end because of his cooperation with the Organization.

He'd always been a bit of a rogue agent. But he was officially ready to go off the reservation.

[♥]

Sora spent the last few months traveling around the worlds once again, fighting off the darkness and trying desperately to save Kingdom Hearts. He met so many new people, and reunited with old friends. He met Mulan, and helped her save her kingdom from the Heartless. He and Beast saved his castle, and with Herc's help he defeated Hades once again. He and Aladdin fought Jafar's return, and with Simba's help the Pridelands were saved from the dark. Jack Skellington discovered Christmas, and Jack Sparrow taught Sora how to be a pirate. Tron saved Hollow Bastion, and King Mickey from the past helped to protect his castle.

Along the way, Sora learned so much about the past. He learned of the Organization, led by a madman named Xemnas and flanked by beings called Nobodies. He learned that Ansem – the man he fought so hard to defeat – was really just the Heartless of an old lab assistant named Xehanort. A fake... He tried to stay positive, but it was hard not to feel defeated that the man who stole his friend and ripped him out of his life was a fraud.

The most important lesson Sora learned was that of a boy named Roxas. Members of the Organization would call Sora "Roxas," and it drove him insane. Who was this person? Why was he associated with him? But then, he found an old photograph, of a blond boy standing outside of the mansion in Twilight Town... And Sora immediately connected with him. He knew this was Roxas. He knew Roxas. But from where, and when, and how? He had to know.

Sora worked hard, always with Donald and Goofy by his side, to find Riku and Kairi and the answers he needed. His mission was long, and grueling, lasting for months. But finally he found himself in Twilight Town. He had met some local kids – Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Roxas' old friends – that made his heart wrench in uncomfortable pain. He swore that he knew them... but there's no way that's possible, since he had never been to this world before.

They had met a girl named Kairi, who was taken away from Sora once again by a man wearing black before he could track her down. Yet again, Sora had lost Kairi... But he knew he'd find her. He had to.

The Twilight Town crew then pointed Sora towards the mansion, allegedly haunted by some unknown spirit. Sora's hopes exploded at the thought of the answers a haunted mansion might hold, and he practically walked on air at the prospect of finally learning the truth of Roxas. He entered the old mansion with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and – most surprising of all – King Mickey, who appeared outside with vague hints as to Riku's whereabouts. The Twilight Town kids were convinced that somewhere inside rested a portal that would take them to an alternate dimension. Pence was able to hack into a computer in the basement, causing a thin white light to shoot out from the ceiling next to the computer.

Sora walked towards the light without a second thought, touching it with his finger before he was sucked inside along with Mickey, Goofy, and Donald. The first thing that Sora saw was a destroyed computer, as if it had been smashed multiple times with some kind of weapon.

Somehow, he knew that Roxas was the one who caused this destruction. And Sora also knew he was now in Roxas' world, the alternate Twilight Town. He leads his friends into the next room, which is empty save for a strange green floating emblem on the opposite side of the room.

"This is it," Mickey tells them.

The entrance to the Organization's world. The place where Sora will finally get the answers he seeks, and hopefully find his friends. He hurries through the portal, finding himself in a strangely colorful abyss. Softly colored clouds in shades of pink, blue, orange and purple swirl around him, as he stares around for any sign of an exit.

"What is this place?" Sora asks himself.

He runs forward, calling out Riku and Kairi's names, when suddenly a large group of Nobodies appears out of nowhere, circling him and ready to attack. Sora charges towards them, sending his Keyblade slicing through enemy after enemy. Nothing could stop him now, but the sheer numbers of monsters appearing is overwhelming. The three of them can't fight them all off alone.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you," a playful voice calls out from behind him.

Sora stands up straight, glancing over his shoulder. Standing there is the strange redheaded Nobody he met in Hollow Bastion. Axel. The Nobody charges towards them, destroying Nobodies with his chakrams as he moves.

"Get goin'!" Axel adds as he turns to face the trio.

"Why?" Sora calls out.

"Don't ask, just do it!"

The moment the words are out of his mouth, a large group of Nobodies tackles Axel to the ground, starting to suffocate him. It doesn't last long, as soon the weight is lifted and he can breathe again. Axel shifts his body as he stands to his feet, staring at a very smug looking Sora standing right before him.

Axel has seen that face before.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"I kidnapped Kairi," Axel confesses, much to Sora's surprise. "But she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

Sora can hear an odd whooshing behind him, and he reaches his Keyblade behind him, killing a Nobody that was flying towards him. He grips his Keyblade even tighter as Axel stands next to him, the two facing off the small army of Nobodies encircling them.

It's not the ally either of them thought they'd have. But what better time than a crisis to make a new friend?

[♥]

Minutes pass, but the two haven't made a dent. If anything, there seems to be more Nobodies now than there had been when the fight started.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," Axel decides.

"Feeling a little... re-gret?" Sora teases with that same wry grin Roxas would always give him.

"Nah, I can handle these punks," Axel says as he leans closer to the brunet. "Watch this."

Axel leaps forward, landing in the middle of the sea of Nobodies. His chakrams float out at his side, flames springing forth from his weapon and his body as he hovers in the air over the monsters. He throws his hands to his sides, the flames engulfing the abyss as Axel successfully kills off the hundreds of Nobodies that were threatening them.

Sora stands back, a hand covering his eyes from the white-hot light. He slowly lowers his arms, his eyes widening as he soaks in the sight. The abyss is empty.

"Whoa," Sora hums in shock, before his gaze is sent to the side.

Axel is lying on the ground, black specs floating up from his body and towards the sky. Sora runs towards the Nobody, sitting next to him.

"You're... fading away," Sora mutters with worry.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack," Axel points out. "You know what I mean?" he adds with a humorless chuckle. "Not that Nobodies actually have beings, right? Anyway, I digress. Go find Kairi. And, listen... I'm sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her yourself," Sora suggests.

He doesn't really know the Nobody, but there's something about him that draws in the boy. He wants to save him, and watching him fade away is making something inside of Sora indescribably sad.

"Think I'll pass," Axel decides as he glances up at the sky. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, y'know? Haven't got one."

Axel laughs again, amused at his own joke.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora presses.

"I wanted to see Roxas," he admits, causing Sora's eyes to widen. "He... was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny." Axel's head tilts to the side, watching Sora with a faint smile. "You make me feel... the same."

Axel trails off as he clears his throat, breaking Sora's gaze as he looks back up again.

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon," he adds, his tone harsh once again as he raises a hand to the side. "Now go."

His hand is shaky, but he manages to summon a portal just next to them.

"Axel..." Sora hums sadly.

His heart feels like it's cracking as the Nobody finally fades completely, gone from this world and leaving nothing behind. Sora stares at the ground where Axel had been lying, wishing that he'd come back. But he doesn't, and with a sigh Sora finally stands up and glances at Donald and Goofy. They don't speak a word as they walk through the portal.

They appear in a cold world, in a dark alleyway. They walk down the short alley, coming to a stop as their mouths drop open. They're in the middle of a large city with tall buildings surrounding them. Light rain is falling from the sky, and a large castle is watching over the stormy world. It's absolutely massive, an ominous and overpowering sight.

The World That Never Was. The Organization's Headquarters.

"Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon," Sora tells Mickey, who's standing there waiting for them.

"Then we better find a way to get into that castle," Mickey tells the boy.

The King runs forward, leaving Sora alone with his two companions. He has a strange feeling of dread as he stands in this world, as if he's been here before and it hasn't been a good experience. But as he walks through the streets he doesn't recognize anything about this world, except for the fact that it's empty and filled with darkness. It's a world close to the dark, and it shows.

The three friends stand before a large skyscraper after they meander through the streets, the building reaching up towards the clouds above. Sora pauses and stares at the building, before his friends' calling out of his name causes him to pause and glance over his shoulder. Nobodies are standing at attention, blocking Donald and Goofy from following after Sora.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora calls out as he runs back towards his friends. He can hear a sound coming from behind him, so he glances back, spotting a portal appearing out of nowhere. "Huh?"

A boy wearing Organization robes walks through, his hood up and hiding his face. An all-black weapon appears in his hand, and it takes Sora a second to realize that it's a Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?!" Sora calls out in disbelief.

The boy charges towards Sora, and he just barely manages to raise his own Keyblade to block the attack. As the boy increases pressure on Sora, the world around them begins to swirl, until they're suddenly transported away and standing atop a tall platform, where Sora first summoned the Keyblade years ago. They're surrounded by nothing but black skies as the stranger summons a second Keyblade, standing off against Sora as they both prepare to fight.

The boy then charges forward, his dual Keyblades slicing through Sora with ease. Sora stumbles to the side, crying out in pain as he holds up an arm, barely managing to block the stranger's second assault on him.

It's not going to be an easy fight.

[♥]

And it wasn't an easy fight. It took what felt like hours to fight off the Keyblade-wielding stranger, as if he could seemingly predict Sora's patterns and his next steps. It was like he was fighting himself.

"Who are you?" Sora asks as the boy charges for him once again, their Keyblades locked as they press against the other.

"Someone from the dark," the boy replies as he pushes Sora back hard enough that he stumbles.

"You can't be... Riku?" Sora hopes.

"Riku," the boy mutters as he stands up straight and looks down at his Keyblades. "I defeated a Riku once."

"You what?!" Sora asks.

"Tell me," the boy continues, ignoring Sora's sudden rage as he runs towards him. "Tell me why he picked you!"

The boy's Keyblade slams against Sora, sending the boy tripping to the side. Sora moves as fast as he can to avoid the boy's attacks, finally managing to push back against him hard, sending the boy stumbling back. The boy quickly recovers and runs forward once again, and Sora barely does a back-flip out of the way in time. The boy follows after him into the air, and Sora's Keyblade lands right on his arm, sending him flying to the side as Sora lands back on the ground.

"I see," the boy narrates as he stares down at Sora. "That's why."

The boy soars back to the ground and swings his blades wildly, like an animal consumed with rage, as Sora does his best to block each attack. His strength is depleting under the constant onslaught as they stand in place, both blades colliding harshly with Sora's, until his knee finally gives out, and Sora tumbles to his knees, his Keyblade sent flying.

Sora runs after his weapon, but the tip of one of the stranger's Keyblade lands over Sora's, trapping it on the ground. The second Keyblade is pointed right at Sora, directly to his throat.

Sora lost.

The brunet glances at the ground, his hand clenched into a fist before he extends his arm towards his Keyblade. The weapon disappears, before reappearing in Sora's hand.

"What?!" the boy snaps, doing a double take.

Sora stands up, raises his hands, and sends his Keyblade careening straight towards the stranger. The boy drops his Keyblades, which clank to the ground before vanishing. The boy begins to walk forward and brushes past Sora, in a daze as his mind is suddenly elsewhere.

Roxas can see flashes of his past as if they happened yesterday. Standing outside the mansion in Twilight Town as he gets his name, joining the Organization, leaving the Organization, saving the girl from the depths.

But what he remembers most is Axel.

He finds himself seated at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, watching over the city and its perpetual orange skies.

"Look who's finally awake," he hears Axel speak, and the boy looks up at his friend.

"Axel," Roxas greets with a gasp.

"Or, maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore."

"Does that mean... it's time for me to go back to where I belong?" Roxas asks.

"You know, I've been thinking about something that Naminé said," Axel muses as he sits next to his friend. "Roxas, are you really sure you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we all have one? You, me, her? Or is that just wishful thinking?"

"I dunno," Roxas mutters with a sigh. "I can't just look inside."

"Y-Yeah... I guess not," Axel concedes with a sad expression on his face.

"But I figure," Roxas continues, "if there is something in there – inside us – then we'd feel it. Wouldn't we? And if so... No, never mind."

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging," Axel teases.

Roxas smiles as he stares up at the sky, admiring its simple beauty.

"Sora will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because... he's me."

Axel laughs as he pulls a knee into his chest, looking over at Roxas.

"True enough."

He hands something to Roxas, and the blond looks over only to spot a light blue popsicle.

"Thanks," Roxas accepts the treat with a grin, studying his favorite snack.

"Man, I miss the old times," Axel admits after he takes a bite. "Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat right here and watched the sun set."

"Yeah. This place is home," Roxas agrees. "Me, Hayner, Pence, Olette..."

"Your other friend you won't tell me anything about," Axel interrupts with a pointed glance towards the blond, who ignores his unsubtle attempt to gain information.

"We've had a lot of adventures," Roxas continues without skipping a beat.

"You'll see them again. I know you will."

"Yeah... You're right... Well, I should go," Roxas sighs after taking a long pause. "Sora's waiting for me."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Axel mutters with a sigh of his own. "Man... This is some good ice cream, huh?"

They sit in silence for a moment, not wanting the moment to end, before a bright light begins to encircle Roxas. The boy smiles as he glances over at the redhead, feeling peace for the first time in a long time.

He got to say goodbye to his best friend. He only had one more stop, and then he'd be back where he belongs.

"Take care, okay?" Roxas says.

Axel smiles sadly as a tear trails down his cheek, mixing with the salty flavor of the ice cream he just ate. A bright light begins to swirl around the redhead as well, their time finally coming to an end.

"Right back at ya, buddy."

The boy falls forward as a jolt of sorrow convulses through his body, his hood falling back in the process. Sora watches with wide eyes as the stranger slowly stands up straight, and the only thing he can make out is his dark blond hair.

Roxas glances to the side, bright blue eyes capturing Sora's as a wry smile forms on his face.

"You make a good other."

In the blink of an eye, Sora is back on the streets of the World That Never Was, standing alone. The blond boy is nowhere to be seen, vanished into thin air.

"You make a good other," Sora repeats in shock and confusion.

"Are you okay?" Donald asks as he and Goofy approach their friend.

"What... just happened?" Sora questions as he turns to face them.

"Gawrsh, I dunno. You just disappeared. Then me and Donald had to fight some Nobodies," Goofy explains.

"Oh..." Sora hums sadly as he glances at the ground. "He said... he defeated Riku."

"Who said that?" Donald demands.

"That guy! In the black coat."

"But nobody could defeat Riku," Donald reasons.

"Y-Yeah..." Sora stammers.

"A black coat means Organization XIII. He musta been trying to trick ya," Goofy adds.

"That must be why we didn't see him! You must be tired, Sora," Donalds notes as he sees the exhaustion etched on Sora's face.

"Let's just find a way to get into that castle!" Goofy suggests, trying to change the subject.

And with that, the three move forward, with Sora trying to forget about the strange interaction with the blond Organization XIII member who must have been trying to confuse him.

Right?

[ **THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS** ]

Kairi had been trapped in the dungeon of the strange castle, banished here by a tall man wearing all black, with light blue hair and an "X" shaped scar down his face. The man threatened Sora, and threatened to trap her here until Sora came to find her... sentencing him to his unknowing doom, should he manage to find her.

Thankfully, a girl emerged from a portal in the wall. Usually, Kairi would think she's hallucinating. But with what she's seen the past few years, nothing would surprise her. The girl has soft blonde hair and inviting blue eyes, and with an outreached hand she pulls Kairi and the King's loyal dog who had been by her side – Pluto – from the cells of the dungeon.

The two girls run through the castle hand-in-hand as the girl navigates the hallways like a pro. Pluto trails behind them, until they finally find themselves outside. The run down a ramp, when a black portal suddenly appears in front of them, blocking their path. The blue-haired man steps out, along with large monsters wielding huge swords, and a chill runs up Kairi's spine.

"Naminé, there you are," the man greets in an emotionless tone.

"Naminé?" Kairi repeats as she glances over at the girl.

"Kairi, I'm afraid leaving is not an option," the man tells her as he holds out a hand. "I'll take you to see Sora." The girl takes a cautious step back, causing the man to tilt his head. "You don't want that?"

"I do!" Kairi argues as she places a hand over her chest. "More than anything. But not with you around."

Both she and Naminé assume fighting positions, ready to take on the man and the monsters. Kairi would fight to the death, if she had to. Anything to keep them from winning, or hurting Sora.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter," the man dryly mocks.

He moves to walk towards the girls, when a strange clanging noise echoes from behind him. The man glances back, spotting a tall man wearing Organization robes standing there. He's wielding a blue and red Keyblade, standing still as Saix's Nobodies disappear into nothingness.

"You," Saix growls. "Didn't Roxas take care of you?"

"You can take it from here, Riku," Naminé says with a smile as she stands up straight.

Kairi does as well, her eyes widening.

"Riku?!" she repeats, her heart skipping a beat.

The man standing before them waves his weapon away, taking a step back and creating a ball of blue light in his hand. He shoots his hand out, the ball of blue flames flying right for Saix, who leaps out of the way. The newcomer charges forward, slamming an arm into Saix's neck as he holds him in place against the wall. Saix smirks as he rests the palm of his hand on the wall, a black portal forming behind him as dark tendrils reach out, sucking Saix inside and to safety. The man moves to follow, when Kairi runs forward, skidding to a stop right behind him.

"Wait!" she calls out as Pluto charges towards the man, barking at him.

The man takes a couple steps back as Pluto follows, his tail wagging in happy recognition.

Riku glances up, watching as Kairi walks towards him with a smile.

"Riku... You're really here," she murmurs as she reaches a hand up, pushing back the man's hood.

It had been so long since she had seen her friend, over a year... And now he was here, standing in front of her. It felt like a dream.

Kairi releases a soft gasp as her eyes land on a face she doesn't recognize. It's not Riku's, that's for sure. The man's skin is darker than Riku's, his eyes a piercing shade of amber and his hair white. He can't meet her gaze as he stares down at the ground.

Clearly, they had a lot to catch up on.

[♥]

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had made their way through the large castle, already fighting and defeating one Organization member: Xigbar. The eye-patched Nobody had called Sora "Roxas" without so much as an explanation, in an almost friendly way. As if Xigbar was friends with Roxas, or at least close to him. It only raised more questions for Sora about his apparent connection with Roxas.

The fight wasn't easy, but Sora was successful, and he and his cohorts then continued on their way through the castle once Xigbar was gone. It was strange, watching these creatures who looked like humans fading into non-existence right in front of him. But Sora was sure he had to get used to it, because there was surely more to come.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally barge into the balcony-area overlooking where they had fought Xigbar, where one familiar person is standing.

Kairi.

Sora smiles as he runs towards his friend, who returns his grin with one of her own.

"You were great, Kairi," Donald compliments her, causing her to shoot the duck a smile before she focuses her attention on her long-lost friend.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Sora tells her.

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you," she explains.

Sora closes his eyes as he glances to the side for a moment. He starts to apologize, before he's suddenly tackled in a hug. He stares down at Kairi in shock before he relaxes in a smile and wraps his arms around her.

Sora notices that the man that was helping Kairi fight – who had the face of Xehanort's Heartless – is starting to walk into a portal to leave the area. So Sora slowly releases Kairi as he walks towards the man.

"Ansem!" he calls out as the man comes to a stop, though he doesn't look back. "I mean, Xehanort's Heartless. "I never thought for a second that I'd ever see you again. Just thinking about everything you did makes me really mad. But... You saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that. So... thanks."

The man doesn't respond, instead walking forward again once Sora is done speaking. To Sora's shock, Kairi breaks free from him and run towards the man, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him back.

"Riku, don't go!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy's mouths drop open.

"Kairi, what did you just say?!" Sora exclaims.

"Riku," Kairi repeats as she glances back at Sora.

"I'm no one – just a castaway from the darkness," the man answers in a deep voice.

"Sora, come here," Kairi begs. "Say something to him."

Sora walks towards the two, hesitantly, his eyes narrowing as Kairi suddenly grabs his hand in hers.

"Here," she mutters as she moves Sora's hand, placing it atop Xehanort's Heartless'. "You'll understand. Close your eyes."

Sora follows her advice, the last thing he sees the Heartless' face before he's plunged into darkness. Suddenly, he sees a figure before him. The boy is wearing the black Organization robes, but he has long gray hair, and a thin black blindfold covering his eyes. He'd recognize the boy anywhere. Sora gasps as he opens his eyes, seeing the face of Xehanort's Heartless again.

But it's Riku.

"Riku," Sora gasps, grasping the man's hand in both of his own as he sinks to his knees, tears falling down his face as he holds onto Riku's hand like a buoy saving him from the deepest waters of the ocean. "Riku's here... I looked for you!"

"Come on, Sora," he can hear his friend's voice soothe. "You've got to pull it together."

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora cries as he looks up at his friend.

"I didn't want you to find me," Riku states simply.

"But, wasn't in Riku who was helping us?" Goofy asks Donald. "Those clues we kept finding?"

"I was starting to worry that you guys weren't ever gonna catch on," Riku explains. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that?!" Donald snaps.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora asks, ignoring Riku's insult.

"I told you... I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I couldn't. I fought against Ansem, against Xehanort's Heartless. When it invaded my heart, and I won, but to use the power of darkness... I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean you can't change back?" Kairi asks.

"This battle isn't over," Riku hastily replies. "And until it is, I need the power of darkness."

"Then let's finish it," Sora suggests. "You're still Riku, no matter what! So how 'bout it – think we can handle one last rumble together?" he adds as he glances around at everyone. "The King's waiting!"

"Yeah!" Donald agrees enthusiastically. "Let's get going!"

[ **THEBES** ]

After Riku leaves, you have a hard time settling down for bed. Your mind is spinning, wondering how Sora is faring against the Organization. You want so badly to help, but Riku's right. This is their battle, and your time hasn't come yet. The real war lies ahead, when everyone is safe and all the pieces are in place.

You finally manage to fall asleep, but it doesn't feel like you're asleep. You still feel awake as you find yourself standing back where you last saw Roxas, the first place you arrived once you returned to the realm of light. The buildings look just as ominous as they did then, and the rain is still falling from the dark sky.

"Sorry," a voice calls out, and you jump as you glance over your shoulder, spotting Roxas standing behind you wearing his traditional Organization robes. Your heart races so fast that it feels like it's about to jump out of your chest, but he speaks before you can do anything. "Sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up."

"Roxas," you mutter in disbelief at seeing him. "How are you here?"

"I can't stay for long," he tells you, declining to answer your question as he slowly walks towards you. "I'm just here to tell you bye."

You can feel the tears welling up in your eyes, staring up at the boy as he comes to a stop in front of you.

"Going back to Sora?" you guess.

"I have to," he tells you with a disappointed sigh as he reaches his hands out to rest on your shoulders, his eyes locked with yours. "You look good. Healthier than the last time I saw you."

"So do you," you respond with a sad smile as he pulls you into a sudden hug, his chin resting on the top of your head as he breathes out, ruffling your hair with his breath. "I just wanted to see you one last time –"

"Not the last time," you correct as you pull back, resting your hands on each side of Roxas' face to force him to look down at you. "We'll see each other again."

"Promise?" Roxas asks with a teasing grin.

"Promise," you repeat with a nod.

One of his hands rests over yours, shifting your hand down his face until its resting over his chest – where his heart should be. Your other hand falls to his shoulder as his eyes soak in your face, as if memorizing each curve and shape. He's not afraid to return to Sora, because he knows he has to. But with you and with Axel, he had a taste of what it must feel like to be human. And it's hard to walk away from that.

"Is it time?" you ask as you notice that Roxas' body is starting to fade away, golden light surrounding him.

"Yeah, I think so," he agrees as he closes the distance between the two of you, his lips hovering over your forehead. "See you soon, [Name]."

As soon as his lips touch your skin, a whoosh of air blows past you. His warmth is replaced by coldness, as you're left alone in the middle of the city's square, holding onto the air where Roxas had just been standing. You release a heavy sigh, dropping your arms to your side as your head falls down.

Roxas was finally gone, and your heart feels like it had broken in two. But, despite the pain, you meant what you said... You would see him again. You just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

Once you gather your thoughts and stifle your sorrow, you shift your head up, glancing around the area as you look for an exit. You can see a path winding through the buildings, and decide to take a risk and walk down it. It's just a dream, after all.

As you make your way down the path, you suddenly slow down, head tilting to the side as you spot two figures standing in front of you. Their backs are facing you, but you'd recognize their clothes anywhere.

"Lea? Isa?" you mutter as you rush towards them, desperately reaching out towards Lea.

Your hand flies back forcefully just before your fingers are about to brush over his shoulder, a small spark hitting your skin like a forcefield. You pull your hand into your chest as you stare between the two, before Isa finally glances back. But he doesn't look like your friend; not really. He looks older, the curiosity gone from his eyes and a thin "X" scar covering his face.

"Isa?" you whisper, glancing between he and Lea as the redhead looks back.

He also looks different. His face is more angled and mature now, and he has purple triangle marks under his eyes, like tattoos. He still looks playful and opinionated, but there's a sadness to his eyes that didn't used to be there.

"Lea," you murmur, feeling tears form once again as you look between your childhood friends. "I've missed you guys. Please tell me you're okay... I can't lose you guys, too..."

You take a step closer towards the boys, but to your dismay they vanish into millions of black particles once you're within an arm's reach of them. A soft sob escapes your throat as you stumble to the side, your shoulder hitting the wall of the nearest building as you feel yourself starting to unravel. The old pain is creeping up, the memories of watching Lea and Isa die before your very eyes playing on repeat.

" _Chin up, [Name]._ "

You instantly stop and sniffle, glancing around where you're standing. No one is here, but you'd never forget the sound of that voice. It's enough to bring the tears back in full force.

"Ven?" you call out as you push yourself away from the building, spinning around in a circle as you frantically look for a sign of your friend. What you wouldn't give for a glimpse of him, just for a moment, to see his face and his smile. "Ven! Where are you?!"

" _Dunno_ ," he replies, a soft joy to his voice. " _But hey! Stop crying. Everything's gonna be okay._ "

"How do you know?" you ask, wondering how even in his unknown state he manages to be positive.

Before he can respond or you can keep looking for a sign of the blond, you're suddenly sucked out of the world, pulled into a deep unconscious state so quickly that you black out.

And it all goes blank.

[ **THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS** ]

Luxord was defeated. Saix was defeated. And Sora finally learned the truth from Riku, about Roxas.

He kind of felt stupid for not figuring out before that Roxas was his Nobody. After all, he had turned to a Heartless last year, even if it was only for a few minutes. Of course it would make sense that a Nobody was born in that exchange, and that the Organization would want to recruit a Keybearing Nobody.

It broke Sora's heart that he never got to meet Roxas. Something tells him that they'd get along. But for now, he can't worry about that. Not while Xemnas is still alive.

After the fight with Saix, all that remained as the group stared up at the staircase leading further into the castle, was to fight Xemnas. They were all exhausted, but they had to keep moving; they were so close to the end, they couldn't give up now.

Near the top of the tower, meanwhile, King Mickey has found the original Ansem – Ansem the Wise. He's shed his old clothes and his old identity as "DiZ," while he kneels next to a machine of his own creation to destroy Kingdom Hearts. The machine is pointed at the large heart glowing in the sky, a thin green light hitting the very center of the heart.

Ansem has to right the wrongs of what happened back in Radiant Garden. He has to fix the harm caused by his apprentices, and correct their mistakes. He has to make the deaths of those innocent souls worth something... He's ready to die, in order to destroy Kingdom Hearts.

Sora, Riku and their friends have joined him on his perch near the top of the castle, as has Xemnas – his old apprentice. It's fitting that he would be made a fool one last time in front of the man who took advantage of him, and stole his name to create nothing but death and chaos.

With one final farewell, the machine grasped in Ansem's hand explodes, sending a burst of bright light forth as the hearts trapped above are freed. Riku moves towards his friends, shielding them from any potential harm as Ansem successfully destroys Xemnas' best hope of power. Everyone is thrown back from the blast, and Xemnas disappears in a portal, away from the disgusting celebration that's sure to follow.

The light swirls around the castle like a soft tornado, faint pink lights floating down to the ground from what remains of Kingdom Hearts. As soon as each heart touches the ground, a Shadow forms, quickly running towards the Castle in the formation of a large army. They're free, and ready to find more hearts once again.

Atop the castle, meanwhile, the light finally fades, revealing six unconscious figures. They all slowly start to stir, sitting up on their hands and knees as they do their best to focus on their surroundings and shake away the dizziness the blast caused. Sora glances around, doing a double-take when he stares at Riku.

The real Riku, with pale skin and gray hair.

"Riku!" he calls out as he runs towards his best friend, kneeling beside him.

Riku very slowly sits up, his head spinning as his body feels like it was just hit by a dump truck. He can hear Sora calling his name, so he glances up, spotting everyone watching him with grins.

"Ansem did say anything could happen," Mickey muses with a smile as Riku looks down at his hands.

His normal-shaped hands.

He's back to normal, after looking like a monster for so long.

"You gonna take that off?" Sora adds.

"Oh..." Riku hums before he reaches a hand up, slowly pulling off the blindfold that had marred his face for so long.

He opens his eyes, enjoying seeing the world in all its color and beauty for the first time in a year.

"What was that?" Sora asks.

"His eyes couldn't lie," Mickey answers for Riku.

"Lie?" Sora repeats with a scrunch of his nose. "And just who were you trying to fool? Hmm?" Sora teases as he leans closer to his friend.

"Myself."

"Riku," Sora mutters as his face falls. "C'mon, man. Why'd you try to do so much on your own? You got friends – like us!"

The brunet points to himself and Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi as he grins like an idiot.

"Have you forgotten?" Riku asks as he walks towards Sora. "I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."

"Say that again!" Sora threatens as Riku starts to smirk.

After all these years, he's still so easy to tease.

The happy reunion suddenly stops as a heavy breeze roars through the air, and their attention is diverted to Kingdom Hearts. The once-golden moon is now a deep pink, surrounded by black and hollowed out. Ansem had definitely destroyed Kingdom Hearts, leaving nothing but a crater behind.

The gang runs towards the side of the castle, staring down. A hoard of Heartless is racing up the building as fast as it can, right for them.

"What should we do, Riku?" Sora asks.

"We have to defeat Xemnas," Riku responds as he watches the monsters below. "He's the Organization's last survivor."

They move to head back inside the castle, as Riku tears off the black robes he's grown so sick of wearing. He's back in the light, and never wants to go back to the darkness. Not now that he's finally free.

The group makes their way through the last hallway leading to the roof, where Xemnas is surely waiting. And as they run up the final staircase, that's exactly who they find floating in the air, in the middle of the collapsed remains of Kingdom Hearts.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas calls out, his deep voice echoing through the night. "It seems we must begin anew. But know this: I will give you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can be no more complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us!"

"Xemnas, no!" Mickey begs.

"Hearts quivering with hatred!"

"Xemnas! Don't!" Sora cries.

"Hearts burning with rage... Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of ALL power!"

Kingdom Hearts is engulfed in light, blinding the group as Xemnas is sucked into its depths. The light subsides mere seconds later, revealing that Xemnas is gone.

"Xemnas, you can't hide from us!" Sora calls out.

"We're not gonna let him get away now," Mickey promises.

"Look at that," Kairi points behind them, as strange particles of light start to form.

The light gathers, circling together before a large door appears out of nowhere, just underneath the hollowed-out Kingdom Hearts. It looks similar to the door Sora and Riku closed in the Realm of Darkness.

"Let's go," Riku decides. "Xemnas must be inside."

"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny," Mickey recognizes, as Sora nods in agreement.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory," Riku states with a small sigh, "or oblivion. So, Sora," he turns to his friend, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," Sora mutters as he summons his Keyblade, and Mickey and Riku do the same.

They point the tips of their blades forward, light shining forth in a circle that connects their three blades. The three move their weapons up, straight up in the air. Three separate bursts of light explode from their Keyblades, directly into the air. As they do so, the door begins to glow as it's unlocked, providing the Keybearers entrance inside.

The six head inside, unsure what to expect next. All they know is that they need to be prepared for anything.

[♥]

What lied inside isn't what anyone had been expecting. Instead of facing off against Xemnas, they had to fight... well, a city. Everything from the building to the streets were alive, and fighting back against the six heroes. The final enemy was a strange king, similar to the denizen of the darkness that Sora fought the previous year.

But they win, succeeding against the monsters of the dark. Once the king is defeated, they're instantly transported back to the roof of the Castle That Never Was, as is Xemnas. He's panting, gasping for breath as he hunches over, a hand wrapped over his stomach as his face contorts in pain.

"I need... More rage," Xemnas groans. "I need... More hearts."

"There's more to a heart than just anger and rage," Sora tells the Nobody. "It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

"Unfortunately," Xemnas mutters as he glances up at the boy, black tendrils starting to wrap around his body, "I don't."

And with that, Xemnas is gone, leaving the six alone on the roof.

Had they won?

"You all did great!" Mickey compliments.

Donald and Goofy start to celebrate, as Kairi lets out a giggle of joy as she watches them dance around the roof. But Sora leaves them, as he instead moves towards Riku.

"You're coming with us, right?" Sora asks his friend.

"I had given into the darkness," Riku mopes, unable to even feel relief at beating Xemnas. "How'm I gonna face everyone?"

"Like this!"

Riku glances over his shoulder at Sora, just in time to see the brunet place his hands on either side of his face as he pushes against his skin, causing his lips to puff up like a fish as he sticks his tongue out.

Sometimes Riku wonders if he needs new friends.

He ends up giving in and laughing at the ridiculous sight, causing Sora to grin happily. Before they can celebrate too much, however, the tower begins to shake.

"Hurry!" Mickey exclaims, as they shaking continues.

"I'll open a path," Riku decides as he holds out a hand, readying himself to summon a portal.

But nothing happens.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku," Mickey tells the boy.

"How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" Donald adds.

As they all think of a solution, Sora turns around, glancing around the rooftop. He comes to a stop, staring at the faint outline a girl who's standing behind them, watching them. She has blonde hair, and is wearing a thin white dress. The girl turns away from them, holding out a hand as she summons a portal of darkness.

"Who did this?" Donald asks, and it's in that moment that Sora realizes no one else saw her.

"I'm not sure, but we better hurry and get through," Mickey suggests.

Pluto barrels past everyone, the first to run through the dark portal without a second thought as he barks with glee. Goofy runs through second, followed by Mickey and then Donald.

"Thank you, Naminé," Kairi states as she and Sora walk towards the girl.

The girl smiles at Kairi, before she turns to face Sora.

"See? We met again, like we promised," she says, causing Sora to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"You said we'd meet again," a soft voice replies out of nowhere, and Sora looks around the roof. Without warning, someone literally steps out of Sora's body, a blond boy with eyes a deep shade of blue. The boy that Sora fought... Roxas. "But when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"I did, didn't I?" the girl replies with a laugh.

"Mm... It's strange," Roxas responds. "I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought that Nobodies were doomed to fade into darkness..."

"Yeah, but you and I didn't," Roxas points out to Naminé with a smile. "We got to meet our original selves."

"So – we can be together again!" Naminé realizes with a grin of her own.

"Right," Roxas agrees as he stands beside Naminé, turning to face their Somebodies, "anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together every day! Right, Sora?" Kairi asks.

"Uh...... yeah!" Sora agrees as he places his hands on his hips.

The two blonds standing across from them merely study them with smiles, before Kairi takes a step towards them. She holds out her hand, and Naminé slowly reaches out her hand, allowing her palm to slip inside of Kairi's grasp. The girls close their eyes, as the blonde girl disappears in a fading glow of light.

Sora looks between Kairi and the strange girl, watching as she transfers her light into Kairi. What was happening?!

"Look sharp!"

Sora turns to face the boy he knows is Roxas, closing his eyes as Roxas begins to emit the same soft glow as the girl. Sora can feel a strange warmth as Roxas joins him, filling up the missing pieces of his heart that he didn't even know were missing. Sora's eyes snap open as his hands pat at his body.

"You're still you," Riku tells him, sensing Sora's panic.

"Hey," Kairi calls out, standing right at the entrance of the portal. "Let's go home."

"Riku, c'mon!" Sora exclaims excitedly as he follows after the girl.

Right as Kairi walks through the portal, the darkness begins to slow down. Sora and Riku run forward, but they're too late. All Kairi can do is desperately call out their names before the portal disappears, stranding Riku and Sora alone on the top of the roof.

It would appear that Xemnas is far from defeated.

[ **REALM OF DARKNESS** ]

Aqua sits on the cool sand on a beach hidden in the Realm of Darkness. Her legs are tucked into her chest, as he stares out at the still water before her. But, for the first time in too long, she isn't alone. A strange man wearing all black, his face partially hidden by a hood and only revealing a thin blond beard, has been staying with her. He possesses knowledge of the outside world, and provides her a much needed sense of comfort in such a dark place. And she's so desperate for comfort, that she doesn't question his presence or intentions.

"Tell me," the man speaks up in a deep voice. "How long will you stay here?"

"I don't know," Aqua answers honestly. "I can't shake the feeling that these waters touch another shore I've visited."

"The Destiny Islands."

"Oh! You've heard of them?" Aqua asks excitedly.

"Yes. They are quite lovely. A far cry from this wasteland."

Aqua begins to smile, a faint breeze rushing past her face.

"I'm staying here. Someone will come for me."

She stares at the faint light in the distance, almost like a sun. She knows that's the realm of light, just past her reach, a beacon of hope.

"These waters are the in-between of dark and light, its shores the margins of day and night," the man recites as he stares down at the girl. "They brought you and I together, so why not also you and another?"

The girl smiles as she gives a small nod.

"Yes."

The water laps against the sand, bringing a calming feeling to the girl who's felt so much sorrow of late. But then, out of nowhere, faint footsteps are heard from behind her. Aqua gasps, resting a hand on the sand as she glances behind her.

"Who's there?"

The man does the same, and they spot another man behind them. He's wearing the same black robes, but his face is freely revealed. His skin is tan, his eyes yellow and his hair white.

"You," Aqua's friend hisses with hate.

She stands, ready to face off against this unknown enemy.

"Master," the stranger speaks. "I must have a word with you."

Aqua's friend pushes back his hood, revealing an older face than she was expecting. His hair matches the color of his blond beard, his eyes a striking reddish-orange.

"Master? So now you mock me."

"Do you recall those experiments of the heart you bade me cease? Among the test subjects was a girl. She had lost her memory, just as I had," the stranger muses as he walks towards the two of them. "But, you can reconstruct memories. You did with Sora. I believe you have seen the girl's memories."

"What is your question?" Ansem demands to know.

"Where did you put the girl?"

"What girl?" Ansem asks, causing the newcomer to grin deviously.

"Very well. If you won't tell me here –"

He's forced to trail off as Aqua runs forward, smacking the man's hand away.

"I think you should go," she hisses.

The man scoffs.

"A lost guardian of light? You wait here, for the King and his fool."

The ground begins to shake as a monster of the deepest black black color appears from the depths, his large arms crossed over his chest as he comes to a rest behind the man. The monster reaches out, his fist making contact with Aqua and sending her flying backwards. She easily recovers, glaring as she stares up at the man from her kneeling position.

"Where's your Keyblade?" he asks.

"Don't need it!" Aqua snaps as she runs forward towards the man.

She takes a flying leap in the air, her foot making contact with the monster. She flips backwards, kicking the monster once more before floating towards the ground. Before Aqua can land, however, the monster grabs her by the ankle, raising her high in the air upside down.

"No more!" Ansem speaks up as she's held at eye-level with the monster. "I'll go."

"You are wise," the newcomer mocks as Aqua is released.

She rushes towards the man, kicking against his raised arm as she pushes herself in the air towards the water. She lands just before the water's edge, and the man releases an amused chuckle.

"Poor thing. I mustn't leave you with nothing."

The monster behind him begins to emit black and purple light, shooting straight out of the heart-shaped hole in his chest. An orb quickly forms, and before Aqua can do anything, the orb of darkness shoots from the monster's chest, right for her. She releases a groan of pain as she's sent flying backwards once it collides roughly with her, dark purple light surrounding her. Aqua falls into the water, pulled into its depth as her friend can only watch helplessly.

She's drowning as she's pulled into the depths, barely able to even take a breath. She thinks of Terra, and Ven, and [Name], and even Sora and Riku, before she glances down. A dark goo is sprawling from her heart, enveloping her body in black.

" _What... is this feeling_?"

And that's the last thing Aqua remembers before she finally falls to the darkness that's been surrounding her for so long.


	20. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to have some... more adult themes than some might expect for a series that's been pretty light so far (underage drinking).
> 
> Full disclosure: I'm gonna be doing a "time skip" before we get into the meat of the "modern day" plot where everyone gathers to fight Xehanort because, well, I'm not 16 and don't wanna write like everyone is 16! lmao
> 
> So be forewarned that soon everyone's gonna be older and acting older. It seems that everyone is fine with me taking... liberties with the plot of KH3, and I'm kinda running wild with that in my head. So expect drinking, mild sexual situations, etc. The KH plot is actually fantastically dark if you think about it, and I want to explore that darkness without the "Disney" feel, if that makes sense? Like let's be real, in real life people like Riku and Vanitas and Lea would curse freely, most of these people (even Sora) would numb the pain however they could, they'd all suffer from at least minor PTSD, etc. I personally love reading stories that get into this stuff, so I'm gonna be exploring that here because I love angst and this series is just screaming for angst.
> 
> But obviously there's still gonna be tons of fluff and cute scenes and people acting like idiots because C'MON, it's me XD
> 
> This chapter is shorter but there's lots of important plot points so I think that makes it even :3

Sora and Riku's fight against Xemnas lasted for what felt like days, as they careened through the darkness facing off against foe after foe. Finally, once the last one was gone, all that remained was Xemnas. His weapons were unusual – dual laser swords – and he moved with a quickness that was nearly impossible to keep up with.

But Sora and Riku never let up, remaining relentless in their assaults on the man. Without warning, Xemnas suddenly soars towards Sora, so fast that the brunet can't do anything in time. Riku lunges to the side, taking the full brunt of Xemnas' attack as his laser sword collides with Riku's back. With a cry of pain Riku's sent tumbling to the ground as Sora leaps forward, grabbing Riku's Keyblade from his hand as he propels towards the Nobody.

Using both his own as well as Riku's Keyblades, Sora sends the blades into Xemnas' body over and over again, momentarily allowing his rage to expand and expel on the monster who's put them through so much. One last hit sends Xemnas flying in the air, and he comes to a stop floating above them.

Sora runs towards his friend, holding out his Keyblade to him.

"Riku," he hurriedly states, as he glances down at his friend.

Riku nods as he reaches his own hand out, his palm resting against the cool hilt of Sora's blade. With them both holding onto the Keyblade, the weapon is surrounded by light, which continues to grow and expand until finally it spews towards Xemnas in a single, piercing shot.

The light bursts through Xemnas' chest, sending the man hurling backwards as he's knocked off his balance. Xemnas reaches a hand out towards the boys, doing his best to fight against the light swirling around him, but he's so match. Under the harsh light, Xemnas' body crumbles, fading into nothing but black specs.

Once he's gone, the light fades, leaving Sora and Riku standing there alone as they pant for air.

"We did it!" Sora exclaims excitedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Riku argues as he glances around the room, watching as hundreds of Nobodies begin to appear around them.

The two friends face off against the army, their backs facing each other as they hold onto their Keyblades. They're both depleted of energy, barely able to even stand let alone fight. But just as soon as the monsters start to move towards them, they then begin to disappear, fading into non-existence. It's as if the light used to defeat Xemnas is still in the air, destroying all harbingers of darkness if they stay here too long.

"Riku!" Sora calls out as he glances to the side, watching his friend stumble to the ground once all the Nobodies are gone.

"Sora," Riku hums as he rests on his knees, his head hanging limp as his vision grows blurry.

He overexerted himself, not used to fighting in the light after spending so much time in the dark.

"I can't –"

"Don't say another word," Sora interrupts as he grabs Riku's arm, swinging it around his shoulders as he rests his other hand on Riku's waist, hauling his taller friend to his feet. "It's not over! It's just not."

"How can you say that?" Riku asks as he glances up at Sora. "Even if we could go on, look at where we are."

Riku wasn't wrong. They're standing in a room with no exit, surrounded by swirling gray shapes encircling the room, trapping them inside.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku," Sora hums happily. "You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You've got to try and think positive."

Riku's head flops down again, before he corrects his neck and looks at Sora once more.

"Sora?" Riku speaks softly, earning his friend's attention with a tone that doesn't sound quite like him. "You lead."

Sora smiles as he guides his friend forward, enjoying this moment a little too much. He can't remember the last time that Riku trusted him with anything. Maybe he really did have his friend back.

"You got it."

They're silent for a few moments, before Riku speaks again.

"Y'know," he says, "I always figured I was better at stuff than you."

"Really?" Sora muses sarcastically.

"You mad?" Riku asks.

"Eh... I kind of always thought you were better at everything, too... Hey," Sora interrupts himself as he comes to a stop, staring forward. Riku does too, his eyes widening at the sight. "What's that light?"

Sure enough, right in front of them in an ever-growing white light. The two walk towards it without hesitation, ready to be taken anywhere but here as the light engulfs them, swallowing them into its warmth. The light quickly fades, and Sora immediately falters in his steps when he spots his new surroundings. They're on a beach, surrounded by black water and gray sands. The sky is a soft purple, and the air is equally cool and damp.

"End of the road," Riku decides.

"Yup," Sora agrees as they stare at the moon-like light resting just beyond the waters.

"Put me down," Riku requests gently. "I can walk."

Sora slowly releases his friend, watching carefully as Riku stands up straight. The gray-haired boy gently moves his arms up, showing that he's okay.

"You know," Sora speaks as he walks down the beach, allowing the water to lap at his shoes. "Maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too."

He hears a soft thud in response, and Sora glances back only to see Riku suddenly passed out on the sand. Sora calls out his name as he runs towards him, kneeling next to Riku as the boy shakes his head and gently rests on his hands and knees.

"This world is perfect for me," Riku muses as he glances up at the dark waters. "If this is what the world really is, just this... Then maybe I really should fade back into the darkness."

Riku always feels empty, like he's one bad day away from slipping back into the dark depths with a smile. Some days, it seems easier to just give in instead of fight. But then he remembers his friends. He can't disappoint Sora, or Kairi, or the King. Not when they've all fought for him, and mourned him. And there rests in the future the promise of more allies in the light. The Keybearers of the past. He can't fail those that will one day inevitably rely on hm.

But damn, how easy it would be to fall to the dark once again.

"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."

Riku hears a soft chuckle, and he glances to the side just in time to see Sora grinning as he sits down next to him.

"Yeah... The other side. The realm of light is safe now," Sora points out. "Kairi, the King, the others are there."

"That's what I mean," Riku argues, before he shifts closer to his friend. "Say, Sora... Could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

Sora merely blinks a few times in silence, wondering if hell just froze over. But no, this was real. Riku was actually asking him for help.

Sora nods as he stands up, grabbing onto his friends arm as he once again rests it around his shoulders. The two walk towards the water, Riku leaning his body weight against Sora as they carefully meander forward. Riku's barely able to move his legs, but Sora's strong enough to support both of them as he practically drags Riku beside him.

"At least the waves sound the same," Riku notices, smiling faintly at the soft sound of crashing waves against the shore.

He can practically see his beach.

The two friends sit for a long time at the water's edge, not speaking as they admire the haunting beauty of the shoreline. They both worry of how or if they'll escape from here. They worry for their friends. But they also rejoice the end of this battle, the end of the Organization and its destruction. Even if they're trapped here forever, at least they aren't alone.

"What I said back there," Riku finally speaks up, and Sora glances over at him with a curious expression. "About thinking I was better than you at stuff... To tell you the truth, Sora, I was jealous of you."

Sora gapes at Riku, wondering if yet again hell froze over.

Riku. Jealous of him? The concept was absurd enough to make him laugh.

"What for?" Sora eventually asks.

"I wished I could live life the way you do," Riku admits with a grin. "Just following my heart."

"Yeah, well," Sora scoffs as he shrugs a shoulder, "I got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like... wanting to be like you," Sora confesses.

Riku stares at his friend for a moment before releasing a chuckle.

"Well, there is one advantage to being me," Riku tells him. "Something you could never imitate." Riku pauses as he waits for Sora to look up at him. "Having you for a friend."

Sora can't wipe the grin from his face, as his heart swells. This was the Riku he missed.

"Then I guess I'm okay the way I am," Sora decides with a nod. "I've got something you could never imitate, too."

[ **YEN SID'S TOWER** ]

After the strange dream where you said goodbye to Roxas, laid eyes on Isa and Lea, and heard Ven, you woke up the next morning drenched in sweat. Your clothes were sticking to your body, your hair a mess as you take a deep, much needed breath. It's as if your body couldn't handle what you saw, and for a moment you wonder if the dream was really just a dream.

Once you've calmed down you start to look around your room, slowly realizing that you aren't in Thebes anymore. This is the room you slept in your first night when you were saved from the Realm of Darkness. You're at Yen Sid's...

But why?

Panic starts to set in again as you remember your last meeting with Riku. When you went to bed, he and Sora were about to fight the Organization. Had something gone wrong? Were they okay?

You slowly get out of bed and heads towards the bathroom connected to your bedroom, taking a quick shower and getting ready as fast as you can before you throw on some new clothes that were left behind during your last visit. Once you feel at least decently presentable, you head down the hall and towards the Master's office.

As soon as you reach the door, you don't even pause, instead deciding to unceremoniously slam open the door and barge inside without so much as a knock.

"Good morning, [Name]," Master Yen Sid greets as soon as the heavy door shuts behind you, as if he was anticipating your imminent arrival. "Won't you have a seat?"

He gestures towards the chair placed just opposite him, and you cautiously move forward and take a seat.

"Why am I here?" you ask.

The Master studies you in silence, before he finally lifts his hands so that his fingers are linked, hiding his mouth.

"Sora and Riku have succeeded," he tells you as the door to his left opens, revealing a very tired looking King Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" you exclaim, bowing your head in respect as he comes to a stop next to Yen Sid.

The small king smiles and nods, as if silently telling you that such formalities are not needed.

"Master Yen Sid is right. Xemnas has fallen, as has the Organization," Mickey tells you, suddenly perking up a bit as he gets to spread the good news. "Sora and Riku have not yet returned."

"Where are they? Are they okay?!" you ask, your hands grasping onto the armrests of your chair as you lean forward.

"We believe they have taken refuge in the Realm of Darkness, as they recover their strength. They should be able to return home in a few days' time," Master Yen Sid explains. "However, that is not why we called you here."

"You can't give me so little information," you complain as you rest in your seat. "Do you need me to go get them?"

"You barely made it back from the Realm of Darkness the first time," Mickey reminds you, causing your face to fall slightly.

"Have faith in us and your fellow Keybearers. They will be back on their Islands soon," Yen Sid adds.

You know from your talks with Riku that they come from Destiny Islands. You've always wanted to visit, and see the beauty he described to you. Was it time to travel there now, perhaps?

"[Name]," Yen Sid speaks up, noticing that your attention is heavily divided right now, as if you're barely present in his office. You blink, staring up at him as you do your best to focus and not worry about things out of your control. "Soon, Sora and Riku will begin their Mark of Mastery exam."

Your stomach does a back flip at those words. You don't exactly have fond memories of the Mark of Mastery exams... That's what caused Terra to leave, and your friends to fracture.

"Okay," you reply simply, not sure what else to say.

"Are you ready to start yours?" Mickey continues.

You sit in silence, your mouth opening and closing like a fish stuck out of water. Were you still dreaming? You? Become a Keyblade Master? You could practically hear Ven's mocking laugh ringing through your ears at the very idea.

"... Excuse me?" you finally mutter, your mouth dry.

"You have been training hard for almost a year now. You are ready," Master Yen Sid tells you, actually cracking a small grin as his eyes lock with yours. "Master Eraqus would agree."

Your heart clenches uncomfortably.

Oh, Master... If you could only see your pathetic students now.

"The... The Mark of Mastery exam is reserved for the best of the best, Master Yen Sid. I'm not the best, and I'm definitely not the best of the best."

"You doubt your abilities at your own peril," he tells you.

"At least give it a try," Mickey encourages with a slight shrug. "Where's the harm in that?"

You purse your lips, staring at your hands clasped in your lap. This all feels so surreal. You went to bed in a home surrounded by love, dreamt of the people you've lost, and now are facing the final test before achieving the goal you've always dreamed of. Being a Master.

Were you ready?

"Why me?" you finally ask as you glance up and between the two standing before you. "I'm not strong like Terra. I'm not powerful like Aqua. And I'm not passionate like Ven. I'm just –"

"You are a woman who survived a decade in the dark, and has stood strong despite suffering tremendous loss," Master Yen Sid interrupts, his voice soft yet firm. "The Keyblade chose you for a reason. Do not question why. Embrace your gift, and your destiny."

"Destiny," you repeat with a scoffing laugh, shaking your head as your stare out the window at the bright colors dusted across the dark night's sky. "Okay. Fine," you agree with a nervous sigh as your gaze darts over to Yen Sid. "I'll do it. But don't judge me when I fail."

They both smile as they watch you. The pieces are falling into place just as predicted. And even if you try to fight it, you can't fight fate.

"Your test will begin at sundown," Master Yen Sid tells you as he gestures with his hand, telling you it's fine for you to leave. "Get some rest. When it's time, we'll find you."

"Cryptic," you note with a sarcastic grin before you stand up, looking between the two. "You really can't tell me more about Sora and Riku?" you add, desperate for information.

"Become a Master, and maybe we'll tell you," Mickey teases with a wink.

You give him a blank look before you turn on your heel and walk out of the room. You grumble under your breath as you make your way down the hall, feeling very much like a child who's being refused the secrets of adults.

All you can do is hope that they're okay.

[♥]

The day is long, and it's hard for you to find anything that will take your mind off of the Mark of Mastery exam that's awaiting you at sunset. It's a strange combination of excitement and anxiety that's coursing through you all day long as you pace back and forth in your room, obsessively wondering what's to come on the exam.

Would it be like Terra and Aqua's? Or would it be something different?

Finally, as the light outside begins to fade, you're suddenly pulled out of the room but an unknown force. It's different than Roxas' portal; it's as if you're being teleported through a fog, away from Yen Sid's to a different destination.

A few seconds later, the fog lifts. You blink a few times before your stomach sinks at the sight. You're back in the Keyblade Graveyard, standing on the slightly raised hill where Aqua fought a possessed Ven. Being back here made you feel like knives were being plunged into your heart, and your breath was beginning to catch in your throat.

The scene of your initial failure.

"Welcome [Name]," you hear Master Yen Sid call out from behind you, and you glance over your shoulder to spot he and Mickey standing there. "The exam is about to begin. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," you agree, pushing aside all your doubts and self-loathing as you turn to face the men. "What do I have to do?"

"Win," Master Yen Sid simply says before he snaps his fingers.

Both he and Mickey disappear in a flash, as the dark clouds above begin to move and shift around in the sky. It takes a few seconds, but the clouds quickly expand over the moon above, blocking out all light in the world. You're plunged into darkness, and your heart races as odd yellow lights begin to form around you. The lights are blinking, and in no time you're surrounded by hundreds, maybe thousands, of yellow orbs.

Heartless.

"That's not even fair," you complain with a sigh as you summon your Keyblade, standing still as you let your eyes adjust to the darkness.

But your time in the depths prepared you for this, fighting in sparse light as you're surrounded by enemies hidden in the shadows. Your calf is suddenly poked by a zapping shock, and without skipping a beat you swing your Keyblade back, hearing the blade slice through the Heartless that had attacked you.

And with that, your fight begins. You move through the sea of enemies, using their bright yellow eyes as beacons as you wipe out wave after wave of Shadows. You're still used to fighting the Unversed, but the Heartless really aren't so different. And the Shadows don't put up much of a fight, with you only taking a few hits by the time half are destroyed.

You leap backward, onto an elevated boulder as you stare out at the army below. This isn't so bad, you think to yourself, before something smacks you in the back of the head. Hard. You're sent careening forward, landing face down in the dirt with a pained 'oof.' Rubbing your forehead, you glance back at your sudden attacker only to see at least a dozen massive monsters standing around this portion of the Graveyard in a makeshift circle. Their eyes are the same yellow as the Shadows, but they tower over you like a skyscraper. In the middle of their chests, where their hearts and ribcage should be, are crude hollowed-out shapes of hearts.

"Not fair," you complain once again as all twelve of them simultaneously raise their hands, shimmering red and black orbs appearing in their palms.

The light from the orbs illuminate the Graveyard, and the saving grace is that you've killed more Shadows than you realized. The downside is that you now had twelve huge orbs of darkness hurtling right towards you.

You scramble out of the way, using air magic to send you shooting into the air. The orbs collide with the ground, leaving behind a large crater in the dirt where you had just been kneeling. Your eyes narrow as you stare at the new threat, before you focus your attention on the closest one. With another burst of wind magic to stay in the air, you point your Keyblade at the monster, locking on before you send out a burst of multi-colored lights towards the foe. The lights pass through the monster as if it was made of water, moving through and hitting the two Heartless standing near it as well. The three fall to the ground, disintegrating into black specs and their large hearts floating up to the sky.

Your feet land on the ground before you immediately run towards the remaining Heartless, shooting out a burst of lightning at the Shadows you pass as they crawl towards you. With a grunt of exertion you take a flying leap, holding your Keyblade over your head as you jump as high as you can into the air. Your Keyblade strikes the large Heartless on the top of the head, and as you fall back to the ground the blade slices through its body, causing it, too, to explode into black specs.

'Thank you, Zack,' you think to yourself, grateful he taught you the move as you turn your attention to the remaining eight beasts.

In your peripheral you can see some Shadows creeping towards you, so you send out a burst of flames towards them before you charge towards the next monster. A large hand flies towards you, and you skid on the dirt, just barely avoiding it; you can feel a whoosh of air over your head as its fingers miss you. You quickly turn around, throwing your Keyblade in the air. The weapon runs through the Heartless' wrist, and with a strangled cry the beast lands on his knees. A couple hits of your Keyblade to its chest is all it takes to kill it, but before you can move you're thrown back in a painful blast.

You let out a shriek as you fly through the air, taking a damaging hit by a red orb. You skid across the dirt, feeling the skin on your back break open in cuts and scrapes before you finally stop, flopping onto your side. You know you're bleeding, but with a wipe of your forearm against your forehead as you brush away some sweat, you move forward, pushing past the pain.

With another leap into the air, you hurl yourself towards the closest Heartless, shooting a flurry of ice towards it. You hit the monster right in its middle, causing him to freeze just long enough for you to get close and send your blade straight through its torso. You shift your body, kicking off against the Heartless' leg as you shoot towards the one standing next to it. You can hear the frozen Heartless fall to the ground as you slice your Keyblade up in the air, shooting out lightning bolts just as your weapon digs into the second Heartless' arm. Its body glows with a golden light, electricity flowing through it before it explodes into nothingness.

You rest for a second, panting for air, just as you can hear something flying towards you. You look up just in time to see a large hand coming right for you. You hold up your own arm as you summon a reflection spell, but it's too late. The hand smacks you with enough force to knock the wind out of you, and you fall back as your head roughly collides with the dirt ground. You groan in pain, your vision dizzy and your mind dazed as you sit up. As out of it as you are, you're able to see a fist ten times your size coming straight towards you.

With a grunt you hold up your Keyblade, hot flames engulfing the Heartless' hand. A cry echoes in the canyon as the flames continue up the monster's arm, spreading to its body before it falls to the ground, dead.

You take a moment to wonder why in the hell your exam is so much harder than Aqua's and Terra's, silently cursing Master Yen Sid before you push yourself to your feet and charge towards the last four Heartless. The rest of the Shadows have thankfully perished due to your assaults against the larger Heartless, allowing you to focus on the remaining monsters.

You dart to the left and then to the right, avoiding the red and black orbs that are falling from the sky as the Heartless join hands, creating a circle around you from where there's no escape. The sky is pitch black at this point, the only light remaining coming from those damn orbs. You quickly scan the area before you point your blade at the ground, shooting out wind magic so that you fly into the air, floating at eye level of the Heartless.

You close your eyes, holding your Keyblade in front of you as you summon as much power as possible. You're exhausted, but so close to the end. You think of everything you've had to face to get to this moment, of all you'll have to accomplish to find and save your friends. Your eyes open in a narrowed glare as you move your Keyblade, pointing it to the sky as a burst of blinding white light shoots forth and into the sky.

The orbs instantly disintegrate as white light shoots from your blade in spurts, soaring around the canyon in search for creatures of the dark. Dozens of what looks like white lasers charge into the four Heartless, causing them to cry out as they're literally ripped apart by the light.

You stay in the air, eyes now wide as you soak in the sight. You've never been able to summon a Shotlock like this. It's graceful, almost beautiful as the light dances around and snuffs out the dark monsters before you. The light fades as the monsters fall to their knees, disappearing before your very eyes.

You fall to the ground as well, collapsing onto your stomach as you face plant into the dirt, completely depleted.

"I'm done... ow," you interrupt yourself with a tired complaint of pain, glancing to the side to see a Shadow standing next to you, its little face creeping closer to yours. "Seriously?" you add drying before you lazily lift up your Keyblade, a tiny burst of electricity jolting out and hitting the creature.

It disintegrates into nothing, leaving you alone and panting desperately for air in the canyon. The clouds begin to part, allowing the light from the moon to soak the land once more. A whooshing sound is heard near you, as well as two sets of footsteps.

You shakily raise your head, pushing yourself onto your knees with a groan. You're suddenly back in Yen Sid's office, safe from the traumatic scenery of the Graveyard.

"Well done," Master Yen Sid compliments, and Mickey is sporting a proud smile as you crawl to your feet.

You're bruised, sore, and your back is bleeding, but you can't not smile as well. You passed. Everything in life, all of the sorrow and struggles, had been leading to this.

"You have grown so much," Yen Sid begins to tell you, almost sounding like a proud father. Your heart aches, for you wish more than anything it was Master Eraqus telling you this. But all you can do is hope you honored his legacy. "You are not the same girl who lost so many years ago. Surviving the Realm of Darkness has set you on your current path, and gave you a strength that had been lying dormant. I am happy to tell you that... you, [Name], are our newest Keyblade Master."

"Congratulations!" Mickey exclaims as you release a sigh of relief you didn't know you were holding onto.

Your eyes tickle with tears, your heart feeling equally full and empty. While you're proud of your success, what's success without your friends by your side?

"Thank you, Masters," you say with a respectful bow of your head. "May I ask what I need to do next?" you add as you stand up straight and glance between them.

"For now, you must continue to train," Master Yen Sid tells you as he walks towards you. "It is my great hope that Riku and Sora will join you as Keyblade Masters once their examination is complete. And then, we will discuss your return to the battlefield."

To your great surprise, the Master stands up and leans over his desk as he holds out a hand towards you. You hesitantly accept his hand, allowing him to give it a strong shake as he starts to smile softly.

"Master Eraqus would be very proud of you," he says softly.

And for a moment, you swear you can see a ghost of a shadow of your Master's face just beyond Yen Sid's shoulder, watching you with a grin and a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Thank you," is all you can manage to say, your eyes locked on the face of Master Eraqus.

He nods once in response before fading away.

Gone, but not forgotten.

[ **REALM OF DARKNESS** ]

The water has started to pull back away from the shore, as the light from what looks like a moon has started to fade. The world has grown darker and cooler, but Sora and Riku remain at peace. Sora closes his eyes, as does Riku, as they enjoy the gentle breeze rushing past them.

Something suddenly taps Riku's calf, and he glances down to spot a glass bottle wedged under his leg.

"Huh?" he hums as he grabs the bottle, twisting it in his hand to examine it.

There was a letter inside, he noticed. He pops off the cork on the top of the bottle, flipping it over and giving its base a tape so the letter falls out into his palm. He unfurls the parchment, quickly reading the neat penmanship.

"Sora," he says as he shoves the letter in the brunet's face, causing him to jump in surprise. "I think it's for you."

Sora grabs the letter, scanning the page as fast as he can.

' _Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end._

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard._

_Or maybe it's already begun?_

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky –_

_One sky, one destiny._ '

As soon as Sora reads Kairi's signature at the bottom, a bright light suddenly envelops the beach. He and Riku glance up, both raising their arms to block out the light. After being in the dark for so long, it's momentarily blinding. Sora stands up slowly and lowers his arm once he's adjusted to the light, staring in awe at a large, all-white door floating in the middle of the water.

"The door to light," Sora gasps in realization before he turns to Riku, extending a hand to him. "We'll go together."

"Yeah," Riku agrees with a smile as he accepts Sora's hand, letting him be pulled up to his feet.

They walk into the light without hesitation.

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands, Kairi is standing at the water's edge. It had been days since she returned home following the adventures in The World That Never Was, and there hadn't been a sign of Sora or Riku. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey had been staying with her, as they also anxiously awaited their friends.

But no matter the stress of the situation, she never lost faith that they'd come home to her. They had to. They had made a promise, after all.

She stares up at the sky, admiring the soft colors of the pre-sunset, before two white lights suddenly appear right under the sun. The lights are flying towards the ocean fast, like two falling meteors. Kairi takes a step closer to the water, trying to not let her hopes get up. But her heart skips a beat.

Could it be?

Two large objects hit the water just past the shores of the island, and Kairi inadvertently holds her breath. Nothing appears from the water, and just as her hopes begin to sink, she sees a flash of brown followed by a streak of gray.

**_They're home._ **

[ **THEBES** ]

After you were given the good news that you passed the Mark of Mastery exam, and were now a goddamn Keyblade Master (you could never say that enough), Master Yen Sid sent you back to Thebes.

"It's safe for you there," he had told you.

"Xemnas and the Organization are gone, but Xehanort is still out there. This is just the beginning of what's to come," Mickey added.

You didn't ask questions. A part of you didn't want to even think of what was to come. You had barely survived the first war, and now it's about to start all over again... Bigger and better than ever.

Just what did Xehanort have up his sleeve? Whatever it is, you know it isn't good.

And so, you arrived back in the living room of Herc's house, right in front of the large-screen TV where Herc, Zack, Phil, and Meg were watching some movie about a billionaire who wears an iron suit and fights bad guys. Totally unrealistic.

"[Name]! You're back!" Herc exclaims as Phil berates you for blocking the view during a fight scene and Zack stands up, marching towards you.

"Where did you go, young lady?" Zack demands to know as he stands in front of you, towering over you with his hands on his waist.

"Young lady?" you repeat with a crinkle of your nose. "I was summoned away by Master Yen Sid."

"Master Who What?" Zack asks as Meg peers over the edge of the couch, resting her arm over its back.

"We're glad to have you back," she tells you simply with a knowing smile, not wanting to bombard you with questions.

She doesn't know why anyone is so surprised. You showed up out of nowhere, you fight with a key as a weapon, and you had spent a decade in the Realm of Darkness. Why would anyone be surprised if something weird happens to you? She just expects it at this point.

"Thanks," you reply with a smile towards her and Herc before you look up at Zack.

"You could've at least said bye," he adds.

"How about hi?" you ask as you hold your arms up.

Zack grins as he scoops you up, picking you up in his arms as if you weigh as much as a feather before he heads over to the couch, plopping you down next to him as you both sink into the cushions and watch the movie.

"Glad you didn't die," Phil grumpily mutters to you, his eyes not leaving the television, and you can't help but beam at the man.

High praise, indeed.

[♥]

After the movie, everyone retired to their room. But you were restless, hours away from sleep as your body buzzed with excitement. You were exhausted and sore and in need of a bath, however, so you begrudgingly headed up the stairs and into your room.

After a shower that took longer than it should due to the bruises and scratches on your body, as well as your overworked muscles that weren't working as fast as they usually do, you emerge reborn. It's as if the stress from the past, the pain and the trauma you've suffered, is healed and washed away. You're still sad and lonely, but you finally have something to show for all of the agony.

You're a goddamn Keyblade Master.

... Terra and Ven are gonna be so pissed you beat them.

"So, you're a Master now?"

You jump, a hand resting on your chest as you glance around the room. Your gaze stops at your windowsill, doing a double-take when you spot Vanitas perched there. He's wearing normal clothes – black jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt – but his traditional mask is on as well. The mask is covering his face, and his boots are pressed against the couch resting against the wall under your window.

"Hey, shoes off the furniture," you demand as you point an accusatory finger at him.

He stays in place, and with a sigh you give up and roll your eyes. It's not like he'll start listening to you suddenly. The annoyance quickly fades, turning to confusion. Your heart picks up its pace as you stare at the boy. It's been so long since you've seen him. And now, he's here. Back in the realm of light. How would he treat you now that you are no longer trapped in the depths together?

"Vanitas... What are you doing here?" you ask as you take a step towards him. He doesn't move, his position seemingly unflinching. "I've been worried about you. I swear I saw you a few months ago... How long have you been back in the light?"

"I left soon after you did," he replies, resting his knees on his elbows as he leans forward, studying you from behind the mask.

You've matured since he last saw you. Your hair was longer, and the cute innocence you used to sport was transforming into beauty. And most importantly, you were healthy, not the gaunt and sickly girl he knew down in the depths. It was a good look.

"And you didn't come say hi?" you ask with a fake offended tone.

"I've been in hiding. Master's orders."

"Master...? Oh," you mumble in disappointment.

Of course Xehanort was still alive, somewhere. Of course Vanitas was still working with him. You fingers inadvertently twitch, ready to summon your Keyblade if you have to. It's not improbable that he came here to fight you, and you have to be prepared for anything.

"How'd you hear I'm a Master?" you press.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Vanitas tells you simply as he slowly stands up on your couch, ignoring your muttered protests and glare.

"When you say stuff like that, it makes you sound creepy."

"Thanks for the etiquette lesson I never asked for."

You stand there for a second before you release a light laugh. There it was. That sarcastic teasing you had missed.

Wait, what?

"Is someone jealous that I'm a Master before you?" you mock.

"Hardly," he scoffs, and you can practically see the eye roll under his mask. "It's a stupid title reserved for stupid people."

"Wow, you just called your beloved Master stupid. Not a very good servant, are you?"

You swear you see his body twitch as he grows still at your words, and you take a step back as he reaches up a gloved finger to press a button on the side of his mask. The metal begins to disappear, slowly revealing his face. His jaw is more angled now as he's aged, and his hair is shorter, like he's finally learned how to style it. You swear that his golden eyes are a little less bright, as if the small (very small) joy he used to have is gone. He looks lonelier than ever, if you were going to be honest.

The pissed off glare on his face, however, makes your palms start to sweat. Did you just cross a line?

"I'm a warrior, not a servant," he growls, though his face slightly softens as he crosses his arms over his chest and continues to stare at you, slowly calming himself down. "You've only been a Master for a couple hours, and you're already a cocky little shithead. Not what Eraqus taught you, is it?"

Your eyes narrow, but you say nothing. You were kinda asking for that by calling someone you knew had been tortured a servant.

"Sorry," you finally mutter as you glance down at the floor, watching as your foot drags across the carpet. "It's just... I had hoped you wouldn't go back to the dark."

His face completely softens at your admission, though he quickly does his best to erase the emotions from his face as your gaze darts up to his. Vanitas doesn't really know what to say. Frankly, he doesn't even know why he's here. But he's been watching you for so long, wanting to see you and speak to you, that when he heard you had become a Master... well, it kinda felt like the perfect opportunity. The past year had been lonely, so lonely that sometimes he actually wanted to go back to the realm of darkness.

At least there, he's accepted.

"No other place for me to go, darlin'."

As he speaks, he holds out a hand towards you. You stare at his hand, then at his face, then at his hand again.

"What?" you ask as you peer up at him.

"Jesus, take it," he snaps, losing his patience.

You should say no. You should kick him out. This isn't like how it was in the dark realm. Here, he's your enemy again. He's the man who tried to kill you, and your friends, and probably still wants Ven dead.

Yet, you find yourself accepting his hand, allowing you to pull you up onto the couch. You just can't bring it in you to say no to those golden eyes. They draw you in, like a moth to a flame.

"Where are we going?" you ask as he takes a step onto the windowsill, ducking down so he's standing outside, dragging you along behind him.

He doesn't say anything as he turns to face you. You shiver inadvertently from the chill of the night air; it's cold outside, and you're only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. An arm rests around your waist as he takes a step off the ledge and into the air, and you release a soft shriek as you hold onto his shoulder for balance.

"Give a girl a warning next time," you complain as he smirks at your outburst, floating up in the air towards the roof.

Next time... It's a phrase you both hear, but don't discuss further. An implied promise.

"Maybe," he tells you with a shitty little grin as he lands on the roof, slowly releasing you.

Thankfully, the roof is pretty much flat, allowing for you both to move around freely and safely. Vanitas plops down at the edge of the roof, allowing his legs to dangle over the side. You watch him for a moment, hesitant and curious. It's strange to be around him again, after so long. You never know what he's thinking, and he's capable of disarming you in seconds. His smile, something that used to bring you so much fear, now sends a strange chill through your body.

It's intoxicating.

"Gonna tell me what you have up your sleeve?" you ask as you take a seat next to him, allowing your legs to hang loose over the side as well.

Vanitas glances over at you with a smirk before he reaches into the front pocket of his pants, pulling out a silver and black flask. He leans closer to you, waving it teasingly.

"To celebrate," he says simply.

And those two words is how your strange, fucked-up friendship with Vanitas truly began. In the darkness, you were just two people thrown into a hopeless situation, desperate to have someone next to you to make you feel a little less lonely. But as you sit on the rooftop, watching him unscrew the top off his flask as he raises it to his lips and takes a long swig of whatever's inside, something new is formed. You can't put it into words, but him wanting to celebrate your victory with you feels like a gesture you never expected him to make. It makes you... happy.

He raises his hand, wiping away some spare liquid from his lips before he hands you the flask. His gaze is locked on yours, with a dangerous smirk pulling at his lips.

"It'll burn a little," he warns as you hesitantly hold up the flask towards your face.

You take a sniff, immediately leaning back with a gagging noise.

"It smells like paint thinner," you tell him.

"Doesn't taste much better," he admits with a laugh as you shoot him a glare. "But you'll feel better. I promise."

You open your mouth to argue, but the words fall silent on your lips. You'd feel better? Who are you to turn down some relief after the years you've had...

"Fine," you grumble as you raise the flask, taking a deep breath before sipping the liquid. The second it touches your tongue, you spit it out, coughing as your mouth and throat begin to burn painfully. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Whiskey. C'mon," he coos, sounding unlike himself as he pushes your hand up, forcing the flask in your mouth as presses a finger against your hand as he tips the flask back. You close your eyes, allowing yourself to drink as you try to ignore the burning and unpleasant taste. You tap his hand when you're done, and he quickly pulls it back, allowing you to swallow and catch your breath. "Good girl," he mutters with a grin as he raises the flask to his own lips and takes another sip, his gaze staying on you.

Another chill races up your spine as you feel your head start to spin. Your usual paranoia and anxiety is starting to lessen, and you allow a giggle that doesn't even sound like yourself escape your lips as he dribbles a couple drops onto his chin. With a finger he wipes away the escaped booze from his chin, glancing over at you from the corner of his eyes. The moon is shining down on the two of you, illuminating you both as if you're the stars of your own show. And maybe you are. The alcohol is definitely telling you that you are.

"See? Better, right?" he tells you as you take another swig from the flask.

You hated admitting he was right, but damn it if you didn't feel just a little bit better. The worries, the pain, the sorrow... For the moment, they're gone. Dulled. Unimportant.

"Is this what you do? To forget?" you ask as you reach a hand out, resting it over his bicep where you know he's covered in scars from Xehanort's "training."

"Yeah," he responds as he takes the flask back from you, causing you to drop your hand from his arm.

Vanitas holds the flask in his hands for a moment as his hands fall to his lap. His gaze is locked on the flask, as if he's contemplating your question further. His brows are furrowed, his face slightly flushed as the alcohol begins to take hold of him. You smile as you watch him, enjoying this side to him. It's relieving, knowing that this hidden side of Vanitas wasn't only reserved for your time together in the dark realm.

Even here, he was special. 

As you sat on the roof, you realized that you had known two types of love prior to the events at the Keyblade Graveyard. You were blessed with the love of a family, that unconditional love that can only be formed with parents and siblings. Nothing could replace it, except for maybe the second type of love: the love of best friends. The type of people who know you inside out, to the point that they can read your thoughts and make you smile through tears. Ven, Terra, and Aqua showed you this second kind of love.

With Roxas, you learned that a third type of love exists. One that pulls at your heart so strongly that it leaves you dizzy. The longing type of love, romantic and adoring and all-encompassing. You loved him in a way that was different than your brother, or Terra. You missed him, his embrace, and his smile. Roxas was beautiful, and even without a heart he made you feel whole. 

But with Vanitas... Vanitas opened your eyes to a fourth type of love. While Roxas made you feel warm, Vanitas made you feel exhilarated. When you were around him, you could feel his grin sucking you in to the depths of his dark soul. But you followed him in without hesitation, mesmerized and enthralled. He, too, was beautiful, but it was a dangerous beauty and a dangerous type of love. It was wrong, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't want it.

You rest a hand over his, gaining his attention and pulling him from his thoughts. His gaze flits up, his eyes clouded and sad. All you want to do is pull him into a hug, to show him that there's good in this world, that there's more to life than darkness.

"It's good to see you, Vanitas," you tell the boy.

His lips curl up every so slightly, as he uses his second hand to place the flask next to him before he turns in his seat so that he's facing you. His hand shifts, holding onto yours strongly, like an anchor in a storm.

He doesn't say anything. He can't say anything. What is there to say? What could he possibly say, that would be good for either of you? Not to mention the fact that a war is brewing on the horizon, one that will ultimately pull you apart and pit you against each other. He's broken, but there's still hope for you.

But as he feels your hand resting on his cheek, pulling his face up so that your eyes meet again, he can't seem to think of any reason why he's ever leave this goddamn rooftop. His senses are dulled, consequences thrown out the window as he finds his gaze dragged down to your lips, slightly parted as if they're waiting for him.

He wants to know what you taste like. He wants to drag you down to his depths, to ruin you and snuff out that meddlesome light that's always surrounding you. And, judging by the pink hue to your cheek and the soft gaze on your face, he doesn't think he's alone.

He pulls on your hand, dragging you closer to him as he leans his face closer to yours, feeling your warm breath faintly hitting his face. He can smell the whiskey, causing him to smile ever so slightly. You're always beautiful, but when you give in to your basest desires, following his lead... You've never been hotter.

Your fingers dance along his cheek, finding yourself desperate to give in. Maybe without the alcohol, you wouldn't be here. But right now, all you want is to throw yourself in his arms and sink into his deep abyss. You'd fall with a smile, happy and without worry of the consequences.

"[Name]?"

You curse under your breath, the spell broken as you and Vanitas jump apart at the sound of an intruding voice. His hand rises to the back of his head, awkwardly rubbing his neck as he releases a soft chuckle void of amusement.

What had he almost done? He'd ruin you. He'd fucking wreck you. But Vanitas is torn, between his desire to watch you crumble under his hand, and his adoration of your kind and gentle beauty. He can't let himself be the cause of your destruction. He can't lose the only person who was nice to him, and showed him compassion.

"Maybe that's a sign," he whispers. "That we almost made a mistake."

You smirk as you lean closer to him once more, your face mere inches from his. He looks like he's about to pass out, much to your amusement.

"Do you really believe that?" you breathe out.

Vanitas swallows roughly as he studies your face before he slowly shakes his head.

"No," he says quietly before he vanishes in a flash of black, causing you to fall forward due to his absence, your hands landing on the ground as you rest hunched over.

"Bastard," you grumble as you look up, spotting his flask discarded on the ground.

You pick up the metal object, just as the door leading from inside the house to the roof swings open. Meg gasps, as you meet her gaze with a slightly panicked expression.

"It's not what it looks like," you quickly tell her.

"Are you drinking out here alone at 1 a.m.?" she asks you as she marches towards you.

You shrink slightly under her gaze, mulling over her question.

"Yes," you finally answer.

It's not a total lie.

The woman chuckles as she sits next to you, swinging her legs over the side as he grabs the flask from your hands and takes a long gulp.

"Don't tell Herc," she says as she hands you Vanitas' flask. "It's just... hard sometimes. Worrying about him so much. So I get why you need to do this to unwind."

"Really?" you ask, not expecting that admission. "I guess that makes sense. He's always fighting off some random monster, or defeating Hades without bothering to call for my help."

"Mhm," Meg agrees with a sigh as she stares at the clear night's sky, not picking up on your grumbling about still not meeting the God of the Underworld. "You okay?" she adds after a couple seconds, noticing your odd demeanor.

Were you? Here you are, sitting on a roof, after almost giving in to the seductive darkness of a man who had tried to kill you. Whose sole purpose was to kill your best friend. Who was your best friend, actually, now that you think about it, since Vanitas was Ven. It's enough to make your head spin, and that's not just the alcohol talking.

But despite how fucked up it was... You were looking forward to his return. Vanitas made you feel alive in a way no one else could. And after the decade you'd had, you wanted to feel alive more than anything.

"I'm fine," you finally tell her with a small smile. "For the first time in a long time, I feel like myself again."

She smiles as well, enjoying seeing you happy.

Maybe you were being a total idiot. But it was nice, having some control. And what's life without a little danger?

[ **DESTINY ISLANDS** ]

[ _One Week Later_ ]

To say that Sora and Riku's return home was happy is an understatement. Everyone cried, even Donald, and for the first time in a long time they both felt safe. Their parents had more questions than they could ever imagine, but they didn't tell them what happened. Their story is that they were lost at sea and lucky to have so many supplies. It's a stupid story, but luckily everyone bought it.

Donald, Goofy, and the King returned to their world, ready to rule in a time of peace. Kairi never wanted to leave their sides, barely able to believe that she finally had her friends back, and that they were alive.

But both Sora and Riku had changed in the time they had been away. Sora was still goofy and fun-loving, but his time away had matured him. When no one was around, he'd think of the dangers still lurking in the worlds, worrying for the safety of humanity. He knew that sooner or later, he'd have to return to the fight. But for now, he was enjoying some much needed time off.

Riku, meanwhile, hadn't fully escaped his past. The darkness was depleted, but not fully gone. Nights were the hardest. The second the lights would go off, he'd be plagued by nightmares – of losing his mind, his body, and his friends. He was petrified of going back to the monster he once was, and haunted by the knowledge that he had almost thrown everything away for power. He wanted to return to the battle to save the worlds, but for a different reason than Sora. He wanted to protect people, of course. But he also wanted his redemption.

"Hey, Sora," Riku speaks up, glancing over at his friend as they perch together atop the thick branch of the paopu fruit tree.

"Hm?" Sora hums, not exactly enjoying a break from the solace they had been experiencing.

"How long do you think? Until we're back out there?" he asks as he nods his chin up at the sky.

"Mmm... I dunno," Sora admits with a sigh. "Probably not much longer. I'm sure Xemnas wasn't the last bad guy we'll have to face."

Riku pauses, his face shifting as he starts to frown. He hadn't told Sora of the other Keybearer he had met, the girl from the past. It's not that he wanted to hide you, but he didn't quite know how to explain you either. You, or your friends.

"Something on your mind?" Sora presses, noticing Riku's look of confusion.

Riku chuckles internally, deciding that maybe he wanted to keep you a secret for just a bit longer.

"Nah," he dismisses with a wave of his hand. "It's nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> SO? THOUGHTS? :D?


End file.
